HTLTARDIS
by Madd Madds
Summary: Sequel to TARDIS, the 11th Doctors adventures with his trusty Time Lord/Human/TARDIS at his side...what could go wrong...well quite a lot actually.
1. Chapter 1

**Reading TARDIS would be a good idea! As this is the sequal it explains almost everything and any questions should be directed to me through reviews or messages! Thank you! **

**A small mention of rape, nothing graphic just the word and the Doctors reaction to it but if you find this offensive in anyway or think I have not put forward your beliefs in the matter please feel free to contact me so I can change the offending words or paragraph, thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing accept Tory.**

**Anything underlined in a conversation between Tory and me, anything in italics is telepathic communication.**

**)0(**

Tory: What kind of ending was that?

Me: a sad one.

Tory: thanks that cleared everything right up!

Me: I know I'm good like that!

Tory: just hurry up and write the next bit!

Me: Yes boss!

)0(

It was cold and dark when I woke up even with the bed. I sat up slowly it had being 2 years since I last saw the Doctor. 14 years since I had last seen 11, Amy and Rory.

I was in prison, I didn't know where or when all I knew was that I was stuck. I couldn't escape my silver light refused to work. Everything refused to work. I had given up all hope of rescue. I lay back down as the guards led someone to my cell.

"This is her milord."

"Leave us."

"But milord."

"I said leave." The guards moved away, "What have they done to you?" the man asked, I heard a strange buzzing and a green light shone under the door but I still didn't move.

"Doctor!" a woman cried. Then door flew open and three people rushed inside. The woman was a redhead and she looked like Amy.

"Hallucination." I muttered and turned my back.

"Oh well thanks!" the 11th Doctor exclaimed, "Call the people who just broke into a maximum security prison fake! That really helps!"

The third person came towards me.

"Hello pretty." I muttered as he bent over me.

"What hurts?"

"Nothing." He frowned, "I can't feel anything." I explained.

"But that's not possible.

"You're a hallucination let's not have a fight about what's possible and what isn't shall we." I muttered and he chuckled.

"You sent us." Amy sat on the edge of my bed.

"How could I send you, I'm here!"

"It was a future you, you told the Doctor not to 'screw this up like you do almost every time I let you out of my sight'."

"That sounds like something I would say." I agreed.

"Hey!" the Doctor exclaimed still keeping his distance from the bed.

"It's true though!" Amy laughed. I looked at the Doctor.

"You appeared in the TARDIS a few seconds after you'd left in a new body." He explained.

"I regenerate, interesting." Rory checked my eyes.

"Doctor I can't find anything wrong with her."

"Let me look." Rory backed away and the Doctor took his place. He scanned me with the sonic screwdriver, "She's being completely cut off from the higher part of her brain, that's the part that lets her control her abilities."

"So says the hallucination." I muttered. He sighed angrily.

"Pond's give us a moment." Amy and Rory shared a glance before doing as he asked and walking back out of my cell.

"I am not a hallucination." He told me firmly, grasping hold of my shoulders.

"Yes you are." He looked around the room frustrated.

"How can I prove it?" he asked. I stared at him and he stared right back, "Please tell me how!" he begged. I just stared into his eyes coldly, "Please…" he pulled me up and buried his face in my hair.

I pushed him back and stood, lightning fast.

"Let's go." I tried to walk out the door but my legs collapsed under me. The Doctor caught me before I hit the ground and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I've got you." He whispered in my ear, "I've got you."

)0(

Tory: god can't you write anything happy anymore?

Me: huh?

Tory: they just got reunited after years….

Me: only from Your point of view for the Doctor it's being minutes since he dropped you off at the Powell Estate.

Tory: I don't care! For me it's being years!

Me: *sigh*

Tory: What's that look for?

Me: are you going to be like this the whole time?

Tory: Yes!

Me: Oh joy!

Tory: Was that sarcasm?

Me: what do you think?

Tory: I think it was!

Me: really! Well I had no idea! *rolls eyes *

Tory: *huffs* I still say there should have being kissing!

Me: she…you… makers breath that's confusing….anyway she thought he was a hallucination! Why would she kiss a figment of her over active and possibly crazy imagination?

Tory: because she…i…you're right that is confusing! Could!

Me: so you'd kiss him just 'cos you could?

Tory: Yep!

Me: Oh lord what have I created?*slams head on desk repeatedly* 

Tory: *smiles smugly*

)0(

I limped out of the cell with the Doctors help and fell into the waiting arms of Rory and Amy, the Doctor handed me to them reluctantly and turned back to the cell pulling out the sonic as he did so. He waved it over the room and a holographic projection of me appeared in the room lying on the bed.

"It will last for about two hours as long as no one tampers with it, plenty of time to escape!" he told us proudly putting the sonic back into his jacket pocket, "Let's move on." He brushed passed us and strutted up the corridor.

Amy rolled her eyes at her husband and lifted one of my arms around her neck while her own wrapped around my waist, Rory copied her motions on my other side and then lead me down the corridor following the Doctors shadow.

I winced in pain with every movement as I got further away from the cell and, what my now active brain knew to be, a dampening field that surrounded it.

"Rory!" I gasped, using his real name because of the pain, "Remember when you asked 'what hurts' and I said nothing?" he nodded, "Well I can feel it now!" I bit back a shriek and fainted in their arms.

)0(

Tory: *glares*

Me: what?

Tory: *points at the computer screen wordlessly*

Me: What?

Tory: *continues to glare while pointing at the computer screen*

)0(

"Should we wake her up?" I heard Rory ask. I left my eyes close enjoying the blankness of my eyelids.

"I don't know." The Doctor responded, if I could see him I would have bet he would have run his hand through his hair.

"It's probably best to leave her to rest," Rory decided, "after what she's being through I really don't blame her for wanting to retreat."

"What do you mean 'what she's being through'?" the Doctor demanded. Rory hesitated to answer.

"Doctor she's the victim of rape and several other abuses." Rory spoke in a rush. The Doctor remained silent.

"She's fine physically but mentally might be another thing but she's not pregnant so that's fine… right Doctor?" the Doctor didn't answer verbally so I assumed he nodded because Rory continued, "Good." I felt someone brush some of my stray hairs off my face.

I heard a sliding door open and another set of footsteps entered the room.

"Doctor," Amy started, "River's here." I heard the Doctors sharp intake of breath, "She wants to talk to you." Amy added quietly before leaving the room again.

"I can stay with her Doctor." Rory offered. The Doctor must have nodded again because a few seconds later I heard the sliding doors open and the Doctor left the room. As the doors closed I heard Rory drag a chair to the side of my bed. He sat down with a sigh and then the room fell silent.

)0(

"_Tory,"_ the TARDIS brushed against my mind, _"Tory!" _

"_What?"_

"_The Doctor needs you."_

"_When doesn't he?"_

"_He might die."_

"_He'll regenerate."_

"_I'm stuck in a pool of acid."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I'm stuck in a pool of.."_

"_I heard you the first time!"_

"_Help us."_

"_Oh the things I do for that man!"_

"_Thank you."_

"_Yeah, yeah."_

)0(

I transported myself out of the TARDIS using my now fully functional silver light, really had to name that at some point. I watched the TARDIS sink in the acid for a moment before she gave me the equivalent of a mental slap.

"Alright, alright!" I muttered at her, "Keep your hair on!" I turned around and saw the remainders of the Doctors shoes on the ground, "Oh it would be him wouldn't it." I muttered darkly. I looked up at the church like building and saw the cockerel weather vane, "A cockerel and, underneath, a monastery, 13th-century." I studied the stonework, "It might have being built in the 13th century but no way in hell are those acid pipes from that time frame as well which means ohhh 22nd century? Yep defiantly the 22nd." I nodded to myself and walked toward the tunnel which would lead into the monastery and towards the Doctor.

)0(

I entered the dining hall quietly, keeping to the shadows. I saw the Doctor sitting on the edge of the table wearing brown boots as a replacement for the ones that I had seen melted outside. Amy was standing beside him. Rory was standing next to a harmless looking black haired woman on one side of the room with a group of men and another woman while on the opposite side of the hall a collection of the same men stood staring in obvious horror at their doubles on the other side of the room.

"The flesh was never merely moss. These are not copies. The storm has hardwired them. They are becoming people." The Doctor was frowning

"With souls?" one of the men asked.

"Rubbish." Another one exclaimed before sneezing.

"Bless you." His copy answered.

"We were all jelly, once. Little jelly eggs, sitting in goop." The Doctor argued.

"Yeah, thanks. Too much information." Amy rolled her eyes.

"We are not talking about an accident that needs to be mopped up. We are talking about sacred life. Do you understand?" he glared at the human side of the room, the side without Rory, "Good. Now, the TARDIS is trapped in an acid pool. Once I can reach her, I can get you all off this island, humans and gangers, eh, how does that sound?"

"Can we get home for Adam's birthday?" the first man asked from the human side.

"What about me? He's my son, too." His Ganger objected.

_"__You?_ You really think that?" the original asked.

"I feel it."

"Oh, so you were there when he was born, were you?" the human scoffed.

"Yeah. I drank about 8 pints of tea and they told me I had a wee boy and I just burst out laughing." He laughed as he remembered, "No idea why. I miss home. As much as you." The human and the Ganger stared in shock at one another.

"Look, I'm not going to lie to you. It's a right odd mess, this. But, as you might say up north, "oh, well, I'll just go to t' foot of the stairs." Ha ha ha. Eh, bye-bye, gone. Or not. Good. Right. The first step is we get everyone together, then get everyone safe, then get everyone out of here." The Doctor started planning.

"But we're still missing Jennifer and Cleaves." Amy pointed out.

"I'll go and look for them." The human offered and headed for the door.

"I'll give you a hand, if you like." His Ganger joined him, "Cover more ground."

"Yeah. Okay. Thanks." The human accepted. Everyone was too busy watching this scene to spot the human Cleaves enter the room.

"This circus has gone on long enough!" she announced holding out her hand where she hold a device that was shooting out electricity.

"Oh, great." He Ganger sighed, "You see, that is just so typically me."

"Oh I like you!" I exclaimed stepping out of the shadows and walking to her side, "My names Tory I came with the red-head, the roman and the bow-tie wearing maniac." I held out my hand and she took it.

)0(

Me: I think I may have to get that printed on a t-shirt or something…..

Tory: get what?

Me: 'I came with the red-head, the roman and the bow-tie wearing maniac.

Tory: get me one to!*bounces up and down on the spot* please!

Me:*laughing* I'll try.

Tory: Promise?

Me: Promise.

Tory: YEY!

)0(

"Cleaves, well, Ganger Cleaves."

"Doctor, tell _it_ to _shut up.__" Ordered the human Cleaves._

_"I am not an it!" I snapped at her._

_"She didn't mean you." Ganger Cleaves laughed._

_"I know," I smirked at her, "and neither is she!" I added._

"Please, no. No! No!" the Doctor begged staring in horror at the device in her hand.

"Circuit probe. Fires about, oh, 40,000 volts." Human Cleaves bragged, "It would kill any one of us, so I guess she'll work on gangers, just the same."  
>"It's interesting you refer to them as "it," but you call a glorified cattle prod a "she."" The Doctor growled and I agreed.<p>

"When the real people are safely off this island, then I'll happily talk philosophy over a pint with you, Doctor."

"They are real people!" I spat.

"Sorry, they're monsters, mistakes. They have to be destroyed."

"Give me the probe, Cleaves." The Doctor demanded.

"We always have to take charge, don't we, Miranda?" Ganger Cleaves scoffed, "Even when we don't really know what the hell is going on."

Suddenly one of the male Gangers charged at the human Cleaves. She fired on him three times. The Ganger fell to the floor as the others all froze in shock. The Doctor ran to his side and fell to his knees.

"Stop! Oh! Ah! He's dead!"

"We call it "decommissioned."" Human Cleaves waved the probe around and the female Ganger gasped as it was pointed in her direction.

"You stopped his heart. He had a heart! Aorta, valves — a real, human heart! And you stopped it." The Doctor tried to show Cleaves.

"Jen?" Rory was speaking to the Ganger behind him, the female.

"What happened to Buzz will happen to us all, if we trust you!" she began backing away slowly. The Doctor stood.

"Wait, wait. Just wait."

"No!" Rory rushed at human Cleaves and knocked her to the ground, he grabbed the probe but it was too late all the Gangers rushed from the room.

"You idiot!" Cleaves yelled at Rory.

"Wait!" the Doctor and I begged but we were ignored. Rory let Cleaves up slowly.

"Look at what you've done, Cleaves." The Doctor glared at her.

"If it's war, then it's war. You don't get it, Doctor. How can you? It's us and them now." She turned to the remaining humans in the room, "Us... And them."

"Us and them."

"Us and them."

_The Doctor sighed, unhappily at the turn things had taken. I stepped up beside him and took his hand._

)0(

I watched Amy and Rory covering up the dead Ganger and sighed to myself sometimes I could hate the human part of me.

"The most fortified and defendable room in the monastery? Cleaves! The most fortified and defendable room in the monastery?" the Doctor demanded.

"The chapel." She answered standing in front of her men.

"Thank you."

"Only one way in, stone walls, 2 feet thick." She explained.

"You've crossed one hell of a line, Cleaves. You've killed one of them. They're coming back. In a big way."

"So what are we waiting for?" I asked. I grabbed the Doctors hand and dragged him out of the room.

)0(

We were outside the chaple and I held the door open for the humans to pass through. Rory was still at the mouth of the tunnel.

"Rory Pond." The Doctor watched him carefully. Suddenly a woman's scream ripped up the corridor and Rory stopped moving.

"Rory? Come on." Amy held out her hand.

"Jen's out there. She's out there and she's on her own." He turned and ran back down the tunnel.

"Well, if she's got any sense, then she's hiding." The Doctor, who had being looking at Amy worriedly turned back to see Rory half way down the hall, "Rory!"

"I can't leave her out there!"

"Rory!" I called out to him.

"I know you understand that." he looked straight at me and I nodded in understanding.

"Get in here. Get in here!" Amy ordered but the Gangers had arrived at the other end of the hallway. Rory dashed off into a side corridor and I pulled Amy into the chapel. The Doctor came in behind me and slammed the door shut. The humans rushed forward and began shoving everything they could against the door.

"Amy, Amy, they are not after him, they're after us." The Doctor tried to comfort her.

"Why? Why?" a voice asked from one of the darker corners.

"Show yourself. Show yourself!" the Doctor demanded.

"Ah!"

I looked around wildly for the source of the voice.

_The humans continued to build a blockade against the door. The Doctor cautiously approached the corner with me following closely behind.___

"Doctor!" Amy watched us.

"Pass me the barrel." Cleaves demanded.

"We need something heavy. Anything you can find." A man a now knew as Dicken ordered

"This is insane." Jimmy laughed, "We're fighting ourselves."

"Yes, it's insane," the Doctor agreed still staring into the shadows, "and it's about to get even more insanerer. Is that a word?" he asked me and I shook my head, "Show yourself!" he yelled at the shadows again, "Right now!"

"Doctor! We are trapped in here and Rory is out there, with them. Hello! We can't get to the TARDIS and we can't even leave the island." Amy panicked.

"Two of those aren't true." I muttered under my breath. Suddenly the Doctors voice came out of the shadows but the Doctor standing beside me wasn't moving his mouth.

"Correct, Pond. It's frightening, unexpected, frankly, a total, utter, splattering mess on the carpet, but I'm certain, 100% certain, that we can work this out." From the shadows a ganger of the Doctor emerged with a half formed face, "Trust me. I'm the Doctor."

)0(

**Also a competition on what we (that's me and Tory) should call the silver light thingy she does so feel free to leave any ideas you have as a message or review!**

**So do you like Tory giving her input on the story? She won't shut up in my head as I write so I thought I'd put some of the things she says in the fiction, if you don't like it or think I could improve it tell me or if you want tell me what you think about a chapter and comment and if you want I'll put in with what Tory and I say at the beginning of each chapter! It'll be fun! Like a conversation or something! So either PM me or set it up as a review I'll get it either way! Looking forward to it!**

**-Madd Madds**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go the second part!**

)0(

"_Doctor! We are trapped in here and Rory is out there, with them. Hello! We can't get to the TARDIS and we can't even leave the island." Amy panicked. _

"_Two of those aren't true." I muttered under my breath. Suddenly the Doctors voice came out of the shadows but the Doctor standing beside me wasn't moving his mouth._

_"Correct, Pond. It's frightening, unexpected, frankly, a total, utter, splattering mess on the carpet, but I'm certain, 100% certain, that we can work this out." From the shadows a ganger of the Doctor emerged with a half formed face, "Trust me. I'm the Doctor."_

The Flesh/Ganger Doctor screamed and twisted, his body contorting in impossible ways as he absorbed all the Doctor's memories and channelled past incarnations.

"What's happening?" the Ganger Doctor screamed, "I wonder if we'll get back. Yes, one day... Aaagh! I've reversed the polarity of the neutron flow."

"The Flesh is struggling to cope with our past regenerations. Hold on!" he begged the Ganger as he tried to think of something he could do to help.

"Would you like a jelly-baby?" he asked in the fourth Doctors voice, "Why? Why!"

"Why? Why what?" the original Doctor asked.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor." He introduced himself in the 10th Doctors voice, "No, let it go, we've moved on!"

"Hold on, hold on, you can stabilise!" the original scanned the Ganger with his screwdriver.

"I've reversed the jelly-baby of the neutron flow. Would you like a..." the Ganger grabbed hold of the original by his jacket, "Doctor...Doctor... I'm... I'm the... I can't."

"No, listen, hold on. Hold on!"

"No-o-o-o!" the Ganger shoved the Doctor away and screamed. He grabbed his head in his hands and I ran to his side; I rubbed his back in comforting circles.

"Hold on honey, hold on!" I begged.

The humans finished barricading the door and Amy walked towards the three of us.

"Doctor, we need you. Get over here." She demanded. 

"Hello!" the Ganger Doctor replied, straightening up. I took a step back so he and the Doctor could talk without me interrupting.

"Doctor!" Amy was exasperated.

"Cybermats." The original Doctor demanded.

"Do we have time for this?" the Ganger asked.

"We make time." The Doctor told him dismissively, "I'd like more proof that you're me. Cybermats?"

"Created by the Cybermen. They kill by feeding off brainwaves." The Ganger listed off tiredly. Amy ran back over to the doors as I watched letting the Doctors get to know each other.

"Are you sure there aren't any big guns with bits on?" Amy asked Buzzer.

"Yeah, big guns would be good right now." The man agreed. Jimmy leant against the door to help hold it closed.

"Why would we have guns? We're a factory. We mine."

A strange hissing noise filled the room and the door began to smoke.

"Was it wrong of me to hope the Gangers would forget that we were in an acid factory?" I asked the Doctor's. The Gangers on the other side of the door began to pound on it. The Doctors stood beside me one on my left and one on my right.

"Rory and Amy may not trust both of us." The Ganger spoke over my head to the Doctor.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" the Doctor asked his Ganger.

"Inevitably."

"I'm glad we're on the same..."

"Wavelength." The Ganger continued tapping the side of his head once, "You see, great minds."

"Exactly." The Doctor agreed, "So, what's the plan?"

"Save them all, humans and gangers."

"Just like every other day then?" I asked smirking.

"Sounds wonderful." The Doctor agreed.

"Is that what you were thinking?" the Ganger asked.

"It's just so inspiring to hear me say it."

"I know!" the Ganger agreed.

"Doctor, Tory come on!" Amy yelled for us.

"So, what now, Doctor?" asked the Ganger.

"Well, time to get cracking, Doctor." They linked arms with me and all but dragged me over to the humans by the door.

"Hello! Sorry..." they spoke together.

"But we had to establish a few..." the Ganger continued.

"Ground rules." The Doctor finished. I watched Amy as she stared fixedly at the Doctors shoes for a moment.

"Formulate a..." The Ganger started.

"Protocol."

"Protocol, very posh." The Ganger commented.

"A protocol between us. Otherwise..." the Doctor started to explain.

"It gets horribly embarrassing."

"And potentially confusing." The Doctor finished.

"I'm glad you've solved the problem of confusing." Amy told them sarcastically.

"That's sarcasm." The Ganger Doctor pointed out.

"She's very good at sarcasm." The Doctor moved back towards the tank containing the Flesh, "So is Tory." He added as he studied the pipes feeding into the tank.

"Ah Tory!" the Ganger smiled as he thought about something. And I suddenly felt the need to blush.

"Oi! Head out of the gutter Spaceman!" I punched him in the shoulder lightly. The Doctors snapped back to reality and tuned to Amy speaking together.

"Breathe!"

"What?" Amy asked but it was ignored as the Ganger started talking again.

"We have to get you off this island." The Ganger Doctor stated.

"And the gangers too." The Doctor added glancing at our group before following one of the pipes to the wall and sonicing it.

"Sorry, would you like a memo from the last meeting? They're trying to kill us!" Cleaves exclaimed.

"They're scared." The Doctor told her sharply.

"Doctor, we're trapped in here." Amy pointed out. The Doctor walked back over to us and the Ganger tried to step aside so the Doctor could stand with me but I grabbed his hand to stop the movement.

"I don't think so. The Flesh Bowl is fed by cabling from above."

"But where are the earthing conduits?" the Ganger asked. The Doctor looked at our intertwined hands for a moment, was he jealous? Of himself?

"All this piping must go down into a tunnel or a shaft or something, yes?" he asked moving into a corner of the room and pulling up a sheet of grating, "Yowza! An escape route." Amy mouthed 'yowza' at me and I giggled. 

"You know, I'm starting to get a sense of just how impressive it is to hang out with me." The Doctor told us as we moved to his side.

"Do we tend to say "Yowza"?" the Ganger asked.

"I mean at least Geronimo is a word!" I teased.

"Don't diss the catchphrase!" the Ganger Doctor protested.

**"**That's enough, let it go, OK? We're under stress." The Doctor commanded.

We all jumped into the grate and the Doctor fixed it back in place just in time as the violent Gangers had entered the room. We turned and fled down the tunnel.

I stopped and lent against the wall panting gently both Doctors stopped beside me.

"Are you okay?" they asked together with matching looks of worry on their faces.

"It's the gas."

"What gas?" Amy asked.

"You can't feel it yet; I have more complicated lungs."

"What can we do?" the Ganger Doctor asked me and I smiled at him.

"Nothing." I felt the pull of the silver light and glanced down at my hands, "Step back boys." They did as I told them, "Get above the gas and I'll find you." I vanished.

)0(

We I reappeared I was standing in the shadows of a large circular room and the Doctor along with his Ganger were standing behind the control console. With Cleaves beside the real Doctor; I didn't know how I could tell them apart I just could. 

"Can you really get the power back?" the woman asked.

"There's always some power floating around." The Doctor told her and ducked down behind the console as the Ganger stood up.

"Sticking to the wires, like bits of lint." The Ganger finished.

"Can you stop finishing each other's..." Amy tried to beg.

"Sentences? No probs." The Doctor stood and looked her over.

"Yes." The Ganger agreed. They both ducked down behind the console and I fought off the urge to giggle at them.

"Hang on. You said that the TARDIS was stuck in acid, so won't she be damaged?" Amy asked.

"Nah. She's a tough old thing. Tough, old, sexy." The Doctor listed.

"No, tough, dependable, sexy." The Ganger corrected.

"Come on." Amy rolled her eyes but the Doctors didn't relent from their feelings towards the TARDIS so she had no choice but to let it go, "OK, how can...how can you both be real?"

"Well, because...we are. I'm the Doctor."

"So am I. We contain the knowledge of over 900 years of experience. We both wear the same bowtie, which is cool." The Ganger added as an extra explanation.

"Because bowties are..." the Doctor continued.

"And always will be." The Ganger finished and high-fived his counterpart.

"I can't tell you what I'm thinking right now." I announced stepping out of the shadows and looking over both Doctors carefully.

)0(

Me: No! Tory I can't write that down! Not if I want to keep this a T rated fic!

Tory: Meanie.

)0(

"Tory!" they exclaimed happily and ran towards me gabbing me into a hug. When they let go of me I fell straight to the floor coughing.

"The gas, it killed off some of my Time Lord DNA and it's not replicating itself fast enough to keep my body running." The Doctors dropped onto the floor beside me. The Ganger pulled my head into his lap while the Original grabbed my hand, "I'm dying." I realised, "How can I be dying?" I asked hysterically.

"Shh." The Doctor Ganger told me gently.

"I don't want to die."

"We know, we know." The Doctor held my hand tighter.

"There was so much I wanted to do." I paused as a flash of gold light with silver edges passed over my skin.

"Everybody get back!" the Ganger Doctor ordered standing and handing me over to the original Doctor. I heard the Ganger explaining to Amy what was about to happen. My breathing sped as I felt a crushing weight on my chest.

"It's gonna be fine." The Doctor had tears falling down his face. I reached for his face slowly my arms feeling heavy; I caressed his cheek with one of my fingers.

"My Doctor, My Thief!" I gasped and the golden light flew out of my mouth. I forced it back, I had one last thing I wanted to do in this body, one last thing.

I moved my hands to the back of the Doctors head and pulled his lips down to mine.

)0(

**Ohhh cliff-hanger! Don't hurt me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here it is the 3****rd**** and final part of The Almost People, I've always hated that title you know….. anyway back to the point; I need to put in my disclaimer.**

**I Madd Madds own nothing in the Doctor Who universe (something I cry myself to sleep at night over) and probably never will (another thing I cry about, I promise you). **

**Oh and before I forget: Tory is a TARDIS she will always be able to tell her Doctors apart but if she wants to that is another matter entirely! ;)**

**Now Please read on!**

)0(

Tory:*crying* am I gonna die?

Me: you did not just ask me that.

Tory:*looks blankly at me*

Me: you're here aren't you?

Tory: yes but-

Me: and you still look the same, yes?

Tory: but-

Me: you don't regenerate yet.

Tory: oh thank god!

Me:*laughs* can I get back to writing now?

Tory: yes wise, amazing and all powerful author.

Me: I'm not going to do it.

Tory:*sweetly* do what?

Me: whatever it is you're after, the answer is going to be no.

Tory: what if I gave you chocolate?

Me:*sigh* what's the idea?

Tory: YEY!*jumps up and down on the spot* here's what I'm thinking….*fades into whispers*

)0(

"_I'm dying." I realised, "How can I be dying?" I asked hysterically._

"_Shh." The Doctor Ganger told me gently._

"_I don't want to die."_

"_We know, we know." The Doctor held my hand tighter._

"_There was so much I wanted to do." I paused as a flash of gold light with silver edges passed over my skin._

"_Everybody get back!" the Ganger Doctor ordered standing and handing me over to the original Doctor. I heard the Ganger explaining to Amy what was about to happen. My breathing sped as I felt a crushing weight on my chest._

"_It's gonna be fine." The Doctor had tears falling down his face. I reached for his face slowly my arms feeling heavy; I caressed his cheek with one of my fingers._

"_My Doctor, My Thief!" I gasped and the golden light flew out of my mouth. I forced it back, I had one last thing I wanted to do in this body, one last thing._

_I moved my hands to the back of the Doctors head and pulled his lips down to mine._

)0(

The kiss was bitter sweet both the first and last I ever expected to have with the eleventh version of my Doctor, my brilliant mad man, the man I loved.

I shoved the Doctor back and he fell to the floor a short distance away. I could still taste him on my tongue and I thought briefly that if that would be the last and first thing I ever tasted I would be a happy human-Time Lord-TARDIS.

The gold light expanded away from my body in a bubble and I pushed myself to me knees. The bubble pushed out around me and then exploded. The humans and the Doctors turned away to protect their eyes.

I shot up to my feet and ran passed them to the console I jumped onto one of the chairs and knelt on it as I ran my hands over the controls, changing a few of the settings that the two Doctors had set up.

"Tory?" they asked in equally high and stunned voices. I turned back to them and grinned.

"You're the same, how can you be the same? The Doctor said you were gonna change!" Amy demanded.

"Genetic transfer!" I yelled happily, "I gained some of the Doctors DNA from the kiss and I used my regeneration energy to spread it through my body and heal all of my damaged DNA!" I smirked, "Which meant no regeneration! I'm still me!" I laughed.

"You're not going to change?" the Ganger Doctor asked me quickly stepping up to my side and staring into my eyes, "No." he smiled down at my brilliantly before grabbing my chin and kissing the breath out of me.

When I finally pulled back I was panting but the Ganger looked smugly over my shoulder and I could almost feel the waves of jealousy coming from the real Doctor. The Ganger smirked at me and then stepped back.

I slapped him lightly on the shoulder realising that he wanted Amy to think that he was the real Doctor not the Ganger, I understood why.

I felt the silver light swell against the barriers in my mind and sighed.

"You have to go now," the real Doctor stepped forward and I nodded, "all of that energy had to go somewhere."

"Yeah," I nodded.

"World war two the hospital of Dr Constantine." I frowned, "Get there after you slap me and walk in through the opposite doors." He smiled, "I remember it well."

"Thank you." I smiled at him softly and let the silver light take me.

)0(

Tory: huh?

Me: You didn't see that coming?

Tory: No!

Me: well you had to go back to nine at some point! And let me tell you it's a right pain! I have to think of all the things I've typed and try and see if I can get around them or if I have to retype whole chapters!

Tory: it was your idea!

Me: was not! It was yours and you know it! You just didn't expect me to use it so fast!"

Tory: good point.

Me: so ww1?

Tory: OH! Captain Jack!

Me: Exactly! *winks*

)0(

_I walked down the hospital corridors calling out for the Constantine._

_"Constantine! Are you there? It's me!" I sighed, "Guess not." I turned back towards the door._

_"Hello?" I heard a man's voice call out, it was American._

_"Hello?" it was a woman and the voice was familiar but I couldn't remember where from._

_I followed the voices to the corridor outside of ward two. The voice's where coming from inside. I pushed open the door gently and peered in. All of the beds were full of people all wearing gasmasks. A man was leaning over one of the beds scanning it with something on his wrist while he was being watched by….Rose Tyler and the Doctor._

_I felt the anger swell inside me and fought back the urge to run into the room and slap the living day lights out of the man._

_"This just isn't possible. How could this happen?" the American, the man who was scanning asked frustrated as he moved to another body to scan it._

_"What kind of Chula ship landed here?" the Doctor asked suddenly._

_"What?" the American asked._

_"He said it was a warship. He stole it. Parked it somewhere out there, somewhere a bomb's gonna fall on it - unless WE make him an offer." Rose didn't seem happy._

_"What kind of warship?" the Doctor asked again._

_"Does it matter?" the American asked agitated, "It's got nothing to do with this!"_

_"This started at the bomb site. It's got everything to do with it. What kind of warship?" the Doctor was shouting now._

_"An ambulance!" the American shouted back he turned on his wrist device and a hologram of a pod-like device appeared, " Look. That's what you chased through the Time Vortex. It's space junk. I wanted to kid you it was valuable. It's empty. I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell. I threw it at you. Saw your time travel vehicle, love the retro look, by the way, nice panels, threw you the bait..."_

_"Bait?"_

_"I wanted to sell it to you and then destroy it before you found out it was junk."_

_"You said it was a warship."_

_"They have ambulances in wars." He walked away from them and closer to me, "It was a con! I was conning you, that's what I am, I'm a con man! I thought you were Time Agents but you're not, are you?"_

_"Just a couple more free-lancers." Rose told him disgustedly._

_"Ahh... should've known. The way you guys are blending in with the local colour, I mean, Flag Girl was bad enough, but U-Boat Captain?" I laughed scornfully in my mind._

_"Anyway... Whatever's happening here has got nothing to do with that ship." The American argued._

_"What is happening here, Doctor?" Rose asked looking around the room with new eyes._

_"Human DNA's being rewritten... by an idiot."_

_"That'd be you then?" I threw the door open and swaggered in._

_"Tory?" Rose asked disbelievingly._

_"That's ma name." I glared at the Doctor, "So what lie did he tell you about where I disappeared off to?" I asked her._

_"Lie?"_

_"I assumed he didn't tell you the truth." I spat at the Doctor and saw him flinch. I swaggered over to the American and held out my hand, "I'm Tory." He took it and lifted it to his lips._

_"Captain Jack Harkness."_

_"Oh a captain! I'd let you fly me anytime." I winked at him and turned away._

_"Tory." The Doctor stared at me blankly, "Tory I'm so sor-"_

_"Oh no you don't!" I yelled, "Don't you dare give me any of that crap! You're sorry!" I muttered sarcastically, "Sure you're sorry I've being stuck here for a year!" I saw the Doctor flinch, "Did you even know what you were doing or were you too busy feeling me up to check your coordinates?" I threw my hands in the air, "The TARDIS wasn't talking to me when she said that someone had to be a Thief it was you! You had to steal the one thing that I never gave anyone and now here you are swanning in a year later telling me you're sorry!" I turned away from him._

_"Tory." He stepped up behind me, "I thought you were dead. You cut off your link to the TARDIS-"_

_I interrupted again._

_"Don't even get me started on her!" I shrieked spinning to face him again, "I thought she was my friend and then she went and dumped me here! And with 8! How dare she decide my life like that! How dare she!" The Doctor grabbed me by the hips and pulled me into a kiss. I stood unresponsive as he asked for permission to enter my mouth with his tongue. I pushed him back suddenly and he staggered._

_"You son of a bitch born whore!" I slapped him around the face. He staggered back further._

_"Tory!" Rose tried to grab my arm but I pushed her off. She landed on the floor and Jack rushed to help her stand. I froze seeing her on the floor._

_"No," I muttered, "No."_

_"Tory, you have to calm down." The Doctor was a safe distance from me a red hand print across his cheek. I shook my head._

_"I warned you, I told you what would happen, I tried so hard." I felt a burning sensation on my hand and looked down, it was glowing with silver light, "Oh that's new." I muttered lifting my hand up to eye level to study it._

_"Tory.." the Doctor seemed to be close to tears. I looked at him coldly._

_"I am a human, Time Lord TARDIS. A HTL-TARDIS and I can travel in time. Goodbye." I let the silver light travel through the rest of my body and the Doctor faded from my view._

)0(

I pushed open the ward doors and swaggered into the room as soon as the silver light had faded away.

"So human DNA and an idiot, it's gotta be a virus because of the speed at which its spreading." I frowned but ignored the gob-smacked faces of Rose, Jack and the 9th Doctor, "Oh my head! I hate regeneration it always get me mixed up even when it's not the full thing."

Suddenly all of the gasmask people sat up crying out for their mummies.

"Oh… that can't be good." I muttered as they all stood.

"What's happening?" Rose demanded.

"I don't know." Somehow I knew that the Doctor was still staring at my back but I didn't turn to face him. The gasmask people began herding us into a corner of the room all the while keeping up their chant of 'mummy?'.

"Don't let them touch you!" the Doctor ordered.

"What happens if they touch you?" Rose asked.

"You're looking at it."

"Oh sod." The three turned to me, "This is the last time I ever do what you tell me! I came back after over 10 years had passed and you're going to get me killed! I spent 2 years in some maximum security prison and then you break me out and don't even bother to tell me I'm going to die! I hate you right now! And to think just five minutes ago I was snogging the living daylights out of you!"

"Mummy!" one of the gasmask people cried out and I turned to it.

"And even get me started on you young man!" I yelled, "I am very disappointed in you! I'm very, very cross with you and your daddy," I pointed at the Doctor, "Go to your room!" the gasmask people all tilted their heads to the side, "I mean it! Don't you even try to come back down or I won't be giving you any supper either!" I stomped my foot, "Go to your room!" the gasmask people turned away slowly and shuffled back to their beds. I watched them for a moment and once they were all down I turned back to the Doctor, Jack and Rose, "I am so glad that worked; those would have being horrible last words!" I grinned manically.

)0(

9 Doctor: you stole my line!

Me: Uh-oh! Tory! Help!

9 Doctor: you stole my line! I am very, very angry with you. I am very, VERY cross!*smirks*

Me: not good not good!*mutters* how did this nutter get here anyway?

9 Doctor: who you calling a nutter?

Me: see anyone else here?

9 Doctor: no.

Me: then guess.

Tory: *walks into room while towelling her hair* what's up*she catches sight of the Doctor* eeep! How did he get here? 

Me: I don't know do i? 

Tory: You're the bloody author!

Me: i….good point.

9 Doctor: if you would be good enough to SHUT UP FOR A MINIUTE I will find out what happened.

Me & Tory: yes sir!*salutes and then breaks down into giggles*

9 Doctor: *rolls eyes* it's always the crazy ones.

Me & Tory: *glance at each other* yeah! *falls to floor laughing!"

9 Doctor: *slowly fades away*

Tory: hey! Where'd he go?

)0(

**Send me a message to see who jumps out of the story and into my interview spot next week. This will always be included somewhere randomly in my fictions so enjoy it. **

**Any character can be here even if they've not being in the fiction yet so send me your requests!**

)0(

"Tory?" the Doctor asked carefully.

"Yes Doctor?" I was bent over one of the gasmask people doing my own scans.

"How long has it being for you since you slapped me?"

"Over ten years!" I answered brightly before turning to Jack, "Jacky-boy!" I yelled and jumped on him, "I missed you while I was in prison!" he looked shocked and I backed away from him, "Oh…you haven't met me properly yet." I realised, "Well that's just depressing." I muttered under my breath.

)0(

Rose had sat down beside one of the beds after I explained to her that the 11th Doctor had sent me back to keep the time lines preserved. Jack had sat down as well in the chair in the middle of the room. The Doctor was leaning agaist a wall and staring into space while thinking. I was digging in my pockets; I was in up to my elbow, bloody bigger on the inside pockets!

"Why are they all wearing gas masks?" Rose asked.

"They're not. Those masks are flesh and bone." Jack told her.

"How was your con supposed to work?" the Doctor asked suddenly.

"Oh I love this part!" I exclaimed happily, "I've heard this story before but Jacky here never told me how it ended or that I was here, cheeky sod!" I smiled at him and he absorbed the information.

"Simple enough, really." Jack started, "Find some harmless piece of space-junk... let the nearest Time Agent track it back to Earth. Convince him it's valuable, name a price. When he's put 50% up front - oops! A German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever. He never gets to see what he's paid for. Never knows he's been had. I buy him a drink with his own money, and we discuss dumb luck. The perfect self-cleaning con."

"Yeah. Perfect." The Doctor agreed sarcastically.

"The London Blitz is great for self-cleaners," Jack either didn't notice the sarcasm or ignored it, "Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation of it though, but you've got to set your alarm for volcano day." He started to laugh at his own joke but both the Doctor and I glared at him, "Getting a hint of disapproval."

"Good so you're not completely brain dead!" I exclaimed and heard the Doctor chuckle behind me.

"Hey! I thought you said you like me!"

"I do. I love my Jack to bits; he's one of the best men I've ever met, he saved me from a fate worse than death and when I finally manage to catch up to him again, I'll snog the living daylights out of him to say thank you, I might even help him out with whatever he's up to. He's my best friend but you're not him Jacky, not yet anyway." I frowned, "Oh no!" I groaned I sat down on the floor cross-legged.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"He's going to remember that next time he sees me! I'm never gonna live this down!" Jack laughed as did the Doctor, "But really Jack what were you thinking?" I asked suddenly serious again

"Take a look around the room." The Doctor added harshly, "This is what your 'harmless piece of space-junk' did."

"It was a burnt-out medical transporter - it was empty." Jack tried to defend himself. The Doctor looked at him darkly and walked to Rose.

"We're going upstairs." The Doctor announced. Rose followed him without hesitation and I stood with a sigh to follow after.

"I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living - I harmed no-one! I don't know what's happening here, but believe me - I had nothing to do with it." Jack yelled. The Doctor stopped and turned back.

"I'll tell you what's happening. You forgot to set your alarm clock. It's volcano day." The Doctor answered him darkly.

A siren went off in the distance.

"What's that?" Rose asked.

"The all-clear." Jack explained.

"I wish." The Doctor and I told them at the same time. He looked at me with raised eyebrows and I shrugged.

"Great minds." I suggested before walking out of the doors.

)0(

The Doctor and I were waiting outside the top most room in the entire building. I leant against the wall and watched as he yelled down the stairs, Jack and Rose joined us and they got the door open. I barely paid attention as we went inside the room and then as they examined it.

When the child turned up I just watched as the Doctor and Jack pulled out a gun and a banana respectively. I didn't move through the hole in the wall they created instead I sealed it despite the Doctor and Jack's protests and distracted the child. This only worked for the first five seconds until he was close enough to touch me at which point I let the silver light transport me away.

)0(

I woke up on the floor grating of 9's TARDIS hours later as the door opened and the Doctor himself rushed up the steps.

"How did I get here?" I asked in a dazed voice. The Doctor saw me.

"There you are! You're no use! Had to save the day by myself!"

"Oi! Don't forget me!" Rose slapped his arm as she passed him.

"How long has it being since I disappeared?" I asked still confused.

"At least an hour." The Doctor kept smiling his gaze focussed on Rose instead of my troubled expression.

"The nanogenes will clean up the mess and switch themselves off - because I just told them to. Nancy and Jamie will go to Doctor Constantine for help - ditto - all in all, all things considered - fantastic!" the Doctor chatted away to Rose happily ignoring my worries.

"Look at you, beaming away like you're Father Christmas!"

"Who says I'm not, red-bicycle-when-you-were-twelve?"

"What?"

"And everybody lives, Rose! Everybody lives! I need more days like this. "

"Doctor..."

"Go on, ask me anything. I'm on FIRE!"

"What about Jack? Why'd he say goodbye?"

)0(

3rd person POV

A silver light flashed through the Cula warship that held Captain Jack Harkness and he looked around in surprise and saw a young woman about 25 years old leaning against the nearby wall; she had pale white skin and raven black hair; TARDIS blue eyes and an hourglass figure, "'Ello Jacky." she had a soft northern accent and was smiling at him happily.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Tory's third regeneration."

"What?"

"You don't understand now but you will." Tory told him criptically, "You'll need to tell the younger version of me that I came here so that she'll remember to do it when it's her time."

"How can I tell her anything?" Jack asked, "I'm about to die!" she smiled.

"Jacky, Jacky, Jacky, when will you learn to listen to me?" she smiled and the silver light flashed again, she was gone.

Jack looked passed where she had being standing to see a small blue box with its doors wide open. He grinned and ran towards it.

)0(

Tory POV

Rose and the Doctor were waltzing around to 'Moonlight Serenade'. Rose was trying to teach the Doctor dances moves, and making okaying noises when he got it right. Jack looked around at the sheer size of the place, compared with the outside. I walked towards him.

"I just met a future you!" he blurted out.

"I really do get everywhere don't I!" I laughed and turned to watch the dancing. The couple had just separated.

"I'm SUREI used to know this stuff." The Doctor seemed to be rather put out, he turned to Jack, "Close the door, will you. Your ship's about to blow up - there's gonna be a draft." Jake did as he was told and Rose walked over to him. I backed away and leant against one of the pillars. Suddenly 'In The Mood' blared out of the speakers - wherever they are. Lights flashed all around the room, and the Doctor moved towards Rose in time to the music, clicking his fingers. Not to me…..never to me.

"I can dance!" he exclaimed happily.

"Actually, Doctor... I thought Jack might like this dance."

"I'm sure he would, Rose. I'm absolutely certain. But who with?" the Doctor asked her.

Rose sniggered as I felt my heart clench, he hadn't asked me to dance once. Rose hopped up the steps and took the Doctor's hands. It was almost like he was only pretending he couldn't dance before. He spins her perfectly. Jack watched them with a big smile on his face until he saw my own darkened expression. They danced around the console room, perfect partners and I let a single tear track down my cheek. The Doctor suddenly threw her backwards over his arm, earning a whoop of delight from Rose. Jack averted his eyes, no longer smiling as he saw the pain this was causing me. Rose pulled herself up, and saged onto his shoulder, giggling.

I watched sadly and I knew that Jack could see the tears forming in my eyes. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I leant into the embrace.

"Thanks Jacky." I muttered into his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head.

"Any time." He rubbed my arm comfortingly, "Any time."

)0(

Tory: I would just like to thank Cetacea-of-Time for being our first reviewer and offer her a reward of being able to ask myself or the author any question that her mind can come up with, the answer will either be sent to her through private message or I can get Madd Madds to post both the answer and the question at the beginning of the next chapter, it's her choice. So everyone beg her to tell the author to post! I love this!

Me: Tory! Are you adding this to my FanFiction again?

Tory: No of course not! *wink, wink*

Me: good.  
><span> 


	4. Chapter 4

Cetacea-of-Time: Oooh. I get ANYTHING? Oooh. Can I get two anythings? *Takes Madd Madds Chocolate she got at the beginning of the chappie*Yum. UPDATE! And before I forget...This is Tory's third regeneration who visited Jack. Does that mean Tory's on her second regeneration, or is she counting actual change-your-face regenerations? Post it on the site, plz. So others  
>will know too. xD<span>

Me: Tory…she stole my chocolate…..

Tory: I know honey, I know. In answer to your question my first body was the one that regenerated in 11's TARDIS at the beginning of the first book. I am currently in my second body or regeneration and my third regeneration is the one that keeps popping up and fixing things, well when I say fixing…..

Me: SHE took my CHOCOLATE!*starts to cry*

Tory: *rolls eyes*my third body is the one responsible for telling the Doctor to get me out of jail, in case you were wondering. So I'm counting face regenerations like the Doctor does. And no matter my regeneration I will always have TARDIS Blue eyes. 

Me: my chocolate!*whimpers* I can't work without my chocolate.

Tory: I'll get you some more.

Me: *sniffs* really?

Tory: yes.

Me: YEY! Thank you thank you thank you!*sticks tongue out at Cetacea-of-Time* it's my chocolate! MINE!

)0(

_Third Person POV_

The Doctor Ganger held up the sonic screwdriver.

"This will dissolve her." He told the Ganger of Cleaves.

"And us too." She realised. The two watched the TARDIS dematerialise before the Ganger Doctor started talking again.

"There may be a way back from this." He tossed the screwdriver from hand to hand.

"From being vaporized? How?" Ganger Cleaves asked.

"Don't know." He smiled suddenly, "Let's find out, eh?"

The pair both held onto the sonic and prepared to open the door.

"Oh no you don't!" the pair spun around and saw a young woman about 25 years old leaning against the nearby wall; she had pale white skin and raven black hair; TARDIS blue eyes and an hourglass figure, "I ain't letting you do that sunshine!" she had a soft northern accent.

"Tory?" the Doctor asked.

"The one, the only," she smirked, "The best." The Ganger Doctor and Ganger Cleaves looked shocked, "Now then," she stepped forward and pulled the sonic out of the Ganger Doctors unresisting hands, "Let's set this on the timer," she did so and placed it on the floor pointing at the door, "Excellent!" she smiled happily before turning back to the Ganger Doctor, "Ready to leave sunshine?" she asked holding out her hand.

"What's going on?" Ganger Cleaves asked confused.

"I can save you, if you take my hand." Tory held out her hands to the Gangers, they shared a look before reaching out and taking her hands, "Perfect!" she exclaimed as her silver light shot out all around her

The 3 vanished as the door burst open. The sonic exploded and the Ganger of Jennifer melted away. 

)0(

Tory: she just keeps turning up!

Me: *munching on chocolate* a bit like a bad penny.

Rory: Oh excuse me?

Me: Hum? *turns around, does a double take and jumps up* Rory! *runs at the poor man*

Tory: *grabs me and holds me back*

Me: It's Rory! The Rory! Rory the Roman! He has to stay!

Rory: Who are you?

Tory: Come on Pond, you recognise me don't you?

Rory: Oh Tory! Where have you being?

Tory: not important. Better question why are you dressed as a Roman?

Rory: *shuffles on stop nervously* it was the Doctors idea.

Tory: Why?

Rory: I don't know do i?

Tory: but you're still wearing it?

Rory: yeah.

Tory: *raises eyebrows*

Rory: what?

Tory: nothing! Nothing!

Me: how long 'till you think he goes back?

Tory: it was only like a minuet for 9 so not much longer now…..

Me: oh….that's so sad.

Rory: while I've got you here Tory I need your help. After you vanished the Doctor saved everyone he could and we left but it turned out that Amy was..

Me: *shrieks* he's fading!

Tory: bye Rory!*waves*

Rory: no wait I can't go! Tory!*he fades completely* 

Tory: I wonder what he was trying to say….

Me:*shrugs* who knows?

Tory: good point. On with the show!

Me & Tory:*turn back to computer screen and start typing.*

)0(

"Jack you know I'm bisexual right?" I asked. We were all sitting in the TARDIS dining room having breakfast. The Doctor, who had just taken a drink of hot coffee spat it back out in surprise where it soared over the table and onto a barely aware Rose Tyler. She jumped up and ran out of the room with the Doctor following shouting apologise.

"Was it something I said?" I asked innocently and both Jack and I burst out laughing.

I rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands to try and stop the tears of laughter as the Doctor stalked back into the room.

"I also don't mind threesomes." I told them both. Jack hid his snickers behind his hand as the Doctor stared at me, "What?" I asked, "It's loads of fun! Maybe we should try it!" I winked suggestively and Jack draped his arm across the back of my seat.

"I vote yes." He smirked at the Doctor, "Come on Doc it'll be fun."

"Err no." he stood up and walked away.

"Spoilsport." I muttered.

"Control room!" the Doctor shouted over his shoulder at us and we jumped up to follow him.

)0(

We were all standing in the TARDOIS control room; the Doctor was up a ladder doing some repairs while wearing a red flashing light on his head, Jack was standing by the TARDIS doors waiting for Rose's boyfriend Mickey and Rose was leaning on the console.

Something knocked on the door and Jack opened it immediately.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"What d'you mean, who the hell am I? Who the hell are _you_?" Mickey asked rudely.

"Captain Jack Harkness. Whatever your selling, we're not buying." I laughed behind my hand.

"Get out of my way!" Mickey barged past Jack and into the TARDIS fully.

"Don't tell me," Jack shut the door, "this must be Mickey."

"Here comes trouble!" the Doctor called down cheerily, "How're you doing, Ricky boy?"

"It's Mickey!"

"Don't listen to him, he's winding you up." Rose told him.

"You look fantastic." They grinned at each other and then threw their arms around one another.

"Aww, sweet, look at these two. How come I never get any of that?" Jack asked

"Yeah or me?" I added.

"Buy me a drink first." The Doctor told us.

"You're such hard work." Jack and I told him at the same time.

"But worth it." The Doctor grinned in a very self-satisfied way.

"Oh 8 defiantly was." I told him and winked at Jack. The Doctor looked shocked for a minute before the grin returned in full force.

"Did you manage to find it?" Rose asked Mickey.

"There you go." He handed her a passport. Rose turned and grinned at the Doctor brandishing the passport.

"I can go anywhere now!"  
><strong><br>**"I told you - you don't NEED a passport!"

"It's all very well going to platform one and Justicia and the Glass Pyramid of San Kloon but what if we end up in Brazil? I might need it. You see, I'm prepared for anything."

"Sounds like you're staying, then." An awkward silence fell, "So, what're you doing in Cardiff? And who the hell's Jumping Jack Flash? I mean, I don't mind you hanging out with big-ears up there-"

"Oi!"

"Look in the mirror. But this guy, I dunno, he's kinda..."

"Handsome?" Jack and I suggested.

"More like cheesy."

"Early 21st Century slang - Is cheesy good or bad?"

"It's bad."

"But bad means good, isn't that right?" Jack quipped. The Doctor came down his ladder.

"Are you saying I'm not handsome?" everyone ignored him.

"We just stopped off." Rose explained to her boyfriend, "We need to refuel. Thing is, Cardiff's got this rift running through the middle of the city. It's invisible, but it's like an earthquake fault between different dimensions—"

"The rift was healed back in 1869—" the Doctor added.

"Thanks to a girl named Gwyneth, 'cos these creatures called the Gelth, they were using the rift as a gateway but she saved the world and closed it." Rose continued

"But closing a rift always leaves a scar, and that scar generates energy, harmless to the Human Race," Jack took over.

"But perfect for the TARDIS," the Doctor and I exclaimed together, "so just park it here for a couple of days right on top of the scar and—" I let the Doctor finish on his own.

"Open up the engines, soak up the radiation—" Jack was getting excited.

"Like filling her up with petrol and off we go!" Jack high-fived Rose.

"Into time!"

"And space!" they said together.

"My God, have you seen yourselves? You all think you're so clever, don't you?"

"They really, really do." I told him sadly

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Yep!" Jack gave Mickey a gentle slap on the cheek.

)0(

We all climbed out of the TARDIS.

"Should take another twenty-four hours, which means we've got time to kill." The Doctor explained.

"That old lady's staring." Mickey pointed out.

"Probably wondering what five people could do inside a small wooden box..." He wrapped an arm around my waist suggestively and we all sniggered.

"What are you captain of? The Innuendo Squad?" Mickey asked. Jack took his hand back and made the 'whatever' sign at him and walked off, "Wait! Er, the TARDIS - we can't just leave it. Doesn't it get noticed?"

"Yeah, what's with the police box? Why does it look like that?" Jack asked.

"It's a cloaking device." Rose told them.

"It's called a chameleon circuit." The Doctor explained, "The TARDIS is meant to disguise itself wherever it lands, like if this was Ancient Rome, it'd be a statue on a plinth or something. But I landed in the 1960s, it disguised itself as a police box, and the circuit got stuck."

"I have one to!" I told the group but I was ignored.

"So it copied a real thing? There actually was police boxes?"

"Yeah, on street corners. Phone for help before they had radios and mobiles. If they arrested someone, they could shove them inside until help came. Like a little prison cell."

"Why don't you just fix the circuit?" Jack asked.

"She likes it like that." I muttered.

"I like it! Don't you?"

"I LOVEit." Rose smiled. 

"But that's what I meant! There's no police boxes anymore, so doesn't it get noticed?"

"Ricky, let me tell you something about the Human Race. You put a mysterious blue box slap bang in the middle of town and what do they do? Walk past it. Now stop your nagging, let's go and explore!"

"What's the plan?" Rose asked linking her hand with the Doctors as we walked.

"I don't know! Cardiff. Early 21st Century. And the wind's coming from the... East. Trust me - safest place in the universe." The Doctor grinned.

"Oh don't say that!" I linked my arm with Jacks, "You've jinxed it now!"

I left the group shortly afterward, I needed to go shopping.

)0(

Me: I've always wondered about that story, you know the one that Jack tells in the restaurant. I've always wanted to hear the end.

Tory: really? You don't know it?

Me: no.

Tory: I could tell you.

Me: maybe we could get jack to tell me!*excited* maybe he'll be our next unexpected visitor!

Tory: if you're lucky.

Me: Yey!

)0(

"Didn't anyone notice? Isn't there someone in London CHECKINGthis sort of stuff?" I heard Rose ask as I walked into the room.

"We're in CARDIFF_. _London doesn't care! The South Wales coast could fall into the sea and they wouldn't notice- oh... I sound like a Welshman. God help me, I've gone native." The woman, Margaret exclaimed.

I laughed.

"I like you Margaret!" Rose glared and the Doctor ignored me.

"But why would she DOthat? A great big explosion - she'd only end up killing herself." Mickey asked.

"She's got a name, you know." Margaret told him sharply.

"She's not even a she, she's a... thing."

I frowned at Mickey.

"Does that make me a thing as well? I'm not human and neither is the Doctor."

"That's not what I meant!"

"Is it because she's killed people? So have I Mickey."

"I.."

"Prejudice." I spat and walked back out of the room.

"Tory! Wait!" the Doctor called after me. I stopped outside of the room and let him catch up to me, "Yes?"

"What are you doing?" he asked. I leant against the nearby wall.

"I was leaving."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not needed here."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not. Remember when I told you about your companion that you had fallen in love with?" I asked and he nodded, "She's in that room and I can't stay here and watch you be with another woman, I just can't." I sobbed out the last words. The Doctor looked at me shocked.

"Stay with me?" he asked. I shook my head, "Please." I looked up at him. He lifted his hand and stroked his thumb along my jaw. I stared at him. He moved his hand and grasped the back of my neck. He pulled my head forwards and kissed me.

He pulled back when he felt the heat produced by my silver light and watched sadly as I faded away.

)0(

"Next stop: high school." I said to myself remembering how I had disappeared on the Doctor there.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Good morning, class. Are we sitting comfortably?" I jerked my head upright and looked up at the front of the class. It was the Doctor! He grinned around the room happily, not noticing me. I was a trainee teacher and had being told to report to Mr. Smith…..really should have seen it coming in hindsight._

_He looked around the room again, probably searching for the teacher trainee he had being told to expect. I stood and walked to the front of the room._

_"Mr Smith," I held out my hand, "I'm Miss Tory." We grinned at each other._

_"'ello."_

_He let go of my hand and turned to the board picking up a marker and wrote 'Physics' in large letters underlining it a few times._

_"So. Physics." He looked around the class and tossed the pen down on the table, "Physics. Eh? Physics. Phyyyyyyyysics. Physics! Physics. Physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics."_

_"Bit of a gob? Understatement of ALL time!"__I teased him over a mental link._

_"OI!"_

_I chuckled._

_"I hope one of you is getting all this down. Um, okay - let's see what you know. Two identical strips of nylon are charged with static electricity and hung from a string so they can swing freely. What would happen if they were brought near each other?" a red head boy put his hand up, "Yes - uh, what's your name?"_

_"Milo."_

_"Milo! Off you go."_

_"They'd repel each other because they have the same charge."_

_"Correctamundo! A word I have never used before and hopefully never will again. Question two - I coil up a thin piece of micro wire and place it in a glass of water. Then I turn on the electricity and measure to see if the water's temperature is affected. My question is this; how do I measure the electrical power going into the coil?" Milo's hand went back into the air, "Someone else." The rest of the class shuffled in their chairs, "Nope... ? Okay, Milo - go for it."_

_"Measure the current and PDs in an ampmeter and a voltmeter." The others in the class looked impressed._

_"Two to Milo! Right then, Milo, tell me this; true or false - the greater the dampening of the system, the quicker it loses energy to its surroundings."_

_"False."_

_"What is a non-coding DNA?"_

_"DNA that doesn't code for a protein."_

_"Sixty-five-thousand-nine-hundred-  
>and-eighty-three times five?"<em>

_"Three-hundred-and-twenty-nine-  
>thousand-nine-hundred-and-fifteen." I looked between the Doctor and Milo.<em>

_"How do you travel faster than light?"_

_"By opening a quantum tunnel with an FTL factor of 36.7 recurring."_

_The Doctor and I shared a shocked look._

_)0(_

_The bell had rung and the class had left, I walked towards the door and stopped with my hand on it._

_"Tory?" the Doctor had walked up behind me. I turned around to face him, "Are you okay?" he walked in front of me and stopped._

_"No Doctor, no I'm not." He pulled me into his arms and I went more than willingly, "I can't control myself, I keep wanting to hurt people." A tear trailed down the side of my face and he brushed it away with his thumb, "I'm losing myself."_

_"I'm here."_

_"I've already lost you."_

_"I'm here." He repeated pulling back to look me full in the face, "Right here."_

_"I lost 8, 9 died thinking I hated him and you…..you I lost to Rose Tyler."_

_"What?"_

_"Goodbye Doctor tell Sarah Jane i said hello." I pulled away from him and glowed silver._

)0(

I was standing in the school staffroom of Deffry Vale High School, I knew that my past self had just vanished from the Doctors sight and was waiting for him. When the Doctor walked in he saw me immediately and moved over to my side.

"What just happened?" he demanded.

"Same thing as in World War One." I told him quickly, looking over his shoulder at the staff room door. He nodded in understanding. And followed my gaze to the door and what he saw made his jaw drop open. The headmaster, Mr Finch and Sarah Jane Smith an ex-companion to the Doctor were standing in the door.

"Excuse me, colleagues - a moment of your time." The headmaster called to us, "May I introduce Miss Sarah Jane Smith. Miss Smith is a journalist, who's writing a profile about me for the Sunday Times." Sarah Jane smiled around at everyone and the Doctors lips curved up in a smile, "I thought it might be useful for her to get 'a view from the trenches', so to speak. Don't spare my blushes." He nodded to Sarah Jane and then left the room.

Sarah Jane looked around the room for a second before her gaze fixed on the Doctor and myself. She walked over quickly and held out her hand.

"Hello!"

"Oh, I should think so!" the Doctor responded gleefully and I shook my head. I took her offered hand.

"It's good to meet you, my names Tory Williams." I let go of her hand and she turned to the Doctor.

"And, you are... ?" she asked him. The Doctor was still staring at her like he was trying to memorise her face. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hm? Uh, Smith. John Smith."

"John Smith? I used to have a friend who sometimes went by that name." I smiled behind my cup of coffee.

"Well, it's a very common name!" the Doctor told her happily.

"He was a very uncommon man." She looked into the distance happily for a few moments before holding her hand out to the Doctor.

"Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you!" he took her hand and pumped it up and down eagerly, "Yes! Very nice! More than nice - brilliant!" I sighed to myself.

"Um... so, um, have you worked here long?" she asked us both.

"No! Um, it's only my second day."

"I've being here a few weeks." I told her.

"Weeks?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes John, perception is something easily altered." I smiled at Sarah Jane while the Doctor realised that I meant I had being using a perception filter.

"Oh, you're new, then?" she asked John, "So, what do you think of the school? I mean, this new curriculum? So many children getting ill - doesn't that strike you as odd?"

"It all started when Mr Finch got here," I explained, "Mr Parsons was telling me the other day about a twelve year old girl in his class; she gave his the exact height of the Walls Of Troy in cubits! You see Mr Finch arrived here three months ago and then the next day half of the staff got the flu so he replaced them with that lot." I jerked my head towards a bunch of well-dressed teachers in the corner, "Except for the teacher that John here replaced."

"Oh?" Sarah Jane asked.

"It was just plain weird that one, she won the lottery, you see, but the thing is she never played! The ticket was posted through her door at midnight!" Sarah Jane looked extremely interested and the Doctor looked sheepish.

"Come on Tory; we have a lesson in a few minutes!" he grabbed me by my elbow and tried to steer me out of the room.

"But I wanna talk to Sarah Jane!" I pouted and the woman in question laughed at my antics. The Doctor smiled at her and then pulled me bodily out of the room.

)0(

It was night when I unlocked the fire door for the Doctor, Mickey and Rose to enter the school.

"Hello honey, what time do you call this?" I asked smirking. The Doctor grinned at me while Rose ignored me, the Doctor must have told her I was here, and Mickey just looked around the corridor. I lead them away.

"Oh, it's weird seeing school at night. It just feels wrong." Rose was smiling as she said this, "When I was a kid, I used to think all the teachers slept in school." The Doctor stopped us just below the main stairway.

"All right, team. Oh, I hate people who say 'team'." He paused like he was trying to find another word, "Um... 'gang'. Um... 'comrades'. Uh... anyway, Rose, go to the kitchen and get a sample of that oil. Mickey, the new staff are all Maths teachers, go and check out the Maths department. Me and Tory are gonna look in Finch's office. Be back here in ten minutes." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs.

)0(

"What are you doing?" I asked. He frowned.

"Going to check out Finch's office."

"No, with me?" he looked confused, "Are we…what are we Doctor?" I asked.

"I oh…..we're I think lovers is the appropriate word." I stopped in shock and pulled him to a standstill as well.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He smiled down at me, "Never being more sure." I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. When we pulled apart I felt him slide something onto my engagement finger.

"It's a promise ring." The Doctor told me gently, "So when I see you again I know which one of you it is and when you're ready it will become something else."

I couldn't answer as we heard screeches and flaps in the distance. We shared a glance before we turned and walked on again, trying to find the source of the noise.

)0(

We watched Sarah Jane slam closed the door of the store cupboard that lead to the hidden TARDIS. The Doctor and I stood silently in the corridor watching as she backed away fearfully.

"Hello, Sarah Jane." The Doctor greeted her quietly. I took the Doctors hand and squeezed it. Sarah Jane whipped around.

"It's you. Oh... Doctor..." she whispered. A small smile began to spread across her face as she edged towards us, "Oh, my God, it's you, it's... it's... you've regenerated." She looked at me, "And have a new companion."

"Half a dozen times since we last met." He smiled nervously.

"I'm not exactly a companion, I'm….well I'm a TARDIS." She just stared.

"You're the TARDIS?"

"No…..yes…just not the one you think. I'm an HTL-TARDIS; a Human- Time Lord-TARDIS."

"You're part human?" she asked slightly amazed.

"My father was a Time Lord and my mother was a human possessed by a TARDIS. I can't tell you anymore for risk of the Timelines." I shrugged.

"Oh that's fine, I know all about that." she insisted smiling before turning back to the Doctor, "You look... incredible."

"So do you." The Doctor returned.

"I got old." She edged around us staring at him, "What're you doing here?"

"Well... UFO sightings, school gets record results - I couldn't resist. What about you?"

"Same." They laughed. Sarah Jane's smile fell and she sounded close to tears, "I thought you'd died. I waited for you and you didn't come back, and I thought you must've died."

"I lived. Everyone else died."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone died, Sarah." I heard the hidden pain in his voice and laid my head on his shoulder for comfort.

"I can't believe it's you." Suddenly the moment was broken by a shrill scream, "Okay! Now I can!" we all grinned and ran to find the source of the scream.

)0(

We were back in the corridor where we had left Mickey and Rose when we had to skid to a stop to prevent ourselves from hitting Rose.

"Did you hear that?" Rose asked the Doctor, "Who's she?" she had noticed Sarah Jane.

"Rose, Sarah Jane! Sarah Jane, Rose." The Doctor beamed as he introduced them. Rose looked unpleasantly surprised. The two woman shook hands.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." She greeted Rose with a clearly fake smile, she turned to the Doctor, "You can tell you're getting older - your assistants are getting younger."

"I'm not his assistant." She seemed outraged by the very idea. The Doctor scratched his ear uncomfortably and I rubbed the back of the hand I was still hold in with my thumb.

"No? but I thought…" Sarah Jane sent a confused glance my way but the Doctor pulled on my hand and we started running again.

We burst into the math room and saw Mickey standing by a cupboard surrounded by vacuumed packed rats.

"Sorry! Sorry, it was only me. You told me to investigate, so I - I started looking through some of these cupboards and all of these fell out of them."

The Doctor let go off my hand and bent down to examine the rats.

"Oh, my God, they're rats. Dozens of rats. Vacuum packed rats." Rose was either very slow on the uptake or in shock.

"And you decided to scream." The Doctor looked up at Mickey.

"It took me by surprise!"

"Like a little girl?" I teased.

"It was dark! I was covered in rats!" he told us indignantly.

"Nine, maybe ten years old." The Doctor continued.

"I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt." I added.

"Hello, can we focus?" Rose didn't seem happy that the Doctor and I were getting along, "Does anyone notice anything strange about this? Rats in school?"

"Well, obviously they use them in Biology lessons. They dissect them. Or maybe you haven't reached that bit yet. How old are you?" Sarah Jane asked scathingly. The Doctor and Mickey looked shiftily between them. I grinned.

"Excuse me, no one dissects rats in school anymore. They haven't done that for years. Where are you from, the dark ages?" Rose shot back.

"No Rose; she's someone who actually managed to get A levels." I winked at Sarah Jane who smiled back. The Doctor looked exasperated.

"Anyway, moving on." The Doctor interrupted quickly, "Everything started when Mr Finch arrived. We should go and check his office." He stood and chucked the rat he was still holding at Mickey, who dropped it. The Doctor took my hand again and walked me out into the corridor, everyone following behind us.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who exactly are you?" Rose asked Sarah Jane.

"Sarah Jane Smith. I used to travel with the Doctor."

"Oh! Well, he's never mentioned you."

"Oh, I must've done! Sarah Jane! Mention her all the time." The Doctor insisted hoping that Rose would take the hint. Rose pretended to think about it.

"Hold on... sorry... never."

"What, not even once? He didn't mention me once?" Sarah Jane asked annoyed. Rose picked up her speed and Sarah Jane followed, probably to continue her interrogation. Mickey placed his hand on the Doctors shoulder.

"Ho ho! Mate! The missus and the ex." He glanced at me from where I was smiling gleefully at the Doctors side more than happy to watch as Rose and Sarah argued, "And the future wife," he pointed at me and my eyes grew wide, "Welcome to every man's worst nightmare." Mickey grinned and stared at the ring he had just noticed on my finger.

"It's not an engagement ring!" I insisted.

"Whatever you say." Mickey moved fast so he could hear what Rose and Sarah were saying to each other. I glanced at the Doctor out of the corner of my eye and blushed when I saw he was doing the same to me. Both of us would be thinking about that comment for a while and I suddenly felt sad that I knew it could never happen; River Song would see to that.

)0(

We were in the corridor outside of the headmaster's office Sarah Jane and Rose had stopped arguing, Mickey kept looking between me and the Doctor and I hadn't said a word. The Doctor was working on the lock of Mr Finch's office.

"Maybe those rats were food." The Doctor suggested as he worked.

"Food for what?" Rose asked.

The Doctor got the door open and looked straight up. I pushed the door open fully and followed his gaze. 13 big bat people were hanging from the ceiling.

"Rose... you know you used to think all the teachers slept in the school... ? Well... they do." I felt the others move closer behind me so they could look as well.

"No way!" Mickey yelled and turned he ran down the corridor. Sarah Jane and Rose quickly followed him but the Doctor and I gently backed away, closing the door quietly behind us. The Doctor strode down the hall to catch up to the humans. I followed after a few seconds. I broke out into a run when I heard the screech of one of the bat creatures behind me.

)0(

Tory: *annoyed* you just loooooove those cilffhangers don't you?

Me: Yep!

Tory: *rolls eyes*

Me: *smirks*

Tory: so what's gonna happen in the next chapter then?

Me: really? You're actually asking me that?

Tory: errr yeah.

Me: *face palms* I'm going to ignore you now.

Tory: What? Why? Madddddiiiiiiieeeeee!


	6. Chapter 6

Mickey burst out of the front of the school doors quickly followed by Rose, Sarah Jane and the Doctor I was behind him.

"I am not going back in there. No way." Mickey panted.

"Those were teachers!" Rose exclaimed.

"When Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse. Thirteen. Thirteen big bat people. Come on." He turned, grabbed my hand and tried to lead me back inside but Mickey yelled after him.

"Come on- you've got to be kidding!"

"I need the TARDIS. I've got to analyze that oil from the kitchen." The Doctor explained.

"I might be able to help you, there. I've got something to show you!" She grabbed mine and the Doctors arms and pulled us further into the car park.

She let go of us when we reached her silver car and pulled out the keys. She opened up the boot and revealed something covered in a green blanket. She pulled it off and showed:

"K9!" the Doctor was delighted, "Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith and you Tory - allow me to introduce K9- well, K9 Mark III to be precise." The Doctor and I reached into the boot and started to fiddle with some of the different controls on the dog.

"Why does he look so... disco?" Rose asked.

"Oi! Listen, in the year five thousand, this was cutting edge! What's happened to him?" The Doctor defended.

"Oh, one day, he just... nothing!"

"Well, didn't you try and get him repaired?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh stupid question." I slapped him gently on the arm and Sarah Jane smirked.

"Well, it's not like getting parts for a mini-metro! Besides, the technology inside him could rewrite human science. I couldn't show him to anyone!"

"Ooh, what's the nasty lady done to you? Eh?" the Doctor cooed at K-9 while scratching his metal head. I reached around the Doctor and knocked him aside with my hip.

"Let the person who actually knows what she's doing at it." The Doctor stepped back looking at me in shock and desire but I missed it. Rose snorted.

"Look, no offense but could you two just stop petting for a minute? Never mind the tin dog, we're busy!" Rose said sharply. I moved back out of the boot and grinned at the Doctor, he grinned back. I closed the boot and climbed into the back of the car in-between the Doctor and Mickey. The Doctor took my hand and held it putting our intertwined hands on my knee and playing with my fingers and the ring.

Mickey watched us a smirk on his face.

)0(

I was fiddling with K-9's circuitry while Sarah Jane and the Doctor sat on either side of me. We were in a chip shop and K-9 was on the table in front of me, Rose and Mickey were ordering chips.

"I thought of you on Christmas Day. This Christmas just gone? Great big spaceship overhead - I thought, 'Oh, yeah. Bet he's up there'." Sarah Jane told the Doctor.

"Right on top of it, yeah." I heard the smile in his voice.

"And Rose?" she asked carefully, she defiantly had a problem with the blonde but not one with me.

"She was there too and Troy." He said proudly. There was a pause. I pulled out some more wires and held out my hand for the sonic.

"Sonic." He placed it in my hand and watched as I continued to work.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sarah Jane asked suddenly, "Because you never came back for me. You just... dumped me."

"I told you. I was called back home and in those days humans weren't allowed." He tried to explain.

"I waited for you. I missed you."

"Oh, you didn't need me!" the Doctor brushed her off, "You were getting on with your life."

"You were my life." I pulled away from K-9 watched Sarah Jane and the Doctor talk, "You know what the most difficult thing was? Coping with what happens next, and with what doesn't happen next. You took me to the furthest reaches of the galaxy, you showed me supernovas, intergalactic battles and then you just dropped me back on Earth. How could anything compare to that?" the Doctor frowned at her.

"All those things you saw - do you want me to apologize for that?"

"No, but we get a taste of that splendour... and then we have to go back." The Doctor smiled at her.

"But look at you, you're investigating. You found that school - you're doing what we always did."

"You could've come back."

"I couldn't." he told her quietly.

"Why not?" she whispered. The Doctor didn't answer he pulled the sonic from me and started to examine K-9, "It wasn't Croydon - where you dropped me off, it wasn't Croydon!"

"Where was it?"

"Aberdeen." She told him irritably.

"Right." He paused, "That's next to Croydon, isn't it?" he lent back in his chair as Sarah Jane and I smiled at him. I pulled the sonic from him gently and pressed the button. K-9 sprung to life, "Oh, hey! Now we're in business!" He leapt to his feet, grabbed my hand and pulled me around in front of K-9.

"Master!" K-9 exclaimed.

"He recognizes me!" the Doctor beamed at me.

"Affirmative." K-9 agreed.

"Rose, give us the oil." Rose and Mickey jumped up and joined us beside K-9.

The Doctor took the oil and opened the container. He was just about to stick his finger into it but Rose grabbed his arm.

"I wouldn't touch it, though, that dinner lady got all scorched."

"I'm no dinner lady." The Doctor told her as he pulled his arm free.

"I hope you don't say that very often." I told him, smirking. Mickey and Sarah Jane chuckled while the Doctor grinned. The Doctor dipped his finger into the oil and placed it on the sensor that he had extended, "Here we go. Come on, boy. Here we go."

"Oil. Ex- ex- ex- extract ana- an- analysing..." K-9 stuttered.

"Listen to it, man! That's a voice!" Mickey laughed.

"Careful! That's my dog!" Sarah Jane snapped.

"Confirmation of analysis - substance is Krillitane Oil." K-9 announced.

"They're Krillitanes." The Doctor and I spoke at the same time.

"Is that bad?" Rose asked.

"Very." I told her.

"Think of how bad things could possibly be, and add another suitcase full of bad." The Doctor continued.

"And what are... Krillitanes?" Sarah Jane asked.

"They're a composite race." The Doctor explained, "Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries - people you've invaded or have been invaded by, you've got bits- bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever - the Krillitanes are the same. An amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They cherry-pick the best bits from the people they destroy. That's why I didn't recognize them. The last time I saw Krillitanes, they looked just like us except they had really long necks."

"What're they doing here?" Rose asked.

"It's the children. They're doing something to the children." He looked at me horrified.

)0(

We left the chip shop and I helped Sarah Jane with Mickey to put the now shut-down K-9 back into her car.

"So, what's the deal with the tin dog?" Mickey asked when we were finished. Sarah Jane and him sat on the edge of the car while I leant against the side.

"The Doctor likes travelling with an entourage." Sarah Jane explained, "Sometimes they're humans, sometimes they're aliens, and sometimes... they're tin dogs." Mickey gave a small laugh, "What about you? Where do you fit in the picture?"

"Me?" he went on enthusiastically, standing up to prove his point, "I'm their Man in Havana. I'm the technical support, I'm..." he paused, "Oh, my God. I'm the tin dog." He sat back down in shock, Sarah Jane grinned and patted him on the shoulder. I smiled and watched.

)0(

Third person POV

The Doctor left the chip shop followed by Rose.

"How many of us have there been, travelling with you?" she asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah," her voice was trembling, "it does, if I'm just the latest in a long line."

"As opposed to what?" the Doctor asked shocked.

"I thought you and me were... but I obviously got it wrong. I've been to the year five billion, right, but this... now this is really seeing the future. You just leave us behind. Is that what you're going to do to me?" The Doctor remained silent.

"Sarah Jane... you were that close to her once, and now... you never even mention her. Why not?"

"I don't age. I regenerate. But humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone who you—the only one who could stay with me forever is Tory and she refuses because of you."

"What?" Rose asked.

"She thinks I love you."

"Don't you?"

"Not in the way she thinks I do." Rose stared at him.

"You can spend the rest of your life with me. But I can't spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on. Alone. That's the curse of the Time Lords."

Suddenly a shriek of a Krillitane broke the heavy silence that had fallen. We all spun around and looked up it flew down over our heads. We all ducked but it just swooped over us and then flew into the sky.

"Was that a Krillitane?" Sarah Jane asked.

"But it didn't even touch her, it just flew off! What did it do that for?" Rose asked.

)0(

Tory POV

It was the next morning and we were all back at the school. We climbed out of the car as the bell rang. We walked towards the doors surrounded by the children. The Doctor paused for a moment and we all stopped behind him.

"Rose and Sarah, you go to the Maths room. Crack open those computers, I need to see the hardware inside. Here, you might need this." The Doctor held out the sonic to Sarah Jane but Rose had also held her hand for it, "Mickey - surveillance. I want you outside."

"Just stand outside?" Mickey asked. We started walking again and Sarah Jane turned and walked backwards as she threw her car keys to Mickey.

"Here, take these - you can keep K9 company."

"Don't forget to leave the window open a crack." The Doctor called.

"But he's metal!" Mickey protested.

"I didn't mean for him." He called back.

"What're you gonna do?" Rose asked him. The Doctor placed his arm across my shoulders.

"It's time we had a word with Mr Finch."

)0(

We walked into the school and up a staircase for a better view. The Doctor and I leant over the stairwell to meet Mr Finch's eyes. Mr Finch continued to walk onwards. The Doctor pulled me around by my hand and led me down the stairs.

We walked into the swimming pool; Mr Finch was standing on the other side.

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked.

"My name is Brother Lassa. And you?" Mr Finch answered.

"The Doctor. Since when did Krillitanes have wings?" The Doctor watched him appraisingly.

"It's been our form for nearly ten generations, now. Our ancestors invaded Bessan. The people there had some rather lovely wings. They made a million widows in one day, just imagine."

"And now you're shape is human." The Doctor pointed out.

"A personal favourite, that's all."

"And the others?" the Doctor asked.

"My brothers remain bat form. What you see is a simple morphic illusion. Scratch the surface and the true Krillitane lies beneath." They began to walk slow up the side of the pool, the Doctor still holding my hand, "And what of the Time Lords? I always thought of you as such a pompous race. Ancient, dusty senators, so frightened of change and... chaos. And of course - they're all but extinct. Only you. The last. And your," he looked me up and down, "mate."

"This plan of yours - what is it?" the Doctor asked ignoring Finch's last comment.

"You don't know?"

"That's why I'm asking." The Doctor pointed out. They were in front of each other now.

"Well, show me how clever you are. Work it out."

"If I don't like it... then it will stop." The Doctor warned.

"Fascinating. Your people were peaceful to the point of indolence. You seem to be something new. Would you declare war on us, Doctor?"

"I'm so old, now. I used to have so much mercy." They stared at each other, "You get one warning. That was it." He turned his back and we began to walk away.

"But we're not even enemies. Soon... you will embrace us." The Doctor turned back, "The next time we meet, you will join with me. I promise you." Mr Finch walked past us smiling. We watched him go matching frowns on our faces.

)0(

We walked into the computer room to see Sarah Jane and Rose laughing hysterically.

"How's it going?" the Doctor asked. They saw him and started to laugh harder, "What? Listen, I need to find out what's programmed inside these." They took no notice of him and continued to laugh, "What? Stop it!" he looked at me confused with an adorable pout on his face.

)0(

The bell had rung early for lessons and Rose had just gotten rid of the students trying to enter the hall.

The Doctor, sonic screwdriver clenched between his teeth, ripped a handful of wires out of a computer and hung them around his neck as he ran the sonic screwdriver along the back of the computer. Sarah Jane watched him, looking slightly anxious. I sat at what would have being the teachers computer trying to hack into the system.

"I can't shift it." The Doctor was annoyed.

"I thought the sonic screwdriver could open anything!"

"Anything except a deadlock seal. There's gotta be something inside here. What're they teaching those kids?"

"I almost got it!" I exclaimed speeding up my typing.

"You wanted the program - there it is." Sarah Jane told us suddenly. I looked up on every screen was a code.

"I didn't do that."

"Some sort of code...No... no, they can't be...The Skasis Paradigm. They're trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm." The Doctor looked at me in horror and I backed away from the computer as quickly as I could.

"The Skasis what?" Sarah Jane asked. I couldn't speak, I just shook my head mutely.

"The... God-maker. The universal theory. Crack that equation and you've got control of the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, yours to control."

"What, and the kids are like a giant computer?" Rose asked.

"Yes." The Doctor started to pace, "And their learning power is being accelerated by the oil! That oil from the kitchens, it works as a- as a... conducting agent. Makes the kids cleverer."

"But that oil's on the chips. I've been eating them." Rose looked scared.

"What's fifty-nine times thirty-five?" I asked her.

"Two thousand and sixty five." I gave her a look, "Oh my God..."

"But why use children? Can't they use adults?" Sarah Jane asked.

"No, it's gotta be children. The God-maker needs imagination to crack it. They're not just using the children's brains to break the code... they're using their souls." Behind him Mr Finch walked into the room.

"Let the lesson begin." We all turned to face him he walked towards us slowly, "Think of it, Doctor - with the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it."

"Oh yeah? The whole of creation with the face of Mr Finch. Call me old fashioned, but I like things as they are."

"You act like such a radical, and yet all you want to do is preserve the old order. Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good."

"What, by someone like you?" the Doctor scoffed.

"No... someone like you." The Doctor didn't say a word, "The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a God. At my side. Imagine what you could do - think of the civilizations you could save. Perganon, Assinta... your own people, Doctor. Standing tall. The Time Lords... reborn."

"Doctor, don't listen to him." Sarah Jane burst out. Mr Finch turned to her and Rose.

"And you could be with him throughout eternity. Young... fresh... never wither, never age... never die. Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes. How lonely you must be, Doctor. Join us."

"I could save everyone..." the Doctor whispered.

"Yes."

"I could stop the war..."

"All of my sisters brought back…" I realised.

"No. The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss - they define us as much as happiness or love." Sarah Jane refused to let us back down, "Whether it's a world, or a relationship... everything has its time. And everything ends."

The Doctor stared for a few more seconds and Sarah Jane's words seemed to strengthen his resolve. He gritted his teeth, picked up a chair and hurled it through the screen displaying the code, which smashed.

"Out!" he ordered.

I stayed still staring at the screen the Doctor had just broken. He ran passed me and grabbed Sarah Jane and Rose by the hand pulling them out of the room. I stood perfectly still staring.

"All my sisters." I muttered.

"You could have them back." Mr Finch said in a calm voice, "Flying forever through the stars at your Doctors side."

"He would never forgive."

"But you could make him forget." I stared at Mr Finch and then looked down at the ring on my finger.

"I would never take away his choice." I spat. I turned away from him, "All those that do die and I've learnt from their mistakes." I stalked out of the room.

)0(

Tory: Woop go me!

Me: are you cheering yourself on?

Tory: yep!*grins*

Me: you weirdo.

Tory: pot meet kettle!

Me: oi!

Tory: *laughs and runs from room*

Me:*follows*

)0(

I followed the screeches of the Krillitanes to the canteen. I burst through the doors as the Doctor tried to fight one of them off with a chair. I screamed in anger.

"No one touches my Thief but me!" I pulled out my silver light and let it run over my skin. It raised me into the air so I hovered level with the flying Krillitanes, "I am the light in the darkness," I shot one of the Krillitanes and it fell to the floor, "I am the darkness at the edge of the light. I am hope for the hopeless and the bringer of death. I am the defender of the righteous and the (Tory: the doer of evil things that can not be placed in a T rated fanfic) leader of evil. I am Tory the first and last HTL-TARDIS and you will not touch my THEIF!"

The Doctor had rushed the humans out of the room and was standing by the door looking up at me. Rose came back and pulled him fully through the doors.

"Good bye my love." The Krillitanes all flew at me at once and I knew it was the end.

)0(

Tory: so what I get one bad ass moment and then I regenerate?

Me: did I say that?

Tory: no.

Me: then you just answered your own question then didn't you?

Tory: but it says 'it was the end'!

Me: so?

Tory: so?so?*splutters* SO?

Me: yeah: so.

Tory: but you said…..and you wrote…..

Me: tension. I'm just building tension, nothing else to it. I like this regeneration too much to kill you…now.

Tory: what do you mean now?

Me: well you obviously have to die at some point so that 3 can get out and about.

Tory: I don't wanna die.

Me: well it's not happening right now.

Tory: but it says…

Me: *snaps* I know what it says! *calmer* and I'm telling you it won't happen now. Okay?

Tory: Okay.

)0(

**Warning any fans of Rose Tyler may not enjoy the coming paragraph.**

)0(

Suddenly the Krillitanes were blasted away from me. I fell back down to the floor beside K-9.

"Suggest you engage running mode mistress."

"Good dog."

"Affermitative mistress." I turned and ran from the room in the same direction as the one the Doctor had being pulled down by Rose. 

It was the physics lab. The door was locked and I knew that it was the sonic screwdriver that had done it.

"How could you leave her behind like that?" the Doctor was yelling at someone.

"To survive! She wouldn't have done anything different!" Rose snapped back.

"I don't think fighting over this is going to help." Sarah Jane spoke gently.

"But-"

"Rose! Just drop it!" Mickey snapped. Rose didn't speak again.

I knocked on the door.

"Doctor!" I called through, "Don't open the door!" he had turned the handle, "It's the oil! They've changed so much that the oil hurts them!" I spun around as I heard the Krillitanes in the corridor, "Get to the kitchens!" I hissed and then let the last of my silver light take me to safety.

)0(

I sat in the park hidden in the trees and watched as Sarah Jane entered the TARDIS. I smiled and slid around behind it to see K-9 mark 4. I bent down beside him.

"Hello boy." I patted his head, "You be good to Sarah Jane eh?"

"Affirmative."

"You good dog." He wagged his tail.

"Tell you what take my number just in case you and Sarah Jane ever need a hand, okay?" I input the information and stepped back around to the front of the TARDIS. The door opened and I lent on the side waiting to be noticed.

"No sign of her?" Sarah Jane asked.

"None yet, but she'll turn up, she always does."

"He has a point." I spoke up and the pair spun around to face me with matching grins.

"It's daft. But I haven't ever thanked you for that time, and like I said - I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Sarah Jane spoke to the Doctor.

"Something to tell the grandkids." He smiled at her.

"Oh, I think it'll be someone else's grandkids now."

"Right. Yes, sorry - I didn't get a chance to ask." He looked very awkward, "You haven't... there hasn't been anyone... ? You know... ?"

"Well... there was this one guy. I travelled with him for a while. But he was a tough act to follow." She laughed slightly and the Doctor and I smiled at her, "Goodbye, Doctor."

"Oh, it's not goodbye—" she cut across him.

"Say it, please. This time. Say it."

"Goodbye. My Sarah Jane."

He threw his arms around her and lifted her right off the ground in a final embrace. He gave her one last smile before heading back into the TARDIS I stayed put.

"Sarah Jane Smith, the adventures you will have." I smiled at her.

"And you, travelling with him." She nodded.

"Yeah," I turned to the still open TARDIS door, "but," I turned back to her smiling, "I'm an HTL-TARDIS; I can travel in time," I smirked, "I don't need to leave with him right now!" I winked at Sarah Jane and clicked my fingers, the TARDIS doors snapped shut and it began to dematerialise, "Until next time, Doctor!" I waved.

Sarah Jane laughed but her eyes had tears in them. I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"If you need me call." I told her. I stepped back and she saw K-9 behind me, "Until next time Sarah Jane." I winked and vanished in a flash of silver light.


	7. Chapter 7

I ran into the room my skirts stopping the full out sprint I would rather be doing but I had to keep moving. I entered the bedroom in time to hear Reinette say;

"The only man, save you, I have ever loved." She continued quickly before her lover, the King could interrupt, "No, don't look like that, there's no time. You have your duties. I am your mistress. Go to your queen." She moved back towards the fireplace and crouched down speaking directly into the flames, "Are you there? Can you hear me? I need you now, you promised. The clock on the mantel is broken. It is time. Doctor! Doctor!"

I knelt beside her and prayed that the Doctor would keep his promise.

)0(

3000 years later.

"Doctor!" I heard Rose screech. I shot around the corner and grabbed a gun-like object off the wall, I aimed at the droid that was still stuck in the wood of the fireplace and sprayed it, freezing it completely.

"Tory?" All three of them exclaimed, I hadn't seen them for a few months I had no idea how long it had being for them.

"Excellent, ice gun!" Mickey told me appreciatively. I threw the gun at him calmly.

"Fire extinguisher." I told them with a smirk. The Doctor was standing beside the TARDIS and I turned to face him, "Oh honey I missed you!" I exclaimed. I ran forwards with my arms out stretched and embraced the TARDIS, "Is he being good to you?" I asked in a baby voice.

"Hey!" the Doctor sounded hurt. I let go of the TARDIS and faced him.

"What?" I grinned at him.

"Don't I get a hug?" he asked matching my grin easily.

"Oh come here you." I held out my arms and he grabbed me, he lifted me up and spun me around. Once he let go of me I asked;

"How long has it being for you?"

"A few hours." He looked down at the ring on my finger and beamed, it meant that we were together in the right order.

"Really? I've had months." I frowned, "Mickey-boy!" I turned to him, "How's my tin dog?" I asked cheekily.

"OI!" he warned, "I'm holding the ice gun!"

"Fire extinguisher." The Doctor and I corrected at the same time.

"Where did that thing come from?" Rose asked, I wasn't sure if she was talking about me or the droid. 

"Here." The Doctor and I answered together.

"So why is it dressed like that?" Mickey asked.

"Field trip to France, some kind of basic camouflage protocol - nice needlework! Shame about the face." He had walked back over to the droid while he was talking and now pulled off the wig/mask to reveal an ornate clockwork mechanism covered by a clear plastic egg shape, "Oh, you are beautiful!" the Doctor exclaimed as he put on his glasses, "No really, you are, you're gorgeous! Look at that! Space age clockwork, I love it! I've got chills! Listen, seriously, I mean this from the heart - and, by the way, count those - it would be a crime, it would be an act of vandalism to disassemble you." He pulled out the sonic and held it threateningly at the droid, "But that won't stop me."

The droid creaked back to life and slammed its hand down on its wrist and teleported away. The Doctor grabbed my hand and dragged my toward the fireplace.

"Short range teleport, can't have got far. Could still be on board –" I explained while the Doctor worked.

"What is it?" Rose asked. The Doctor stopped working and looked over his humans.

"Don't go looking for it!" he ordered.

"Where're you going?" Rose asked. The Doctor wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me back against his chest.

"Back in a sec." he pulled the switch and the fireplace span around.

The Doctor stepped away from the fireplace and looked around the room; it was very plush.

"Reinette... Just checking you're okay..." he ran his hand along the strings of a harp. And I turned to the door. A young beautiful woman stood in the doorway. She stared at the Doctor obviously recognising him, she cleared her throat, "Oh! Hello!" he pulled off his glasses and moved towards her. I walked to the harp and sat down, "Um, I was just looking for Reinette. Uh, this is still her room, isn't it? I've been away, not sure how long."

"Reinette! We're ready to go!" a woman called from outside the room.

"Go to the carriage, mother, I will join you there." The young woman, Reinette called back. The Doctor grinned and I rolled my eyes, "It is customary, I think, to have an imaginary friend only during one's childhood. You are to be congratulated on your persistence." She noticed me, "And you have brought back someone else." I stood and bowed.

"Tory." I sat back down.

"Reinette...!" the Doctor was amazed, she smiled at him, "Well." He swallowed and looked her up and down, "Goodness, how you've grown."

"And you do not appear to have aged a single day. That is tremendously impolite of you." She walked towards him.

"Right... yes... sorry. Um... umm... umm.. listen, lovely to catch up, but er, better be off, eh? Don't want your mother finding you up here with a strange man, do we?"

"Strange? How could you be a stranger to me? I have known you since I was seven years old."

"Yeah... I suppose you have." He gave a small laugh, "I came the quick route." Reinette thouched his cheek.

"Well, you seem to be flesh and blood, at any rate, but this is absurd. Reason tells me you cannot be real."

"Oh, pfft... You never want to listen to reason..."

"Yeah! Reason is dull!" I called.

"Mademoiselle! Your mother grows impatient." A servant called.

"A moment!" she turned back to the Doctor, "So many questions. So little time." She pulled the Doctor towards her and kissed him passionately on the lips. They stumbled backwards into the mantel piece but I could see that the Doctor wasn't kissing her back.

"Mademoiselle Poisson!"

Reinette broke the kiss and ran towards the open door, grabbing a purse from the dressing table on the way. She glanced back once her eyes resting on the ring on my finger. She ran from the room. I stood and walked to the Doctors side. He looked down at me guiltily. I stroked his cheek and ran my fingers in the hair at the back of his neck. I pulled him down roughly and met his lips with my own. It was more passionate than any of the kisses we had shared before; I licked his lips with my tongue and he opened his mouth to me, we fought from dominance and I eventually gave it to him. I had to pull back to breath even though the Doctor didn't (respiratory by-pass gotta love it!) he started to trial kisses up and down my neck. I pushed him back when I noticed a servant in the doorway.

The Doctor turned and when he saw what I was looking at he went into blab mode.

"Poisson?" he asked remembering what the servant had yelled earlier, "Reinette Poisson? No... no, no, no, no, no way, Reinette Poisson? Later Madame Etoiles? Later still mistress of Louis the Fifteenth, uncrowned Queen of France? Actress, artist, musician, dancer, courtesan? Fantasti_c_ gardener!" he laughed.

"Who the hell are you?" the servant Doctor reached around me to find the control for the fireplace.

"I'm the Doctor. And I just got snogged by Madame de Pompadour!" he pulled the switch and the fire revolved taking the Doctor and I back to the spaceship 3000 years in the future.

)0(

"Rose!" the Doctor yelled looking around, "Mickey?" he walked further into the room, "Every time, _every_ time, it's rule one - Don't wander off! I tell them, I do, rule one! There could be anything on this ship!" he pulled me around a corner and we came face to face with a white horse.

)0(

We wondered around the corridors, I was pretty certain that the Doctor was lost.

"Rose?" he called out childlike. The horse was following us, "Will you stop following me? I'm not your mother!" the Doctor exclaimed. I giggled and the horse rubbed his nose on the side of my face.

"Can we keep him? Please!" I gave him my best puppy eyes. He looked down at me.

"But…fine!" he gave in. I jumped on him.

"Thank you, thank you!" my weight was too much for the Doctor however and he over balanced falling back through a set of white French double doors.

"Oph!"

"Sorry." I muttered into his ear, I kissed him on the nose and got up.

"So this is where you came from Arthur?" I asked.

"Arthur?"

"Great name for a horse!" we grinned at each other.

We stood and looked around, we were in the palace grounds and ahead of us walking along was Reinette and one of her friends. The Doctor pulled me behind a pillar with a vase ontop.

"Oh, Catherine, you are too wicked!" Reinette exclaimed. Suddenly she turned around and the Doctor pulled me back behind the pillar just in time.

"Oh, speaking of wicked, I hear Madame de Chateneux is ill and close to death." Reinette turned back to her friend.

"Yes." She said seriously, "I am devastated." She and her friend caught eachothers eye and burst out laughing.

"Oh, indeed. I myself am frequently inconsolable. The King will therefore be requiring a new mistress. You love the King, of course?"

"He is the King. And I love him with all my heart. And I look forward to meeting him." Her friend laughed but Reinette turned again. I pulled the Doctor behind the pillar.

"Is something wrong, my dear?" Catherine asked.

"Not wrong, no." they paused for a moment but then linked arms and continued walking. The Doctor and I moved out from behind the pillar and lent on the wall.

"Every woman in Paris knows your ambitions."

"Every woman in Paris shares them." Reinette quipped.

"You know of course that the King is to attend the Yew Tree ball?"

They had walked too far away for us to hear them.

"I like her." I told the Doctor as we walked back inside the ship. I took Arthurs reigns and led him along behind us, "She has spunk." We saw Rose and Mickey ahead of us, they were looking through what looked like a window in to a luxurious 18th century room.

"It's France again. We can see France."

"I think we're looking through a mirror." Inside the room a door opened and a man, the King walked in followed by two servants.

"Blimey, look at this guy. Who does he think he is?" Mickey asked.

"King of France." The Doctor and I told them at the same time.

"Oh, here's trouble. What you been up to?"

"Oh, this and that. Became the imaginary friend of a future French aristocrat... picked a fight with a clockwork man..." Arthur whinnied from behind us, "Oh, and I met a horse."

"Love the horse." I added.

"What's a horse doing on a spaceship?" Mickey asked.

"Mickey, what's pre-Revolutionary France doing on a spaceship? Get a little perspective." The Doctor rolled his eyes, "See these?" he gestured at the mirror, "They're all over the place. On every deck. Gateways to history. But not just any old history..." Reinette entered the room, "Hers_. _Time window... deliberately arranged along the life of one particular woman. A spaceship from the fifty-first century stalking a woman from the eighteenth. _Why?_"

"Who is she?" Rose asked.  
>"Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson, known to her friends as Reinette. One of the most accomplished women who ever lived."<p>

"So has she got plans of being the Queen, then?" Rose asked as Reinette stalked around the King.

"No, he's already got a Queen. She's got plans of being his mistress." 

"Oh, I get it. Camilla." Rose and Mickey laughed. The King walked out of the room.

"I think this is the night they met. The night of the Yew Tree ball. In no time at flat, she'll get herself established as his official mistress, with her own rooms at the palace... even her own title - Madame de Pompadour." Reinette walked up to the mirror and began cheeking her makeup.

"Queen must have loved her..." Rose trailed off.

"Oh, she did. They get on very well."

"The King's wife and the King's girlfriend?" Mickey asked.

"France. It's a different planet."

I looked around the room and noticed something that turned my blood cold.

"Doctor, the clock!" he glanced between my horror struck face and the clock and then heard the ticking.

Reinette had heard it too and turned.

"How long have you been standing there?" she demanded. The clockwork person was standing in the corner of the room, "Show yourself!" it turned suddenly and showed itself to be a 'female' clockwork droid. It started at advance.

The Doctor and I grabbed the fire extinguishers from Mickey and Rose. The Doctor shoved the mirror open and we both ran though.

"Hello, Reinette. Hasn't time flown?" the Doctor greeted her.

"Hello, Reinette," I followed him toward the droid, "love the dress!"

"Fireplace man! Fireplace man's wife!"

The Doctor and I flanked the droid on either side and sprayed it with the guns. It stopped moving. We passed the guns back and the droid started to click and whirr loudly.

"What's it doing?" Mickey asked fearfully.

"Switching back on. Melting the ice." The Doctor answered.

"And then what?"

"Then it kills everyone in the room." I told them.

Suddenly the clockwork droids arm lashed out towards the Doctors throat. He jumped back just in time stopping beside Reinette and I.

"Focuses the mind, doesn't it?" the Doctor asked before turning back to the clockwork woman, "Who are you? Identify yourself." He ordered. The droid cocked its head but didn't answer, "Order it to answer me." The Doctor spoke to Reinette.

"Why should it listen to me?"

"I don't know. It did when you were a child. Let's see if you've still got it." Reinette turned to the droid.

"Answer his question. Answer any and all questions put to you." She ordered. The droid lowered its arm.

"I am repair droid seven."

"So what happened to the ship, then? There was a lot of damage." The Doctor watched fascinated.

"Ion storm, eighty two percent systems failure."

"Oh that's gotta hurt." I muttered.

"That ship hasn't moved in over a year. What's taken you so long?" the Doctor asked.

"We did not have the parts." Mickey laughed.

"Always comes down to that, doesn't it? The parts."

"What's happened to the crew, where are they?" the Doctor asked.

"We did not have the parts."

"There should have been over fifty people on your ship. Where did they go?" the Doctor yelled.

"We did not have the parts."

"Oh my god." I muttered, "Doctor they didn't have the parts."

"You didn't have the parts, so you used the crew." The Doctor realised.

"The crew?" Mickey asked still not quite getting it.

"We found a camera with an eye in it... and there was a heart... wired in to machinery." Rose reported.

"It was just what it was programmed to. Repairing the ship any way it can, with whatever it could find. No-one told it the crew weren't on the menu. What did you say the flight deck smelt of?"

"Someone cooking..." she answered quietly.

"Flesh plus heat. Barbeque."

Reinette looked slightly sick. And I took her hand. She looked at me gratefully.

"But what are you doing here?" the Doctor had turned back to the droid, "You've opened up time windows, that takes colossal energy. Why come here, you could have gone to your repair yard. Instead you come to eighteenth century France? Why?"

"One more part is required." The droid jerked its head around to look at Reinette, the others followed its gaze and I held on the Reinettes' hand tighter.

"Then why haven't you taken it?" the Doctor asked the droid.

"She is incomplete."

"What... so, that's the plan then? Just keep opening up more and more time windows, scanning her brain, checking to see if she's 'done yet'?"

"Why her?" Rose asked suddenly, "You've got all of history to choose from, why specifically her?"

"We are the same."

"We are not the same, we are in no sense the same!"

"We are the same."

"Get out of here! Get out of here this instance!" Reinette snapped.

"Reinette, no." the Doctor tried to protest but it was too late, the droid hit its teleport and vanished.

"It's back on the ship. Rose, take Mickey and Arthur, get after it. Follow it, don't approach it, just watch what it does."

"Arthur?"

"Good name for a horse." The Doctor winked at me.

"No, you're not keeping the horse!" Rose sighed.

"I let you keep Mickey! Now go, go, go!"Mickey and Rose ran back through the mirror portal. The Doctor closed it behind them and turned back to Reinette, "Reinette, you're going to have to trust me. I need to find out what they're looking for, there's only one way I can do that. Won't hurt a bit."

Reinette nodded her assent but gripped my hand tighter. The Doctor placed his fingers on her temples and they both closed their eyes.

"Fireplace man... you are inside my mind."

"Oh dear, Reinette. You've had some cowboys in here." He told her.

"You are in my memories. You walk among them."

"If there's anything you don't want me to see, just imagine a door and close it. I won't look. Ooh.. actually... there's a door just there." Reinette opened her eyes and grinned slyly at me, "You might want to clo- , several."

"To walk among the memories of another living soul... do you ever get used to this?" Reinette asked.

"I don't make a habit of it." He told her seriously.

"How can you resist?"

"What age are you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"So impertinent a question so early in the conversation. How promising." Reinette teased.

"No, not my question - theirs. You're twenty-three and for some reason, that means you're not old enough." Reinette flinched, "Sorry, you might find old memories reawakening. Side effect."

"Oh, such a lonely childhood..."

I frowned Reinette was upper class she had never being lonely a day in her life.

"It'll pass. Stay with me."

"Oh, Doctor. So lonely. So very, very alone."

"What do you mean, alone?You've never been alone in your life—" his eyes snapped open, "When did you start calling me 'Doctor'?"

"Such a lonely little boy. Lonely then but now," She turned to me with a huge smile on her face, "Lonely no longer." The Doctor stepped back from her.

"How did you do that?"

"A door, once opened, can be stepped through in either direction..."Her voice became softer, "Oh, Doctor. My lonely Doctor and his lovely box. Dance with me."

"We can't." the Doctor told her.

"Dance with me."

"This is the night you dance with the King."

"Then first, I shall make him jealous with both partners."

"We can't."

"Doctor... Doctor who?" she looked at him for a few moments, "It's more than just a secret, isn't it?"

"What did you see?" the Doctor asked her.

"That there comes a time, Time Lord_, _when every lonely little boy must learn how to dance." She turned to me, "And every little girl must learn to love." She grabbed his hand and pulled us out of the room.

)0(

Reinette left the Doctor in the hall and dragged me into a dressing room.

"One must be dressed properly for one's first ball."

When we walked back out to the Doctor he was struck speechless. I was wearing a blood red dress with matching corset, it fell from my hips straight to the floor in waves and my blonde hair hung lose down my back. To the Doctor I was stunning.

"Tory…you look amazing." He offered his arm to Reinette and myself and escorted us to the ball.

)0(

Me: I'm not going to write about the ball here.

Tory: why not*dances around on the spot* it was magical!

Me: but it's not exactally important to the plotline is it?

Tory: well….no.

Me: so why should I bother.

Tory: orr come on! Do it as a one shot!

Me: not without my chocolate!

Tory: I'll get u some when you finish.

Me: *huffs* fine.

Tory: yes! *punches air*

Me: *rolls eyes*

)0(

The Doctor and I had left the ball and were back on the ship. Rose and Mickey were missing and we assumed that they had being captured so we had a plan. We stumbled around the corridors singing.

"I could've danced all night, I could've danced all night..." the Doctor and I actually sounded rather good in harmony.

"They called him the- they called him the- the—" we heard Rose say as we staggered into the room where she and Mickey where tied down to tables and surrounded by clockwork droids. The Doctor danced me around the room in a waltz, he was wearing a pair of sun glasses and his tie around his head.

"And still have begged for moooore... I could've spread my wings and done a thou—" we continued to sing but the Doctor broke off

"Have you metthe French?" he asked Rose. Mickey watched bemused, "My... GOD, they know how to party."

"Oh, look at what the cat dragged in. The Oncoming Storm." Sarcasm dripped of every word.

"Oh, you sound just like your mother." He told her distastefully.

"What've you been doing? Where've you been?"

"Well... among other things, I think I just invented the banana daiquiri a few centuries early." Rose lay back down on the bed, "Do you know, they've never even seen a banana before!" he kept an arm tight around me waist but leant on the edge of Roses bed, he continued sincerely, "Always take a banana to a party, Rose. Bananas are GOOD." He seemed to stop the droids for the first time, "Oh ho ho ho ho, brilliant. It's you! You're my favourite, you are, you are the best! Do you know why? 'Cause you're so THICK_. _You're Mister Thick Thick Thickity Thick Face from Thicktown, Thickania."  
><em><br>_"And so's your dad." I added. The Doctor nodded at me drunkenly.

"Do you know what they were scanning Reinette's brain for? Her milometer. They wanna know how old she is. Know why? 'Cause this ship is thirty-seven years old. And they think that when Reinetteis thirty-seven, when she's 'complete', then her brain will be compatible. So, that's what you're missing, isn't it?" He stared one of the droids mockingly in the face, "Hmm? Command circuit. Your computer. Your ship needs a brain. And for some reason - God knows what - only the brain of Madame de Pompadour will do."

"The brain is compatible."

"Compatible?" he walked straight up to the droid, "If you believe that, you probably believe this is a glass of wine." He removed the droid's mask and poured the 'wine' into the clockwork inside the head of the droid. He replaced the mask and pated it on the head. The droid winded down. The Doctor and I both lost are drunken attitudes, "Multigrain anti-oil. If it moves, it doesn't." All the droids in the room begin to advance, but the Doctor quickly pulled a nearby lever, deactivating the lot, "Right, you two, that's enough lying about..." I released the humans using the sonic, "Time we got the rest of the ship turned off."

"Are those things safe?" Mickey asked meaning the droids. The Doctor pulled his tie back down to his neck and out his sunglasses on top of his head.

"Yep. Safe. Safe and thick. Way I like them. Okay, all the time windows are controlled from here. I need to close them all down." He reached into his pockets, "Zeus plugs. Where are my Zeus plugs? I had them a minute ago; Tory was using them as castanets." Mickey looked over at me and I shrugged.

"Why didn't they just open a time window to when she was thirty-seven?" Rose asked.

"With the amount of damage to these circuits, they'll be lucky to hit the right century. Trial and error after that." the Doctor tried to operate the computer, "The windows aren't closing. Why won't they close?" I walked over beside him and knocked him away using my hip. An ominous pinging sound filled the room.

"What's that?"

"I don't know...incoming message?" the Doctor spoke over the noise.

"From who?" Mickey asked.

"Report from the field... one of them must still be out there with Reinette! That'swhy I can't close the windows, there's an override!" I slapped the console and moved away as the Doctor spoke.

"Fat lot of good this is then!" I snapped. Behind me one of the clockwork droids sprung to life with a whirring sound. Rose gasped and I turned around slowly. The droid expelled the 'wine' the Doctor poured into its mechanics over the Doctor's shoe.

"Well, that was a bit clever." The Doctor murmured, the rest of the droids sprung to life, filling the room with ticking, "Right... many things about this are not good."

"No? Really?" I asked him sarcastically as I backed away from the droid nearest to me, the pinging sound came again.

"Message from one of your little friends? Anything interesting?" the Doctor asked.

"She is complete. It begins." They all teleported out.

"What's happening?"

"One of them must've found the right time window, and now it's time to send in the troops. And this time they're bringing back her head."

)0(

I had followed Mickey down the corridor to speed him and Rose along.

"Then I must take the slower path." Reinette was in the ship which meant she had just heard the screams from her future.

"You won't be alone," I took her hand, "five years is nothing to me." Reinette and I smiled at each other.

"Are you there?" Reinettes' voice came over the speaker system, "Can you hear me? I need you now, you promised. The clock on the mantel is broken. It is time."

"That's my voice." The present day Reinette look disturbed.

"Rose, come on - we've gotta go. There's- there's a problem." Mickey pulled on Rose's arm.

"Give me a moment." Mickey rushed away, but Rose stayed and approached Reinette and myself, "Are you okay?" she asked gently.

"No. I'm very afraid. But you and I both know, don't we, Rose and you too Tory? The Doctor is worth the monsters."

"Always." I answered and followed Reinette back through the tapestry.

)0(

5 years later.

"Doctor! Doctor!" Reinette called into the fireplace. I was kneeling beside her holding her hand, "Doctor!"

"We must go. No one is coming to help us." The king tried to pull his lover away. Reinette stood and turned to the doorway. I stood beside her and faced down the monsters.

"You are complete. You will come."

One of the droids had Reinette by the arm and was pulling her toward the ballroom, I had two one holding on to each of my arms. I stopped struggling when I realised it was pointless.

"Where are we going?" Reinette was still fighting.

"The teleport has limited range. We must have proximity to the time portal."

"Your words mean nothing. You are nothing." They pulled us through into the ballroom, "Can everyone just calm down? Please. Such a commotion. Such distressing noise. Kindly remember that this is Versailles. This is the Royal Court. And we are French." The droids had let go of her, she turned back to them, "I have made a decision. And my decision is 'no' - I shall not be going with you today. I have seen your world, and I have no desire to set foot there again."

"We do not require your feet. "

Two droids came up on either side of Reinette and pushed her to her knees. They pointed their maiming instruments at her neck. The 'chief' droid approached her and also pointed his weapon at her. Reinette looks up at him.

"NO!" I screamed trying desperately to fight off the droid holding me by my arms.

"You think I fear you. But I do not fear you, even now. You are merely the nightmare of my childhood. The monster from under my bed. And if my nightmare can return to plague _me, _then rest assured –" she lowered her voice, "so will yours."

The sound of a horse whinnying echoed around the hall. Reinette, the droids, and the guests all looked around for the source of the sound while I smirked at my droid captors. Suddenly the huge mirror that adorned the side of the hall shattered as Arthur the horse leapt through, the Doctor on his back. The guests shrieked and Reinette's mouth dropped open. The Doctor winked at me as he trotted past. The horse came to a halt and the Doctor dropped down.

"Madame de Pompadour. You look younger every day." Reinette smiled at his greeting, "And Tory still got my ring." I winked up at him.

"I never take it off."

"What the hell is going on?" the King asked. Reinette spoke to the Doctor,

"Oh - this is my lover, the King of France."

"Yeah? Well, I'm the Lord of Time." He winked at me again.

"Oi! Hotstuff!" I yelled to get his attention, "What time do you call this?" the Doctor smirked and walked towards the chief droid.

"Well I don't know maybe I should fix the clock." He removed the mask of the droid, revealing the clockwork underneath, which elicited a gasp from the crowd. The droid pointed it's weapon at the Doctor, "Forget it. It's over. For you and for me." He looked up at the broken mirror, only a brick wall behind it, "Talk about seven years bad luck. Try three thousand..." the droids looked at the mirror and then tried repeatedly to use their teleports, they all failed.

"The link with the ship is broken. No way back. You don't have the parts. How many ticks left in that clockwork heart? A day? An hour? It's over. Accept that. I'm not winding you up." The ticking stopped and all of the droids shut down, one fell over backwards and smashed on the floor. The King helped Reinette up as the Doctor moved towards me. I was already standing. I ran towards him and threw my arms around his neck.

"I missed you!" I spoke into his neck.

"And I missed you." He kissed my forehead but I searched for his lips. I found them.

)0(

I sat in my favourite armchair in front of a window looking out over the stars. The Doctor stood beside me a glass of wine in his hand. Reinette joined us.

"You know all their names, don't you? I saw that in your mind. The name of every star." I nodded mutely.

"What's in a name?" the Doctor asked, "Names are just titles. Titles don't tell you anything."

"Like, 'The Doctor'."

"Like, 'Madame de Pompadour'." Reinette laughed.

"I have often wished to see those stars a little closer. Just as you have, I think."

"From time to time."

"In saving us, you trapped yourself. Did you know that would happen?"

"Mm. Pretty much."

"Yet, still you came."

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" he smiled down at me, "Catch me doing that again."He pulled me out of my chair and wrapped his free arm around my waist.

"There were many doors between my world and yours. Can you not use one of the others?" Reinette asked.

"When the mirror broke, the shock will have severed all the links with the ship. There'll be a few more broken mirrors and torn tapestries around here, I'm afraid. Wherever there was a time window. I'll- I'll, er... pay for any damage." Reinette laughed, "Um... oh, that's a thought, I'm gonna need money. I was always a bit vague about money. Where do you get money?" I laughed quietly.

"So, here you are. My lonely angel. Stuck on the slow path, with me."

"Yep. The slow path." He grinned and held up his glass, "Here's to the slow path."

Reinette laughed and they chinked their glasses together. The Doctor took a sip of whine and then lowered his head to kiss me on the cheek.

"It's a pity... I think I would've enjoyed the slow path." Reinette watched us.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere." The Doctor told us.

"Oh, aren't you?" she put down her wine glass, "Take my hand."

The Doctor took her hand and she led him out of the room. I stayed, knowing what she would show him. Minutes later Reinette came running back and looked out of the window excitedly.

)0(_  
><em> 

Reinette was dead, her body had just left the place for the last time.I was sitting in the room with the fireplace when the Doctor walked in, I was crying.

"Forgive me sir." I didn't see that it was the Doctor and I tried to walk passed him.

"Tory?" I stopped when I heard his voice. I turned and ran into his arms crying my eyes out.

"I tried to take her to the future so I could get her help but she refused!" I sobbed, "She wouldn't let me help her!" he held me close and rubbed soothing circles into my back.

"It's okay."

"I tried so hard."

"I know."

He led me over to the fireplace and pulled the leaver.

Once on the other side he pulled me toward the TARDIS. I grabbed his arm and slammed him against the side of the blue box.

"Tory?" I looked up at him and then pulled him down into a kiss.

"I waited for you for five years." I panted when we broke apart, "I can't go back on that ship, not with Rose." I moved back and kissed his cheek, "Until next time hot stuff!" I winked and vanished.

)0(

_My Dear Doctor. The path has never seemed more slow, and yet I fear I am nearing its end. Reason tells me that you and I are unlikely to meet again. But I think I shall not listen to reason. Your Tory often comes to my room and tries to make me leave it, to take me somewhere but I have seen the world inside your head, and while I know that all things are possible I think that even you could not cure this. Hurry though, my fireplace man. My days grow shorter now, and I am so very weak. Tory cries beside my bed every night. God speed, my lonely angel. Save her._


	8. Chapter 8

Me: sorry its being so long since our last update.

Tory: but Madd Madds's parents took us to Alexandria for the Easter holidays! Woop! Beach!

Me: we didn't have any internet access for ages so I just kept typing with nowhere to put the stuff I was typing which led to some interesting 1 shots being produced. I may post them.

Tory: so here it is Donna Noble and the Christmas Star!

Me: are you going to rename all of the episodes?

Tory: yes.

Me: oh…so long as I know then.

)0(

It was Christmas Eve, on Earth. I was driving down a motorway on my motorbike. A taxi pulled out in front of me. The red headed woman in the back was banging hectically on the glass. I watched her in shock as she mouthed out 'help me!' I sped up. I pulled up alongside the taxi and the red headed woman watched me. Suddenly on the other side of the taxi the TARDIS pulled up and floated along. I stared at it in surprise and saw the woman, who I now knew as Donna Nobel mouth 'you are kidding me'. I laughed as the Doctor pulled the TARDIS doors open.

"Open the door!" the Doctor yelled to her. He waited while she yelled something back and then aimed the sonic at the door. Donna pulled down the window.

"Santa's a robot." She told him. I rolled my eyes inside my helmet and opened up my link with the TARDIS so I could take over control.

"Donna, open the door." The Doctor yelled to her.

"What for?"

"You've got to jump!"

"I'm not bleedin' flip jumping, I'm supposed to be getting married!" the robot driver put his foot down and over took the TARDIS, I rolled my eyes again and sped passed the Doctor and stopped beside Donna's open window. The TARDIS flew along beside me, the Doctor pulled out the sonic and aimed it at the robot.

"Listen to me - you've got to jump." He told her over my head. She looked at me and I nodded, "Whatever that thing is, it needs you. And whatever it needs you for, it's not good. Now, come on!"

"I'm in my wedding dress!"

"Yes! You look lovely! Come on!" Donna opened the door and I moved the bike so she could easily climb onto the back.

"I can't do it!"

"Trust me."

"Is that what you said to her? Your friend? The one you lost? Did she trust you?"

"Yes, she did. And she is not dead. She is so alive. Now, jump!" Donna leapt from the taxi on to my bike and I pulled the TARDIS down in front of me and drove past the Doctor into the control room. I slammed down on the breaks and screeched to a stop beside the console. I jumped off the bike and removed my helmet.

"Hello Honey!" I greeted him.

)0(

We were on a roof over looking London, Donna and I were standing a distance away from the TARDIS, which was smoking…a lot.

Donna glanced down at her watch, it read past half past three.

"Did we miss it?" I asked her quietly, guessing from how she was dressed that she was due to be married.

"Yeah." The Doctor walked over to us.

"The funny thing is, for a spaceship, she doesn't really do that much flying. We'd better give her a couple of hours. You all right?" Donna shrugged.

"Doesn't matter."

"Did we miss it?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, you can book another date..." he suggested.

"Course we can." She agreed.

"Still got the honeymoon..." I told her.

"It's just a holiday now." She pointed out.

"Yeah... yeah... sorry."

"It's not your fault." Donna told him.

"Oh! That's a change!" the Doctor looked happy not to get the blame for once.

"Wish we had a time machine. Then we could go back and get it right." Donna sighed.

"... Yeah, yeah. But... even if I did, I couldn't go back on someone's personal timeline. Apparently."

I raised an eyebrow at the Doctor. Donna gave him a suspicious glance but went to sit on the edge of the roof. The Doctor sat on one side of her and I on the other, the Doctor dropped his jacket onto her shoulders.

"God, you're skinny. This wouldn't fit a rat." I laughed and Donna gave a small smile.

"Oh and you'd better put this on." The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out a wedding ring look alike.

"Oh, do you have to rub it in?"

"Those creatures can trace you." He explained, "This is a bio-damper. Should keep you hidden." He slid it onto her finger, "With this ring, I thee bio-damp." He looked at me while he did this and I had the feeling that he'd rather by putting a different ring on my finger.

"For better or for worse." We all smiled as Donna's humour shone through.

"So, come on then. Robot Santas - what are they for?" she asked.

"Ah, your basic robo-scavenger. The Father Christmas stuff is just a disguise. They're trying to blend in. I met them last Christmas."

"Why, what happened then?" Donna asked. The Doctor and I both looked at her like she was mad.

"... Great big spaceship? Hovering over London? You didn't notice?"

"I had a bit of a hangover." I smirked.

"Remind me never to go partying with you Donna." I told her.

"I spent Christmas Day just over there, the Powell Estate. With this... family. My friend, she had this family. Well, they were..." he paused, "Still... gone now." He looked over at me and I met his gaze.

"Your friend... who was she?" Donna asked but the Doctor ignored her question.

"Question is, what do camouflaged robot mercenaries want with you? And how did you get inside the TARDIS? I don't know..." he stared at her and she rolled her eyes at me, he pulled out the sonic and pointed it at Donna, "What's your job?"

"I'm a secretary."

"It's weird, I mean - you're not special, you're not powerful, you're not connected, you're not clever, you're not important..." I reached around Donna and slapped him across the back of the head, "What was that for?"

"Being rude."

"This friend of yours - just before she left, did she punch you in the face?" Donna whacked the screwdriver aside, "Stop bleeping me!"

"What kind of secretary?" the Doctor was determined but let the screwdriver drop.

"I'm at HC Clements. It's where I met Lance. I was temping. I mean, it was all a bit posh really. I'd spent the last two years at a double glazing firm. Well, I thought - I'm never gonna fit in here. And then he made me a coffee. I mean, that just doesn't happen. Nobody gets the secretaries a coffee. And Lance - he's the head of HR! He don't need to bother with me! But he was nice, he was funny. And it turns out he thought everyone else was really snotty too. So that's how it started, me and him - one cup of coffee. That was it." She smiled happily.

"When was this?" the Doctor asked.

"Six months ago."

"Bit quick, to get married..." the Doctor pointed out, flinching as I raised my hand.

"Well... he insisted. And he nagged... and he nagged me...And he just wore me down and then finally, I just gave in."

I raised both eyebrows, I was getting some very interesting images from Donna about who had proposed and who had given in.

"What does HC Clements do?" he asked her.

"Oh, security systems, you know... entry codes, ID cards - that sort of thing. If you ask me, it's a posh name for 'locksmiths'."

"Keys..." he muttered thoughtfully.

"Anyway, enough of my CV. Come on, it's time to face the consequences. Oh, this is gonna be so shaming. You can do the explaining, Martian-boy."

"Yeah. I'm not from Mars."

"You thought he was from Mars? That's absurd Martians look completely different!" the two stared at me, "And also not completely relevant to the conversation, shutting up." The Doctor stood, pulled Donna to her feet and then offered me the same treatment. He pulled me up a little harder than normal and I went straight into his chest. I fell back but he caught me, it looked like he was dipping me during a dance. He pulled me up more carefully and set me gently on my feet.

"Thanks hero." I winked and kissed him on the cheek. He grinned like a school kid.

"Oh, I had this great big reception all planned. Everyone's gonna be heartbroken."

)0(

'Merry Christmas Everybody' blared out at full volume as we walked into the reception hall; everyone was dancing, drinking, eating and laughing. We walked in; Donna looked around at the merriment, thunderstruck. She folded her arms. An older woman spotted her first and froze - the rest of the room followed suit until all was silent and all eyes were on Donna and by extension the Doctor and myself.

"You had the reception without me?" she asked.

"Donna... what happened to ya?" a man, Lance asked.

"You had the reception without me?" she had raised her voice. There was a pause.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor." He said to the room cheerfully.

"I'm Tory!" I grinned at the crowd. Donna turned to us.

"They had the reception without me."

"Yes, I gathered."

"Yeah," I looked around the room, "Yeah they did."

"Well, it was all paid for - why not?" A blonde asked.

"Thank you, Nerys." Donna spat.

"Well, what were we supposed to do? I got your silly little message in the end - "I'm on Earth"? Very funny. What the hell happened? How did you do it? I mean, what's the trick because I'd love to know—" suddenly the whole room started talking to Donna at the same time. Donna looked around at the faces of her family and friends and burst into tears. The gathered group stopped talking at once. Lance moved forward and pulled her into a hug, everyone applauded. Donna turned Lace on the stop and winked at us through her fake tears, the Doctor and I smirked.

The party restarted and the Doctor and I leant against the bar as I watched Donna dance with Lance and he fiddled with someone's cell phone.

"May I have this dance." I looked at the Doctor surprised but took his hand anyway. He pulled me out onto the dance floor and pulled me close.

_**Well, I've roamed about this Earth  
>With just a suitcase in my hand,<br>And I've met some bug-eyed Joe's,  
>I've met the blessed, I've met the damned.<strong>____**  
>But of all the strange, strange creatures<br>In the air, at sea, on land,**_

He looked straight into my eyes, his hands on my hips holding us together.

_**Oh, my girl, my girl, my precious girl,  
>I love you, you understand.<strong>___

I wrapped my arms around his chest and put my head on his shoulder, he pulled me as close as he could._****_

_**So, reel me in, my precious girl,  
>Come on, take me home.<strong>____**  
>'Cause my body's tired of travelling<br>And my heart don't wish to roam.**____****_

_**No, no.**___

He rested his chin on the top of my head._****_

_**I have wandered, I have rambled  
>I have crossed this crowded sphere,<br>And I've seen a mass of problems  
>That I long to disappear.<br>Now, all I have's this anguished heart,  
>For you have vanished too.<strong>____**  
>Oh, my girl, my girl, my precious girl,<br>Just what is this man to do?**___

I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked up at his face._**  
><strong>_)0(

Me: this song is perfect for your relationship!

Tory: I know!

)0(_**  
>So, reel me in, my precious girl,<br>Come on, take me home.**____**  
>'Cause my body's tired of travelling<br>And my heart don't wish to roam.**____****_

_**Yeah, reel me in, my precious girl,  
>Come on, take me home.<strong>____**  
>'Cause my body's tired of travelling<br>And my heart don't wish to roam.**____****_

_**No, no.**____****_

_**Well, you took me in, you stole my heart,  
>I cannot roam no more.<strong>____**  
>Because love, it stays within you,<br>It does not wash up on a shore.  
>But a fighting man forgets each cut<br>Each knock, each bruise, each fall,  
>But a fighting man cannot forget<br>Why his love don't roam no more.**____****_

_**Oh, reel me in, my precious girl,  
>Come on, take me home.<strong>____**  
>'Cause my body's tired of travelling<br>And my heart don't wish to roam.**____****_

_**Yeah, reel me in, my precious girl,  
>Come on, take me home.<strong>____**  
>'Cause my body's tired of travelling<br>And my heart don't wish to roam.**____****_

_**Yeah, walk with me, my love, my love,  
>Walk tall, walk proud, walk far,<strong>____**  
>For you are my love, you are, you are,<strong>____**  
>You are my shining star.<strong>____****_

_**Walk with me, oh my love,**____**  
>Walk tall, walk proud, walk far.<strong>____**  
>For you are my love, you are, you are,<strong>____**  
>You are my shining star, you are, you are.<strong>____**  
>Yeah!<strong>_

_**Reel me in, my precious girl,**____**  
>Come on, take me home.<strong>____**  
>My body's tired of travelling<br>And my heart don't wish to roam.**_

He pulled back and held me in place. He leant down and kissed me and it took my breath away.

)0(

The Doctor had left me to mingle with the guests and interview them about how Donna had disappeared. The woman herself sat down next to me in my corner of the room.

"Lovely party Donna." I told her.

"Thanks, mum did most of the work, said she'd being planning it for years even if she thought I'd never get married, I showed her eh?"

"That you did Donna, that you did."

"So what's with you and the Doctor?" I shifted my left hand nervously and Donna saw the movement. She grabbed my hand before I could take it off the table and studied the ring, "Wow. Didn't think he'd be one to settle down."

"He's not." I smiled at her sadly.

"People do crazy thing when they're in love." Donna told me sagely.

"Are you quoting Disney at me?" I asked her laughing.

"Well yeah I am!" we both laughed.

"But really, what is it between you and him?" she asked. I sighed.

"I love him and he loves me."

"So what's the problem?" Donna asked.

"He's gonna marry someone else." Donna frowned still looking at the ring on my hand.

"But he.." she was interrupted by the Doctor.

"Donna! Donna, they've found you."

"But you said I was safe." She was scared.

"The biodamper doesn't work. We've got to get everyone out." Donna looked around the room.

"Oh, my God - it's all my family..."

"Out the back door!" he suggested desperately. We ran for it, me clutching Donna's hand in support. We made it to the back door but two Santa robots were already there.

"Maybe not." We turned and ran back inside. The Doctor checked out of the window and saw two more Santa's plodding towards us.

"We're trapped." Donna looked at me for help. WE watched as the Santa's raised a remote control, the Doctor seemed to recognise it and stared back into the room at the Christmas trees.

"Christmas trees..."

"What about them?" Donna asked.

"They kill." The Doctor launched himself into the crowds followed quickly by Donna.

"Get away from the tree!"

"Don't touch the trees!"

"Get away from the Christmas trees, everyone get away from them!"

Donna pulled a small group of girls away from the trees. The whole party had stopped again as they watched the Doctor and Donna.

"Oh, for God's sakes, the man's an idiot! Why? What's a Christmas tree gonna... oh!" Donna's mother trailed off as she observed the baubles float away from the tree in some kind of weird dance. The Doctor and I watched them mistrustfully as they hovered above everyone's heads. Everyone chattered excitedly until they started dive-bombing around the room and causing small explosions. Everyone started screaming and running for cover. Donna pulled Lance down to hide under a table with her. I grabbed some of the younger girls and pulled them behind the big buffet table. The Doctor ran over to the DJ's stand. When the explosions stopped and everyone looked up The Santas were lined up opposite.

The Doctor stood.

"Oi! Santa! Word of advice: if you're attacking a man with a sonic screwdriver..." he spoke into a microphone, "... don't let him near the sound system."

He held the sonic screwdriver next to the amplifiers and it made a horrible, high-pitched screeching sound. Everyone covered their ears as the Santas vibrated violently until they fell to pieces. The Doctor removed his sonic screwdriver and then ran to examine the mechanics of the Santas. Everyone began to get up off the floor. I lifted my head over the table and then handed the girls off to Donna's mother. I ran to the Doctors side. He picked up the control that the Santa's had being using. Donna joined us.

"Look at that - remote control for the decorations," he held it out to her to look at, "but there's a second remote control for the robots." He scanned the head of one while I pulled the wires out of another, "They're not scavengers anymore. I think someone's taken possession."

"Never mind all that, you're a doctor - people have been hurt." Donna tried to get him to help.

"I'll do it Donna." I left the robots and went over to the nearest injured human.

I let the Doctor leave a few minutes later without a second thought.

)0(

"What the hell?" I yelled. I had being pulled into the TARDIS suddenly after seeing Donna's worrying parents' home.

"Tory?" came the Doctor and Donna's amazed voices.

"What have you done this time?" I demanded glaring at the Doctor.

"But I didn't…I mean…i…i…." the Doctor looked shell-shocked.

"Focus Martian!" Donna yelled suddenly and the Doctor jumped into action.

"Off we go!" he darted to the console and set it.

"What happened?" I hissed at the Doctor.

"Donna and I found a Racnoss, the empress to be precise." I waited for him to continue, "She was creating huon particles." I frowned as my brain put the rest of it together.

"Is Donna?" I asked.

"Yeah, her fiancée."

"Lance?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, she must be heartbroken!" I muttered careful not to let Donna over hear. "Hang on." I stopped him a though suddenly occurring to me, "Why not last time? The first time Donna appeared in the TARDIS that had to be the particles right? So why didn't I do it too?"

"Last time she had two choices you, Tory, or the TARDIS, her body chose the TARDIS because it had the higher concentration of particles. But this time I pulled the TARDIS down to Donna and she, the TARDIS that is not Donna, brought you along for the ride." The Doctor rattled off beaming, before he turned back to the console, "Oh, you know what I said before about time machines? Well, I lied. And now we're gonna use it." He was talking to Donna, "We need to find out what the Empress of the Racnoss is digging up. If something's buried at the planet core, it must've been there since the beginning. That's just brilliant. Molto bene! I've always wanted to see this. Donna - we're going further back than I've ever been before." The Doctor remained oblivious as Donna's shoulders shook with silent tears but I watched; torn between comforting her or letting her have her time.

)0(

When the TARDIS stopped shaking the Doctor and I were standing by the controls, he peered around the console at Donna who was sitting miserably in one of the chairs, and I shoved him towards her.

"We've arrived... want to see?" he asked her gently.

"I s'pose." She answered unenthusiastically. I swung the monitor around but the Doctor shook his head.

"Oh, that scanner's a bit small. Maybe your way's best." He jogged down to the Doors and called back to Donna, "Come on." She stood and joined him slowly.

"No human's ever seen this. You'll be the first."

"All I want to see is my bed."

"Donna Noble - welcome to the creation of the Earth." The Doctor swung the doors open. I turned away from the pair, smiling; if anyone could help Donna it would be the Doctor. I let my mind wonder as the Doctor and Donna spoke. I stared down at the ring on my hand, what did It mean, to him and to me? Marriage was something I never thought the Doctor would consider but then he had married River Song. I slammed my hand down on the console and growled, HE HAD MARRIED RIVER SONG! Not me.

Suddenly the TARDIS began to shake and all three of us nearly went flying.

"What was that?" Donna yelled as we all struggled to stand. I had being thrown away from the console and into the railing I used it to pull myself up.

"Trouble." I opened my mouth to make a smart comment but I couldn't get the words out.

"Doctor!" I screamed as I felt a pulling in my stomach.

"Tory!" he ran over to my side and grabbed my arm, "You have to hold on." I tried to grab the railing but my hand passed through it.

"Oh, that can't be good." I muttered staring at the offended hand.

The Doctor ran to the console and Donna slammed the doors shut before running to my side.

"It'll be okay sweetheart." She tried to wrap her arm around me but it passed straight through and I felt myself fade.

"I'm so sorry." I vanished to the Doctors anguished cry.

"Tory!"

)0(

"We're about 200 yards to the right and Tory…" he caught me in his arms as I fell seemingly out of nowhere, " there you are! Been looking all over for you!" he grinned at me and put me on my feet, he grabbed my hand, "Come on!" he ran down the corridor pulling me along and Donna running behind.

We stopped at a door which looked like it led up to the Thames Flood Barrier.

"But what do we do?" Donna asked out of breath. The Doctor pulled out a stethoscope and pressed it to the door.

"I don't know! I make it up as I go along! But trust me, I've got a history."

"Always makes it up as he goes; more fun that way! I grinned at her and then placed my hand on the door, my eyes shut in concentration.

"But I still don't understand. I'm full of particles - but what for?"

"There's a Racnoss web at the centre of the Earth, but my people unravelled their power source. The Huon particles ceased to exist but the Racnoss are stuck. They've just been in hibernation for billions of years. Frozen. Dead. Kaput! So you're the new key. Brand new particles, living particles! They need you to open it,"

"and you have never been so quiet." We said together both of us turning to see an empty corridor. The Doctor groaned.

"Fudge cakes." I muttered. The Doctor looked at me oddly, "What? You'd rather I say the full swear?" I asked. He glared at me for a moment before opening the door we had being examining with the sonic. On the other side was a cloaked robot.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I muttered as it raised its gun. I glanced at the Doctor but he was watching me. I sighed, rolled my eyes and high kicked the gun out of the robots hands. I spun and using the other foot hit the robot across the head. It fell to the floor. I straightened my shirt and caught the Doctor watching me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked innocently.

)0(

I watched the Empress carefully, hidden behind a door. I looked up and saw Donna trapped in her web.

"My children are climbing towards me and none shall stop them!" the Empress hissed and turned to the other side of the room, where a robot was walking down a set of stairs, "So you might as well unmask, my clever little doctor-man."

The robot stopped and unmasked.

"Oh well. Nice try. I've got you, Donna!" he pointed the sonic at her and the web holding her up loosened.

"I'm gonna fall!" she screeched.

"You're gonna swing!"

The web broke and she grabbed a strand, she swung right over the hole towards the Doctor.

"I've got ya!" he had his arms out stretched to catch her. Donna screamed and swung right under the Doctor where she smashed into the wall with a dull bang. I winced. ".. oh. Sorry." Donna was still on her back.

"Thanks for nothing."

"The doctor-man amuses me." The Empress announced.

"Empress of the Racnoss - I give you one last chance." The Doctor was completely serious and I knew that the Racnoss would only get one chance. "I can find you a planet. I can find you a place in the universe to coexist. Take that offer and end this now."

"These men are so funny."

"What's your answer?" he asked.

"Oh - I'm afraid I have to decline." She laughed.

"What happens next is your own doing."

"I'll show you what happens next." She hissed, "At arms!" the robots all around the room raised their guns, "Take aim!" they did so, every barrel aimed straight for the Doctor, "And—"

"Relax." The Doctor ordered quietly. The robots went limp.

"What did you do?" Donna asked.

"Guess what I've got, Donna?" he pulled the game controller sized remote out of his flat pocket, "Pockets."

"How did that fit in there?" she asked.

"They're bigger on the inside."

"Robo-forms are not necessary. My children may feast on Martian flesh." The Empress didn't seem to get that it was over.

"Oh, but I'm not from Mars." He told her.

"Martians look NOTHING like him!" I exclaimed. Stepping out from my hiding place, "Look at him! Have you ever seen a Martian with that greater hair?" I asked.

)0(

Tory: or other things

Me: Tory! T rated.

)0(

"Then where?" the Empress asked.

"My home planet is far away and long-since gone. But its name lives on. Gallifrey."

"They murdered the Racnoss!" she spat.

"I warned you. You did this. Now Tory." He held out a hand full of the killer Christmas baubles as did I.

"No! No! Don't! No!" the Empress begged as she panicked. The Doctor threw several handfuls of the baubles into the air and I followed his example. Some surrounded the Empress and some smashed into the walls of the corridor, destroying them and letting the water from the Thames rush though in torrents. Another bauble exploded causing a fire at the Empress' feet. She wailed as water flooded into the chamber and down the hole to her children.

"My children!" she screamed.

The Doctor and I stood our ground and watched in silence. The water from the river swirled down the hole like a plughole.

"Doctor! You can stop now!" he didn't listen to Donna's shouts, "Tory!" she screamed at me and I jumped.

"Donna?" I ran to her side, "Are you okay?"

"We gotta get him outta here!" I looked up at the Doctor who was standing watching the Empress burn.

"Doctor," I whispered, "Doctor for me." His eyes snapped down to us.

"Come on! Time I got you out!" We ran up the stairs to him and then together we ran out of the room.

)0(

We ran back to the door where we had lost Donna and climbed up the ladder within.

"But what about the Empress?" Donna asked as we climbed.

"She's used up all her Huon energy - she's defenceless!"

We reached the top of the ladder and we clambered out one by one. I was out first and just in time to see the Racnoss star be blown out of the sky. All three of us cheered once we saw the Earth was safe.

"Just... there's one problem." Donna panted and the Doctor and I looked around at her.

"What's that?" he asked.

"We've drained the Thames." And we had. A beached ship blew its horn and I collapsed back into hysterical laughter, Donna and the Doctor soon following.

)0(

I hugged Donna goodbye.

"Live well Donna." I squeezed her shoulders one last time and then backed away. The Doctor was staring at me. He walked to me quickly and pulled me into his embrace.

"When will I see you next?" he asked after he stepped away.

"Oh, you'll be seeing me quite soon, but me seeing you; that's another story. Oh and Doctor," I held up my left hand and tapped the ring, "I won't be wearing this, so don't tell me I was here!" I winked and faded completely.


	9. Chapter 9

**All of Martha's and the Doctors interesting adventures were mentioned in TARDIS so don't expect to see any Martha and Doctor episodes. Sorry.**

)0(

I was sitting on top of a hill in Chiswick waiting for Donna Nobel to return from her latest job. It had being just over a year since Donna had met the Doctor and 11 months of our friendship. I had met Donna when she had being investigating some 'alien' occurrences and when we recognised each other we decided to stay together. I had just come back from Egypt where I had spent the winter months.

I was looking up through Wilfs' telescope when I heard him call out.

"Aye, aye here comes trouble. Ha." I turned and saw Donna walking up the hill.

)0(

Me: I've always loved Wilf as a character you know.

Tory: Yeah me too.

)0(

"Donna!" I ran at her and pulled her into a hug.

"Permission to board ship, sir?" she asked with a salute as I let her go.

"Permission granted. Was she nagging you?" Wilf asked.

"Ha ha. Big time. So how was Egypt Tory?"

"Oh I loved it nice and warm!"

Wilf sat down in the camping chair I had just jumped out of. Donna and I walked towards him.

"Brought you a thermos." She set it down beside him.

"Oh, ta."

"You seen anything?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, I've got Venus, there with an apparent magnitude of minus 3.5. At least that's what it says in my little book." He held up said little book as he spoke. Donna pulled out a tarpin and we both sat down.

"Here, come and see, come on, here you go." He shifted to the side so Donna could look, I had already seen, "Right? That's the only planet in the Solar System named after a woman."

"Good for her." Donna smiled.

"Yeah go women's rights!" I punched the air and Donna looked at me oddly. I shrugged and she shook her head a fond smile on her face.

"How far away is that?" she asked Wilf.

"Oh, its about 26 million miles. But we'll get there one day. In a hundred years time we'll be striding out amongst the stars. Jiggling about with all them aliens. Just you wait."

"Jiggling! HA! I have to say that to Jack next time I see him." Both the Nobles ignored me but I didn't mind.

"You really believe in all that stuff, don't you?" she smiled.

"It's all over the place these days. If I wait here long enough..." Wilf smiled straight back.

"I don't suppose you've seen a little blue box?" Donna asked and I jerked slightly.

"Is that slang for something?"

"No, I mean it. If you ever see a little blue box flying up there in the sky, you shout for me, Gramps. Oh, you just shout."

"You know, I don't understand half the things you say these days."

"Nor me." We laughed

"No, fair dos. You've had a funny old time of it lately. There was poor old what's his name, Lance, bless him... and that barmy old Christmas. I wish you would tell us what really happened."

"I know. It's just... the things I've seen. Sometimes I think I'm going mad. I mean even tonight I was in a... doesn't matter."

I frowned and gave Donna a look that clearly said 'we'll talk later'.

"Well you're not yourself, I'll give you that. You just... you seem to be drifting, sweetheart."

"I'm not drifting. I'm waiting." Donna told him.

"What for?"

"The right man."

"Oh,ho,ho same old story. A man! Haha." She shoved him playfully.

"Ha ha, no, I don't mean like that. He taken." She winked at me "But, he's real. I've seen him. I've met him, just once. And then... I let him fly away."

"Well there you are, go and find him!"

"I've tried. He's nowhere." She said sadly. I wrapped my arm over her shoulders.

"Oi, not like you to give up. You know, remember when you were about six years old, your mother said no holiday this year. So off you toddled, all on your own and you got on a bus to Strathclyde! Hah! We had the police after you and everything! Ha, where's she gone then, where's that girl, hey?"

"Really Donna? Six?" I asked laughing.

"You're right." Donna smiled, "Cos he's still out there, somewhere. And I'll find him Gramps, even if I have to wait a hundred years. I'll find him." She looked up at the sky.

)0(

Donna walked out to a blue car outside her house and I followed her, after hearing what she had seen the night before I wasn't letting her go alone. Sylvia came out after us in a dressing gown and hair curlers.

"It's my turn for the car." She wined, "What you need it for?" Donna and I got into the car and she turned it on.

"A quick getaway." She called back.

)0( 

Donna parked the car and I followed her into the Adipose building, through a revolving door. We walked through the call centre and she waved at one of the male assistants. She lead me into a washroom and i pushed past her into the last stall.

"Mine!" I called and Donna laughed. I went in and closed the door, I heard Donna do the same a few stalls down and settled in to wait.

)0(

9 hours later I heard Donna begin to move around in her stall. We opened our doors at the same time and grinned, so far so good. Suddenly her phone started to ring. She shot me a frantic look and backed up into her stall, I followed. She answered.

"Not now!" she whispered.

"I need the car! Where are you?" Sylvia, Donna's mother was on the line.

"I can't. I'm busy." Donna was still whispering.

"Why are you whispering?"

"I'm in church."

"What are you doing in church?"

I made praying motions with my hands.

"Praying!"

"Bit late for that, madam."

I laughed as I could hear both sides of the conversation.

"But I need the car. I'm going out with Susette. She's asked all the Wednesday girls, apparently shes been on those Adipose pills. She says she looks marvellous." The main bathroom door opened and Donna hung up the phone. I glanced at her and her eyes where wide

"We know you're in here, so why don't you make this nice and easy and show yourself?" it was that woman; Miss Foster. Donna pulled her legs up onto the seat and I tried to fade into the background using my perception filter, "I'm waiting. I warn you, I'm not a patient woman. Now, out you come." Neither of us moved, "Right. We'll do it the hard way. Get her!" whoever was with her started kicking the stall doors open. I looked over at Donna; she was scared. I would give myself up for her in a heartbeat. Suddenly the banging stopped.

"There you are." Miss Foster sounded like she was smiling.

"I've been through the records, Foster, and all of your results have been faked. There's something about those pills you're not telling us." Whoever it was snapped.

"Oh, I think I'll be conducting this interview, Penny." The door opened and closed. Silence. Donna opened our door and we followed.

"My god that was close!" I hissed.

)0(

We crept up to Miss Fosters office doors and peaked in through the window.

"Officially, the capsule attracts all the fat cells and flushes them away. Well, it certainly attracts them, that part's true. But it binds the fat together and galvanises it to form a body." Miss Foster was explaining to Penny.

"Well, what d'you mean 'a body'?"

"I am surprised you never asked about my name. I chose it well. Foster, as in foster mother. And these" she opened her desk draw and placed a small white marshmallow looking creature on the table, "are my children."

"You're kidding me. What the hell is that?" Penny looked scared. Donna rose up properly beside me so she could look through the window as well.

"Adipose. It's called an Adipose. Made out of living fat. Stripped from ordinary human..." Miss Foster explained. I felt Donna stiffen beside me and looked at her she was staring at the window opposite, I followed her gaze and smiled; it was the Doctor. They stared at each other in shock I just waved and went back to watching Mrs Foster.

"Donna? Tory?" he mouthed through the window.

"DOCTOR!" Donna mouthed back.

I waved again. Forgetting to watch Miss Foster.

"But... what? Wha... What?"

"OH MY GOD!" Donna had gone into full celebrating mode all without making a sound, I was impressed.

"But... how?" he asked.

"It's me!" Donna smiled at him.

"Well, I can see that!"

"Oh this is brilliant!"

"But what are you doing there?"

"I was looking for you!"

"What for?"

"I," Donna added mime, "came here, trouble, read about it, internet, I thought, trouble = you! And this place is weird! Pills! So I hid. Back there. Crept along. Heard this lot. Looked. You! Cos they..." she jerked her head towards Miss Foster and froze. I turned also and found Miss Foster, Penny and the guards staring at us.

"Are we interrupting you?" Miss Foster asked.

"Run!" the Doctor mouthed at us. We backed away from the door and ran for the staircase. We ran up two flights before we met the Doctor on his way down. Donna pulled him into a hug.

"Oh my God! I don't believe it! You've even got the same suit!" her sudden excitement faded, "Don't you ever change?"

"Yeah thanks Donna, not right now." He looked at me and we smiled.

"Oi you two kiss later right now people with guns!" Donna pointed out. The Doctor and I looked over the edge of the stairs and saw Miss Fosters guards. 

"Just like old times!" the Doctor grinned and grabbed Donna's hand before grabbing mine and running back up to the roof with us.

)0(

The Doctor sealed the doors shut with the sonic and ran to the other side of the roof towards the cradle he had being ridding in earlier.

"Cos I thought, how do I find the Doctor?" Donna was babbling, "And then I just thought, look for trouble and then he'll turn up! So I looked everywhere, you name it - UFOs, sightings, crop circles, sea monsters. I looked, I found them all." The Doctor began working on the cradle controls, "Like that stuff about the bees disappearing, I thought, I bet he's connected. But I didn't find you I found Tory and she was like 'Donna?' and I was like 'Tory?' and then she teamed up with me. Cos the thing is, Doctor, I believe it all now. You opened my eyes. All those amazing things out there, I believe them all. Well, apart from that replica of the Titanic flying over Buckingham Palace on Christmas Day, I mean that's gotta be a hoax!" I rolled my eyes.

"What d'you mean, the bees are disappearing?" the Doctor asked.

"Of all the things she just said you ask about the bees?" I asked exasperated.

"I don't know. That's what it says on the internet." Donna shrugged. The Doctor climbed into the cradle, "Well on the same site, there was all the conspiracy theories about Adipose Industries, I thought let's take a look!"

"In you get!" the Doctor gestured at us from his position in the cradle.

"What in that thing?"

"Yes in that thing!"

"But if we go down in that, they'll just call us back up again." Donna pointed out.

"No no no, cos I've locked the controls with a sonic cage. I'm the only one who can control it. Not unless she's got a sonic device of her own. Which is very unlikely."

"What did I say about the jinxing?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes and held out his hand, I took it and climbed into the cradle.

"I hate you sometimes." I told him as he helped Donna inside. We started down.

Suddenly the cradle sped up and we all fell to the bottom, me draped over the Doctors chest. He held up the sonic and the cradle jerked to a stop. I looked up at the Doctor and he was staring down at me.

"If you wanted me in this position all you had to do was ask." I smirked at him. He pulled me the rest of the way up his chest and slammed his lips down on mine.

"Oi! Lovebirds time and place!" Donna snapped and the Doctor and I broke apart. He stood and pulled me to my feet. I kissed his cheek.

"Until next time spaceman." I winked and looked passed his head to the roof, "Try the window." I suggested. I heard the buzz of the sonic.

"Can't get it open!"

I turned back. Donna picked up a huge spanner.

"Well smash it then!" she started hammering. I looked back at the roof in time to see a thin female hand holding a sonic device and pointing it at the cable which was sparking.

"She's cutting the cable!" I screamed. The cable broke and the cradle swung downwards. Donna went flying but the Doctor grabbed me around the waist and held me inside.

"DONNA!" I screamed and he yelled.

"Doctor!" she was clinging to the broken cable hundreds of fee in the air.

"I can't save her." I looked at him panicked.

"Hold on!" the Doctor yelled down to her.

"I AM!"

He tried to pull her up by the cable but it was too heavy.

"Doctor!" she yelled again.

"Donna!" I called back. Suddenly I had an idea, "The window!" I opened myself to the silver light letting it take me.

)0(

I reappeared in Miss Fosters office where Penny sat still tied to a chair and Donna's feet hanging just in front of the window. I dung through my pockets.

"What the hell is going on?" Penny screamed at me. I ignored her and pulled a sonic blaster out of my pocket.

"Bigger on the inside." I smirked at Penny who looked ready to faint and dissolved the window. The Doctor burst into the room.

"Is anyone gonna tell me what's going on?" Penny asked him as we ran to the window.

"What, you're a journalist?"

"Yes."

"Well, make it up!" he grabbed Donna's legs but she kicked out.

"Get off!"

"I've got you! I've got you. Stop kicking!" she stopped struggling and managed to pull him inside.

"I was right. It's always like this with you, innit?" she asked once her feet were safely on the floor again. The Doctor and I shared a look before turning to her with matching grins on our faces.

"OH YES! And off we go!"

"More fun that way!" I told her. Donna grinned back. I grabbed her hand and we ran out of the room.

)0(

We made it back to the call centre before Miss Foster and her guards blocked the way. We skidded to a stop.

"Well then" she took off her glasses, "at last."

"Hello." Donna greeted her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor."

"I'm Tory."

"And I'm Donna."

"Partners in crime." She turned to me, "And the younger tag along."

"Are you saying something about my age?" Donna demanded

"And evidently off-worlders, judging by your sonic technology." Miss Foster continued.

"Oh yes," he began patting his pockets, "I've still got your sonic pen." He pulled out a black fountain pen, "Nice, I like it. Sleek, it's kinda sleek." He held it out to Donna.

"Oh it's definitely sleek." She agreed. The Doctor held it out to me.

"Oh I like it." I tried to take it out of his hand but he pulled it back.

"Yeah, and if you were to sign your real name that would be...?" he asked.

"Matron Cofelia of the Five-Straighten Classabindi Nursery Fleet. Intergalactic Class." 

"A wet nurse," the Doctor realised, "using humans as surrogates."

"I've been employed by the Adiposian First Family to foster a new generation after their breeding planet was lost."

"What do you mean lost? How do you lose a planet?" he asked.

"It's not like it fell down the back of the sofa." I pointed out.

"Oh, politics are none of my concern. I'm just here to take care of the children on behalf of the parents."

"What, like an outer space super-nanny?" Donna asked.

"Oh I love that show," I turned to the Doctor, "did you ever see the one where the female from Clom has to look after those….." the Doctor gave me his 'not now' look, "No? Only me?" Donna lent around the Doctors chest and stared wide eyed, "Never mind then."

"Yes, if you like." Miss Foster answered Donna's question.

"So... so those little things they're, they're made out of fat yeah, but that woman, Stacy Campbell, there was nothing left of her." Donna pointed out. I shuddered remembering what Donna had told me about Stacy.

"Oh, in a crisis the Adipose can convert bone and hair and internal organs. Makes them a little bit sick, poor things."

"What about poor Stacy?" Donna and I glared at her.

"Seeding a level 5 planet is against galactic law." The Doctor told her darkly.

"Are you threatening me?" she asked.

"I'm trying to help you, Matron. This is your one chance; cos if you don't call this off, then I'll have to stop you."

"I hardly think you can stop bullets." Her body guards lifted their guns. I stepped in front of the Doctor and Donna, ready to prove Mrs Foster wrong.

"Stopping bullets bin there done that didn't buy the t-shirt; it had bullet holes." I held my arms out to the side, "Bring it on boys." I told the bodyguards.

"No, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, one more thing, before... dying. Do you know what happens if you hold two identical sonic devices against each other?" he held them both in his hands.

"No."  
>"Nor me, lets find out!" The Doctor pointed the sonic screwdriver and the sonic pen at each other. It created a high pitched squealing noise, Miss Foster and her guards put their hands over their ears to try to block the sound. The two guards dropped to their knees in agony. Donna shoved the Doctor and he stopped.<p>

"Come on!" she pulled him around and they started running. I followed.

)0(

The Doctor and Donna ran along a deserted corridor I followed them. We arrived at a storage cupboard and the Doctor started throwing the supplies out.

"Well, that's one solution. Hide in a cupboard. I like it." Donna told him as a yellow bucket flew passed her head.

"Me two! Cupboards are fun." The Doctor glanced over at me and I winked at him clearly sending a message of what a cupboard could be used for. He paused for a moment. Donna smacked him over the head.

"Head out of the gutter spaceman!" he jumped and turned to the back wall of the cupboard, he pulled it out and revealed a green machine that continued out of eyesight.

"I've being hacking in to this thing all day," he started, "cos the matron's got a computer core running through the centre of the building. Triple deadlocked. And now I've got this" he held up the sonic pen, "can get into it." He studied it for a moment and started pulling out wires. "She's wired up the whole building. We need a bit of privacy." He held two sparking plugs together, "Just enough to stop them. Why's she wired up the tower block? What's it all for?" He started fiddling with cables.

"Inducer online." A female voice told us.

"You look older." Donna studied the Doctor as he worked.

"Thanks."

"Still on your own?" she asked.

"Yup. Well no, I had this friend, Martha she was called. Martha Jones. She was brilliant... and I destroyed half her life. But she's fine. She's good. She's gone."

"I remember her! She was fun!" I grinned to myself.

"What about Rose?" Donna asked and I lost my smile.

"Still lost." He looked up at her, "I thought you were going to travel the world?"

"Easier said then done. It's like I had that one day with you and I was gonna change. I was gonna do so much. Then I woke up next morning, same old life. It's like you were never there. And I tried. I did try, I went to Egypt. I was gonna go barefoot and everything. And then it's all bus trips and guidebooks and don't drink the water and two weeks later you're back home."

"I went there two, just got back in fact I didn't want to stay in the UK for winter; it's way too cold."

"It's nothing like being with you. I must have been mad turning down that offer." Donna watched the Doctor work.

"What offer?" he asked.

"To come with you."

"You'd come with me?" he asked her.

"Oh yes, please!" she smiled.

"Right." He seemed to be at a loss for something to say.

"YEY!" I jumped up and down on the spot, "We are gonna have soooooo much fun!"

"Inducer activated."

"That doesn't sound good." I muttered.

"What's it doing now?" Donna asked.

"She's started the program." The Doctor continued to work as he spoke.

"Inducer transmitting."

"So far they're just losing weight, but the Matron has gone up to emergency pathogenesis."

"That's when they convert..." Donna trailed off as she realised what she was saying.

"Skeletons, organs, everything. A million people are gonna die!" the Doctor looked up at me desperate and I joined him and the console working faster even then he could, "Gotta cancel the signal!" He pulled a gold Adipose capsule out of his jacket and took off one end to reveal a chip, "This contains the primary signal. If I can switch it off the fat goes back to being just fat." He hooked the capsule up to the machine.

"Inducer increasing."

"No!" I screeched.

"No no no no no, she's doubled it, I need... Haven't got time! It's too far, I can't override it! They're all gonna die!"

"Is there anything I can do?" Donna asked. The Doctor and I were panicking.

"Sorry, Donna, this is way beyond you! Gotta double the base pulse, I can't..."

"Doctor, tell me what do you need." Donna demanded calmly.

"I need a second capsule to boost the override, but I've only got the one. I can't save them!" He fiddled with the switches. Donna held up her gold capsule. The Doctor looked at her in shock. They both burst out laughing and I rolled my eyes. He took it and plugged it in, the green lights went off.

"Brilliant!" I jumped into the air, "Suck on that!" I laughed. The Doctor and Donna watched as I danced around the cupboard, "What?" I asked. A loud horn sounded stopping whatever they were going to say, we all gathered around the controls again.

"What the hell was that?" Donna asked, "When you say nursery you don't mean a crèche in Notting Hill." she asked as she realised what it was.

"Loved that movie!"

"Nursery ship." He explained ignoring me. The computer unit lit up.

"Incoming signal." It started to talk in an alien language.

"Hadn't we better go and stop them?" Donna asked.

"Hang on, instructions from the Adiposian First Family. She's wired up the tower block to convert it into a levitation post." He stopped talking and listened, "Oh. Ooh. We're not the ones in trouble now. SHE is!" he jumped up, pulling me as he went and ran from the room.

)0(

We raced the roof in time to see the Adipose babies flying up towards the nursery ship.

"What you gonna do then?" Donna asked, "Blow them up?"

"I've got something for that!" I started to dig around in my pockets but the Doctor grabbed my arm.

"They're just children. They can't help where they come from."

"Oh, that makes a change from last time. That Martha must've done you good."

"Ah, she did, yeah. Yeah, she did." He paused, "She fancied me."

"Oh I know." I muttered darkly. The Doctor looked at me in shock, "What? Aren't I allowed to be jealous?"

"Mad Martha, that one. Blind Martha. Charity Martha." Donna teased.

"Oi!"

"Couldn't she see you were a one woman man?" Donna continued.

"Nice save." I told her.

"I know." She winked at me and turned back to watch the Adipose. An Adipose waved at us as it floated passed and we waved back.

"I'm waving at fat!" Donna exclaimed happily.

"Actually, as a diet plan, it sort of works." He saw then Matron, "There she is!" he ran to the edge of the roof where Miss Foster was floating in the air, "Matron Cofelia, listen to me!"

"Oh, I don't think so, Doctor. And if I never see you again, it will be too soon."

"Oh, why does no one ever listen?" he asked himself, "I'm trying to help! Just get across to the roof. Can you shift the levitation beam?"

"What, so that you can arrest me?"

"Just listen. I saw the Adiposian instructions - they know it's a crime, breeding on Earth. So what's the one thing they want to get rid of? Their accomplice!" the Doctor tried to explain to her.

"I'm far more than that. I'm nanny to all these children." I looked past her and saw that all the children were on board.

"Exactly! Mum and Dad have got the kids now, they don't need the nanny anymore!"

Suddenly, the blue light vanished. Miss Foster looks down and falls with a scream. Donna hid her face in the Doctor's shoulder and I took the other one. The Doctor stroked my hair. When we looked up again we saw the Adipose waving goodbye through the windows of the leaving ship as it pulled away.

)0(

We walked slowly back down into the street where an ambulance was waiting. The Doctor threw the sonic pen into a bin.

"Oi, you three!" someone yelled. WE turned to see Penny still tied to a chair bent over as she walked out of the building, "You're just mad. Do you hear me? Mad! And I'm gonna report you... for madness!" she stumbled away.

"You see, some people just can't take it." Donna sighed.

"No." the Doctor and I agreed.

"But some people can. So, then - TARDIS! Come on!" she grabbed our arms and pulled us off.

)0(

We walked into the alley were Donna had parked the car and I spotted the TARDIS behind it.

"That's my car! That is like destiny! And I've been ready for this." Donna walked around the back and opened the boot ; it was full of suitcases. I looked at the Doctor apologetically. "I packed ages ago, just in case. Cos I thought, hot weather, cold weather, no weather..." She started to load her luggage to the arms of the stunned Doctor and into my more ready ones, "...he goes anywhere, I've gotta be prepared." She threw a striped hatbox on top of the rest.

"You've got a... a... hatbox?" he asked looking between it and her.

"Planet of the Hats, I'm ready!"

We moved everything near the doors of the TARDIS. The Doctor stood in the doorway surrounded by Donna's suitcases. He was watching her a sombre expression on his face. Donna was beaming.

"Do I need injections though, do I? Like when you go to Cambodia, is there any of that? Cos my friend Veena went to Bahrain, and..." she noticed his expression, "You're not saying much."

"No, it's just... It's a funny old life, in the TARDIS."

"You don't want me." She was so sad and disappointed.

"I'm not saying that."

"But you asked me." He looked at her sadly, "Would you rather be on your own?" she asked quietly.

"No. Actually, no. But..." he dropped the bags he was holding, "The last time, with Martha, like I said it... it got complicated. And that was all my fault. I just want a mate."

"You just want TO MATE?" she asked having heard him wrong.

"I just want **a** mate!" he tried to tell her.

"You're not mating with me, sunshine! That's what she's for!" she pointed at me.

My eyes widened.

"Donna!" I exclaimed.

**"A** mate, I want **a** mate!" but he glanced at me in a way that suggested he wouldn't be against matting if he got the chance. Men!

"Well just as well, because I'm not having any of that nonsense. I mean you're just a long streak of... nothing. You know, alien nothing."

"Oi!" I warned her.

"Which is okay for some!" she added with a wink at me.

"There we are, then. OK." He paused, not sure what to say.

"I can come?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Course you can, yeah," a smile grew on Donna's face and matching ones on mine and the Doctors, "I'd love it."

"Ohh, that's just..." she started to run forward to hug him and then stopped, "Car keys!" she exclaimed happily.

"What?"

"I've still got my mum's car keys! I won't be a minute!" she turned and ran back down the alley. The Doctor looked after her.

"Come on bus boy!" I teased as I picked up the hat box, "Shift it!"

)0(

When Donna came back I grabbed her arm to stop her entering the TARDIS.

"You're staying here." She realised. I gave her a small smile.

"For now."

"Are you gonna tell him."

"Yeah." The Doctor stuck his head out of the TARDIS.

"Come on then." He was smiling. I looked at him sadly and he lost his smile, "You're staying."

"Yeah." Donna backed away to give us some space.

"Why won't you come?" he looked into my eyes.

"There's something I need to do."

"What?"

"I need to visit someone I owe a favour to." He stared at me, "I'll go with you the next time you see me if you can tell me one thing."

"What?" I smiled at him.

"That's for you to work out." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. His hands grabbed my waist and pulled me against him, "I'll miss you." I whispered against his lips. He pulled back walked into the TARDIS. Donna pulled me into a hug.

"I'll miss you too." I told her.

"I won't." she grinned at me and I laughed.

"Get gone you!" I pushed her into the TARDIS and watched as the doors closed. I waited as the blue box faded, still smiling and once it was gone I sighed, "I love you." I turned and walked away.

)0(

Me: you know I always thought Donna would be a good mother.

Tory: What? Why?

Me: well 1 she puts up with you.

Tory: *sarcastic*Ha. Ha, Funny.

Me: *grinning* and she looks after the Doctor, she just had that calm way of doing things you know?

Tory: *bluntly*no.

Me:*sighs* oh well.


	10. Chapter 10

I walked along a corridor in the ATMOS factory, smiling. I had being called in as a favour to Martha and Jack; Jack had interrupted a lovely party in the 90's to get me here so it had better be worth it. UNIT had taken the ATMOS factory in a raid, they thought that ATMOS was alien and I was here to prove it. I passed a small office and backtracked when I saw who it contained; the Doctor.

"And here it is, laid bare. ATMOS can be threaded through any and every make of car." A man in military uniform was showing the Doctor and Martha an ATMOS device.

"You've must've checked it before it went on sale." He bent over it.

"We did. We found nothing. That's why I thought we needed an expert." Martha told him. The Doctor slipped on his glasses.

"Really? Who did you get?" I rolled my eyes and walked into the room.

"Me!" I burst into the room, "'Cause you're so useless you don't even know when people are talking about you!" I winked at him and held my hand out to the man in the uniform.

"Tory." He took it and shook.

"Connell Mace."

"Oh good, love a man in uniform." I winked and moved on to Martha.

"Have we met yet?" I asked her gently. She nodded and smiled.

"He's," she jerked her head towards the Doctor, "here with Donna."

"Oh I love Donna!" I laughed.

"You'd better!" she yelled from the other side of the room.

"Donna!" I yelled happily and ran over to her. I pulled her into a hug, "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, livin' with him is nuts." We laughed. I turned away from her and faced the Doctor, he was grinning like a mad man.

"Hello." I smiled at him gently.

"Come here you!" he opened his arms and I ran into them.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but how did you get in here?" the Connell asked me. I turned to him.

"I have clearance." I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a card, "Agent Phoenix at your service."

"Ma'am!" the Connell went into a salute.

"At ease." I told him and he relaxed.

"Agent Phoenix?" the Doctor asked.

"I got bored." I shrugged and turned back to the ATMOS, "I was out at Torchwood when UNIT was here last time so I didn't get the chance to study this."

"Torchwood?" the Doctor asked.

"I owed Jack a favour." I didn't explain further. Martha and the Connell left the room.

"Okay, so why would aliens be so keen on cleaning up our atmosphere?" Donna asked.

"Very good question." I rolled my eyes at the Doctors non-answer.

"Maybe they want to help - get rid of pollution and stuff." Donna suggested.

"Not likely." I scoffed.

"Do you know how many cars there are on planet Earth?" the Doctor asked her, "800 million. Imagine that. If you could control them, you'd have 800 million weapons."

Donna watched him work for a few minutes and then left. I leant against the wall.

"How've you being?" I asked.

"Good, good. Went to Pompeii."

"Volcano day?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah." I stood up and walked towards him.

"Doctor?"

"I killed them Tory, I blew up Vesuvius."

"If I know you, you didn't have a choice." I moved to him and pulled him into a hug, "You never have a choice." I comforted him. The Connell and Martha came back into the room and we jumped apart. Martha smiled at me in an irritatingly knowing way.

"Ionising nano-membrane carbon dioxide converter - which means that ATMOS works. Filters the CO2 at a molecular level." The Doctor told us going back to the device.

"We know about that. What's its origin? Is it alien?" Mace asked.

"No, but it's decades ahead of its time." He glanced back at Mace who was standing right behind him, "Look, do you mind? Could you stand back a bit?"

"Sorry, have I done something wrong?" he asked.

"You're carrying a gun. I don't like people with guns hanging around me, all right?" the Doctor told him snappishly.

"If you insist." The Connell walked outside.

"Tetchy." Martha scowled at the Doctor.

"Well, it's true." He insisted.

"He's a good man." Martha told him.

"People with guns are usually the enemy in my books." He glanced up at her, "You seem quite at home."

"If anyone got me used to fighting, it's you."

"Oh right, so it's my fault."

"Well, you got me the job. Besides, look at me." He stopped and looked up at her, "Am I carrying a gun?"

"Suppose not." He muttered.

I coughed and held up my hand.

"I carry more than one gun." The Doctor ignored me.

"It's all right for you." Martha told him, "You can just come and go, but some of us have got to stay behind. So I've got to work from the inside and by staying inside, maybe I stand a chance of making them better."

"Yeah?" he smiled, "That's more like Martha Jones."

"I learnt from the best." She told him.

"Well..."

"Which would be Tory." She teased. Donna walked back into the room stopping the Doctor from saying anything else.

"Oi, you lot! All your storm troopers and your sonics - rubbish! Shoulda come with me."

"Why where'd you go?" I asked moving over to her side. Connell Mace walked back into the room.

"Personnel." Donna explained, "That's where the weird stuff's happening - in the paperwork. 'Cause I spent years working as a temp, I can find my way around an office blindfolded, and the first thing I noticed is an empty file."

"Why, what's inside it? Or what's not inside it?" the Doctor asked.

"Sick days." She held up the file and opened it, "There aren't any. Hundreds of people working here, and no one's sick. Not one hangover, man flu, sneaky little shopping trip. Nothing. Not ever. They don't get ill."

"That can't be right." Mace insisted as he took the file from her.

"You've been checking out the buildings, should've been checking out the workforce." Donna told him.

"I can see why he likes you." Martha told her and Donna exchanged a look with the Doctor, "You are good."

"Super Temp." Donna and I told her together.

"Dr Jones, set up a medical post," Mace ordered, "start examining the workers. I'll get them sent through."

"Come on, Donna, give me a hand." Martha and Donna walked out the door.

The Connell walked out and the Doctor followed him so I followed after that.

"So, this, this ATMOS thing, where'd it come from?" the Doctor asked.

"Luke Rattigan himself."

"And himself would be?"

The Connell led us to his field base and pulled up Luke's file on his personal computer.

"Child genius. Invented the Fountain 6 search engine when he was 12 years old. Millionaire overnight. Now runs the Rattigan Academy. A private school educating students handpicked from all over the world."

"A hothouse for geniuses - wouldn't mind going there." Mace looked at the Doctor surprised. "I get lonely." The Doctor explained. I slapped him lightly on the arm.

"Oi! I'm here aren't I?"

"But you're not here all the time." He told me sadly. I stepped away from him sharply, turned and left the command centre.

)0(

I walked back into the ATMOS garage and went straight to where I had left my motorbike. I leant on it but didn't leave. The Doctor had a point; I wasn't always there. I popped in and out of his life at random rather than staying by his side. I wanted too, oh God did I want to but something always stopped me… I loved him; I knew that much, but was it enough?

"According to the records, you travel by TARDIS." The Connells voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, but, if there is a danger of hostile aliens, I think it best to keep a super-duper time travel machine away from the front lines." The Doctor objected.

"I see. Then you do have weapons but you choose to keep them hidden." He looked around and saw me, I moved over to join them deliberately staying away from the Doctor, "Jenkins?" a young man in uniform joined us.

"Sir!"

"You will accompany the Doctor and Agent Phoenix your orders come from her, understood?" he turned to me, "Any sign of trouble get Jenkins to declare a Code Red. And good luck, ma'am, sir." He saluted.

"I said no salutes." The Doctor objected. I rolled my eyes and nodded to the Connell.

"I'll bring the boys home safe."

"Right you are ma'am." He turned and walked away. I walked back to my bike and wheeled it over to where Ross was waiting with the jeep, the Doctor and Donna where standing In front of it talking.

"You're... You're-you're just popping home for a visit. That's what you mean." The Doctor was saying as I walked up.

"You dumbo." Donna told him.

"And then you're coming back." The Doctor continued.

"Do you know what you are? A great, big, outer-space dunce."

"Yeah." The Doctor agreed watching me as I stopped beside Ross.

"Ready when you are, ma'am." He told me.

"Pure comic gold these two." I smiled at Jenkins.

"What's more, you can give me a lift. Come on." She pulled him into the jeep. Ross climbed in after them and I got on my bike. I drove out, followed by Ross.

)0(

I stopped at the top of Donna's road and Ross pulled up beside me. The Doctor and Donna climbed out.

"I'll walk the rest of the way." She told us, "I'll see you both back at the factory, yeah?" The Doctor climbed back into the jeep.

"Bye!" he called out to her.

"And you be careful!" she told us, the jeep pulled away and Donna turned to me.

"What did he do?" she asked.

"Just made me question something's." I told her, "We're not fighting, I just need a chance to think."

"He missed you y'know, when you weren't there." I looked at her sadly.

"I wish I knew what to do." I muttered.

"What do you want to do?" she asked me.

"I want to travel with that man forever."

"Then why don't you?" I stayed silent, "You love him Tory and you know you do, and he loves you."

"I know that."

"Then take what you can get." She smiled at me, "That man is fast becoming one of my best mates you look after him." She squeezed my arm. I smiled at her.

"Give Wilf my best," I told her, "Oh and Donna I told them you were traveling!" I waved and then drove out of sight after the jeep.

)0(

The Rattigan Academy was out in the countryside surrounding London. I stopped beside the jeep that the Doctor and Ross were climbing out of. I pushed down my bike stand using my foot and dismounted the bike. I stumbled slightly and the Doctor caught me by my elbow.

"Thank you." He set me upright and I kissed him on the cheek, "My hero." He grinned at me, I shoved him playfully and he let go. He turned and walked up the drive Ross acting as his shadow.

I opened up the seat on my bike and pulled out my favourite P-90. I placed it into its holster and fastened it to my back.

I turned and watched as a group of students ran past where the Doctor and Ross where walking, heading towards another young man with black hair wearing a purple t-shirt and jeans. I followed them.

"Is it PE?" the Doctor asked, "I wouldn't mind a kick-around. Got me daps on." Luke turned to face him.

"I suppose you're the Doctor."

"Hello."

"Your commanding officer phoned ahead."

"Oh! That cheeky man! I'll have you know I out rank him!" I muttered as I joined the group.

"Oh, I haven't got a commanding officer. Have you?" he asked abruptly but continued before Luke could answer, "Oh, this is Ross. Say hello, Ross."

"Afternoon, sir."

The Doctor turned and rushed towards the main doors, grabbing my arm and pulled me along.

"Let's have a look, then! I can smell genius... in a good way." He called cheerfully over his shoulder.

)0(

He pulled me into the doorway of a lab where he abruptly dropped my arm and rushed inside. The students were all working in complicated projects which caused the Doctor to rush around the room. Luke followed him while Ross and I remained close to the doors.

"Oh, now... that's clever! Look!" he slipped on his glasses, "Single-molecule fabric. How thin is that? You could pack a tent in a thimble. Oh! Gravity simulators! Terraforming, biospheres, nano-tech steel construction! Ha-ha, this is brilliant! But y'know with equipment like this, you could, oh, I dunno... move to another planet or something." He looked up at Luke.

"If only that was possible." Luke told him.

"If only that were possible." The Doctor corrected, removing his glasses, "Conditional clause."

"I think you'd better come with me." Luke said sharply and led the way out of the room. I made sure I was beside the Doctor as we left.

"Do have to irritate everyone you meet?" I asked him exasperated.

"It's a talent." He smiled at me and I rolled my eyes.

)0(

The room that Luke led us to was huge; one side had a swimming pool, the other a desk and a strange circular tunnel like object.

"You're smarter than the usual UNIT grunts, I'll give you that." Luke stood in front of his desk.

"He called you a grunt. Don't call Ross a grunt, he's nice. We like Ross. Look at this place..." he turned and walked past the circle thing towards the pool.

"What exactly do you want?" Luke asked aggravated. Ross followed in the Doctor's footsteps but I stayed beside Luke, he looked at me nervously and I flashed him a grin.

"I was just thinking, what a responsible 18 year old. Inventing zero-carbon cars, saving the world..."

"It takes a man with vision."

"Mm, blinkered vision." He paused and started walking back towards us, "'Cause ATMOS means more people driving, more cars, more petrol, end result: the oil's gonna run out faster than ever. The ATMOS system could make things worse."

"Yeah, well, that's a tautology." He spoke very quickly, "You can't say ATMOS "system" 'cause it stands for Atmospheric Emission System. So you're saying "Atmospheric Emission System System". Do you see, Mr Conditional Clause?" the Doctor stared at him for a moment before asking seriously,

"It's been a long time since anyone's said no to you, isn't it?"

"I'm still right, though." Luke insisted.

"Not easy, is it, being clever?" he was still speaking seriously, "You look at the world and you connect things - random things - and think, 'why can't anyone else see it? The rest of the world is so slow'."

"Yeah."

"And you're on your own."

"I know." Luke said quietly.

"But not with this." He pulled an ATMOS device out of his pocket, "'Cause there's no way you invented this single-handed. It might be Earth technology, but that's like finding a mobile phone in the Middle Ages."

"Sorry, my fault; it fell out of my pocket when I was running away from Lord what's-his-name." I shrugged. The Doctor shot me a glance and I winked at him, "He wanted to get married, I told him I was taken." We grinned at each other, the Doctor turned and tossed the ATMOS to Ross, who jumped but managed to catch it. The Doctor moved toward the circle thing,

"No, no, I'll tell you what it's like! It's like finding this in someone's front room. Albeit, a very big front room."

"Why? What is it?" Ross asked.

"Yeah, just looks like a thing, doesn't it? People don't question things. They just think, 'Oh, it's a thing'." He was standing in front of it.

"Leave it alone!" Luke yelled.

"Me, I make these connections," he walked inside of it, "and this to me looks like..." he pressed some buttons, "...a teleport pod." He disappeared in a ray of multi-coloured light.

"Oh I hate that man." I looked at Ross, "Draw your weapon solider, chances are he won't be alone when he comes back." Ross did as I ordered and I drew my P-90.

"What do we do ma'am?" Ross asked me. I stared at the teleport and suddenly the Doctor reappeared running towards us.

"Ross, get out! Luke, you'd better come with me!" None of us moved. The teleport activated again and the Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the controls and they sparked.

The thing that came out was short and wearing blue body armour.

"Sontaran! That's your name, isn't it? How did I know that, eh?" he put away the screwdriver, "Fascinating, isn't it? Isn't that worth keeping me alive?" Ross pulled out his gun.

"I order you to surrender in the name of the Unified Intelligence Taskforce."

"That's not gonna work." The Doctor walked to him and pushed the gun down, "Cordalaine signal, am I right?" he spoke to me again, "Copper excitation stopping the bullets."

"How do you know so much?"

"Well..." the Doctor walked away and leant on Luke's desk

"Who is he?" the Sontaran demanded.

"He didn't give his name." Luke explained hurriedly.

"This isn't typical Sontaran behaviour, is it? Hiding? Using teenagers? Stopping bullets? A Sontaran should face bullets with dignity! Shame on you!"

"Yes make the person with the only working weapon in the room angry!" I muttered.

"You dishonour me!"

"Then show yourself." The Doctor challenged.

"I will look into my enemy's eyes." He reached up and lifted his helmet revealing a brown dome-shaped head with no visible neck.

"Oh, my God." Ross muttered staring in shock.

"And your name?" the Doctor asked.

"General Staal of the Tenth Sontaran Battle Fleet. Staal the Undefeated."

"That's not a very good nickname. What if you do get defeated? "Staal-The-Not-Quite-So- Undefeated-Anymore-But-Never-Mind"?" I rolled my eyes, the Doctor saw and smirked.

"Looks like a potato, a baked potato. A talking baked potato." Ross muttered to himself.

"Now, Ross, don't be rude." The Doctor scolded, "You look like a pink weasel to him." He picked up a tennis ball and racket and began to bounce the ball, "The Sontarans are the finest soldiers in the galaxy." He leant on Ross's shoulder holding the ball in his hand, "Dedicated to a life of warfare. A clone race grown in batches of millions with only one weakness—"

"Sontarans have no weakness!" Staal interrupted.

"No, it's a good weakness." The Doctor protested.

"Aren't you meant to be clever? Only an idiot would provoke him." Luke looked at the Doctor.

"My point exactly!" I said loud enough for the Doctor to hear.

"But the Sontarans are fed by a probic vent in the back of the neck. That's their weak spot, which means they always have to face their enemy in battle. Isn't that brilliant? They can never turn their backs!" he sounded way too happy.

"We stare into the face of death!"

"Yeah? Well, stare at this!" The Doctor hit the ball with the racket. It bounced off the teleport pod and hit Staal's probic vent. Staal staggered. The Doctor pushed Ross and grabbed my hand.

"Out! Out! Out!" We ran for it.

)0(

We got back outside and the men climbed back into the jeep. I jumped onto my bike, not bothering with the helmet and followed them back down the drive.

I followed them as they swerved and turned in the wrong direction, I frowned and followed. They headed off road and towards the river. I sped up. Suddenly the jeep stopped and Ross and the Doctor ran out and threw themselves on the floor. The car sparked as I pulled up beside them.

"Oh, is that it?" the Doctor asked sounding surprised and disappointed. I got off my bike and knelt down beside him to slap him across the back of his head, "Hey!" he whined.

)0(

I pulled them both onto the back of my bike and drove back to Cheswick. I pulled up outside of Donna's home and the Doctor ran to the door, he rang the bell as Ross and I dismounted.

Donna and the Doctor went to examine Donna's car, which had ATMOS. Donna was on her mobile trying to reach Martha while the Doctor was hidden by the bonnet of the car.

"I'll requisition us a vehicle." Ross looked to me for permission and I nodded. He turned and started to jog away.

"Anything without ATMOS. And don't point your gun at people." The Doctor yelled after him. Ross disappeared around the corner of the street.

"Is it him?" I heard Wilfred's voice and turned to see him walking towards Donna and the Doctor, "Is it him? Is it the Doctor?" he reached Donna and the Doctor and saw the Doctors face, "Ah, it's you!"

"Who?" the Doctor asked, glancing up, "Oh... it's you!" Donna looked between them.

"What, have you met before?"

"Yeah, Christmas Eve. He disappeared right in front of me."

"And you never said?" Donna asked.

"Well, you never said." He turned to the Doctor, "Wilf, sir. Wilfred Mott. You must be one of them aliens."

"Well, yeah, but don't shout it out." He shook Wilfred's hand, "Nice to meet you properly, Wilf."

"Ah, an alien hand." Wilfred exclaimed.

"Donna, anything?" the Doctor asked.

"She's not answering. What's it, "Sontiruns"?"

"Sontarans." He corrected, "But there's got to be more to it. They can't be just remote-controlling cars. That's not enough. Is anyone answering?"

"Hold on." Donna turned her full attention to the phone, "Martha, hold on, he's here." She passed the phone over to the Doctor.

"Martha, tell Col Mace it's the Sontarans. They're in the file, Code Red Sontarans. But if they're inside the factory, tell him not to start shooting, UNIT will get massacred. I'll get back as soon as I can. You got that?" he asked, she hung up and the Doctor handed the phone back. He walked back to the car and pulled out his sonic. I walked over to his side.

"You've tried sonicking it before. You didn't find anything." Donna pointed out.

"Yeah, but now I know its Sontaran, I know what I'm looking for."

"The thing is, Doctor, that Donna is my only grandchild. You gotta promise me you're gonna take care of her." Wilfred watched for his reaction.

"She takes care of me."

"Oh, yeah, that's my Donna. She was always bossing us around even when she was tiny. 'The Little General' we used to call her."

"Yeah. Don't start." Donna told him.

I grabbed the Doctors hand that held the sonic and guided it to a part of the box with holes in a grid pattern.

"And some of the boys she used to turn up with" Wilfred continued, "a different one every week. Yeah, who was that one with the nail varnish?" He asked Donna.

"Matthew Richards. He lives in Kilburn now - with a man." Suddenly spikes shot out of the device, the Doctor and I removing our intertwined hands only just in time.

"Whoa! It's a temporal pocket! I knew there was something else in there. It's hidden just a second out of sync with real time." The Doctor looked extremely pleased with himself and didn't let go of my hand.

"But what's it hiding?" Donna asked. We all gathered around the car with our heads under the bonnet.

"I dunno, men and their cars!" I jerked upright to see Sylvia, "Sometimes I think if I was a car..." she spotted the Doctor, "Oh, it's you! Doctor-what was it?" he waved at her without looking.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Have you met him as well?" Wilfred asked.

"Dad, it's the man from the wedding!" Sylvia told him, "When you were laid up with Spanish flu. I'm warning you, last time that man turned up, it was a disaster!" White gas suddenly shot from the device.

"Get back!" the Doctor yelled, throwing out his arm pushing Donna and her family back while dragging me back by the grip he still had on my hand. He used the sonic on the car and the gas stopped as the device sparked.

"That'll stop it."

"I told you! He's blown up the car! Who is he anyway? What sort of doctor blows up cars?" Sylvia demanded.

"Oh, not now, Mum!" Donna snapped.

"Oh, should I make an appointment?" Sylvia stalked off into the house.

"Oh you've done it now." I teased him.

"That wasn't just exhaust fumes. Some sort of gas. Artificial gas."

"And it's aliens, is it? Aliens?" Wilfred asked. I shook my head at them and turned away. I walked back over to my bike and got on.

"I have to get back to headquarters!" I called to the Doctor, he nodded in answer distractedly and I laughed at him internally. I kick started my bike and roared away down the road.

)0(

I arrived at the ATMOS factory to see the men all pushing the cars as far away from them as possible; they were all spewing the gas. I jumped off my bike and ran for the nearest and tallest buildings I could see.

I set myself up on the top and set up a sniper rifle I had pulled out of my shoulder bag. I watched through the eyepiece.

I saw the Doctor and Donna arrive and climb out of a London taxi, Donna ran to where the TARDIS was hidden and the Doctor ran towards the command centre.

A few minutes later the Doctor, followed by Martha, ran out and into the alley and then back out. The Doctor looked stressed and Martha had a small smile on her face. I frowned and reached out with my mind.

"_Doctor?"_ I asked carefully.

"_Tory! Where are you?"_

"_On the roof of one of the nearby buildings."_

"_So you're safe?"_

"_Yes. Doctor what's wrong?"_

"_The TARDIS is gone!"_

"_But Donna was inside it!"_

"_I know."_

"_I'll meet you in the command centre."_

)0(

"I'm not fighting, I'm not-fighting, as in not having fighting, got it? Now, does anyone know what this gas is yet?" I walked in and saw that the Doctor was clearly out of his depth.

"We're working on it." Martha told him, I studied her for a moment confused this was a clone.

"It's harmful," a female captain spoke, "but not lethal until it reaches 80% density. We're having the first reports of deaths from the centre of Tokyo City."

"And who are you?" the Doctor asked. She stood and saluted as I joined them.

"Captain Marion Price, sir."

"Oh, put your hand down. Don't salute." The Doctor told her.

"At ease Captain." I nodded to her.

"Jodrell Bank's traced a signal," Mace announced, "Doctor, coming from 5000 miles above the Earth. We're guessing that's what triggered the cars."

"The Sontaran ship." I confirmed.

"NATO has gone to Defcon One, we're preparing a strike."

"You can't do that; nuclear missiles won't even scratch the surface." The Doctor objected, "Let me talk to the Sontarans."

"You're not authorised to speak on behalf of the Earth."

"I am, let the man through." I ordered.

"I've got that authority, I earned that a long time ago." He slid into a nearby empty chair and used the sonic to link up with the Sontaran ship, "Calling the Sontaran Command Ship under Jurisdiction Two of the Intergalactic Rules of Engagement. This is The Doctor."

"Doctor, breathing your last?"

"My God, they're like trolls." The Connell looked horror struck.

"Yeah, loving the diplomacy, thanks." The Doctor muttered before turning back to the screen, "So, tell me, General Staal, since when did you lot become cowards?"

"How dare you!" Staal yelled.

"Oh, that's diplomacy?" Mace asked sarcastically.

"Doctor, you impugn my honour!" Staal exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm really glad you didn't say belittle cos then I'd have a field day." I smirked as the Doctor winked at me.

"But poison gas?" he asked, "That's the weapon of a coward and you know it. Staal, you could blast this planet out of the sky, and yet you're sitting up above watching it die. Where's the fight in that? Where's the honour? Or, are you lot planning something else? Cos this isn't normal Sontaran warfare. What are you lot up to?"

"A general would be unwise to reveal his strategy to the opposing forces."

"Aaah, the war's not going so well, then? Losing, are we?" the Doctor asked.

"Such a suggestion is impossible."

"What war?" Mace asked.

"The war between the Sontarans and the Rutans." I told him, "It's been raging, far out in the stars for 50,000 years. 50,000 years of death and destruction, and for what?" I asked the general.

"For victory. Sontar-ha!" he chanted and all of his crew joined in, "Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Give me a break." He pulled out the sonic and changed the channel on screen to show a cartoon.

"Doctor. I would seriously recommend that this dialogue is handled by official Earth representation."

"So me?" I asked the Connell, "I'm twice as bad as he is, you know." The Doctor changed the channel back.

"Finished?" he asked.

"You will not be so quick to ridicule when you'll see our prize. Behold! We are the first Sontarans in history to capture a TARDIS."

"Well. As prizes go, that's... _noble_. As they say in Latin, _Donna_ nobis pacem." I frowned at the Doctor but didn't say anything, "Did you never wonder about its design? It's phone box. It contains a phone. A telephonic device for communication. Sort of symbolic. Like if only we could communicate. You and I."

"All you have communicated is your distress, Doctor." Staal gloated but I grinned as I realised what the Doctor had done.

"Big mistake though. Showing it to me." He held up the sonic, "Cos I've got remote control."

"Cease transmission!" the screen went black.

"Oh, well." He stood and walked to my side.

"That's achieved nothing." The Connell told him.

"Oh, you'd be surprised." I replied sharing a grin with the Doctor.

)0(Time skip

I ran back into the command centre as I heard Ross's voice over the radio.

"Enemy within! At arms! Greyhound 40 declaring absolute emergency. Sontarans within factory grounds, east corridor grid six." I burst through the doors in time to hear the Connell give his orders.

"Absolute emergency, declaring Code Red. All troops, Code Red!"

"Get them out of there!" the Doctor yelled.

"All troops, open fire!" the Connell ordered.

"The guns aren't working. Inform all troops, standard weapons do not work." Ross's voice came over the radio again and I felt a single tear run down my cheek, "Tell the Doctor it's that Cordolaine signal. He's the only one who can stop them."

"Ross this is Agent Phoenix. I order you to retreat!" I screamed down the line but it was too late, all I could hear was white noise.

"Greyhound 40, report. Over. Greyhound 40, report. Greyhound 40, report!" the Connell tried desperately.

"He wasn't Greyhound 40, his name was Ross. Now listen to me, and GET THEM OUT OF THERE!"

"Trap One to all stations. Retreat. Order imperative, immediate retreat!" the Connell ordered.

)0(  
>COLONEL MACE<br>They've taken the factory.

DOCTOR  
>Why? They don't need it. Why attack now? What are they up to? Times like this, I could do with the Brigadier. No offence.<p>

COLONEL MACE  
>None taken. Sir Alistair's a fine man, if not the best. Unfortunately he's stranded in Peru.<p>

CAPTAIN PRICE  
>Launch grid back online.<p>

_The computer screens turn on to show a map of the world. The Martha clone presses No Launch on her PDA. The screens go black again. _

CAPTAIN PRICE  
>They're inside the system, sir. It's coming from within UNIT itself.<p>

COLONEL MACE  
>Trace it. Find out where it's coming from, and quickly. Gas levels?<p>

CAPTAIN PRICE  
>66% in major population areas. And rising.<p>

)0(

__COLONEL MACE  
>Why are they defending the factory only after we were inside?<p>

DOCTOR  
>Because they wanted UNIT here. You gave them something they needed. Something now hidden inside the factory. Something precious.<p>

COLONEL MACE  
>Then we've got to recover it. This Cordolaine signal thing, how does it work?<p>

DOCTOR  
>The bullets. It causes expansion of the copper shell.<p>

COLONEL MACE  
>Excellent. I'm on it.<p>

_He gets up and leaves._

)0(

_Colonel Mace returns to the UNIT base._

DOCTOR  
>Got to go. Keep the line open!<p>

COLONEL MACE  
>Counter-attack!<p>

DOCTOR  
>I said you don't stand a chance!<p>

COLONEL MACE  
>Positions. That means everyone!<p>

_He throws a gas mask to the Doctor._

MARTHA CLONE  
>You're not going without me!<p>

DOCTOR  
>Wouldn't dream of it.<p>

_Outside of the ATMOS factory, UNIT people gather. They're all wearing gas masks, so does the Doctor. Colonel Mace shows him a gun._

COLONEL MACE  
>Latest firing stock, what do you think, Doctor?<p>

DOCTOR  
>Are you my mummy?<p>

I slapped him on the shoulder.

COLONEL MACE  
>If you could concentrate. Bullets with a rad-steel coating, no copper surface. Should overcome the Cordolaine signal.<p>

I picked up one of the weapons and tested it.

"Very good Connell." I nodded and he took the compliment for what it was.

DOCTOR  
>But the Sontarans have got lasers! You can't even see in this fog, the night-vision doesn't work.<p>

COLONEL MACE  
>Thank you Doctor, thank you for your lack of faith. But this time, I'm not listening.<p>

_He pulls off the gas mask and addresses his soldiers._

COLONEL MACE  
>Attention, all troops! Sontarans might think of us as primitive. As does every passing species with an axe to grind. They make a mockery of our weapons, our soldiers, our ideals. But no more! From this point on, it stops. From this point on, the people of Earth fight back and we show them! We show the warriors of Sontar what the human race can do! Trap One to Hawk Major! Go, go, go!<p>

_Everyone looks up as a loud sound comes from the sky - the fog starts to clear and we get sight of the Valiant flying above._

COLONEL MACE  
>It's working! The area's clearing. Engines to maximum!<p>

DOCTOR  
>It's the Valiant!<p>

COLONEL MACE  
>UNIT Carrier Ship Valiant reporting for duty, Agent Phoenix! With engines strong enough to clear away the fog.<p>

_They take off the gas masks. _

DOCTOR  
>Woah, that's brilliant!<p>

COLONEL MACE  
>Getting a taste for it, Doctor?<p>

DOCTOR  
>No, not at all. Not me.<p>

COLONEL MACE  
>Valiant, fire at will!<p>

I smirked and took several of the new guns and pushed them into my shoulder bag. The Doctor saw me and frowned.

"What?" I asked, "I need them!"

"What for?"

"To defend the only home I have left." I muttered and he flinched.

"Tory I…." I held up my hand to stop him.

"Doctor, I'm not perfect and I'll admit it but I just need you to listen to me," he nodded, "Doctor, whether you like it or not I'm going in there with those men because this is the only home I have left. Sure I may be a TARDIS and sure I may have two hearts but this is my home, the place where I grew up, the place where I fell in love." I smiled at him, "And even if it means losing the man I love I will fight for my home because whether you know it or not it's your home too and I won't have you, the man I love, the man I want to spend the rest of my lives with, lose his last home." I paused and stared straight into his eyes, "Because I love you, my adorable idiot."

He smiled down at me, his grin so large it should have split his face in two.

"Marry me?" he asked.

"What?"

"Marry me?" I looked up into his face and saw it drop, the grin vanishing, he was so certain I would say no.

"Yes," I breathed, "Yes!" his grin returned in full force and he pulled me into a kiss. Our lips slammed together and he begged for entrance into my mouth, I gave it willingly. His hands fastened around my waist and pulled me full up against him, like he was trying to make us one person while our clothes where still on.

A cough from the Connell broke us apart and I blushed as I caught the Doctors eye. He lifted my left hand and slid a simple silver banded, diamond engagement ring onto my hand next to the promise ring he had given me.

We got lost in each other's eyes again and only jolted out of it as the Valiant started to shoot at the factory.

"See you on the other side." I told him. I reached up and pulled his head down to mine. I gave him a chaste kiss, pulled back and winked at him.

I turned and walked away, putting a deliberate flare in my walk and swinging my hips. I knew he noticed when I heard his gasmask hit the floor. I smirked and kept walking, priming two modified P-90's as I went.

)0(

I made it through the factory easily and headed for the basement levels; my TARDIS side was telling me that something was down there. I was walking down a corridor lit with green lighting when I heard a woman's scream. I picked up the pace and ran through the door at the end of the hall and saw the Doctor holding the real Martha Jones in a tight hug while the clone Martha was on the floor by the door clutching her chest. Martha had being keeping the clone alive and the Doctor had broken the link.

"It's all right. It's all right, I'm here, I'm here. I've got you, got you." The Doctor comforted the real Martha.

"There was this thing, Doctor, this alien, with this head..." Suddenly the Doctor's mobile rang and he pulled away from Martha

"Oh, blimey I'm busy. Got it?" he asked down the phone, "Take off the covering. All the blue switches inside, flick them up like a fuse box. And that should get the teleport working." Martha looked around and saw me and the clone.

"Oh, my God. That's me." She muttered. She got up shakily and made her way towards us. She stumbled halfway and I ran to her side. I helped her move and placed her down beside the clone.

"Don't touch me!" it spat.

"It's not my fault. The Sontarans created you. But... you had all my memories." Martha tried to reason with it.

"You've got a brother, sister, mother and father."

"If you don't help me, they're gonna die." Martha told her quietly.

"You love them."

"Yes. Remember that?" Martha asked.

"The gas!" the Doctor shouted over from where he was fiddling with the teleport, he didn't look up though so he didn't see me, "Tell us about the gas."

"He's the enemy!" the Clone yelled.

"Then tell me. It's not just poison, what's it for? Martha, please!"

"Caesofine concentrate. It's one part of Bosteen, two parts Probic 5." My eyes widened and I yelled at the same time as the Doctor.

"Clonefeed! It's clonefeed!"

"What's clonefeed?" Martha asked.

"Like amniotic fluid for Sontarans." I let the Doctor explain, "That's why they're not invading, they're converting the atmosphere. Changing the planet into a clone world. Earth becomes a great big hatchery. Cos the Sontarans are clones, that's how they reproduce. Give 'em a planet this big, they'll create billions of new soldiers. That gas isn't poison, it's food!" I moved over and joined him beside the teleport.

I pulled some wires out of his hands and kissed him on the cheek in greeting. Martha and her clone were talking in whispers. I heard Donna's voice hissing out of the phone.

"Doctor." The Doctor picked up the phone, "Blue switches done. But they've found me!"

"Now!" the Doctor called out as he aimed the sonic at the pod, a light flashed and Donna appeared in the pod. She ran forward into the Doctor's arms.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you?"

"Hold on, hold on. Get off me, get off me! Gotta bring the TARDIS down." He shoved her into my arms and aimed the sonic at the teleport again.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" I told Donna as I held her.

"I don't plan to!"

"Good!" I laughed as I let her go.

"Right, now. Martha, you coming?" the Doctor asked. I looked around at him; he was standing inside the pod. I grabbed Donna's hand and pulled her inside as Martha spoke.

"What about this nuclear launch thing?"

"Just keep pressing N, we want to keep those missiles on the ground." As the Doctor spoke Donna looked around the room and caught sight of the now dead clone.

"But there's... two of them." She muttered, looking to me for help.

"Yeah, long story." The Doctor and I said together as Martha joined us in the teleport pod.

"Here we go." The Doctor looked at us happily, "The old team, back together! Well, the new team."

"We're not going back on that ship!" Donna asked hysterically.

"No, no, no. No. I needed to get the teleport working so that we could get to..." the room disappeared and was replaced by Luke Rattigan's room, "...here! The Rattigan Academy, owned by..."

"The young man pointing a gun at us," I sighed, "do they ever learn." Luke was standing in front of a teleport pointing a gun at us.

"Don't tell anyone what I did! It wasn't my fault, the Sontarans lied to me, they..." the Doctor moved out of the teleport and grabbed the gun.

"If I see one more gun..." he muttered as he threw it back over his shoulder where I caught it and shoved it into one of my larger on the inside pockets.

I followed the Doctor out of the room at a run as he raced through the school to the laboratory. When I caught up to him he was building something on one of the desks.

"That's why the Sontarans had to stop the missiles, they were holding back. Because, Caesofine gas is volatile, that's why they had to use you to stop the nuclear attack. Ground-to-air engagement could've sparked off the whole thing."

"What, like set fire to the atmosphere?" Martha asked and I jumped; only just realising that she, Donna and Luke had followed us.

"Yeah. They need all the gas intact to breed their clone army. And all the time we had Luke here in his dream factory. Planning a little trip, were we?" the Doctor asked him.

"They promised me a new world." Luke told us.

"You were building equipment, ready to terraform El Mondo Luko so that humans could live there and breathe the air with this! An atmospheric converter." He picked it up and ran outside with it.

We all followed; I looked out over London and all I could see was a cloud of grey gas, gas that was slowly choking everyone there.

"That's London. You can't even see it. My family's in there." Donna muttered.

"If I can get this on the right setting..." I moved forward to help.

"Doctor, hold on, you said the atmosphere would ignite." Martha pointed out.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" he pushed a button on his remote and a pillar of flame shot into the sky which spread over the whole horizon. The Doctor crossed his fingers.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please..." he muttered. The fire cleared to reveal the natural blue sky.

"Yes!" I yelled punching the air. I ran to the Doctor and pulled him down into a kiss.

"He's a genius!" Luke decreed as I released the Doctor.

"Just brilliant." Martha beamed.

"Now we're in trouble!" the Doctor picked up the converter and ran back into the building me hot on his heels.

He ran back to the teleport pod and set the convertor down inside of it.

"Right, so... Donna, thank you. For everything. Martha, you too. Oh... so many times." He turned to me, "Make your life a good one. Luke, do something clever with your life."

"You're saying goodbye." Donna realised.

"Sontarans are never defeated. They'll be getting ready for war. And, well, you know, I've recalibrated this for Sontaran air, so..." he left his sentence hanging.

"You're gonna ignite them." Martha finished.

"You'll kill yourself." Donna and I said together and the Doctor shot me a pained glance.

"Just send that thing up, on its own. I don't know... put it on a delay." Martha suggested.

"Let me do it!" I screeched at him, "I can blow it and escape!"

"I can't."

"Why not?" Donna asked.

"I've got to give them a choice."

"So could I!" I yelled but too late; he had already gone. I punched the wall and it cracked, "Stupid, stupid!" I couldn't go up after him and save him, I didn't know if I could teleport groups safely!

"What are you doing?" Martha asked suddenly, I spun back around to face the room and saw Luke fiddling with the teleport pod.

"Something clever." Luke pushed a key and vanished, standing in his place was the Doctor. He climbed forward and sat to the edge of the pod, still shocked. Martha ran to him smiling and attached herself to his side. Donna walked to them and gave the Doctor a slap on the arm before she sat down on his other side clutching to the arm she had just slapped. I stayed away.

"Tory?" he asked gently.

"You git!" I exploded, rounding on him, "I tell you I love you! I agree to marry you all without you saying those three magic words and then you throw away your life! How could I build a family with you if you're so ready to throw it all away?" I asked desperately as he started at me mutely, "If you'd have just listened to me and let me do it no one would have died! I would have being able to escape! To leave! And now that boy is dead because of you!" the Doctor flinched and I turned away, "And you can live with that guilt your whole life for all I care."

"Tory!" Martha and Donna yelled. I ignored them and glared at the Doctor.

"Goodbye." I let the silver light flow over my body.

"Tory!" Martha yelled.

"Please!" Donna called out.

"I love you!" The Doctor yelled.

)0(

I reappeared on a lawn in front of an English house.

"Too little too late." I muttered and strode away. I only just made it over the lawn before I broke down with tears. I pulled the engagement ring off of my finger and glared at it hatefully, I raised my arm to throw it away but I couldn't. I lowered my arm slowly and slid the ring back onto my finger. I still loved him.

)0(

Tory: did you know we have a new beta?

Me: yeah! Her name's hunterofartemis69. She's a grammar Nazi!*grins*

Tory: he said he loved me….

Me: huh?

Tory: the Doctor, he said he loved me.

Me: I know…..

Tory: so what do I do? We're bloody engaged!

Me: Oh I know! *evil grin* but I'm not gonna answer that but let's just say that you and River have a chat.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, bold is song lyrics and normal is everything else!**

)0(

Third Person POV.

When River Song went back to her cell that night the last thing she expected was to see a tearstained Tory curled up on her bed. River sighed and closed the bars of her cell behind her. She walked to the bed and sat down beside Tory on the bed, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Why does he do it River, why?" Tory sobbed.

"Because it's the only way he knows; always so willing to give everything he has and never considering that he could hurt people by sacrificing himself. And we both hate him for it." Tory lifted herself into a sitting position beside River, who wrapped her arm around Tory's shoulders. She rested her head on Rivers arm with a sigh.

"How can I hate him when I love him this much?" she asked still tearful.

"That is something that you have to figure out on your own, because, sweetie, I don't know the answer." They sat in silence, "But you wouldn't love him if he was any other way."

"I know," Tory muttered, "I know."

"Everybody knows that everybody dies and nobody knows it like him, but I think that if for one moment he ever gave up trying all the stars might just go out. But you Tory, you're his guiding light. If he loses you, he loses everything."

)0(

First person POV Tory.

Performing for crowds was a hobby of mine from when I was still completely human, my adoptive mother had wanted me to go into show business while my father wanted me to 'actually do something with my life', his words not mine. So whenever I got stressed or upset I would find myself at a karaoke bar or a live performance of a group I liked and I would sing along to whatever I felt like.

Here and now I was in one of those bars waiting for my turn at the mic.

The current singer finished his rendition of 'When I grow up' by the Pussy Cat dolls and stepped off stage. The bar-keeper nodded to me and I climbed on stage. I pulled the mic out of its stand; I hated singing with those things and nodded to the DJ. I glanced around the around the bar and saw a World War Two trench coat disappear out of the doors and smirked; I knew he had being tracking me!

The introduction to Not Ready to Make Nice by the Dixie Chicks played.

**Forgive, sounds good  
>Forget, I'm not sure I could<br>They say time heals everything  
>But I'm still waiting<strong>

**I'm through with doubt  
>There's nothing left for me to figure out<br>I've paid a price  
>And I'll keep paying<strong>

**I'm not ready to make nice  
>I'm not ready to back down<br>I'm still mad as hell and I don't have time  
>To go round and round and round<strong>

**It's too late to make it right  
>I probably wouldn't if I could<br>?Cause I'm mad as hell, can't bring myself  
>To do what it is you think I should<strong>

**I know you said  
>Can't you just get over it?<br>It turned my whole world around  
>And I kinda like it<strong>

**I made my bed and I sleep like a baby  
>With no regrets and I don't mind sayin'<br>It's a sad, sad story when a mother will teach her  
>Daughter that she ought to hate a perfect stranger<strong>

**And how in the world can the words that I said  
>Send somebody so over the edge<br>That they'd write me a letter sayin' that I better  
>Shut up and sing or my life will be over<strong>

**I'm not ready to make nice  
>I'm not ready to back down<br>I'm still mad as hell and I don't have time  
>To go round and round and round<strong>

I saw the door open and Jack walked in followed by the 10th Doctor. Both of them stared up at me on the stage.****

**It's too late to make it right  
>I probably wouldn't if I could<br>Cause I'm mad as hell, can't bring myself  
>To do what it is you think I should<strong>

I stared straight back at them.****

**I'm not ready to make nice  
>I'm not ready to back down<br>I'm still mad as hell and I don't have time  
>To go round and round and round<strong>

**It's too late to make it right  
>I probably wouldn't if I could<br>Cause I'm mad as hell, can't bring myself  
>To do what it is you think I should<br>What it is you think I should**

**Forgive, sounds good  
>Forget, I'm not sure I could<br>They say time heals everything  
>But I'm still waiting<strong>

I looked straight at the Doctor and added two new words to the song.

**For you.**

The song ended and I stepped off the stage the crowd applauded and I got a few free drinks sent my way.

I waited in the bar, he would come. The Doctor pushed his way through the crowds to my side. I jumped up and pulled him into a hug.

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me." I muttered into his shirt. I could sense his grin without even looking at him. His arms wrapped around me tightly.

"Always." He muttered into my hair, "Always."

)0(

Two days later I left the Doctor again and headed out into 1960 England.

)0(

Tory: why the 1960's?

Me: unicorn and the wasp.

Tory: oh okay! So which Doctor was it I just made up with anyway?

Me: it was 10 a couple of days after you left him, Donna stayed in the TARDIS so you could have some time to sort everything out.

Tory: I love Donna!

Me: *sadly* so do i. 


	12. Chapter 12

A car driven by PROFESSOR PEACH, with me sitting in the front seat, pulled up in front of the house of the Lady Eddison. She had invited us both for a party.

"The Professor's luggage, Richard. Step lively." The Butler ordered. The Professor and I both climbed out of the car.

"I thank you for the ride Professor," I curtsied to him, "You do gentlemen all over the world proud."

"You are most welcome, Miss Tory." I smiled at him and stepped to the side so the servants could gain access to the car. The Professor walked past me, towards the house.

"Good afternoon, Prof. Peach." The butler greeted him.

"Hello, Greeves, old man." A bicycle bell rang and all three of us turned to see a reverend riding up

"Prof. Peach. Beautiful day." The reverend greeted the Professor before turning to me, "Lord's in His Heaven, all's right with the world. And who may I ask are you my dear?"

"Victoria Williams, reverend," I curtsied again, "but I prefer Tory, Victoria makes me feel old." We laughed.

"Rev. Golightly and milady Tory." The butler addressed us, "The Lady Eddison requests that you make yourselves comfortable in your rooms. Cocktails will be served on the lawn from half-past four."

"You go on up. I need to check something in the library." The professor told us.

"You are too kind professor." I smiled.

"Oh?" the reverend asked.

"Alone."

"It's supposed to be a party. All this work will be the death of you." All three men entered the house and I sighed.

One of the servants came to my side.

"I'm Davernport milady, may I escort you to your rooms?"

"Oh yes please, it was a long drive." I smiled and Davernport led me into the house.

)0(

"The Lady Victoria." Greeves announced me and Lady Eddison moved to my side at once.

"Ah, my dear girl, there is someone here you must absolutely meet." She linked her arm through my own and led me over to a couple near the food table.

"Doctor, Miss Noble, this is my good friend…" the pair turned to face us and I gasped.

"Donna! John!" I ran at them and pulled them into a hug, "I have missed you!" I grasped both of Donna's hands in my own and turned back to Lady Eddison.

"Milady, this is my good friend Donna and my betrothed John Smith." I heard Donna choke on her side car.

"Oh! This is the man you turned down my son for." I blushed.

"I'm afraid so." I felt the Doctor sneak a hand onto my hip and pull me back towards him gently. Donna smirked at me and the Lady Eddison walked away.

"I missed you." I turned and hugged him, "I'm sorry if this is making you uncomfortable but it's not proper for me to be unmarried and I already had the rings. You don't mind do you?" I asked worriedly. But he smiled down at me.

"Not one bit." We smiled at each other and I pulled him down for a chaste kiss.

"We have adjoining rooms." I winked at him, "In case you were wondering." The Doctor froze. I laughed and pulled out of his embrace to stand beside Donna.

"How come she's an Eddison but her husband and son are Curbishleys?" Donna asked the Doctor quietly but he was still in a state of shock so I answered.

"The Eddison title descends through her. One day Roger will be a lord."

"Miss Robina Redmond." The butler announced a young woman in a red dress joined us.

"She's the absolute hit of the social season. A must." Lady Eddison whispered in my ear before turning to the woman in question, "Miss Redmond."

"Spiffing to meet you at last, my lady." She said.

"Rev Arnold Golightly." The Reverend had joined us.

"Ah, Reverend! How are you? I heard about the church last Thursday night, those ruffians breaking in." Lady Eddison greeted him.

"You apprehended them, I hear." Her husband put in, Hugh I think his name was.

"As the Christian fathers taught me, we must forgive them their trespasses. Quite literally."

"Some of these young boys deserve a decent thrashing." said Roger.

"Couldn't agree more, sir." Davenport handed him a drink.

"Typical." Donna sighed, "All the decent men are on the other bus."

"Or Time Lords." The Doctor added. I slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Oi! You're taken!"

"Now my lady, what about this special guest you promised us?" the reverend asked.

"Here she is. A lady who needs no introduction." Everyone started to clap as a young woman made her way toward the group.

"Oh, no. Please don't. Thank you, Lady Eddison. Honestly, there's no need." She walked to us and shook Donna's hand, "Agatha Christie."

"What about her?" Donna asked and I slapped my forehead.

"That's me."

"No! You're kidding!" Donna exclaimed.

"She's really not though." I muttered in her ear.

"Agatha Christie!" the Doctor grabbed her hand and shook it enthusiastically, "I was just talking about you the other day. I said, "I bet she's brilliant". I'm the Doctor and this is Donna and Tory. Oh, I love your stuff! What a mind! You fool me every time. Well…almost every time. Well…once or twice. Well…once. But it was a good once."

"You should learn to stop while it's still a compliment." I told him before turning to Agatha, "It's a pleasure to meet you and I've never read you're books so I won't tell you how much I love them." We laughed.

"Thank you; that is a refreshing change." She studied Donna and the Doctor for a moment, "You make a rather unusual couple."

"Oh, no, no, no, no. We're not married." The Doctor protested, looking at me to see my reaction; I just grinned as Donna spoke up.

"We're not a couple."

"Obviously not—no wedding ring." Agatha turned to me, "You however..."

"Engaged." I nodded to her.

"Oh…you don't miss a trick." The Doctor complimented her.

"Mrs. Christie," Lady Eddison got her attention, "I'm so glad you could come. I'm one of your greatest followers, I've read all six of your books. Uh, is, uh, Mr. Christie not joining us?"

"Is he needed?" Agatha asked sharply, "Can't a woman make her own way in the world?"

"Don't give my wife ideas." Hugh laughed.

"Mrs. Christie, I have a question." said Rodger, "Why a Belgian detective?"

The Doctor moved towards Hugh and took the paper he had resting on his knees.

"Excuse me, Colonel."

"Belgians make such lovely buns." Agatha answered and everyone laughed.

"Where on Earth's Professer Peach? He'd love to meet Mrs. Christie." Rodger asked.

"Said he was going to the library." The Doctor looked up at Donna and me sharply and waved us over to him.

"The date on this newspaper." The Doctor showed it to us darkly, I gasped.

"What about it?" Donna asked.

"It's the day Agatha Christie disappeared." I told her before the Doctor could open his mouth.

"She just discovered her husband was having an affair." The Doctor filled Donna in.

"You'd never think to look at her smiling away." Donna watched Agatha.

"Well, she's British and moneyed. That's what they do—they carry on. Except for this one time. No one knows exactly what happened—she just vanished. Her car will be found tomorrow morning by the side of a lake. Ten days later she turns up at a hotel in Harrogate. Said she'd lost her memory. She never spoke about the disappearance till the day she died to a woman no one else there knew. She said something along the lines of 'you haven't aged a day'. But whatever it was or whoever it was is lost to time…"

"It's about to happen." Donna realized.

"Right here, right now." The housekeeper came running out of the house shouting.

"The professor! The library! Murder! Murder!"

)0(

The Doctor and I sprinted to the library with Donna hot on our heels and Agatha behind her. The Professor was sprawled out on the floor a piece of lead piping beside him.

"Oh, my goodness." I turned back to the door and saw the butler standing in the entrance. The Doctor bent over the body.

"Bashed on the back of the head. Blunt instrument," he tapped on the watch we could just see sticking out from under the Professors jacket sleeve, "Watch broke as he fell, time of death was quarter past four." He stood and moved to the desk. I went to the window and checked it for any signs of forced entry.

"Bit of pipe." Donna announced, "Call me Hercule Poirot but I reckon that's blunt enough."

"Who?" I asked, completely confused. Donna rolled her eyes at me.

"Nothing worth killing for in that lot, dry as dust." The Doctor dropped the papers he was speed reading and walked to my side where Donna joined us quickly.

"Hold on, the body in the library?" she asked quietly, "I mean, Professor Peach, in the library, with a lead piping?"

Suddenly the other members of the household and the guests pushed into the room, I ignored their shouts and looked over the room again carefully.

"You don't have to." The Doctor's voice jolted me out of my thoughts, "Chief Inspector Smith from Scotland Yard, known as the Doctor. Miss Noble is the plucky young girl who helps me out."

"I say." Lady Eddison exclaimed.

"Mrs. Christie was right. Go into the sitting room. I will question each of you in turn." The Doctor ordered.

"Come along. Do as the Doctor says. Keep the room undisturbed." Agatha shepherded the others out of the room leaving the Doctor Donna and I alone.

""The plucky young girl who helps me out?"" Donna asked. The Doctor dropped to the floor.

"There were no policewomen in 1926." He explained.

"I'll pluck you in a minute. Why don't we phone the real police?"

"The last think we want is PC Plod sticking his nose in. Especially…" he used a pencil to pick up yellow colored goo from a crack in the floor, "Now I've found this." He stood and held it so we both could see, "Morphic residue."

"Morphic? Doesn't sound very 1926."

"No if I had to give it a year I'd say 1960's flower power man!" I coughed, "It gets left behind after a transformation from certain species that genetically re-encode." I shuffled my feet.

"The murderer's an alien?" Donna asked.

"Which means that one of that lot is an alien in human form." The Doctor frowned like he was trying to identify the alien from what he already knew.

"Yeah, but think about it. There's a murder, a mystery and Agatha Christie." Donna sounded rather excited.

"You know that rhymes?" I asked her distractedly.

"So?" the Doctor asked her as he sniffed the residue, "Happens to me all the time." He held the reside out to Donna and she looked at it disdainfully.

"No, but isn't that a bit weird?" she asked, "Agatha Christie didn't walk around surrounded by murders. Not really. That's like meeting Charles Dickens and he's surrounded by ghosts. At Christmas."

"Well—"

"Oh come on. It's not like we could drive across country and find Enid Blyton having tea with Noddy. Could we? Noddy's not real, is he? Tell me there's no Noddy."

"There's no Noddy." He grabbed my hand with is free one and lead me out of the door.

"Next thing you'll be telling me…" she followed us out into the hall, "…It's like Murder on the Orient Express and they all did it."

"Murder on the Orient Express?" Agatha asked suddenly appearing behind us.

"Oh, yeah. One of your best." Donna told her.

"But not yet." The Doctor whispered.

"Marvelous idea, though." Agatha muttered.

"Yeah, tell you what—Copyright: Donna Noble, yeah?"

"Anyway," the Doctor cut over Donna, "Agatha and I will question suspects. Donna, you search the bedrooms, look for clues." He leant over her and whispered, "Any more residue." He went back to his normal volume, "Tory, go with her." He pulled a large magnifying glass out of his pocket, "You'll need this."

"Is that for real?" Donna asked.

"I mean really?" I asked wide eyed.

"Go on. You're ever so plucky." The Doctor winked and clicked his tongue, which I found strangely sexy. I slapped myself mentally and followed Donna up the stairs.

)0(

We walked around and searched all the rooms we came across but didn't find anything. Near the top of the house we came across a door which was locked, I was about to try my lock-picking skills when the butler spoke.

"You won't find anything in there." Donna and I jumped.

"Oh! How come it's locked?" she asked.

"Lady Eddison commands it so."

"And I command it otherwise. Scotland Yard, pip-pip." Donna told him, he unlocked the door, "Why is it locked in the first place?"

"Many years ago, when my father was butler to the family, Lady Eddison returned from India with malaria. She locked herself in this room for six months until she recovered. Since then, this room has remained… undisturbed." The door creaked open and I looked into the room. It was as bare as could be, a bed, bureau, shelves, fireplace and a teddy bear where the only things in the room and all of them where covered in spider webs and dust.

"There's nothing in here." He told us.

"How long's it been empty?" I asked.

"Forty years."

"Forty? Wow, that's a bloody long time to go without spring cleaning." I muttered.

"Why would she seal it off?" Donna asked herself before turning back to the butler, "All right, I need to investigate. You just…butle off." He walked out of the room and Donna shut the door.

We walked towards the bed and Donna picked up the teddy. A buzzing filled the room and she handed it to me as she headed towards the window.

"1926, they've still got bees."

"What did you think they had, billots? A caterpillar like creature only found on Mars." I explained as she gave me a look over her shoulder. She reached the window.

"Oh, what a noise! All right, busy bee, I'll let you out. Hold on." She switched to an accent, "I shall find you with my amazing powers of detection." I glanced over my shoulder at her, amused. I turned back and placed the teddy back in its original position.

Suddenly I heard the sound of shattering glass and I whipped around to see Donna backing away from a man size wasp. I grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room, slamming the door behind us. The stinger came ripping through the door and straight into my leg.

"Holly mother of god!" I screamed.

"Doctor!" Donna yelled, "Doctor!"

)0(

I was leaning against the wall heavily, panting as I felt a steady trail of blood dripping down my calf. I heard the stomping footsteps of the Doctor and Agatha running up the stairs.

"There is a giant…wasp!" Donna whisper-yelled at them.

"What do you mean, giant wasp?" the Doctor asked her, noticing my injury.

"I mean a wasp that's giant!" Donna hissed.

"It's only a silly little insect." Agatha laughed.

"Can we not have this argument now?" I asked weekly, "Feeling just a tad light-headed here."

"Did it sting you?" the Doctor asked sharply, moving to my side and grabbing my arm.

"What do you think Sherlock?" I asked. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong with her?" Agatha asked.

"I've got a baby bumble bee, won't my mummy be so proud of me," I sang, "Well it's a wasp not a bumble bee but hey whatever," I started singing again, "I've got a baby bumble bee..ow it stung me! I'm squishing up my baby bumble bee won't my mummy be so proud of me, I'm squishing up my baby bumble bee…ooohhh what a mess! I'm licking up my baby bumble bee won't my mummy be so proud of me, I'm licking up my baby bumble bee…..uhhh I don't fell to well."

"Tory?" the Doctor asked worriedly.

"I'm ughing(throwing up noise) my baby bumble bee won't my mummy be so proud of me, I'm ughing up my baby bumble bee…..ewww what a mess! I'm sweeping up my baby bumble bee won't my mummy be so proud of me, I'm sweeping up my baby bumble bee won't my mummy be so proud of me! My mummy wasn't proud of me." I giggled.

)0(

Me: This is a song that my mother actually taught me!

Tory: This explains so much.

Me: Oi!

)0(

"Tory?" the Doctor asked again moving in front of me. I was swaying around on the spot slightly he grabbed both my arms to hold me still and I frowned up at him.

"Doctor?" I asked, "Why are there four of you?" I giggled again and then collapsed in his arms.

)0(

I woke up lying on a couch in the Lady Eddison's lounge. I groaned.

"Tory?" Donna was sitting over me, "Doctor she's awake!" she called over her shoulder before turning back to me, "You have to drink this." She held a glass up for me; I took it out of her hands and downed it in one.

"Tory!" the Doctor pushed Donna to the side as he took up my vision.

"Doctor?" I muttered.

"Oh Tory." He brushed some hair off my face, "Don't ever do that to me again," he lent down and kissed me gently, "My hearts can't take it." I smiled up at him.

"I'll try." I sat up and the Doctor backed away, "What happened?" I asked.

"Yeah, what about the science stuff? What did you find?" Donna asked.

"Hm, Vespiform sting. Vespiforms have got hives in the Silifax Galaxy." I nodded in understanding but Agatha didn't get it.

"Again you talk like Edward Lear."

I felt my eyes fluttering closed.

"Sleep Tory." I heard the Doctor whisper, "Sleep and heal."

)0(

"What happened while I was out?" I asked happily as I pulled off my dress in my room, leaving me in my underwear as I got ready for dinner.

"Not much," he shrugged, "got poisoned, got snogged." The Doctors voice drifted through our open adjoining door.

"Snogged? Snogged! Who snogged you?" I demanded, moving away from my mirror and into the doorway.

"Out of the two things I mentioned you go for asking me about the snogging?" he turned to face me.

"Well unless you want to give me idea's about poisoning you for snogging other women I think you might want to answer my question!"

"Right….It was Donna…."

"Donna? Donna?" I turned and stormed towards the door. The Doctor caught me around the waist and pulled me back.

"It was for detox! If she hadn't done it I'd be dead!"

"Fine." I growled, "She's safe, for now." I looked back at his face and noticed he was blushing. I looked down at myself; I was basically naked in front of a shirtless Doctor and wrapped up in his arms.

"Hello." I stared at his lips as he spoke.

"Hi." I responded.

"Do you come here often?" he asked and I laughed quietly.

"Not at all."

"Oh?"

"This is my first time here actually." I told him as I wrapped my arms around his neck, "I want it to be memorable though," I muttered as I adjusted my grip on his neck to pull his head down to mine.

"Really?" he whispered against my lips.

"Really." I whispered back before I brought his mouth to mine.

)0(

Me: *coughs* Right the scene that is supposed to be here has been removed due to rating, I will post it separately as a one shot under the name: **Just before dinner but after tea.**

)0(

It was time for dinner. We all sat inside the dining room, drinking our rather spicy soup. A sudden flash of lightning and following crash of thunder made me jump.

"A thunderstorm? Really? Could this be more dramatic?" I muttered to the Doctor, who sent a wink my way as a response. I was sitting next to the Doctor with Donna across from me, the rest of the guests were sitting around us.

"A terrible day for all of us." The Doctor spoke to the room at large, "The professor struck down, Miss Chandrakala cruelly taken from us, and yet, we still take dinner."

"We are British, Doctor. What else must we do?" Lady Eddison asked him sharply.

"And then someone tried to poison me… anyone of you had the chance to put cyanide in my drink. But it rather gave me an idea." The Doctor continued.

"And what would that be?" Reverend Golightly asked.

"Well, poison." All the humans at the table stopped eating but the Doctor and I continued, "Drink up." He told them merrily as they all stared at him, "I've laced the soup with pepper."

"Ah, I thought it was jolly spicy." Hugh said and continued eating.

"But the active ingredient of pepper is piperine." The Doctor explained, "Traditionally used as an insecticide." Thunder cracked, "Oh, anyone got the shivers?"

Thunder cracked again and the lights went out. One of the windows shot open, the wind blew out all the candles.

"What the deuce is that?" asked Hugh.

"Listen! Listen! Listen! Listen!" the Doctor insisted. The whole table fell silent and a buzzing filled the room.

"No…no, it can't be!" Lady Eddison denied. Agatha stood.

"Show yourself, demon!"

"Nobody move!" the Doctor yelled, "No, don't! Stay where you are!"

The Vespiform came into sight and the people in the room scattered. The butler pulled Donna out of the room and the Doctor grabbed me and Agatha.

"Out! Out! Out! Out! Out!" he yelled and pulled us out after Donna.

In the hallway I moved to stand between Donna and the Doctor.

"Not you, Agatha." The Doctor told her, "You've got a long life to lead yet." He grabbed a sword from a wall display and I took the sword from him.

"I was there at Christmas remember, only reason you lived." He nodded agreeing with me and let me take the sword.

"Well we know the butler didn't do it." Donna jerked her head at the butler beside her.

"Then who did?" the Doctor asked before we rushed back into the dining room. When we entered the Vespiform was gone and the lights were back on.

"My jewelry," Lady Eddison was almost crying, "…the Firestone—it's gone! Stolen!"

"Roger." Davenport cried out. I spun to face him and saw Roger's body face down in his soup a knife in his back. Lady Eddison stumbled around the table to her son.

"My son…my child!"

)0(

The Doctor, Agatha and I were sitting in the lounge, the Doctor and I on a love seat while Agatha sat on an arm chair. Donna walked into the room slowly and sat down on another empty arm chair.

"That poor footman." She said, "Roger's dead and he can't even mourn him. 1926. It's more like the dark ages."

"Did you enquire about the necklace?" Agatha asked.

"Lady Eddison brought it back from India. It's worth thousands."

"This thing can sting," the Doctor started.

"Oh I know." I grinned as Donna rolled her eyes

"It can fly," he continued like I hadn't spoken, "It could wipe us all out in seconds—why is it playing this game?"

"Every murder is essentially the same—they are committed because somebody wants something." Agatha was thinking out loud.

"What does a Vespiform want?" the Doctor asked.

"Doctor, stop it." Agatha told him sharply, "The murderer is as human as you or I."

"You're right." He told her, "I've been so caught up with giant wasps, I've forgotten. You're the expert."

"Look, I told you. I'm just a…purveyor of nonsense." She dismissed him.

"Oh, no, no, no, no," he told her, "'cause plenty of people write detective stories, but yours are the best. And why? Why are you so good, Agatha Christie? Because you understand. You've lived…you've fought…you've had your heart broken. You know about people—their passions, their hope and despair and anger, all of those. Tiny huge things can turn the most ordinary person into a killer. Just think, Agatha. If anyone can solve this, it's you."

)0(

Later we had all gathered in the lounge.

"I've called you here," the Doctor was standing in front of the fireplace and talking to us all, "on this endless night because we have a murderer in our midst. And when it comes to detection, there's none finer… Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Agatha Christie." He sat down beside me and took my hand, stealing a nut from Donna on his way past her. Agatha stood and took the Doctors place by the fire.

"This is a crooked house…a house of secrets. To understand the solution, we must examine them all. Starting with you…Miss Redmond."

"But I'm innocent, surely."

"You've never met these people and these people never met you. I think the real Robina Redmond never left London. You're impersonating her!"

"How silly." Robina objected, "What proof do you have?"

"You said you'd been to the toilet…" Agatha started but Donna jumped in.

"Oh, I know this—if she was really posh, she'd say "loo"."

"Earlier today, Miss Noble and I found this on the lawn…" she held up a black leather case, "right beneath your bathroom window. You must have heard Miss Noble was searching the bedrooms and you panicked. You ran upstairs and disposed of the evidence."

"I've never seen that thing before in my life."

"What's inside it?" Lady Eddison asked.

"The tools of your trade, Miss Redmond, or should I say…the Unicorn." She opened the case and inside were master lock-picking tools, "You came to this house with one sole intention—to steal the Firestone!"

"Oh, all right then. It's a fair cop." Her accent had completely changed to a cockney one, she stood, "Yes, I'm the bleedin' Unicorn. Ever so nice to meet you, I don't think. I took my chance in the dark and nabbed it." She reached inside of her dress and pulled out the jewel, "Go on then, ya nobs, arrest me. Sling me in jail." She threw the necklace at the Doctor and he caught it.

"So, is she the murderer?" Donna asked.

"Don't be so thick." The Unicorn exclaimed, "I might be a thief but I ain't no killer."

"Quite." Agatha agreed, "There are darker motives at work, and, in examining this household…we come to you…Colonel."

"Damn it, woman! You with your perspicacity! You've rumbled me!" Hugh, the man in a wheelchair, stood.

"You—you can walk? But why?" Lady Eddison stuttered.

"My darling, how else could I be certain of keeping you by my side?" Hugh asked her.

"I don't understand."

"You're still a beautiful woman, Clemency. Sooner or later, some chap will turn your head. I couldn't bear that. Staying in the chair was the only way I could be certain of keeping you. Confound it, Mrs Christie! How did you discover the truth?"

"Um, actually, I had no idea. I was just going to say you were completely innocent."

"Ah… Oh."

"Sorry." Agatha shrugged.

"Well, shall I sit down then?" Hugh asked.

"I think you better had." Agatha told him and he did so.

"So he's not the murderer?" Donna asked.

"Indeed not." Agatha informed us, "To find the truth…let's return…" the Doctor past her the Firestone, "to this—far more than the Unicorn's object of desire. The Firestone has quite a history. Lady Eddison."

"I've done nothing!" Lady Eddison insisted.

"You brought it back from India, did you not?" Agatha asked, "Before you met the Colonel. You came home with malaria and confined yourself to this house for six months, in a room that has been locked ever since, which I rather think means…" she stopped as Lady Eddison sobbed.

"Stop, please!"

"I'm so sorry." Agatha told her, "But you had fallen pregnant in India…unmarried and ashamed, you hurried back to England with your confidante, a young maid, later to become housekeeper, Miss Chandrakala."

"Clemency! Is this true?" Hugh asked her.

"My poor baby." Lady Eddison wiped her eyes, "I had to give him away. Oh, the shame of it."

"But you've never said a word!" Hugh exclaimed.

"I had no choice. Imagine the scandal, the family name. I'm British—I carry on."

"And it was no ordinary pregnancy." The Doctor told her.

"How can you know that?" she asked.

"Excuse me, Agatha, this is my territory. But when you heard that buzzing sound in the dining room, you said, "It can't be". Why did you say that?"

"You'd never believe it." She told us.

"The Doctor has opened my mind to believe…many things." Agatha sat.

"It was forty years ago in the heat of Delhi one night. I was alone and that's when I saw it—a dazzling light in the sky. The next day, he came to the house—Christopher, the most handsome man I'd ever seen. Our love blazed like a wildfire and I held nothing back. And in return, he showed me the incredible truth about himself. He made himself human to learn about us. This was his true shape. I loved him so much it didn't matter. But he was stolen from me. 1885, the year of the Great Monsoon. The River Jumna rose up and broke its banks. He was taken at the flood. But Christopher left me a parting gift—a jewel like no other. I wore it always. Part of me never forgot. I keep it close. Always."

"Just like a man," the Unicorn scoffed, "flashes his family jewels and you end up with a bun in the oven."

"A 'poor little child'." Agatha stared talking again, "Forty years ago, Miss Chandrakala took that newborn babe to an orphanage. But Prof Peach worked it out. He found the birth certificate."

"Oh, that's "maiden"—maiden name." Donna blurted out.

"Precisely."

"So she killed him."

"I did not!" the Lady snapped.

"Miss Chandrakala feared that the professor had unearthed your secret. She was coming to warn you." Agatha told us.

"So she killed her." Donna repeted.

"I did not!"

"Thick about it logically Donna; why would she kill someone trying to help her?" I sighed.

"Oh."

"Lady Eddison is innocent." Agatha announced, "Because at this point… Doctor?"

"Thank you." He squeezed my hand and stood, "Because at this point when we consider the lies and secrets and the key to these events, then we have to consider…it was you, Donna Noble."

"What? Who did I kill?"

"No, but you said it all along, the vital clue—that this whole thing is being acted out like a murder mystery. Which means…it was you, Agatha Christie."

"I beg your pardon, sir?"

"So she killed them."

"No, but she wrote. She wrote those brilliant, clever books. And who's her greatest admirer? The moving finger points…at you, Lady Eddison."

"Leave me alone!" she cried.

"So she did kill them."

"Oh Donna just shut up!" I snapped as I stood, "Lady Eddison think back what were you doing last Thursday night?"

"Uh, I was uh…I was in the library. I was reading my favorite Agatha Christie, thinking about her plots, and how clever she must be. How is that relevant?"

"Something else happened on Thursday night," I turned to Golightly, "Did it not?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You said on the lawn this afternoon, last Thursday, those boys broke into your church." The Doctor prompted him.

"That's correct…they did. I discovered the two of them—thieves in the night. I was most perturbed. But I apprehended them."

"Really?" the Doctor asked, "A man of God against two strong lads? A man in his forties? Or, should I say, forty years old…exactly."

"Oh, my God!" Lady Eddison spun to stare at Golightly.

"Lady Eddison, your child—how old would he be now?" the Doctor asked her.

"Forty. He's…forty."

"Your child has come home." I told her.

"Ha! This is poppycock!" Golightly scoffed.

"Oh? You said you were taught by the Christian fathers, meaning, raised in an orphanage. You found those thieves, Reverend, and you got angry. A proper, deep anger for the first time in your life and it broke the genetic code. You changed. You realized your inheritance. After all these years…you knew who you were. Oh, then it all kicks off 'cause this," he held up the Firestone, "isn't just a jewel—it's a Vespiform telepathic recorder. It's part of you—your brain, your very essence. And when you activated, so did the Firestone. It beamed your full identity directly into your mind. And, at the same time, it absorbed the works of Agatha Christie directly from Lady Eddison. It all became part of you. The mechanics of those novels formed a template in your brain. You killed in this pattern because that's what you think the world is. Turns out we are in the middle of a murder mystery. One of yours, Dame Agatha." He sat on the arm of her seat.

"'Dame'?" she asked him.

"Oh, sorry, not yet."

"So he killed them? Yes? Definitely?" Donna checked.

"Yes." I told her.

"Well, this has certainly been a most entertaining evening." Golightly started, "Really, you can't believe any of this, surely, Lady Eddizzz." He couldn't finish the word.

"Lady who?" the Doctor asked.

"Lady Eddizzzon…" he struggled.

"Little bit of buzzing there, Vicar?"

"Don't make me angry." Golightly threatened as he stood.

"Why? What happens then?"

"Damn it! You humanzzz! Worshipping your tribal sky godzzz! I am so much more! That night, the universe exploded in my mind! I wanted to take what wazz mine. And you, Agatha Christie, with your railway station bookstall romancezzz… What'zzz to stop me killing you? What'zzz to stop me killing you all?" purple light streamed out and he transformed.

Agatha held up the Firestone.

"No! No more murder!" she yelled, "If my imagination made you kill, then my imagination will find a way to stop you, foul creature!" she ran from the room the Vespiform hot on her tail.

_The DOCTOR and DONNA run outside and close the doors behind them. AGATHA drives past in her car and honks the horn. the DOCTOR and DONNA run to the car._

**THE DOCTOR**  
>Come on!<p>

_The Vespiform breaks through the front door._

**AGATHA**  
>Over here! Come and get me, Reverend!<p>

**THE DOCTOR**  
>Agatha, what are you doing?<p>

**AGATHA**  
>If I started this, Doctor, then I must stop it!<br>_(drives off)_

_The DOCTOR runs to another car._

**THE DOCTOR**  
>Come on!<p>

_The Vespiform hesitates before flying after AGATHA. the DOCTOR and DONNA follow in the second car._

I ran to the TARDIS and got it ready to fly.

)0(

The Harrogate Hotel.

I watched Agatha walk into the hotel on the TARDIS monitor while Donna and the Doctor stood in the open TARDIS doorway.

"No one'll ever know." The Doctor said quietly.

"Lady Eddison, the colonel, and all the staff—what about them?" Donna asked.

"A shameful story. They'd never talk of it—too British. While the Unicorn does a bunk back to London Town, she can never say she was there."

"But what happens to Agatha?" Donna asked.

"Oh, great life! Met another man, married again. Saw the world. Wrote and wrote and wrote."

"She never thought her books were any good, though. And she must have spent all those years wondering."

The Doctor closed the TARDIS doors and walked up the ramp slowly.

"Thing is, I don't think she ever quite forgot. Great mind like that, some of the details kept bleeding through. All the stuff her imagination could use. Like Miss Marple!"

"I should have made her sign a contract." Donna lamented. I laughed.

"That you should have Donna. No one ever forgot her books, she is the bestselling author of all time." Donna and I smiled at each other.


	13. interlude

**Bold and underlined is the Doctor.**

**Just bold is Frank.**

Enjoy!

)0(

I was sitting in a bar in 1960's bar in America waiting for one of the best jazz artist of all time to perform his latest song.

**You're just too good to be true can't take my eyes off of you**

Hang on…wait.**  
>You'd be like heaven to touch I wanna hold you so much<strong>

I span to face the stage and my mouth dropped open. The 11th Doctor, tux and top hat, was on stage, looking right at me and singing!

**And long last love has arrived and I thank God I'm alive  
>You're just too good to be true can't take my eyes off of you.<strong>

He grinned and walked off the stage towards me. Frank took over singing, I was sure he'd never sung this!****

**Pardon the way that I stare is nothing else to compare  
>The sign of you usually weak there are no words left to speak<br>But if you feel like I feel please let me know that it's real  
>You're just too good to be true can't take my eyes off of you<br>****I love you baby**** and if it's quite all right  
><strong>**I need you baby**** to warm your lonely night  
><strong>**I love you baby**** trust in me when I say  
>Oh pretty baby don't bring me down I pray<br>Oh pretty baby come on and find you stay  
><strong>**And let me love you baby let me love you**

He was in front of me now.****

**You're just too good to be true...**

He held out his hand and I took it. He pulled me up and the audience clapped.**  
>Can't take my eyes off of you can't take my eyes off of you<br>You're just too good to be true can't take my eyes off of you  
>You'd be like heaven to touch I wanna hold you so much<br>And long last love has arrived and I thank God I'm alive**

He pulled me out onto the dance floor and wrapped me in his arms.

**You're just too good to be true can't take my eyes off of you  
>I love you baby<strong>** and if it's quite all right  
><strong>**I need you baby**** to warm your lonely night  
><strong>**I love you baby**** trust in me when I say  
>Oh pretty baby don't bring me down I pray<br>Oh pretty baby come on and find you stay  
><strong>**And let me love you baby let me love you**

**Oh give you baby trust to me what I said  
><strong>**I need you baby to warm your lonely night  
>Oh pretty baby come on and find you stay<br>And let me love you baby let me love you.**

He used his fingers to tilt my chin up and kissed me.

)0(

**Strangers in the night exchanging glances**

We were on the dance floor surrounded by other dancing couples.

**Wond'ring in the night**

The Doctor had his hands on my waist and mine were wrapped around his neck.**  
><strong>**What were the chances we'd be sharing love****  
><strong>**Before the night was through.**

We were just gently turning on the spot as Frank sang.****

**Something in your eyes was so inviting,****  
><strong>**Something in your smile was so exciting,****  
><strong>**Something in my heart,****  
><strong>**Told me I must have you.**

We just stared into each other's eyes. He looked so sad.****

**Strangers in the night, two lonely people****  
><strong>**We were strangers in the night****  
><strong>**Up to the moment****  
><strong>**When we said our first hello.****  
><strong>**Little did we know****  
><strong>**Love was just a glance away,****  
><strong>**A warm embracing dance away and -******

**Ever since that night we've been together.****  
><strong>**Lovers at first sight, in love forever.****  
><strong>**It turned out so right,****  
><strong>**For strangers in the night.******

**Love was just a glance away,****  
><strong>**A warm embracing dance away -******

**Ever since that night we've been together.****  
><strong>**Lovers at first sight, in love forever.****  
><strong>**It turned out so right,****  
><strong>**For strangers in the night.******

**Do dody doby do****  
><strong>**do doo de la****  
><strong>**da da da da ya**

He held onto me as the song ended and the other couples clapped. A single tear ran down his cheek.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing that you have to worry about."

"I worry about you all the time." We smiled at each other, "Don't even try to stop me." I grinned and he laughed.

"I'm 1103, I'm going to die."

"Everyone dies."

"I'm not coming back, no regeneration, no plan." I smiled up at him, matching tears in my eyes now.

"Oh, Doctor, my beautiful, wonderful man, you always have a plan," I kissed him on the cheek, "In this case it appears that you are a teselector so," he grinned, "You obviously have a plan."

"Yeah." He winked and I laughed, "I just had to see if you could tell so I know what to expect in the future."

"Why didn't you ask future me?"

"She said she remembered me being here." We laughed and the introduction of the next song came on.

"Our last song." He whispered in my ear.

**And now, the end is near****  
>And so I face the final curtain<strong>**  
>My friend, I'll say it clear<strong>**  
>I'll state my case, of which I'm certain<strong>****

**I've lived a life that's full****  
>I travelled each and every highway<strong>**  
>And more, much more than this<strong>**  
>I did it my way<strong>****

**Regrets, I've had a few****  
>But then again, too few to mention<strong>**  
>I did what I had to do<strong>**  
>And saw it through without exemption<strong>****

**I planned each charted course****  
>Each careful step along the byway<strong>**  
>And more, much more than this<strong>**  
>I did it my way<strong>**  
><strong>**[ Lyrics from: .com/f/frank+sinatra/i+did+it+my+way_ ]****  
>Yes, there were times, I'm sure you knew<strong>**  
>When I bit off more than I could chew<strong>**  
>But through it all, when there was doubt<strong>**  
>I ate it up and spit it out<strong>****

**I faced it all and I stood tall****  
>And did it my way<strong>****

**I've loved, I've laughed and cried****  
>I've had my fill, my share of losing<strong>**  
>And now, as tears subside<strong>**  
>I find it all so amusing to think I did all that<strong>****

**And may I say, not in a shy way****  
>Oh, no, oh, no, not me, I did it my way<strong>****

**For what is a man, what has he got?****  
>If not himself, then he has not<strong>**  
>To say the things he truly feels<strong>**  
>And not the words of one who kneels<strong>****

**The record shows I took the blows****  
>And did it my way<strong>****

**Yes, it was my way**

"Go Doctor," I kissed him, pulled back and grinned, "Go do it your way." I winked and walked out.


	14. Silence in the Library

Me: And thank you to **Ahsilaa** for a name for Tory's silver stuff! It is now known as, from this point forth, **Meridian particles**!

Tory: For this great service you are rewarded with the answer to any question you wish to ask of the author or her characters! The answer can be posted or given to you by private message, your choice!

Me: Enjoy the chapter! Which, by the way, is Silence in the Library! I will also be naming the chapters after their episodes to try and prevent confusion, remember I did say TRY!

Tory: Warning mention of rape in this chapter, nothing graphic.

)0(

I had being called to the library, the planet not the building, by an old friend. I appeared in a study of some type, by the use of my newly named Meridian particles (the silver stuff) and in front of me was a woman with crazy blonde curls.

"River?" I asked staring at her, "River Song?" she spun around.

"Tory!" we ran and hugged each other.

"You naughty thing you! What are you doing here?" I asked smirking.

"Little of this little of that!" she laughed.

"Tory?" I looked over her shoulder at the Doctor and felt the blood leave my face; it was 10 which meant….

"No," I muttered backing away from both of them, "No please not today."

"Tory, love what's wrong?" River asked.

"Todays the day." I looked at her and I knew I was crying.

"Tory?" the Doctor stepped towards me slowly, "What's wrong?"

"Todays the day it all ends."

"What ends?" River asked.

"Spoilers." I smiled at her weakly. "Spoilers." She stared at me for a moment before turning back to the Doctor.

"OK, shall we do diaries, then?" she asked him, "Where are we this time? Uh, going by your face, I'd say its early days for you. Yes? So, um," she flipped through her book,_ "_crash of the Byzantium, have we done that yet?"

"River," I said quietly, "he hasn't met you yet at all."

"What?" River asked me sadly.

"I know her?" the Doctor asked at the same time.

"Yeah, yeah you do, just not yet." I told him sadly.

Suddenly we were interrupted by an alarm, an alarm that sounded like a phone ringing. We ran back into the other a room which was a circular shape and all the walls were covered in bookshelves.

"Sorry, that was me." Said a man over the alarm, he was standing in front of a console, "Trying to get through into the security protocols, I seem to have set something off. What is that? Is that an alarm?"

"Doctor?" she spotted me behind him, "Tory?" she shook herself, "Doctor that sounds like..."

"It is. It's a phone!" he strode across the room with River and I following him.

"I'm trying to call up the data core, but it's not responding. Just that noise." The man kept going.

"Let me try something." The Doctor commanded, the man stepped aside and the Doctor pulled out his sonic. He buzzed for a moment and the screen sparked, showing 'Access Denied', "OK, doesn't like that, let's try something else." He changed the setting and repeated his actions. "OK, here it comes." A young girl in her living room appeared on screen. "Hello?" the Doctor asked surprised.

"Hello. Are you in my television?" she asked.

"Well, no, I'm, I'm... sort of in space. I, I was trying to call up the data core of a triple-grid security processor." I blinked at him; did he really think a little girl would understand that?

"Would you like to speak to my dad?" she asked and I grinned, she had more common sense than the Doctor. River had a matching grin on her face. Our eyes met and we looked away from each other quickly to stop ourselves bursting into laughter.

"Dad or your mum, that'd be lovely." The Doctor answered her.

"I know you!" she cried suddenly, "You were in my Library."

"_Your_ Library?"

"The Library's never been on the television before. What have you done?" she asked scared.

"Ah, I... I just rerouted the interface..." the screen went black and flashed back to 'Access Denied'.

"What happened, who was that?" River asked. The Doctor ignored her and kept working. The screen didn't change. He spun around and ran back into where I had arrived.

"I need another terminal. Keep working on those lights, we need those lights!" he ordered as he walked.

"You heard him, people, let there be light." River repeated and then followed him.

Donna walked up to me and predictably slapped me on the arm.

"What was that for?" I whined, sounding disturbingly like the Doctor.

"For leaving me with 'im. He's so love struck he can't handle it, drives me mad it does." I grinned at her put on annoyance.

"I'm so sorry my happiness causes you pain Donna." I told her mock seriously, "I will try and be less so." We both smirked and she hugged me.

"I missed you."

Suddenly something hit me in the back of the head, hard. I looked around it was a book, now lying on the floor, entitled 'Machines are people to!" with a picture of a computer with a smiling face displayed on its screen across the front cover.

"You have got to be kidding me." I muttered as Donna laughed, the irony not lost on her. More books flew off the shelves and I pulled Donna down to stop her getting hit.

"What's that?" the Doctor yelled as he and River came running out of where they had being working, "I didn't do that, did you do that?"

"Not me." The man said, the same one as earlier. The Doctor looked at a terminal for a moment.

"What's CAL?" he asked. The books stopped flying and Donna walked away from me toward a very pretty but scared woman standing be herself a short distance away. Books started to fall again.

"I love a good book as much as anyone else but I don't need them thrown at me thank you!" I yelled.

"What's causing that?" the River asked, "Is it the little girl?"

"But who is the little girl?" the Doctor shot back, "What's she got to do with this place? How does the data core work? What's the principle? What's CAL?"

"Ask Mr. Lux." River shrugged. The Doctor turned to another man, Mr. Lux.

"CAL, what is it?"

"Sorry. You didn't sign your personal experience contracts."

"Mr. Lux, right now, you're in more danger than you've ever been in your whole life. And you're protecting a patent?"

"I'm protecting my family's pride." Mr. Lux glared at the Doctor.

"Pride?" I asked loudly, "Pride!" I strode straight up to him and got into his face, "Your pride is going to kill everyone in this room!" I spat. Mr. Lux's eyes widened in fear and I grinned harshly. I grabbed the back of his neck in one hand and his forehead in the other and forced my way into his mind.

_I have to keep her secret because she's family! CAL... Charlotte Abigail Lux. My grandfather's youngest daughter. She was dying, so he built her a library, and put her living mind inside, with a moon to watch over her, and all of human history to pass the time, any era to live in, any book to read. She loved books more than anything. He gave her them all. He asked only that she be left in peace. A secret, not a freak show._

I felt myself being pulled back roughly and I let go of Mr. Lux's mind. I gasped.

"What the hell are you doing?" the Doctor yelled in my ear his grip on my arms uncomfortably tight; he was the one who pulled me away!

"Trying to save our lives!" I hissed.

"By forcing your way into someone's mind?"

"If that's what it takes!" I yanked my arms out of his grip angrily.

"'If that's what it takes.'" He repeated coldly, "That's one step away from 'for the greater good'. Why on Earth did I think you were not anything like the Master? You had his mind connected to yours for close to a year! The connection had to start somewhere, this is where!" I gasped and stepped completely away from him, he had no idea what I'd gone through! Maybe it was time to tell him.

"That connection started when you broke my heart by falling in love with another woman and ended when you cared more about the Toclifane then you did me, and somewhere in the middle I was tortured for days on end, beaten within an inch of my life more times than I can count and raped over 100 times!" I was screaming at him but could still hear Donna's and River's surprised gasps, "So don't you ever accuse me of being like the man I hate most in my life." I turned away from him and back to Mr. Lux, "I don't want to see everyone in this room dead for your pride."

"Then why don't you sign his contract?" River asked me, thankfully changing the subject, "I didn't either. I'm getting worse than you."

"Oh River," I winked, not really meaning it be forcing myself to act, "You'll never be worse than me."

"Tory," I heard the Doctor's voice behind me and stiffened, "I'm sorry." I didn't turn towards him or give any sign that I had heard what he said. I walked to stand beside Donna without looking back.

"Okay," the Doctor started, probably still staring after me, "Okay, okay." There was regret in his voice, "Let's start at the beginning. What happened here? On the actual day, a hundred years ago, what physically happened?"

"There was a message from the Library." River told him, "Just one: "The lights are going out". Then the computer sealed the planet, and there was nothing for a hundred years."

"It's taken three generations of my family just to decode the seals and get back in." Mr. Lux added.

"Um... excuse me..." the woman Donna had being talking to said.

"Not just now." Mr. Lux snapped at her.

"There was one other thing in the last message..." River told us.

"That's confidential." Mr. Lux interrupted.

"I trust this man and this woman." She squeezed my arm in support, "With my life, with everything."

"You've only just met him!" Mr. Lux objected.

"No, he's only just met me."

"Um. This might be important actually..." the woman started again.

"In a moment!" Mr. Lux snapped.

"This is a data extract that came with the message." River pulled out a PDA and showed it to the Doctor.

"'4022 saved. No survivors.'" He read out.

"4022, that's the exact number of people who were in the Library when the planet was sealed." River informed us.

"But how can 4022 people have been saved if there were no survivors?" Donna asked.

"That's what we're here to find out." River said.

"And so far, what we haven't found are any bodies." Mr. Lux said worriedly.

Suddenly a female scream rang out. We all spun to face it and saw a new door opened it the wall. We ran through and into another room that had wooden benches running along the sides. In the centre of the room was a large high-backed chair and in that a skeleton.

"Everybody, careful! Stay in the light." The Doctor ordered.

"You keep saying that. I don't see the point!" Proper Dave, Donna had whispered his name in my ear earlier, said.

"Who screamed?" The Doctor asked him.

"Miss Evangelista." Proper Dave answered.

"Where is she?" The Doctor asked him.

"Miss Evangelista," River spoke into her communicator, "please state your current..." we all stared at the skeleton as an echo of Rivers voice came from it, "Please state your current..." she stopped and then whispered, "position." She walked forward and pulled a piece of what I now saw to be the remainder of a space suit. A green light was still flashing on the communicator, "It's her. It's Miss Evangelista."

"We heard her scream a few seconds ago. What could do that to a person in a few seconds?" the only remaining woman from Rivers team spoke, Anita.

"It took a lot less than a few seconds." I whispered. The whole team looked at me.

"What did?" Anita asked me.

_Hello?_ Miss Evangelista's voice came out of the groups communicators.

"Um, I'm sorry everyone, um, this isn't going to be pleasant. She's ghosting." River was visibly shaken.

"She's what?" Donna asked.

_Hello, excuse me? I - I'm sorry, hello? Excuse me?_

"That's... That's her, that's Miss Evangelista!" Donna looked at me frantically.

"I don't want to sound horrible, but couldn't we just... you know?" Other Dave asked.

"This is her last moment... no, we can't. A little respect, thank you." River snapped.

_Sorry, where am I? Excuse me?_

"But that's Miss Evangelista." Donna argued.

"It's a data ghost," River told her, "she'll be gone in a moment." She spoke into her communicator, "Miss Evangelista, you're fine, just relax. We'll be with you presently."

"What's a data ghost?" Donna asked the Doctor.

"There's a neural relay in the communicator, lets you send thought mails. That's it there, those green lights. Sometimes it can hold an impression of a living consciousness for a short time after death. Like an after image."

"My grandfather lasted a day. Kept talking about his shoelaces." Anita added.

"She's in there!" Donna cried.

_I can't see, I can't... Where am I?_

"She's just brain waves now. The pattern won't hold for long." Proper Dave argued.

"She's conscious! She's thinking." Donna shot back.

_I can't see, I can't... I don't know what I'm thinking._

"She's a footprint on the beach." The Doctor said sadly, reaching for my hand, "And the tide's coming in." I let him take my hand, I hadn't completely forgiven him but I needed comfort as much as he did.

_Where's that woman? The nice woman... is she there?_

"What woman?" Mr. Lux asked.

"She means... I think, she means me." Donna hesitated.

_Is she there? The nice woman?_

"Yeah, she's here, hang on." River turned off her communicator and turned at Donna, "Go ahead. She can hear you."

_Hello? Are you there?_

Donna shook her head in horror.

"Help her." The Doctor whispered.

"She's dead." Donna looked at me for help, I smiled gently.

"She needs to move on, help her." I held her hand in my free one.

_Hello? Is that the nice woman?_

"Yeah. Hello. Yeah, I'm, I'm... I'm here. You OK?" Donna asked.

_What I said before, about being stupid. Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh._

"Course I won't. Course I won't tell them."

_Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh..._

"I won't tell them. I said I won't."

_Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh._

"I'm not going to tell them."

The lights on the relay were blinking, I squeezed her hand.

_Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh._

"She's looping now." River spoke quietly, "The pattern's degrading."

_I can't think, I...don't know, I... I... I... Ice cream. Ice cream. Ice cream. Ice cream._

She kept repeating.

"Does anybody mind if I...?" River asked. No one objected so she stepped toward the skeleton and turned off the relay.

"That was... that was horrible. That was the most horrible thing I've ever seen." Donna looked close to crying. I pulled her into a hug and felt the tears spill out onto my shoulder.

"Oh Donna." I sighed and wrapped my arms around her and rubbed comforting circles onto her back.

"No." River told Donna as she moved towards us, "It's just a freak of technology. But whatever did this to her, whatever killed her... I'd like a word with that."

"I'll introduce you." The Doctor growled. He turned and rushed back into the original room. I wrapped my arm around Donna's shoulders and followed him, the other humans behind me.

"I'm gonna need a packed lunch." The Doctor announced.

"Hang on." River led him over to her bag and started searching through it, she pulled out her diary.

"What's in that book?" the Doctor asked as I walked up beside them, having left Donna with the other humans.

"Spoilers." Was the only answer he got.

"Who are you?" he tried.

"Professor River Song, University of..."

"To me." He cut her off, "Who are you to me?"

"Again... spoilers." I felt my hearts lurch but ignored it, the TARDIS had shown me the future, how close River and the Doctor had gotten and I was nowhere in sight. She handed him a lunch box, "Chicken, and a bit of salad, Tory's favourite, just not yet." She winked, "Knock yourself out."

He stared at her for a long moment before standing.

"Right, you lot. Let's all meet the Vashta Nerada!" he walked back into the main part of the room and pulling out the sonic to scan the shadows.

River and I joined Donna.

"You travel with him, don't you?" River asked, "The Doctor, you travel with him."

"What of it?" she asked defensively but River didn't answer so Donna asked her own question, "You know him, don't you?"

"Oh, God, do I know that man. We go way back, that man and me. Just not this far back."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"He hasn't met me yet." River explained, "I sent him a message but it went wrong, it arrived too early. This is the Doctor in the days before he knew me. And he looks at me, he looks right through me and it shouldn't kill me, but it does."

"What are you talking about?" Donna's voice got louder as she spoke, "Are you just talking rubbish? Do you know him or don't you?"

"Donna! Quiet! I'm working." The Doctor ordered.

"Sorry!"

"Donna?" River looked shocked, "You're Donna? Donna Noble?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I do know the Doctor. But in the future. His personal future."

"So why don't you know me? Where am I in the future?" before River could answer or I could try to stop her the Doctor jumped to his feet.

"OK, we've got a live one! That's not darkness down those tunnels, this is not a shadow. It's a swarm. A man-eating swarm." He threw a chicken leg into the shadow, it was stripped of all flesh as it passed through a shadow, "The piranhas of the air, the Vashta Nerada. Literally 'the shadows that melt the flesh'. Most planets have them, but usually in small clusters. I've never seen an infestation on this scale, or this aggressive."

Donna asked about Earth while I let my mind wander.

"I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry. But you've got two shadows." I jerked back to reality and stared at the floor by Proper Dave's feet, two shadows, "It's how they hunt, they latch on to a food source and keep it fresh."

I looked over at Mr. Lux and moved to his side, he flinched away.

"I won't hurt you," I whispered, "and I'll protect your secret." I promised him. He nodded and I took a step back.

"Tell the Doctor I'll catch up." I instructed and vanished in a flash of Meridian particles.

)0(

I reappeared in the control room for the whole complex. A white pillar stood in front of me a girl's face at the top.

"Hello Charlotte." I whispered and stroked my fingers over her cheek, gently, "What have the monsters done to you?"

)0(

I walked between bookcases following the voices of the Doctor and River. He was standing on a chair sonicing a light while River stood beside him.

"Trying to boost the power." He said in response to whatever she had asked, "Light doesn't stop them, but it slows them down."

"So, what's the plan? Do we have a plan?"

"River this is us, do we ever have a plan?" I asked her as I walked up. We grinned at each other. She pulled a sonic out and aimed it at the light like the Doctor and it became stronger.

"Your screwdriver... looks exactly like mine."

"Yeah. You gave it to me." River smiled as she put it away.

"I don't give my screwdriver to anyone." The Doctor told her sharply.

"I don't even have one." I sighed, not meaning for the other two to hear but River smirked at me.

"Not yet." She winked and then turned back to the Doctor, "I'm not anyone."

"Who are you?" he asked.

"What's the plan?" she ignored his question.

"I teleported Donna back to the TARDIS." He stared but I interrupted.

"No you didn't." both of them looked at me, "I would have felt it." The Doctor frowned and looked down at his sonic.

"She's not there." He confirmed, "I should've received a signal, the console signals me if there's a teleport breach."

"Well, maybe the co-ordinates have slipped. The equipment here's ancient." River suggested as I looked at her horror-struck. I grabbed the Doctor's hand and dragged him over to a nearby node.

"Donna Noble. There's a Donna Noble somewhere in this Library. Do you have the software to locate her position?" he asked quickly. The node turned, it was wearing Donna's face.

"No!" I screamed staring at the node, "No Donna!"

**Donna Noble has left the Library. Donna Noble has been saved.**

"How can it be Donna?" River asked, stepping up to me and taking my hand, "How's that possible?"

**Donna Noble has left the Library. Donna Noble has been saved.** I turned my head and buried it in her shoulder.

"_Hey! Who turned out the lights?" _Skeleton/Dave appeared in the aisle.

"Doctor! Tory!" River yelled trying to get us to move.

**Donna Noble has been saved.**

"_Hey! Who turned out the lights?"_

**Donna Noble has left the Library.**

"Doctor, we've got to go, now!" she grabbed our hands and pulled us after the other humans.

**Donna Noble has been saved.**

"_Hey! Who turned out the lights?"_

**Donna Noble has left the Library. Donna Noble has been saved. **We were cornered between bookshelves.

"Doctor, what are we gonna do?" River asked as she watched the Skeleton get closer.

"_Hey! Who turned out the lights?"_

**Donna Noble has left the Library. Donna Noble has been saved.**

_To be continued..._


	15. Questions and Answers 1

**Ahsilaa**: Okay hi, I'd like to know who tory's mum is and her dad and what relationship  
>she has to the master cause I mean I know u said she was his TARDIS but...she<br>was human and then a HTl TARDIS so how did she do that?

**Me:** *whistles* never the easy questions eh? Okay, how to start? Tory was born from a human woman with a TARDIS inside of her body and a Time Lord father. The reason her mother didn't die is because her father gave his remaining regenerations to save her as the TARDIS mind was stuck in the human body like what happens to 11's TARDIS in The Doctor's Wife but in this case House ate the TARDIS machine body before the Time Lord could be put back.

The Time Lord managed to build a TARDIS just like the Doctor to save his pregnant wife, Tory's mother, and he set it to Earth. They made it to Earth but Tory's father died during the journey. Her mother died in childbirth.

She was adopted by a human couple called Geoff and Pam Garnett who raised her. The TARDIS part of her mind shut itself down as if it was to surface it would kill her. Then at the start of my story TARDIS she was drawn to 11's TARDIS and fully connected with it reawakening the dormant part of her brain, much to the surprise of all 4 versions of the Doctor who were there at the time (8,9, 10 and 11 if you were wondering.) 

Her father was a Time Lord which gave her that DNA, her mother was both a human and a TARDIS so she got all three added to the mix! Human-Time Lord-TARDIS, HTL-TARDIS!

Considering the Master, in the story TARDIS during what is classed as the episode 'Human Nature' and 'Family of Blood' the Doctor while in the form of John Smith fell in love with Joan Redfern but when the family managed to track down where the Doctor and Martha were hiding the TARDIS called out to Tory for help. Tory arrived and saw the Doctor in love with another woman and knew that the feelings would continue even after he became his true self, also the TARDIS had given her memories (which we now know to be false) of the Doctor and River Song in love and married and if you add in the Doctors feelings for Rose… Tory had a small break down and when the Doctor tried to talk to her she ran away.

She was captured shortly afterward by the Master, who had no TARDIS, or at least a fully functioning one and he was determined to break her. She lasted until the Jones family was brought in and the Master threatened their lives. But she still had hope so the Master could not fully bond with her as he wanted because her feeling towards the Doctor were too strong. During the time she was captured she was subject to torture and rape not only by the Master. 

During the episode 'Here come the Drums' Tory was reunited with the Doctor but he cared more about the Master and the Toclifane then he did her and so her last feelings for him were destroyed, or at least lost their power, and she became fully bonded to the Master.

I think that about covers your questions….you do realise that this is a whole page on word? Wow. Anyway moving on! But I do have a question for you, well do actually, 1) did you read the first book, I was sure that most of this was explained there? 2) did that answer your questions? If not: feel free to re-ask. Actually everyone can ask, I'll have a chapter full of questions and answers for you any question, not matter how silly, for any character, you could ask Tory her favourite colour!

**Tory:** BLUE!*yelled from other room*.

**Me: **Shut it you! Any question in the universe, bring 'em on!


	16. Forest of The Dead

Me: **0lovely blossom0** your worries will be addressed here! Because Tory wouldn't shut up about it actually…..*winks*

Tory: Y'know I just realised something….

Me: What?

Tory: Y'know U.N.I.T?

Me: Obviously.

Tory: Its U.N.I.T as in u nit as in you nit! The name is an insult!

Me:*laughs* only someone with a mind as twisted as us would come up with that. 

)0(

_"Hey! Who turned out the lights?"_ Skeleton Dave demanded, _"Hey! Who turned out the lights?"_

River spun around and fired her 'squareness gun' at the hole, creating a man sized hole.

"This way, quickly, move!" she ordered, pushing the Doctor and me through.

)0(

It was sunset, I could see it through the open glass dome above our heads. We were hiding in a new room and having a short rest. I was crying quietly, Donna was dead. The Doctor was checking the shadows for any more of the Vasta Nerada.

"There's no lights here." River was assessing the room, "Sunset's coming, we can't stay long. Have you found a live one?" she checked.

"Maybe, it's getting harder to tell." The Doctor slapped the sonic on the floor, "What's wrong with you?" he asked it.

"We're gonna need a chicken leg." She looked around desperately, "Who's got a chicken leg?" Other Dave handed her one, "Thanks, Dave." She threw the leg into the shadow that the Doctor had being scanning, it was stripped to bone before it hit the floor.

"OK... OK," River backed up towards me, "we've got a hot one. Watch your feet."

"They won't attack until there's enough of them, but they've got our scent now, they're coming." The Doctor looked over his shoulder at me but I avoided his gaze.

"Great; just what I wanted to hear today!" I told the humans around me sarcastically.

"Who is he?" Other Dave asked River, "You haven't even told us. You just expect us to trust him."

"He's the Doctor." River and I grinned at each other.

"And who is the Doctor?" Mr. Lux asked.

"The only story you'll ever tell - if you survive him." River answered.

"You say he's your friend, but he doesn't even know who you are." Anita pointed out.

"Listen, all you need to know is this... I'd trust that man to the end of the universe. And actually, we've been." River glared at them.

"He doesn't act like he trusts you." Anita said stubbornly.

"Yeah, there's a tiny problem. He hasn't met me yet."

"It's true," I sighed, "and I hate the fact that it is." River looked at me gratefully, took my arm and dragged me over to where the Doctor was fiddling with his sonic.

"What's wrong with it?" we asked together.

"There's a signal coming from somewhere, interfering with it." The Doctor glanced at us.

"Then use the red settings." River suggested.

"It doesn't have red settings."

"Well, use the dampers." She tried again.

"It doesn't have dampers."

"It will one day." She held up her sonic to show him.

"So some time in the future, I just give you my screwdriver." He asked.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Why would I do that?" he asked.

"I didn't pluck it from your cold dead hands, if that's what you're worried about."

"And I know that because...?"

"I say so," I looked him straight in the eye, "have I ever lied to you?"

"Listen to me." River was glaring at him, "You've lost your friend, you're angry, I understand. But you need to be less emotional, Doctor. Right now..." he interrupted her.

"Less em... I'm not emotional!"

"There are six people in this room still alive, focus on that." she snapped, "Dear God, you're hard work young!"

"Young? Who are you?"

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Mr. Lux yelled, "Look at the pair of you! We're all gonna die right here, and you're just squabbling like an old married couple." They glanced at each other and I felt my heart contract painfully.

"Doctor... one day I'm going to be someone that you trust completely, but I can't wait for you to find that out. So I'm going to prove it to you. And I'm sorry. I'm really very sorry." I walked away as she whispered something in his ear, "Are we good?" she asked as she stepped away, "Doctor... are we good?"

"Yeah... Yeah, we're good."

"Good."

I let a tear trail down my cheek and felt the Meridian particles flex inside of my mind. River's head jerked around and she ran over to my side. She lowered me to the ground gently and I smiled up at her, I never blamed her just myself.

"He loves you." River whispered in my ear.

"He loves you more." She laughed and held my left hand in front of my face.

"Look at it this way: last time I saw you, you had three rings on this finger, not two." I looked up at her in shock; the TARDIS often hid my own future from me so this was news.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Three?" I asked.

"Promise," she tapped on my finger for each ring she listed, "Engagement and marriage." She smiled at me and pulled me to my feet.

"But you know his name…" I was stunned.

"I was told it the last time I saw you took me to Darillium to see the singing towers. Oh, what a night that was! And when you and the Doctor left he gave me this," she held up the screwdriver, "and my sister told me his name."

"Who I…" I tried to asked but the Doctor burst out.

"Know what's interesting about my screwdriver? Very hard to interfere with, practically nothing's strong enough... Well, some hairdryers, but I'm working on that. So there is a very strong signal coming from somewhere, and it wasn't there before, so what's new, what's changed?" I frowned and watched him, "Come on! What's new? What's different?" he demanded.

"I dunno, nothing. It's getting dark." Other Dave suggested.

"It's a screwdriver, it works in the dark." The Doctor answered seriously. I frowned again and looked up, the moon!

"Doctor! The moonlight!" his head shot up as well.

"Tell me about the moon. What's there?" he looked to Mr. Lux.

"It's not real," Mr. Lux explained, "it was built as part of the Library. It's just a doctor moon."

"What's a doctor moon?"

"A virus checker. It supports and maintains the main computer at the core of the planet." As Mr. Lux finished the Doctor turned on the sonic.

"Well, still active, it's signalling, look. Someone somewhere in this Library is alive and communicating with the moon, or, possibly alive and drying their hair. No, the signal's definitely coming from the moon. I'm blocking it, but it's trying to break through..." suddenly a fuzzy image of Donna dressed in jeans and a casual shirt appeared.

"Doctor!" River yelled. He spun and saw her.

"Donna!" we yelled together. The imaged faded just as quickly as it had appeared.

"Doctor, that was your friend! Can you get her back?" River asked, "What was that?"

"Donna! You get her back to me Doctor! You get her back right now!" I ordered desperately.

"Hold on, hold on," he told me as I grabbed his arm, "hold on. I'm trying to find the wavelength. Ah, I'm being blocked."

"Professor?" Anita sounded scared but I ignored it.

"Just a moment." River told her.

"It's important." Anita paused, "I have two shadows." We all turned to face her.

"OK. Helmets on, everyone." River ordered, "Anita, I'll get yours."

"It didn't do Proper Dave any good." Anita was crying silently.

"Just keep it together, OK?" River told her.

"Keeping it together, I'm only crying. I'm about to die, it's not an overreaction." River put the helmet on Anita's head.

"Hang on." The Doctor stepped forward and used the sonic to turn the helmet dark.

"Oh, God, they've got inside."

"No, no, no, I just tinted her visor. Maybe they'll think they're already in there, leave her alone." I raised my eyebrow but said nothing.

"D'you think they can be fooled like that?" River voiced what I was thinking.

"Maybe. I don't know. It's a swarm, it's not like we chat."

"Can you still see in there?" Other Dave asked.

"Just about."

"Just, just, just... stay back. Professor, Tory, a quick word, please." The Doctor asked.

"What?" River asked.

"Down here." We crouched down.

"What is it?" River asked.

"Like you said, there are six people still alive in this room."

"Yeah, so?" River asked not understanding what he was talking about.

"So... why are there seven?" All three of turned around slowly to face the doorway where Skeleton Dave was standing.

"_Hey! Who turned out the lights?"_

"Run!" the Doctor yelled sprinting out of the room with the rest of us following behind.

)0(

We were running as fast as we could and were passing through a corridor that connected to towers together when the Doctor skidded to a stop.

"Professor, Tory, go ahead, find a safe spot." He ordered.

"It's a carnivorous swarm in a suit, you can't reason with it." River snapped at him.

"She has a point."

"Oh I always have a point." River winked at me and I grinned.

"Really?"

"Always." She winked again.

"Oh River," I pushed her hair back over her shoulder and leant in close to her ear, "I know but that's a spoiler." I pulled back and she slapped me playfully, "But back to the point," I turned back to the Doctor, "man eating swarm in a suit, I really do doubt it'll be interested in dinner conversation."

"Five minutes." He was so stubborn.

"Other Dave," River ordered, "stay with him, pull him out when he's too stupid to live. Two minutes, Doctor."

I moved to follow River out of the door but turned around and pulled the Doctor to me by his jacket, slamming our mouths together.

"Don't think you're forgiven." I muttered against his lips and then chased River out of the room.

)0(

We were waiting in a large circular room.

"You know... it's funny; I keep wishing the Doctor was here." River sighed.

"He is here, just a little earlier down the line." She tried to smile at me but failed.

"The Doctor is here, isn't he? He's coming back, right?" Anita asked, not understanding what River meant.

"You know when you see a photograph of someone you know, but it's from years before you knew them? It's like they're not quite... finished, they're not done yet. Well... yes, the Doctor's here. He came when I called, just like he always does and so did you." She smiled at me sadly, "But not _my_ Doctor. Now my Doctor... I've seen whole armies turn and run away. And he'd just swagger off back to his TARDIS and open the doors with a snap of his fingers. The Doctor... in the TARDIS... next stop: everywhere."

"I can't wait." I sighed but River looked at me sadly.

"He asked me to give you a message."

"What?" I asked.

"He says he's sorry." She told me quietly.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"For what is about to come."

"Spoilers!" we all jumped as the Doctor appeared suddenly seemingly from nowhere, "Nobody can open a TARDIS by snapping their fingers. It doesn't work like that."

"It does for the Doctor." River told him.

"And for me!" I grinned at him but didn't move from River's side.

"I _am_ the Doctor."

"Yeah. Some day." She told him sadly. The Doctor looked between us and then turned away and walked to Anita.

"The data fragment! What did it say?" I jumped as the Doctor yelled across the room at Mr. Lux.

"4,022 people saved. No survivors."

"Doctor?" River and I asked.

"Nobody says saved," he muttered to himself, "nutters say saved, you say safe. But you see, it didn't mean safe, it meant... it literally meant... saved!" he ran to a terminal and began to work on it, "See, there it is, right there! A hundred years ago, massive power surge, all the teleports going at once. Soon as the Vashta Nerada hit their hatching cycle, they attack. Someone hits the alarm; the computer tries to teleport everyone out."

"It tried to teleport 4,022 people?" River asked.

"Succeeded, pulled 'em all out, but then what?" he asked, "Nowhere to send them, nowhere safe in the whole Library, Vashta Nerada growing in every shadow. 4,022 people all beamed up and nowhere to go. They're stuck in the system, waiting to be sent, like emails. So what's a computer to do? What does a computer always do?" he looked straight at me.

"She saved them." I whispered happily.

"It saved them." River spoke loud enough for the Doctor to hear her.

"The Library, a whole world of books, and right at the core, the biggest hard drive in history. The index to everything ever written, backup copies of every single book. The computer saved 4,022 people the only way a computer can. It saved them to the hard drive."

Suddenly an alarm sounded.

"What is it?" Mr. Lux looked around with frantic eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Autodestruct enabled in 20 minutes."

"Oh I hate it when that happens." I sighed. I stepped away from the humans and activated my Meridian particles.

)0(

A few minutes after I arrived in the core the Doctor with River Anita and Mr. Lux arrived. I looked at Mr. Lux and he understood that I knew what was down here.

"The Data Core! 4,000 living minds, trapped inside it." The Doctor announced.

"Yeah, well they won't be living much longer, we're running out of time." River told him.

**Help me. Please, help me.**

"What's that?" Anita asked.

"Was that a child?" River asked looking around.

"Computer's in sleep mode." He tried to wake it up, I had failed already but was willing to let him try, "I can't wake it up. I'm trying."

"Doctor, these readings!" River stared in shock at her PDA.

"I know, you'd think it was... dreaming."

"She is." I whispered.

"It is dreaming...of a normal life, and a lovely Dad, and of every book ever written." Mr. Lux looked around sadly.

"Computers don't dream."

**Help me. Please help me.**

"No." he agreed, "But little girls do." He pushed a leaver and a door opened behind it was a node with a young girls face.

**Please help me. Please help me.**

"Oh, my God!" River was shocked.

"It's the little girl." Anita said, "The girl we saw in the computer."

"She's not in the computer." Mr. Lux corrected, "In a way, she is the computer. The main command node. This is CAL."

"CAL is a child!" the Doctor was shouting, "A child hooked up to a mainframe? Why didn't you tell me this? I needed to know this!"

"I tried!" I shrieked at him, "You refused to listen."

"Because she's family!" Mr. Lux yelled, "CAL... Charlotte Abigail Lux. My grandfather's youngest daughter. She was dying, so he built her a library, and put her living mind inside, with a moon to watch over her, and all of human history to pass the time, any era to live in, any book to read. She loved books more than anything. He gave her them all. He asked only that she be left in peace. A secret, not a freak show."

"So you weren't protecting a patent, you were protecting her." The Doctor realised.

"This is only half a life, of course." Mr. Lux looked sad.

"But it's forever." I added.

"And then the shadows came." The Doctor toned darkly.

**Shadows. I have to... I have to save. Have to save...**

"And she saved them." He continued, "She saved everyone in the Library, folded them into her dreams and kept them safe."

"Then why didn't she tell us?" Anita asked.

"Because she's forgotten." The Doctor explained, "She's got over 4,000 living minds chatting away inside her head, it must be like... being... well, me."

"Or me." I muttered sadly.

"So what do we do?" River asked.

"Autodestruct in ten minutes."

"Easy! We beam all the people out of the data core, the computer will reset and stop the countdown. Difficult, Charlotte doesn't have enough memory space left to make the transfer. Easy! I'll hook myself up to the computer and she can borrow my memory space!" the Doctor ran to a console.

"Difficult!" River scoffed, "It'll kill you stone dead!"

I watched him silently.

"Yeah, it's easy to criticise." He dismissed her.

"It'll burn out both your hearts and don't think you'll regenerate!" River yelled at him.

"I'll try my hardest not to die. Honestly, it's my main thing."

"Doctor!" he interrupted her.

"I'm right and this works! Shut up. Now listen, you, Tory and Luxy-boy, back up to the main Library. Prime any data cells you can find for maximum download, and before you say anything else, Professor, can I just mention in passing as your air, shut up!"

"Ha! I hate you sometimes!" she screamed at him.

"I know!"

"Mr. Lux, with me! Anita, if he dies, I'll kill him!" We ran out of the room leaving, Anita and the Doctor behind.

)0(

"Tory." I turned around to face River, "I'm sorry." I didn't have time to ask her what she was talking about, she knocked me out.

)0(

_Third person POV_

River sits in a weird chair fiddling with wires. The Doctor is handcuffed to a pillar a bit further away, regaining consciousness.

"Autodestruct in two minutes."

"Oh, no, no, no, no, come on, what are you doing? That's my job!" the Doctor yelled at her.

"Oh, and I'm not allowed to have a career, I suppose?" he tried to get up but was pulled back by the handcuffs. "Why am I handcuffed? Why do you even have handcuffs?"

"Spoilers! Tory knows!" she winked.

"This is not a joke, stop this now, this is gonna kill you! I'd have a chance, you don't have any."

"You wouldn't have a chance, and neither do I. I'm timing it for the end of the countdown, there'll be a blip in the command flow. That way it should improve our chances of a clean download."

"River! Please! No!"

"Funny thing is, this means you've always known how I was going to die. All the time we've been together, you knew I was coming here. The last time I saw you, the real you, the future you, I mean - you turned up on my doorstep Tory on your arm, with a new haircut and a suit. You took me to Darillium to see the singing towers. Oh, what a night that was! The towers sang, and you both cried."

"Autodestuct in one minute."

"You wouldn't tell me why, but I suppose you knew it was time. My time. Time to come to the Library. You even gave me your screwdriver - that should've been a clue, and Tory looked at me with her big eyes wet with tears, she knew, she's always known." Both sonic screwdrivers, together with River's diary, are on the ground between them. The Doctor tries to reach for them but they are just a bit too far, "There's nothing you can do."

"You can let me do this!"

"If you die here, it'll mean I've never met you or her."

"Time can be rewritten." He protested.

"Not those times. Not one line! Don't you dare! I won't let you do that to her!" she paused, "It's OK. It's OK, it's not over for you. You'll see me again. You've got all of that to come. You and me, time and space. You watch us run! And you watch her grow." A tear trailed down her cheek.

"River, you know my name!"

"Autodestruct in ten..."

"You whispered my name in my ear."

"...nine, eight, seven..."

"There's only one reason I would ever tell anyone my name. There's only one time I could..."

"Hush, now!" she told him gently, "You didn't tell me it, my best friend and sister in all but blood did."

"Who?"

"Spoilers..." She smiled at him tenderly through her tears.

"...three, two, one..."

River plugged together two cables and a blinding white light hid her from view.

)0(

_Tory POV_

I leant against the wall and watched the Doctor and Donna as they talked. The Doctor placed River's diary on the ledge in front of him.

"Your friend... Professor Song... She knew you in the future, but she didn't know me. What happens to me?" Donna asked desperately, "Because when she heard my name, the way she looked at me..."

"Donna... This is her diary. My future. I could look you up. What do you think? Shall we peek at the end?" the Doctor asked her.

"Spoilers, right?"

"Right." He agreed putting the book down.

"I have enough spoilers for everyone." I sniffed and ran back to the TARDIS, River Song was dead.

)0(

"I saved her Tory, I saved her." The Doctor whispered into my hair as I cried, "I saved her."

)0(

_**When you run with the Doctor, it feels like it will never end. But however hard you try, you can't run for ever. Everybody knows that everybody dies, and nobody knows it like the Doctor. But I do think that all the skies of all the worlds might just turn dark, if he ever, for one moment accepts it. Everybody knows that everybody dies. But not every day. Not today. Some days are special. Some days are so, so blessed. Some days, nobody dies at all. Now and then, every once in a very long while, every day in a million days, when the wind stands fair, and the Doctor with his Tory come to call... everybody lives.**_


	17. Stolen Earth

27 planets in the sky,

27 planets way up high.

27 make the biggest engine of them all,

27 and at last they fall.

27 means the most faithful must perish,

27 and jealousy threatens the one you cherish.

27 means the end to it all.

27 means the last time 10 will grace our hall.

)0(

Tory: Do you expect anyone to understand that cryptic rhyme?

Me: Only the smart ones. 6 and 8 are probably the only lines that are added if I were to put the poem to the episode.

Tory: Oh.

Me: I almost forgot Hoshi-Okami-Chan I am your mummy ;) And am hoping that Captain Jack will turn up riding a bomb anytime now!

Tory: *rolls eyes* you had to get her started didn't you? *sigh*

)0(

I looked out through my bedroom window my mouth wide open in shock. 27 brand new planets in the sky.

"Exterminate!" suddenly came through my speaker system, I turned around slowly to my computer screen, which was showing the 27 planets with a red dot at the center. "Exterminate!" And over a thousand spaceships heading straight towards the Earth. "Exterminate!"

"Here we go again." I muttered.

)0(

Hours later a new voice came through my computer.

"Can anyone hear me? The Subwave Network is open, you should be able to hear my voice...Is there anyone there?" I looked up in surprise and walked towards my computer. A picture appeared of an older woman but it was blurred, "This message is of the utmost importance. We haven't much time. Can anyone hear me? Captain Jack Harkness, shame on you!" I jumped and ran the rest of the way to the computer, sitting down in front of it and turning on the webcam. "Now, stand to attention, sir! Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister."

"Yeah, I know who you are." Jack's voice came through the speakers.

"Sarah Jane Smith, 13 Bannerman Road." Harriet called out, "Are you there?"

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm here! It's me!"

"Good! Tory Williams? Can you hear me?"

"I've got you Harriet." I smiled at the woman, who smiled back.

"Tory!" came two excited shouts.

"You owe me a snog!" Jack shouted.

"Now, let's see if we can talk to each other." The screen divided into five segments; Harriet in the first, Jack in the second, Sarah Jane in the third and me in the fourth with the fifth still showing as white noise, "The fifth contact seems to be having some trouble getting through. I'll just boost the signal." Martha's face appeared in the last box.

"Hello?"

"Martha!" I shrieked.

"Tory!" we beamed at each other.

"Martha Jones!" came Jack's delighted voice, "Martha, where are you?"

"I guess Project Indigo was more clever than we thought." She explained, "One second I was in Manhattan -Next second -Maybe Indigo tapped into my mind, because I ended up in the one place that I wanted to be." Her home, "But all of a sudden, it's like... the laptop turned itself on?"

"It did." It was Harriet's turn to explain, "That was me." She flashed her ID again, "Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister."

"Yes, I - know who you are." Martha told her.

"I thought it was about time we all met, given the current crisis. Torchwood - this is Sarah Jane Smith."

"I've been following your work. Nice job with the Slitheen..." Jack complimented her.

"Yeah, well, I've been staying away from you lot. Too many guns." She nodded in the direction of the young man beside her by way of explanation.

"All the same... might I say, looking good, ma'am."

"Really? Oo!"

"Not now, Captain. And Martha Jones, former companion to the Doctor. Lastly Tory, future wife to the Doctor." I held my rings up to the camera.

"Congratulations!" Martha beamed at the camera.

"I knew you'd tie him down!" Sarah Jane hugged the boy next to her, "I expect an invite to the wedding!"

"Nice one T!" Jack exclaimed, "But I still get my kiss right?" I laughed.

"You'll have to talk to the Doctor about that!"

"Trust me I will." He winked.

"Can we focus please?" Harriet asked

"But how did you find me?" Martha brought us back to topic.

"This, ladies and gentlemen, this is a Subwave Network. A sentient piece of software programmed to seek out anyone and everyone who can help to contact the Doctor."

"What if the Daleks can hear us?" Martha didn't want to risk her family.

"No!" she smiled, "That's the beauty of the Subwave. It's undetectable."

"And... you invented it?" Sarah Jane asked, impressed.

"I developed it." She explained, "It was created by the Mr. Copper Foundation."

"Yeah, but what we need right now is a weapon." Jack pointed out, "Martha, back there at UNIT, what did they give you? What was that key thing?" Martha lifted it so we could all see it.

"The Osterhagen Key."

"That key is not to be used, Doctor Jones. Not under any circumstances." Harriet ordered roughly.

"But what is an Osterhagen Key?" Jack asked.

"Forget about the key! And that's an order. All we need is the Doctor."

"Oh, excuse me, Harriet, but well, the thing is... if you're looking for the Doctor, didn't he depose you?" Sarah Jane asked.

"He did." Harriet confirmed, "And I've wondered about that for a long time, whether I was wrong. But I stand by my actions to this day, because I knew - I knew that one day, the Earth would be in danger and the Doctor would fail to appear. I told him so myself, and he didn't listen."

"But I've been trying to find him." Martha held up her phone, "The Doctor's got my phone on the TARDIS, but I can't get through."

"That's why we need the Subwave - to bring us all together. Combined forces. The Doctor's secret army." Harriet smirked.

"Wait a minute." Jack looked excited, "We boost the signal - that's it! We transmit that telephone number through Torchwood itself, using all the power of the rift..." he trailed off.

"And we've got Mr Smith!" the boy next to Sarah Jane spoke, "He can link up with every telephone exchange on the Earth. He can get the whole world to call the same number, all at the same time. Billions of phones calling out, all at once!"

"Haha, brilliant!" Jack exclaimed, "Who's the kid?"

"That's my son!" Sarah Jane wrapped her arm around Luke's shoulders. Ianto shuffled in front of Jack's image.

"Excuse me. Sorry. Sorry. Hello. Ianto Jones. Um, if we start transmitting, then the Subwave Network is going to become... visible. I mean, to the... Daleks."

"Yes," Harriet agreed, "and they'll trace it back to me, but my life doesn't matter. Not if it saves the Earth." Jack and I stood to attention and saluted.

"Ma'am."

"Thank you, Captain, Agent Phoenix. But there are people out there, dying. On the streets. Now, enough of words. Let's begin." Everyone began typing and working madly, I ran around my room packing all of my essentials into my bigger on the inside pockets.

I grinned at the screen.

"Harriet!" I got her attention, "I'm hopping into the future, there's nothing I can do here!" she nodded. I activated my Meridian particles and vanished.

)0(

The Doctor furrowed his brow, uncomprehending. A small smile spread across Donna's face - the Doctor followed her gaze and we both turned to see what she had set her sights on. Rose. Rose broke into a run, and then, so did the Doctor, sprinting towards her like there's nothing else he wants more, with an expression of pure exhilaration.

"He loves her." Donna jumped as I spoke she didn't know that I had being waiting on the other side of the TARDIS, "Always second best, me and his blue box," I patted the side of the TARDIS, "but we carry on 'cause in the end we're all he has left."

"Tory." Donna placed her hand on my shoulder, "I'm so sorry."

"I know," I smiled at her, "and so am I." I watched the Doctor sadly as the Dalek rounded the corner and shot him through one of his hearts. He fell to the ground. Donna gasped and began to run to him. Just in time, Jack appeared in a flash of blue light and used his gun to blow the top off the Dalek. I didn't move from my spot beside the TARDIS, I held the door open as they carried him inside.

I closed the door behind them and watched silently as they placed him on the grating.

)0(

Inside the TARDIS Donna and Rose bent over the Doctor where he lay out on the floor beside the console.

"What- what do we do?" Donna looked up at me tearfully, "There must be some medicine or something!" Jack threw the two guns he was holding down on the jump seat.

"Just step back." He walked back to the two women and grabbed Donna by the shoulders, "Rose! Do as I say, and get back!" he ordered, "He's dying, and you know what happens next." Donna stood slowly.

"What do you mean?"

"But you can't... not now, I came all this way." Rose whispered through her tears.

"What do you mean?" Donna asked frantically, "What happens next?"

The Doctor held his hand out in front of him in the air, it glowed with regeneration energy.

"It's starting." His whole body started to glow. Jack ran forward and pulled Rose back to his side with Donna.

"Here we go!" Jack was grinning sadly, "Good luck, Doctor!" Jack wrapped his arms protectively around Donna and Rose. The Doctor strained to his feet. I ran to him.

"Bio-matching receptacle." I muttered into his ear and then stepped back towards the doors so I was at a safe distance.

"I'm sorry. It's too late. I'm regenerating!" He threw his head backwards, his arms flung wide - orange energy exploded from his skin, erupting through the neck and sleeves of his suit. I watched as the humans turned away but I kept staring into the light of the Doctors regeneration. Suddenly he adjusted his position and turned his hands towards the glass container on the TARDIS deck.

All the light had transferred and the Doctor stumbled back still in his 10th regeneration; my plan had worked.

"Now, then. Where were we?" he asked the humans and darted to the console. I followed him as the humans were in a state of shock. I ran around the console and matched his movements as he tried to fix whatever his regeneration had broken.

The Doctor went down onto his hands and knelt in front of the jar which was bubbling and glowing.

"There, now." He spoke to it softly, and blew on it, it calmed down. The Doctor smiled clearly delighted and I smiled as well; happy to see him happy. The Doctor sat up and started explaining to his humans, "You see? Used the regeneration energy to heal myself, but as soon as that was done, I didn't need to change. I didn't want to, why would I?" he tweaked his tie, "Look at me! So, to stop the energy going all the way, I siphoned off the rest into a handy bio-matching receptacle - namely, my hand. My hand, there. My handy spare hand." He stood and spoke directly to Rose, "Remember? Christmas Day? Sycorax? Lost my hand in a sword fight? That's my hand! What do you think?" he asked her carefully.

I turned away from the soon to be happy reunion, silent tears running down my face.

)0(

The Doctor, Rose, Jack and Donna were gathered around the console while I was leaning against the far wall. The power cut out and I fell to the floor holding in a scream. Donna saw and moved towards me a frightened and worried look on her face but the Doctor is too busy with the console and Rose to wonder why the redhead had walked off.

"Chronon loop," I gasped out to Donna, "stops everything in a TARDIS working and I'm a TARDIS." I coughed, "There goes the left lung and the right kidney." She moved to call out but I grabbed her arm tightly, "Don't." she ignored me but didn't call the Doctor.

"Jack come here a minute." He came over and knelt beside me, Donna moved back over to the Doctor and Rose who were both talking around the console.

"Oh T, I'm so sorry."

"You told me he'd break my heart at the end of the world." I smiled at him, "You were right." My body convulsed in his arms, "I've only got a moment." I panted.

"Do you want the Doctor?"

"No Jacky-boy I'm fine here." The Doctor, Donna and Rose were talking I gazed at them over Jack's shoulder, "Look after her, look after Donna." He nodded and started to cry, "Don't cry Jack." I stroked his cheek, "Death is just another journey after all." I closed my eyes as they stopped working and my chest stopped moving. But my repertory bypass system was still keeping me alive for a few more minutes, but unless the chronon loop was deactivated I couldn't regenerate.

The TARDIS jerked as it landed and I felt my body slide behind one of the coral pillars, no one would find me here. Once the TARDIS settled the Doctor spoke.

"We'll have to go out. 'Cos if we don't, they'll get in."

"You told me nothing could get through those doors." Rose was alarmed.

"You've got extrapolator shielding." Jack objected, his voice was calm and collected.

"Last time we fought the Daleks, they were scavengers and hybrids and mad. But this is a fully fledged Dalek Empire... at the height of its power. Experts at fighting TARDISes, they can do anything. Right now, that wooden door... is just wood."

"What about your Dimension Jump?" Jack asked Rose.

"It needs another twenty minutes, and anyway, I'm not leaving."

"What about your teleport?" the Doctor asked Jack.

"Went down with the power-loss." Rose answered. I faded out of the conversation.

"Oh, God!" Jack laughed too loud and it snapped my attention back, I could hear the pain in it, pain for me.

"It's been good, though, hasn't it?" the Doctor asked, "All of us... all of it... everything we did...You were brilliant. And you were brilliant.And you were brilliant.Blimey." I heard the door open and I would have cried if I'd being able.

I heard the door slam shut and I knew that the Daleks wouldn't let the last TARDIS survive.

"_It was a good run, while it lasted."_

"_That it was."_ The TARDIS agreed with me.

"_Goodbye old girl."_

"_Goodbye."_

I heard banging on the door.

"Doctor? What've you done?" Donna was still inside! "Oi! Oi, I'm not staying behind! Doctor!"

"_She'll burn with us."_ I only had three minutes left at best. The TARDIS dropped through the trapdoor the Daleks had placed it on. I heard Donna stumble. I could hear things exploding and smashing and feel the heat of the fires that where burning around the ship. I heard Donna's coughing stop.

"It's you...!" I heard Donna whisper, amazed.

"Oh, yes." The Doctor's voice answered.

"You're naked!"

"Oh, yes." I felt the chronon loop lift and knew that the 'new' Doctor had managed to escape.

"Clothes!" I heard Donna gasp and then running footsteps. My body began to re-start. I heard Donna's footsteps move towards me and then the sound of her knees hitting the deck beside me, "Tory!" she was sobbing. I tried to move my arms but the muscles were still shut down. I felt my chest lift off the deck and the silver light passed through my lips. Donna gasped.

"Time," I managed to sigh out, "Give me time." She backed away.

)0(

Me: My and my Doctor who hating friend had this argument yesterday:

**ME: Hey Doctor Who is great!**

**My friend: I'm sure Doctor cool*pause, slaps own forehead***

**Me: *laughs* Doctor cool!**

Tory: This actually happened…it was sad…

Me: Oi! Don't diss the Doctor!


	18. Journeys End

Me: I have some bad news and some good news…..

Tory: Oh?

Me: Bad news; you're regenerating.

Tory: What?

Me: Good news next chapter will contain all the stuff that we've seen your third self doing!

Tory: And this is good how?

Me: It'll get you out of jail…

)0(

I heard the Doctor's footsteps as he entered the room and pushed myself up to my feet. I was regenerating and there was no way to avoid it this time.

Golden light with tinted silver edges blasted out as I screamed. I curled over my stomach as the light stopped.

"Tory?" I heard Donna ask.

"It's me," I stopped listening to my own voice. "I've got a northern accent!"

"Tory?" I heard the Doctor's voice ask.

"Yeah?" I turned to him.

"Why?"

"Chronon loop; it stops TARDIS's functioning and I'm a TARDIS," I smiled at him bitterly. "Something the original you obviously forgot once he had his blonde bimbo back in his arms!" I spat and he flinched. "Bet I didn't even cross his mind once she was back in his arms!" I fumed.

"You did."

"Yeah, probably the best way to get the rings back eh? So he could give them to her!" As I said this I looked down at the rings and by extension my hands. The rings still fit perfectly but my hands had changed, long thin fingers best for art or music were mine now.

"Tory, please," He stepped towards me his arms wide.

"Oh no you don't sunshine; I ain't never trusting you in this regeneration again."

"But I'm not him."

"No," I agreed. "But you are a part of him." I turned around and walked away. "I'll be in the wardrobe."

)0(

I looked at myself in the mirror and studied the woman that stared back: she had pale white skin and raven black hair that fell straight to her waist, TARDIS blue eyes and an hourglass figure. The outfit I had chosen was very different from what I had worn in my second regeneration. Now I had; converse, black, on my feet, a matching black trench coat, in a similar design to the Doctors. Under that I had a strappy top that showed a large amount of my chest and stomach and lastly denim short shorts.

I stared down at the rings on my finger and pulled them off. I slipped them onto a long chain and put it around my neck; it hung low enough for me to hide the rings in my cleavage, which I did. I looked around for the last thing I needed; I didn't want the Doctor to know my new body so I wanted to use a perception filter to create the illusion of me being my past self.

"Perfect." I murmured as I saw what I was looking for in the shape of a hair clip. I slid it into my hair but didn't turn it on; I had something's I needed to do first.

)0(

I was inside the TARDIS.

"Tory?" the 11th Doctor asked, incredulous.

"Hello sunshine!" I greeted him, "I need those pills." I pointed at the ones Cleaves still held in her hand, "Only one though." She handed it over in a daze. "Thanks love!" I stepped back and let my silver light take me again.

)0(

I watched as the Doctor Ganger held up the sonic screwdriver.

"This will dissolve her." He told the Ganger of Cleaves.

"And us too." She realised. The two watched the TARDIS dematerialise before the Ganger Doctor started talking again.

"There may be a way back from this." He tossed the screwdriver from hand to hand.

"From being vaporized? How?" Ganger Cleaves asked.

"Don't know." He smiled suddenly. "Let's find out, eh?"

The pair both held onto the sonic and prepared to open the door.

"Oh no you don't!" the pair spun around to face me. "I ain't letting you do that sunshine!"

"Tory?" the Doctor asked.

"The one, the only," I smirked, "The best."

The Ganger Doctor and Ganger Cleaves looked shocked. "Now then," I stepped forward and pulled the sonic out of the Ganger Doctors unresisting hands. "Let's set this on the timer." I did so and placed it on the floor pointing at the door. "Excellent!" I smiled happily before turning back to the Ganger Doctor. "Ready to leave sunshine?" I asked, holding out my hand.

"What's going on?" Ganger Cleaves asked confused.

"I can save you, if you take my hand." I held out my hands to the Gangers, they shared a look before reaching out and taking the hands. "Perfect!" I exclaimed as her silver light shot out all around me; we vanished as the door burst open.

I dropped them on Earth in 21st century.

"No changing timelines!" I ordered sternly as I handed Cleaves the pill she would need. "Take that as soon as possible!" I backed away, waving and vanished in a flash of silver light.

)0(

My silver light flashed through the Chula warship that held Captain Jack Harkness and he looked around in surprise.

"'Ello Jacky." I greeted him, smiling happily.

"Who are you?" he asked sharply.

"I'm Tory's third regeneration."

"What?"

"You don't understand now but you will." I told him cryptically, "You'll need to tell the younger version of me that I came here so that she'll remember to do it when it's her time."

"How can I tell her anything?" Jack asked. "I'm about to die!" I smiled.

"Jacky, Jacky, Jacky, when will you learn to listen to me?" I smiled and the silver light flashed again, I was gone.

)0(

"Honey I'm home!" I called as I reappeared in the TARDIS. Donna and the Doctor both looked at me in surprise. Suddenly the entire TARDIS started shaking. "Not my fault!" I yelled. It stopped just as suddenly as it started and both the Doctor and I ran for the monitor. He pulled it around so we could both read it.

"It's the planets. The twenty-seven planets." He muttered. He leant over the console, resting his head on his hand, as he tried to work out what was going on. "Single-stream Z-Neutrinos compressed into," he stopped as realisation came to both of us. "No. No way."

"They wouldn't," I tried to deny. "Not even Daleks would do this."

"What is it? Doctor, Tory? What did it do?" Donna asked looking between our faces and the monitor. The New Doctor had no words as he stared at the screen.

"Electrical energy," I stuttered, "every atom in existence is bound by an electrical field. The Reality Bomb cancels it out structure falls apart. That test was focused on the prisoners alone. Full transmission will dissolve every form of matter."  
><strong><br>**"The stars are going out..." Donna muttered.

"The twenty-seven planets... they become one vast transmitter. Blasting that wavelength across the entire universe. Never stopping, never fading. People and planets and stars will become dust. And the dust will become atoms and the atoms will become... nothing. It's the end of everything. And the wavelength will continue, breaking through the Rift at the heart of the Medusa Cascade into every dimension, every parallel, every single corner of creation. The destruction of reality itself." The Doctor and I stared at each other horrified.

)0(

The Doctor ran around the TARDIS console putting a gun shaped device together.

"So, what is this thing?" Donna asked as she tailed him around the console and I got the TARDIS ready for the possible fight ahead, the original Doctor and my own last regeneration may have being pacifists but as the old saying goes 'new body, new rules.'

"It's our only hope," I glanced up and met her eyes.

"A Z-Neutrino biological inversion catalyser." The Doctor finished.

"Yeah. Earth-girl, remember?"

The Doctor screwed on a part of the gun. "Davros said he built those Daleks out of himself. His genetic code runs through the entire race. If I can use this to lock the Crucible's transmission onto Davros himself..."

"It destroys the Daleks?" Donna checked.

"Biggest backfire in history." The Doctor confirmed.

"And also genocide." I pointed out quietly. The New Doctor looked at me.

"Are you going to stop me?" he asked.

"No." He looked shocked.

"The Daleks deserve it." He nodded and I grabbed another part for the device and handed it to him.

)0(

The Doctor had finished fixing the device and was holding it in one had as he ran circles around the console clockwise while I copied him in the other direction.

"Ready! Maximum power!" He called to Donna who had moved from her place on the fight seat to his side. The Doctor kicked up a leaver and I pulled the other, the TARDIS tilted sideways and we all hung on. The TARDIS had almost landed when the Doctor pulled away from the console and I set it to rematerialize on autopilot.

"Donna stay inside the TARDIS," he ordered. "Tory." He looked at me and I winked.

"I'm a TARDIS. Whatever she can do I can, and you know what?" I paused and grinned, "A TARDIS has a cloaking field." I winked and vanished from sight.

"Brilliant." The New Doctor muttered. I kissed him on the cheek, still invisible.

"Go get 'em cowboy." He ran to the door and pulled it open.

"Brilliant." I heard Jack's awed voice. The new Doctor ran out of the TARDIS doors and I followed him still hidden.

"Don't!" the Doctor yelled in a panic but it was too late; Davros lifted his metal hand and shot the New Doctor with electricity. The New Doctor fell back, the gun landing on the floor in front of the TARDIS.

"Activate holding cell." Davros ordered. A white field of light surrounded the New Doctor as he stood.

Suddenly the TARDIS door banged open and Donna ran out. She grabbed the gun and stood.

"Doctor! I've got it! But I don't know what to do!" Davros lifted his hand again almost lazily and shot Donna in the chest. She went flying backwards, hit a wall and vanished behind a console.

"Donna!" The Doctor called to her. "Donna! Are you all right, Donna?" I ran to her side, still hidden and watched as her eyes opened; they were filled with the golden light of regeneration energy.

"Oh Donna," I whispered to her, "I'm so sorry." The light faded and Donna looked at me in wonder.

"This is how you see?"

"All the time." I confirmed. I let myself become visible again and active the full power of my perception filter, taking on the appearance of my second regeneration.

"Brilliant." I helped her stand and we moved towards the console we were hidden behind. Both of us started pressing buttons and messing with the controls as the Daleks started their count down.

**Five... four... three... two... one…**

The bomb powered down and the screen that the group were watching went dead. I grinned at Donna as the prisoners in the vault looked around in confusion.

"Oh... closing all Z-Neutrino relay loops using an internalised synchronous back-feed reversal loop!" she flicked a switch. "That button there!"

"Oh excellent!" I patted her on the back.

"It was, wasn't it?" she asked me grinning.

"Donna, you can't even change a plug!" the Doctor protested.

"Do you wanna bet, Time Boy?" Donna grinned at him.

"Nice to see the concern for me there!" I called to him, fuming on the inside.

"You will suffer for this." Davros lifted his hand again and I raised an eyebrow. I pressed down on a button beside Donna's right hand and Davros screamed as he electrocuted himself.

"Oh...!" Donna studied the button I had pressed, "Bioelectric dampening field with a retrogressive arc inversion." I nodded.

"Exterminate them!" Davros ordered. The Daleks in the vault started moving towards us but Donna ignored them as she worked on the console.

**Exterminate! Exterminate!**

I glared at the nearest Dalek and it started to scream.

"What are you doing?" the Doctor yelled.

"Burning it from the inside." I answered coldly. The screaming stopped as Donna finished at the console.

**Weapons non-functional!**

"What?" Donna asked the Daleks sarcastically. "Macrotransmission of a K-filter wavelength blocking Dalek weaponry in a self-replicating energy blindfold matrix?" She stepped up to me and put her hand on my shoulder to try and calm me down.

"How did you work that out? You..." the Doctor trailed off, completely distracted from me, again!

"Time Lord." The new Doctor grinned, "Part Time Lord."

"Part Human!" Donna finished, "Oh, yes! That was a two-way biological metacrisis. Half Doctor... half Donna!"

"The Doctor-Donna... just like the Ood said, remember? They saw it coming! The Doctor-Donna." Donna smiled at him. She grabbed my arm and pulled me back to the console, we started working.

"Holding cells deactivated." The white fields disappeared, "And seal the Vault. Well, don't just stand there, you skinny boys in suits get to work!" Both Doctors dashed to us at the console.

"Stop them!" Davros ordered, "Get them away from the controls!" the remaining Daleks started moving forward.

"I'll deal with it." I stepped away from the console but the Doctor pulled me back, "What?" I hissed at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked me angrily.

"Saving your worthless hide!" I snapped, "What does it look like of Lord of Time?" I wrenched my arm out of his grip as Donna flicked a switch.

"And... spin." The Daleks started spinning in circles.

**Help me. Help me.**

I grinned evilly.

"My turn!" I yelled and ran over to her side.

"What did you do?" the new Doctor asked her.

"Trip-stitch circuit-breaker in the psycho-kinetic threshold manipulator."

"But that's brilliant!" The New Doctor beamed at her.

"Why did we never think of that?" the Doctor asked the New Doctor.

"'Cause you're both idiots?" I muttered.

"Because you two... were just Time Lords! You dumbos. Lacking that little bit of Human, that gut instinct that goes hand-in-hand with planet Earth. I could think of ideas that you two couldn't dream of in a million years! Ah, the universe has been waiting for me! Now... let's send that trip-stitch all over the ship. Did I ever tell you best temp in Chiswick? A hundred words per minute!"

Jack darted into the TARDIS.

"Come on then, boys," Donna ordered. "We've got twenty-seven planets to send home. Activate magnetron."

"Stop it at once!" Davros tried to roll towards the console. Jack emerged from the TARDIS with his and Rose's guns.

"Mickey!" he yelled and tossed one to the man. Mickey stepped into Davros' path and pointed the gun in his face.

"Just stay where you are, Mr."

"Out of the way!" Jack yelled at a spinning DAlek before kicking it aside and sending it spinning off down a corridor. I ran over to his side and hugged him.

"Jack!" I squealed happily. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't ever do that to me again, ya'hear!" he ordered.

"Yes sir!" I snapped a fake salute and he laughed.

"Ready?" Donna asked suddenly. The Doctors nodded. "And reverse!" the Doctors and Donna worked together and planets began to return home.

"Is anyone gonna tell us what's going on?" Rose asked as the Doctors and Donna worked some magic on the machine. Donna explained to the group and I joined them.

"So there's THREE of you?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Three Doctors?" Rose repeated.

"I can't tell you what I'm thinking right now." Jack muttered.

"I'm probably thinking close to the same thing." I told him eyeing up both Doctors. I didn't like it but I had to keep acting like the Tory I was pretending to be and she was a flirt, in this regeneration I'd probably never be able to look at this Doctor in any other way then disgust.

I turned away and walked into the TARDIS. I sat on the floor, crossed my legs, closed my eyes and sighed. The Doctor followed me in a second later and started setting up the controls to save the Earth.

"How could you not notice?" I asked quietly.

"Notice what?" he asked barely looking up from the controls.

"I was dying." I pointed out sharply.

"But you're fine." He glanced at me and then back at the controls, "Perfectly fine."

"But I'm not though." I muttered.

"Yeah you are; I mean look at you." He gestured at me blindly, still not looking up.

"But you're not looking at me!" I snapped. I slapped a hand down on the console and the perception filter around me flickered.

"Tory?" whatever he was going to say was cut off as the TARDIS shook. We ran to the doors, the Doctor hovered in the doorway but I ran to the New Doctors side.

"What've you done?" the Doctor asked horrified.

"Fulfilling the prophesy." The New Doctor answered.

"Genocide." I muttered but stood beside the New Doctor, holding his hand. The whole vault shook and everyone stumbled around wildly.

"Do you know what you've done?" the Doctor asked furiously, "Now, get in the TARDIS!" the New Doctor did as he was told, dragging me along by the hand. "Everyone! All of you inside, run! In, in, in, in, in!"

The Doctor set himself up inside the doors but I went across to the console and lent against it.

_He doesn't care._ I whispered to the TARDIS.

_He does._

_I wish he did._ I sighed the New Doctor ushered the humans into the TARDIS calling out their names as they entered.

"Sarah Jane! Rose! Jackie! Jack! Mickey!"

The TARDIS gave me a mental grin.

_I have a plan._

_Oh? _I asked.

"And! Off we go!" the Doctor called as he shut the doors. He ran up the ramp and joined the humans gathered around the console. I pulled down the leaver he had being reaching for and glared at him as he was knocked back by my hip as I passed him to reach the next button.

"Back off!" I hissed. He stepped back sharply.

"Tory." Donna started gently.

"Yes dear?" I responded happily as I danced around the console setting up the connection to the sub-wave network that the Doctor would need. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Saving the Earth."

"How?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I'm going to use the Torchwood Hub as a tow-rope, loop it around the TARDIS and then tow the Earth back to its rightful place in space."

"How are you accessing our systems?" Jack asked curiosity winning out over his worry.

"I was there when it was built Jack-y, I put in back doors." I laughed lightly at his shocked face. "Don't worry I'll lock up as I leave." I winked and went back to work. "Sarah?" I asked looking up, "What's your son's name?"

"Luke, he's called Luke. And the computer's called Mr Smith."

"Brilliant." I hit the top of the monitor and it blurred into life showing the loft of Sarah Jane's house.

"Calling Luke and Mr Smith! You there boys?" My new attitude was shining through my act. A young boy ran up to the screen.

"Is Mum there?" he asked.

"Oh she's here; wouldn't leave you for the world." I grinned as Sarah Jane celebrated. "Now Mr Smith, you, being the incredibly intelligent being that you are, should be able to loop the Rift power around the TARDIS."

"I regret I will need remote access to TARDIS basecode numerals."

"Oh….even I can't do that in less than an hour." I frowned.

"No, no, no." Sarah Jane darted around to my side, "Let me!" her face was next to mine on the monitor. "K-9, out you come!" K-9 appeared on screen.

**Affirmative, Mistress!**

"Good dog!" I laughed. "K-9, give Mr Smith the basecode!"

**TARDIS basecode now being transferred. The process is simple.**

"Brilliant!" I grinned at the screen and guided Sarah back to her place around the console.

"Now then kiddies!" I smirked at everyone, "Sarah hold that!" I ordered, "And Mickey that." I shot a glare in the Doctors direction. "You know why this TARDIS is always rattling around the place? No? Well there are two reasons; one, it's designed to have six pilots and it's normally just the Doctor or me, second," I paused, "he leaves the brakes on." The humans chuckled. "But now," I stopped next to Martha and showed her a readout and a leaver, "Martha keep that level. But now with all of us," I glared at Rose as I passed her but the Doctor stepped up beside her and showed her the controls. I rolled my eyes. "Jack-y boy!" I jumped on him. "Here, have the pump." I winked at him and he laughed. "We can fly this thing how its I had reached Jackie, "Ermm I don't have any controls left," I shrugged, "sorry." She nodded and I moved passed her, "How it's meant to be flown!" I grinned at the gathered humans. "Allons-y!" I laughed as I pulled down the nearest lever and the TARDIS jumped into action. I reached across the console and flipped a set of blue switches, "Brakes." I explained as the TARDIS settled down. The humans laughed again but Rose glared at me.

"I like it." She glared at me as she spoke.

"We are currently pulling the Earth across the galaxy which requires some very delicate and precise work, and you want to bounce off the walls? And here I was thinking that just because you were blonde it didn't mean you were dumb, my mistake." I turned away and fiddled with another control. Rose was left gaping at my back.

The others sniggered but kept the noise low.

Suddenly the TARDIS stopped, the Earth was home. Everyone started to whoop and cheer as they grabbed their nearest companion for a hug. I grabbed Jack once Donna had let him go and whispered in his ear.

"Call me." I pushed a scrap of paper holding my number into his pocket.

)0(

The companions from this universe where gone, only Rose and her mother left. I stayed away from the console, more than willing to let the Doctor fly this time; I flicked the brakes back on as well.

"There's time for one last trip." He slammed down a lever and the TARDIS shook, "Dårlig Ulv Stranden." The TARDIS landed. "Better known as," he gestured at the door and we all walked out.

Outside was a bleak beach.

"Ugh, fat lot of good this is!" Jackie told the new Doctor, "Back of beyond, bloody Norway! I'm gonna have to phone your father. He's on the nursery run. I was pregnant, do you remember? Had a baby boy!" The Doctor and Donna left the TARDIS while I was already outside.

"Ah, brilliant! What did you call him?" the New Doctor asked Jackie.

"Doctor."

"...really?" he asked hesitantly.

"No, you plum. He's called Tony!"

"Hold on," Rose interrupted, "this is the parallel universe, right?"

"You're back home." The Doctor told her gently.

"And the walls of the world are closing again... now that the Reality Bomb never happened. It's dimension retroclosure. See, I really get that stuff now." Donna was proud of herself.

"No, but I spent all that time trying to find you, I'm not going back now!" Rose sounded close to tears. The Doctor moved towards her.

"But you've got to. Because we saved the universe, but at a cost. And the cost is him." He looked at the new Doctor. "He destroyed the Daleks. He committed genocide. He's too dangerous to be left on his own."

"You made me!" The New Doctor argued. I moved towards him and took his hand.

"Exactly, you were born in battle full of blood and anger and revenge." He turned back to Rose, "Remind you of someone?" She didn't answer. "That's me. When we first met. And you made me better. And now you can do the same for him."

"But he's not you." She insisted.

"He needs you. That's very me." The Doctor told her quietly.

"You're abandoning him?" I asked quietly.

"I'm giving him another chance." The Doctor snapped.

"Did you ask him if this is what he wanted?" I snapped back.

"He doesn't get a choice, he committed genocide!"

"He is alive!" I protested. "He has the right to choose!"

"I don't have a choice!" the Doctor yelled at me.

"You always have a choice!" I yelled back. I turned away from him to the New Doctor. "What is it you want?" I asked. The Doctor growled but I ignored him.

"To live." The New Doctor replied.

"Our choices define us!" I turned back to the Doctor. "Our choices make us! And you are taking his away!"

"He is staying here." The Doctor told me with an air of finality. "I should make you stay here and all; you condoned his actions!"

"Doctor!" Donna gasped. I walked straight up to him and slapped him across the face.

"You won't be seeing me again until you regenerate." I told him and walked towards the TARDIS, my silver light flooding out of me as I walked.

)0(

Me: I've always hated that ending and how the New Doctor gets treated, like a pet or something, a placebo for Rose! Always hated it and always will.

**Ahsilaa:**I have another question for Tory: whos her favourite doctor and her least favourite (personality wise)?

Tory: Out of those I've met 11; he's like a big puppy so he would be my favourite. 

Me: I'm so telling him you said that.

Tory: And 9 would be my least favourite because while I was with him he lied to me…a lot. But at the minute 10 is pulling a close second!


	19. The Eleventh Hour

Me: Okay right, a small explanation here; basically Tory is going back to the 11th Doctor straight after her second regeneration left him right at the beginning of _TARDIS_.

)0(

_"Thief!" She sang happily into his shoulder. She stepped back and walked around him carefully looking him over. "Ohhh! Bowties ARE cool!" She giggled and turned back to the console. "I'm not staying long," she turned back to face the Doctor and his humans. "I've got to go."_

_"Go? Go where?" Amy asked._

_"Back to nine." The Doctor muttered._

_"Yep back to nine," Tory smiled at them. "You know where to drop me off?"_

_"The Powell Estate." The Doctor went to the controls sadly._

_"I don't understand." Amy muttered to Rory. Tory looked over at the humans._

_"I'm sure the Doctor will explain once I leave; he doesn't want to risk messing with the timelines by telling me possible future events." She smiled at the Doctor._

_The TARDIS shook again as it landed._

_"Oh, here we go." Tory walked down the ramp and stopped with her hand on the door, "This is it," she turned with tears in her eyes but smiled brightly. "Allons-y!" She pushed open the door and walked out leaving 11 and his companions to themselves._

)0(

I watched my past blonde-self leave the TARDIS and head towards the Powell Estate. I sighed and walked up to the doors of the TARDIS. I pushed them open and walked up to the console.

"Right I need you to go break me out of prison!" I announced.

"Oh not again Sav," Amy sighed. "What have you done?"

"I didn't do a thing! What do you mean Sav?" I asked.

"It's your name." Rory told me.

"No. My name's Tory." I grinned. "I just regenerated!" The Doctor stared at me in shock.

"No your name is Sav and I've known you for years." Amy told me gently.

"Really?" I asked. How odd. "Oh!" I realised something, "It's the timelines! I must have done this and then gone back in time after you told me all of this!" I grinned.

"You really are her aren't you?" the Doctor asked. I pulled the chain around my neck into sight and held it out, resting on it were the two rings he had given me.

"Yeah." I whispered to him gently. "I regenerated on the TARDIS during the thing with the 27 planets and the Daleks but I used a perception filter to hide the fact; I didn't want your old self to see the new me."

"Because of Rose?"

"Yeah. He didn't spare a thought for me you know, once he got her back. It didn't occur to him that anything that could harm a TARDIS could harm me." I shrugged.

"I understand." The Doctor looked me in the eye.

Suddenly the TARDIS doors burst open and I walked in.

"Oh hello!" the new me said on seeing me, "You're meant to be gone by now."

"Eh?"

"To Amy's time! One year before the Doctor comes back!" She/me walked over to me quickly and reached out as if to grab my arm but thought better of it, "Chop, chop!"

"Right…" I looked her up and down, "Okay."

"Oh you'll be needing this!" she pulled a vortex manipulator off her wrist. "Standard cover story?"

"51st century human."

"Good!" She/me told me. "Now off you pop!" She waved and used Rory's hand to push me towards the doors.

I left without a second glance, the TARDIS doors shut behind me and she dematerialised. I set the date on the manipulator and vanished.

)0(

Me: Now we're moving to the 11th Doctors first adventure. 

)0(

_Third person POV_

The Doctor and Amy ran up the little village road towards the village square. Suddenly he stopped and turned to her.

"You're Amelia."

Amy kept walking and the Doctor moved to catch up to her.

"You're late." She told him.

"Amelia Pond!" He exclaimed. "You're the little girl!"

"I'm Amelia," she agreed, "and you're late!"  
>"What happened?" the Doctor asked her.<p>

"Twelve years."

"You hit me with a cricket bat!"

"Twelve years!"

"A cricket bat!"

"Twelve years, and four psychiatrists."

"Four?" he asked.

"I kept biting them." She answered hesitantly.

"Why?" he asked, obviously finding this funny.

"They said you weren't real. The only one who ever believed me was Sav and she was all for calling you an idiot; her and Mels get on really well." She pulled out a phone and held it up to her ear.

"What are you doing?" the Doctor asked.

"Calling her."

"Who Mels?"

"No, Sav!"

**Sav/Tory POV**

I heard my phone ringing in my pocket and pulled it out.

"Amy!" I exclaimed happily. "How you doing?"

"The Doctors back!" I dropped the phone on the floor of the planet Mars market. I bent and picked it up quickly.

"Tell me where you are!" I demanded.

"Near the village square."

"I'll be there in 10." I hung up the phone and put the coordinates into the vortex manipulator; I couldn't use my powers without the Doctor recognising them.

"Here we go again." I muttered as I pressed down the button and vanished from Mar's soil.

)0(

I watched the Doctor and Amy walking past the village green, it was 11 straight after he regenerated by the looks of things; he was still wearing the rags of 10's suit.

"What is this place? Where am I?" He asked.

"Leadworth."

"Where's the rest of it?"

"This is it."

"Is there an airport?"

"No." I saw Amy glancing around and waved to her, she looked extremely glad to see me, "Sav!" she yelled and led the Doctor over to my side. I ran my finger through my hair, activating the perception filter to hide my double heartbeat but leave my appearance untouched.

"Amy!" I hugged her. "Is this him?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Is this who? Oh, is this another one of those people who saw the cartoons you drew about me?" The Doctor asked.

"Cartoons?" I raised an eyebrow at Amy.

"I was 7!" She hissed. I laughed and held out my hand to the Doctor.

"Pleasure to meet you sir, the name's Savannah but I prefer Sav." He took it and shook, "So you're the Doctor."

"Yes." He paused and looked me over carefully, "How did you know?"

"Amy told," I started but he cut over me.

"No, no, no. You see everyone else here calls me The Raggedy Doctor, no idea why, but you, you called me by the right name, why?" he finished sharply. I sighed and rolled up the sleeve on my right arm to show the vortex manipulator. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

"Vortex manipulator, 51st century." He rattled off quickly.

"Yeah."

"What?" Amy asked.

"Amy," I turned to her, "I'm from the future."

"Oh I know that," she waved her hand dismissively and turned to the Doctor, "What's a vortex manipulator?"

"You know that?" I stuttered.

"Yeah, last time you stayed at my house you were on the phone to someone and were talking to them about it." She shrugged.

"Oh." I blinked, "That would have being Jack." She nodded.

"I thought his name was something like that."

"Great now all that drama's over with back to saving the world!" the Doctor ordered.

"Oh? Is it in danger?" I asked.

"Yes! Prisoner Zero has escaped." He looked around wildly. "A nuclear power station?"

"Not in Leadworth, no." I told him as he started walking again, we were just nearing the post office.

"Even just a little one?" he asked.

"No."

"Nearest city?"

"Half an hour by car." Amy rattled off.

"We don't have half an hour." He said darkly. "Do we have a car?"

"No, Sav has a motorbike." She suggested half-heartedly.

"Oh, that's good! Fantastic, that is, twenty minutes to save the world, and I've got a Post Office. And it's shut." He spotted something, "What is that?" he pointed at the duck pond and then broke into a run.

"It's a duck pond." Amy looked confused as to why he was asking. The Doctor turned to face us as we stood side-by-side behind him.

"Why aren't there any ducks?"

"I don't know," She snapped. "There's never any ducks!"

"Then how do you know it's a duck pond?"

"It just is! Is it important, a duck pond?"

"I don't know. How would I know?" He grabbed his chest in pain, jerking slightly and fell to the ground backwards, "This is too soon... I'm not ready, I'm not done yet." I stepped towards him and pulled him to his feet.

Suddenly a shadow fell over everything. We looked up.

"What's happening? Why's it going dark?" Amy asked, moving to my side and clutching my arm.

The darkness passed but the sun was still looking strange.

"What's wrong with the Sun?" Amy asked.

"Nothing," I answered before the Doctor could. "We're just looking at it through a force field, whoever is up there had sealed off the upper atmosphere."

"They're getting ready to boil the planet." The Doctor added. I looked into the park and watched as all the humans began to point their phones as the sky to take a picture.

"Oh, and here they come. The human race. See, the end comes, as it was always going to, down a video phone." The Doctor said scornfully.

"This isn't real, is it; this is some kind of big wind-up…" Amy looked at him, desperation and anger clear on her features.

"Why would I wind you up?" the Doctor asked, confused.

"You told me you had a time machine." She pointed out.

"And you believed me."

"Then I grew up."

**"**Oh, well you never wanna do that." He stopped suddenly and spun back around to face the park. "No. Hang on, shut up! Wait. I missed it." He slapped himself on the forehead and I winced in sympathy. "I saw it, and I missed it." He slapped himself again and his forehead started looking quite red. "What did I see, I saw, what did I see, I saw I saw I saw." The Doctor was silent for a moment staring out over the humans in the park before he turned back to Amy. "Twenty minutes! I can do it! Twenty minutes, the planet burns, run to your loved ones and say goodbye... or stay and help me."

"No."

"I'm sorry?"

"NO!" she shouted and grabbed hold of his tie; she used her grip to drag him towards a nearby car that had only just had its engine turned off.

"Amy - no, no! What are you doing?" the Doctor asked frantically. She opened the car door and slammed it closed again with the Doctor's tie trapped inside. She grabbed the keys from the car's owner and locked it.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"You know who I am."

"No really. Who are you?"

"Look at the sky," He begged. "End of the world. Twenty minutes."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Better talk quickly then, eh?"

The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out an apple with a smiley face cut into it.

"Catch." He told Amy, tossing it to her. She did so and stared at it, "I'm the Doctor. I'm a time traveller. Everything I told you twelve years ago is true. I'm real. What's happening in the sky is real, and if you don't let me go right now, everything you've ever known is over."

"I don't believe you." She muttered.

"I do." I smashed the car window and pulled the unlock button on the inside. "I never stopped." I opened the door and released the Doctors tie. He shot me a grateful glance before he turned back to Amy.

"Just - twenty minutes. Just believe me for twenty minutes. Look at it. Fresh as the day you gave it to me, and you know it's the same one. Amy. Believe, for twenty minutes." She nodded.

"What do we do?"

"Stop that nurse." The Doctor took off in the direction of Rory, the nurse.

"Are we going to tell him?" I asked her and we jogged after him.

"Nah." She grinned at me. "More fun this way." I laughed and jogged after the Doctor; who had jumped the small chain-link fence and dashed straight passed the nurse, Rory, Amy's boyfriend, and snatched his phone on the way. The Doctor studied the phone for a moment before turning back to Rory. Amy and I caught up after Amy had a fight with her skirt.

"The Sun's going out, and you're photographing a man and a dog, why?" the Doctor demanded. I stopped beside him and glared at the phone in his hand before looking pointedly at Rory, the Doctor sighed and handed the phone over. Rory looked relieved to see Amy stop beside him.

"Amy!"

"Hi!" she turned back to the Doctor. "Oh, uh, this is Rory, he's a... friend."

"Boyfriend." I corrected, ignoring the glare Amy sent my way.

"Thank you Sav. Boyfriend."

"Kind of boyfriend." Amy corrected.

"Amy!" Rory tried to protest but the Doctor cut across him.

"Man and a dog. Why?"

"Oh, my gosh. It's him." Rory was staring at the Doctor like he had seen a ghost.

"Just, answer his question, please." Amy looked frustrated.

"It's him though!" Rory couldn't quite grasp what was going on, "The Doctor, the Raggedy Doctor!"

"Yeah!" Amy agreed, "He, he came back."

"But he was a story, he was a game." Rory was interrupted as the Doctor grabbed the front of his shirt impatiently.

"Man and a dog! Why! Tell me! Now!" he demanded.

"Sorry! Because - he can't be there - because, he's..." the Doctor joined him as they spoke simultaneously, "in a hospital, in a coma."

"Knew it. Multiform, you see?" The Doctor let go of Rory and brushed him down. "Disguise itself as anything, but it needs a lifefeed, a psychic link, with a living, but dormant mind." On 'dormant', he poked Rory in the face. Rory was about to talk again but the pair were interrupted as a dog barked behind us. We all turned in time to see a bald man in blue overalls and his Rottweiler dog barking. Not just the dog, both of them barking.

The Doctor walked towards him Amy following.

"Prisoner Zero." The Doctor greeted him.

"What? There's a Prisoner Zero too?" Rory asked.

"Yes." Amy snapped before turning his attention back to the Doctor.

"Think about it Rory." I told him, "If the good guys real so is the monster."

"And how do you know he's the good guy?" Rory asked.

"Oh, I know he's good." I winked. The Doctor and Amy were too busy to bother with our little conversation and so they missed all of these comments.

Suddenly a ship with a giant eyeball hanging underneath it flew in, hovering over the church producing a bright white light that scanned over everything.

"See, that ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology." I turned my attention back to the Doctor as he pulled the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket. "And nothing says non-terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver!" He looked gleeful as he held down the button and raised the screwdriver into the air. Streetlamps exploded, car alarms when off, a mobility scooter and a fire engine took off with minds of their own. The ship was still scanning just in the wrong direction.

"I think someone's gonna notice, don't you?" the Doctor asked. Prisoner Zero growled. The Doctor aimed the screwdriver at a red phone box which exploded quiet loudly before the sonic gave up and exploded itself in the Doctors hand. He dropped it on the floor but knelt down beside it trying desperately to pick up the charred mess.

"No, no no! Don't DO that!" he ordered it.

"No not the sonic screwdriver, I love the sonic screwdriver!" I cried out sarcastically and the Doctor glared at me.

The ship started to pack up and leave; the Doctor stood to face it.

"It's going! No, come back! He's here! Come back! He's here, Prisoner Zero is here!" he yelled into the sky after the ship, Prisoner Zero, as the man gave a smug smirk, glowed orange and melted down the drain he was standing over. "Come back! He's here; Prisoner Zero is... here..."

"Doctor!" Amy managed to get the Time Lord's attention, "The drain, it just... sort of, melted and went down the drain."

"Well, of course it did." He snapped.

"What do we do now?" Amy asked.

"It's hiding in human form. We need to drive it into the open. No TARDIS, no screwdriver, seventeen minutes, come on... Think. Think!" He turned to me. "How did you know what the screwdriver was?"

"51st century girl remember?" I shrugged. "I know these things!"

)0(

The Doctor, Amy and Rory were all bent over the drain while I sat on the grass cross-legged and waited for them to finish.

"So that thing. That hid in my house for twelve years?" Amy asked.

"Multiforms can live for millennia." The Doctor told her. "Twelve years is a pit stop."

"So how come you show up again on the same day that lot do? The same minute?" Amy questioned.

"They're looking for him, but they followed me. They saw me through the crack, got a fix, they're only late 'cause I am." The Doctor sighed, backed away from the drain and flopped down onto the grass a few meters away from me, Amy beside him.

"What's he on about?" Rory asked as Amy pulled him down onto the grass and he landed beside me.

"Nurse boy, gimme your phone." The Doctor demanded.

"How can he be real?" Rory asked desperately, "He was never real!"

"Phone! Now! Gimme!" Rory handed him the phone.

"It was just a game," Rory continued talking to Amy. "We were - we were kids, you made me dress up as him!"

"Rory," he turned to me, "he is so, so real." I looked at the Doctor sadly before shaking myself and turning back to the nurse, I didn't notice the Doctor staring at my back.

"These photos," the Doctor held up the phone. "They're all the coma patients."

"Yep."

"No. They're all the multiform. Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero." The Doctor corrected.

"He had a dog, though," Amy pointed out. "There's a dog in a coma?"

"Well, the coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog." He paused. "Laptop!" He looked up from the phone, "Your friend, what was his name, not him," he pointed at Rory. "The good-looking one!"

"Thanks." Rory told him.

"Jeff." Amy and I said together.

"Ohhh, thanks." Rory said sarcastically.

"Sorry, it's true though." I patted him on the arm.

"He had a laptop in his bag, a laptop. Big bag, biiig laptop! I need Jeff's laptop!" He jumped to his feet. "You two," He pointed at Amy and Rory, "get to the hospital. Get everyone out of that ward, clear the floor; phone me when you're done! And you Savannah," he turned to me. "No guns!" he turned and ran.

"How did he know?" I asked out loud. Amy shrugged, grabbed Rory's hand and pulled him towards his Mini.

"Your car, come on." She ordered. "Sav use your bike." I grinned.

"Uh... but how can he be here?" Rory asked as Amy pulled him away, "How can the Doctor be here?"  
>)0(<p>

I ran down the street a little way until I was sure that no more humans could see me and then slammed a hand down on my vortex manipulator. I vanished.

)0( Time skip.

I jogged along a hospital corridor trying to find Amy and Rory. I heard running footsteps behind me and spun around. Amy and Rory were sprinting up the corridor. They each grabbed one of my arms and pulled me into the coma patient ward. They slammed the door shut and slid a broom into the handles to keep it that way.

"Amy! Talk to me!" the Doctors voice demanded through the phone.

"We're in the coma ward, but it's here, it's getting in." Amy started backing away from the door and pulled Rory along with her.

"Which window are you?" The Doctor demanded. I backed away from the door as well but kept my body in-between it and the humans.

"What, sorry?"

"Which window?"

"Uhh, first floor on the left, fourth from the end."

The broom broke and the doors flew open. Prisoner Zero walked in slowly as a woman and her two daughters. I made sure Amy and Rory were behind me and pulled two matching sonic blasters from my trench coat pockets.

"Where did you have those?" Amy asked looking at my perfectly flat pockets.

"They're bigger on the inside."

"Of course they are." Rory agreed sarcastically.

"Oh dear, little Amelia Pond." Zero simpered.

"Don't you dare come any closer," I ordered, Prisoner Zero ignored me.

"I've watched you grow up." It continued. "Twelve years, and you never even knew I was there. Little Amelia Pond. Waiting for her magic Doctor to return. But not this time, Amelia."

The phone made a noise and I ignored it, more focussed on stopping Zero from moving. The window exploded inwards but I ignored it. The Doctor climbed into the room and draped his arms across the crouching Amy and Rory.

"Right! Hello! Am I late? No!" He looked at the clock. "Three minutes to go. There's still time." He seemed to notice the guns I was holding. "Savannah!" he scolded. "I said no guns!"

"But Dad!" I whined.

"I said no."

"Meanie." I muttered but didn't move.

"Wait, did you call me Dad?" the Doctor asked suddenly.

"You were nagging me." I shrugged. "It felt right."

"Time for what, Time Lord?" Zero asked. The Doctor stepped up to my side.

"Take the disguise off, they'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies."

"The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire." Zero smiled.

"Ha ha, oookay. You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again. Just leave." He suggested.

"I did not open the crack."

"Somebody did."

"The cracks in the skin of the universe - don't you know where they came from?" Zero asked. I glanced at the Doctor who had a blank look on his face. "You don't, do you?" Zero's voice changed into one of the little girls but still came through the mother. "The Doctor in the TARDIS doesn't know. Doesn't know, doesn't know!" the voice changed back. "The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall."

A strange clicking noise came from behind Zero, the Doctors eyes flicked to it and his expression lightened.

"Aaaand, we're off. Look at that. Look, at that." he pointed and Zero turned. I let my eyes move and saw a clock on the wall reading 0:00. "Yeah, I know, just a clock, whatever, but d'you know what's happening right now? In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeff and the world. And, d'you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word. All over the world. Quantum fast. The word is out. And do you know what the word is? The word is zero. Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd probably take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battlefleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able to track a simple old computer virus to its source in... what, under a minute ? The source, by the way... is right here." He pulled Rory's phone out of his pocket.

Suddenly the white light of the ships scanners burst through the windows.

"Ooooohhhhh, and I think they just found us!" Amy and Rory ran to the window to see but I didn't move. 

"The Atraxi are limited." Zero scoffed. "While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone. Not me."

"Yeah! But this is the good bit, I mean, this is my favourite bit." He was grinning like a big kid. "Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. Oh, and, being uploaded, about... now. And the final score is, no TARDIS, no screwdriver, two minutes to spare... Who da man?" I raised an eyebrow. No one said anything, even Prisoner Zero looked unimpressed. Amy gave him a sympathetic smile. "Oh. Well. I'm just, never saying that again. Fine."

"Then I shall take a new form."

"Oh, stop it, you know you can't." The Doctor told Zero. "Takes months to form that kind of psychic link."

"And I've had years."

Zero started to glow orange again. The Doctor and I exchanged glances trying to work out what form it could be taking when Amy collapsed behind us. I turned and ran to her side the Doctor hot on my heels.

"Amy!" I screamed and dropped to the floor beside her, "No!" I ran my hands over her face trying to wake her up.

"No ! Amy !" the Doctors hands took the place of mine. "You've gotta hold on! Amy! Don't sleep! You've gotta stay awake, please!" The Doctor was by my side. I moved back and away, turning to face prisoner Zero.

"You shouldn't have done that." I told it darkly in its new form of the Doctor. "'Cause I would do anything for those I love." I aimed both sonic blasters at Prisoner Zero with a cold smile on my face, "Guess who?"

"Who?" It hissed. I walked up to it and whispered in its ear,

"Victoria Savannah Williams." I pulled back as it laughed coldly.

"You are a companion to the Doctor, you would never shoot."

"Well," I stretched out the word just like 10. "He hasn't asked me into the TARDIS yet." Prisoner Zero froze on the spot, I leant forwards again and whispered. "Not that that would stop me."

"Doctor!" Rory shouted but I didn't break my staring match with Zero.

"Oh little Vicky." Zero was talking to me. "Did you ever tell him?"

"Tell who?"

"The man you loved, did you ever tell him you were sorry?" I stayed silent. "You still wear his rings around your neck, did you know that he's going to die?"

"What?" I asked sharply.

"He's going to die." Zero hissed.

"If he dies so do you." I growled.

"But I'm not the one who killed him."

"Then who?"

"You."

I backed away from Zero as its form changed again now a young Amy held the Doctors hand, she glared up at me.

"Poor Amy Pond. Still such a child inside. Dreaming of the magic Doctor she knows will return to save her. What a disappointment you've been." She had turned her attention to the Doctor.

"No, she's dreaming about me cause she can hear me." He turned and ran back to Amy's side, "Amy. Don't just hear me, listen. Remember the room, the room in your house you couldn't see. Remember you went inside, I tried to stop you but you did. You went in the room. You went inside. Amy... dream about what you saw." 

"No. No. No!" Zero faded into orange and came back as some sort of snake like alien with huge teeth.

"Well done, Prisoner Zero. A perfect impersonation of yourself." The Doctor told it.

The white light from the scanner suddenly focused on the window beside Zero.

**Prisoner Zero is located. Prisoner Zero is restrained.  
><strong>  
>The Doctor stared, his face bathed in the white light, as Prisoner Zero faces him a final time.<p>

"Silence, Doctor. Silence will fall and your mate will forever be lost."

His mate…me…..

"What have you done to Tory?" the Doctor roared as Zero faded. "Tell me!" Zero was gone. It had faded away, into nothing. The Atraxi ship powered up its engines and left.

The Doctor ran to the window and looked out. He pulled his head back inside and took out Rory's phone again and started dialling.

"The... the Sun, is back to normal, right?" Rory asked from his place on the floor with Amy's head in his lap. "That's... That's good, yeah? That means it's over." The Doctor walked passed them without answering, ruffling his hair and still dialling. I put away my sonic blasters and leant against the wall, watching Amy as she started to wake up. "Amy? Are you okay? Are you with us?" Rory asked as he leant over her.

"What happened?" she pushed herself up onto her elbows and looked around the room.

"He did it. The Doctor did it." Rory was starting to celebrate as Amy stood.

"No I didn't." the Doctor disagreed, still dialling into the phone.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked.

"Tracking the signal back. Sorry, in advance."

"About what?"

"The bill." I grinned as Rory tried to protest but was cut off as the Doctor began speaking into the phone. "Oi! I didn't say you could go! Article 57 of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established level five planet. And you were gonna burn it? What? Did you think no one was watching? You lot. Back here, now." He hung up and tossed the phone back to Rory, "Okay. Now I've done it." He moved towards the doors Amy following behind.

"Uh, did he just bring them back? Did he just save the world from aliens, and then bring all the aliens back again?" Rory asked the room sarcastically.

"Yeah that sounds like him." I sighed; Rory looked around at me suddenly.

"You know him." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know me." I shrugged and followed the Doctor and Amy.

Rory and I caught up to the Doctor and Amy quickly.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked him.

"The roof!" he passed an open doorway, "No. Hang on." The Doctor turned and doubled back to the door which led into a cloakroom. Rory entered and I followed. The Doctor was walking quickly around the room and picking up the discarded clothes over his shoulder were Rory caught them.

"What's in here?" I asked.

"I'm saving the world, I need a decent shirt! To hell with the raggedy - time to put on a show!" he put on a coat, spun around and then threw it to Rory.

"You've just summoned aliens back to Earth! Actual aliens! Deadly aliens! Aliens... of death, and... now you're... taking your clothes off." I looked back around quickly as Rory stopped speaking and the Doctor was in fact in a corner of the room stripping and trying the ones he had picked up. "Amy, he's taking his clothes off." Rory seemed at a loss.

"Turn your back if it embarrasses you." The Doctor snapped.

"Are you stealing clothes now?" Rory asked. "These clothes belong to people... you know!" He turned around as the Doctor stripped off his shirt. I stared slightly slack-jawed at his bare chest; he was quite well defined and muscular.

"Are you not gonna turn your back?" Rory asked as he glanced over his shoulder and saw Amy still facing the Doctor.

"Nope." We answered together, grinning.

)0(

The Doctor burst through the rooftop doors, his multiple ties swinging around his neck and a tweed jacket. Amy followed him with me by her side and Rory trailing behind. The eye-ship was waiting.

"So, this was a good idea, was it?" Amy asked angrily, "They were leaving!"

"Leaving is good." The Doctor answered, "Never coming back is better." He paused, turned back to the ship and yelled up to it. "Come oooooon then! The Doctor will see you now!" The eye at the centre of the ship was released and zoomed down to the roof to rest right in front of the Doctor. It let out a blue light and scanned him. He waited patiently for it to finish and pulled up his braces, which I hadn't noticed until then, up.

**You are not of this world.**

"Oooo full marks." I sneered.

"No, but I've put a lot of work into it." The Doctor fiddled with his ties trying to decide which was best. "Umm... uhh... I dunno." He held one up. "What do you think?"

"Not your colour sunshine." I chirped happily.

**Is this world important ?  
><strong>  
>"Important? What does that mean, important?" The Doctor asked it as he threw the tie over his shoulder to Rory. "Six billion people live here, is that important? Here's a better question: is this world a threat to the Atraxi?" He threw two more, one landed on the floor where Rory picked it up and the other on Amy's shoulder, who picked it off and handed it to her boyfriend. "Come on, you're monitoring the whole planet. Is this world a threat?" The eye projected a hologram of the globe and it flicked through different images from Earth's history; including nuclear explosions, wars, armies... and religions, praying, caring.<p>

**No. **

"Are the people of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?" the Doctor asked.  
>Flicking through more images, of street carnivals, crowds, costumes.<p>

**No.**

"Okay! One more, just one." The Doctor paused. "Is this world protected?" More images: a Cyberman smashing through a window. A group of Cybermen. The Daleks spitting outward from the Genesis Ark. The Empress of the Racnoss. The Ood. The Sycorax. The Sontarans. The Silurians. The Reapers. The Hath. And all the while over this, the Doctor is speaking. "Cause you're not the first lot to have come here. Oh, there have been SO many. And what you've got to ask is... what happened to them?" the Doctor stepped away from the eye and back towards me where I waited I reached towards him and tied his bow-tie.

"Bow-ties are cool." I whispered in his ear. He grinned and turned back to the hologram which was showing images of all of his regenerations. As it reached his tenth the new Doctor, the eleventh Doctor stepped into the image which disappeared.

"Hello." He greeted the eye. "I'm the Doctor." He gave a small laugh. "Basically." He paused. "Run." The eye looked terrified and shot back to its ship and into the air. Amy laughed and pulled me into a huge hug. I returned it and then let go so Rory could hold her.

"Is that it?" Amy asked the Doctor. "Is that them gone for good?" She paused. "Who were they?" No one answered. I looked around desperately, the Doctor was already gone.

)0( Two years later.

I was comfortably asleep in Amy's spare room when she banged on my door loudly.

"He's here!" She yelled and burst in. I looked up at her from the mountain of pillows and blankets I had created.

"What?" I asked.

"The Doctor!" She hissed. I sat bolt upright and jumped out of the bed, fully dressed in my shorts halter top and new knee height cowboy boots, my trench coat draped on a chair. Amy rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. She however was still wearing her nightie. She grabbed my hand and dragged me through the house and out the door; I grabbed my coat and pulled it on as we went. Outside the Doctor was standing just in front of his TARDIS.

"Sorry about running off earlier!" he called to us, "Brand new TARDIS, bit exciting! Just had a quick hop to the Moon and back to run her in." Amy walked out of the doorway, still dragging me behind her; we stopped in the garden archway. "She's ready for the big stuff now." He patted the TARDIS.

"It's you. You came back." Amy was amazed and I was shell-shocked that he had only being gone two years!

"Course I came back." He insisted, "I always come back. Something wrong with that?"

"And you kept the clothes?" she asked as she walked forward. She stopped in front of the Doctor and I leant on the side of the TARDIS, her mind reached out to mine,

_Hello._

_Hey._

_He misses you._

_I miss him._

_I know._

_Will you tell him?_

_No._

_Thank you._ I meant it.

"Well, I just saved the world." The Doctor was speaking. "The whole planet, for about the millionth time, no charge, yeah. Shoot me. I kept the clothes."

"Including the bow-tie." Amy pointed out.

"Yeah. It's cool." He adjusted said bow-tie, "Bow-ties are cool." He winked at me and I laughed quietly.

"Are you from another planet?" Amy asked.

"Yeah."

"'Kay..."

"So what do you think?" the Doctor asked.

"What?" Good; at least she was as confused as I was.

"Other planets, wanna check some out?" He asked excitedly.

"What does that mean?" Amy asked, I sighed.

"He's asking if you want to go." I told her with a smile.

"Not just her!" he cried, "You too! Any when and anywhere!"

"All that stuff that happened," Amy started, "the hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero."

"Oh, don't worry, that's just the beginning, there's loads more."

"Yeah, but those things, those... amazing things, all that stuff." The Doctor was nodding happily and I was laughing behind my hand. "That was two YEARS ago!" she yelled.

"Ooohhh. Oops."

I laughed out loud and pushed my way passed the pair.

"I'm gonna go find a room!" I called over my shoulder and skipped through the new console room an up the stairs. I was back where I belonged.


	20. The Beast Below

The Beast Below

Tory: Just a reminder my power with the Meridian particles can be controlled by emotions!

Me: Oh and does anyone know why took down my two oneshots? I don't see how it's any different from the one they left up… help.

)0(

I walked into my old TARDIS bedroom and grinned as I saw that it had remained the same as the last time I saw it. But now…..I really did have horrible taste back then. I sighed and looked around what I now saw to be a horrible shade of rose wallpapered room. I patted the doorframe lovingly.

_Thanks Old Girl, _I told the TARDIS, _but I think it's time for a change._

The TARDIS seemed smug as I walked out of the room. The door swung shut behind me and I sighed, leaning up against it.

I pushed off and walked down the hall slowly, too lost in my thoughts to pay too much attention to where I was going. My thoughts were centred on the Doctor and Amy; I knew for a fact that Amy liked the Doctor as more than a friend, even though she was due to be married to Rory tomorrow, but the Doctor was still in love with me not matter what Amy did, or at least I thought he was. But he had every right to move on I had left him after all….and regretted it almost immediately. I still loved him even though I left. I had to tell him!

My mind made up I turned around and jogged back to the console room.

When I got there the Doctor had just pulled the lever to start us moving. I steadied myself on the stairs handrail but Amy wasn't so lucky she almost flew across the console room. The Doctor caught her by wrapping a hand around her waist and laughed.

"Everything alright Pond?" he teased and I felt my hearts shiver. Not good. 

)0(

I joined the pair beside the console and they separated quickly. I ignored them and reached for the TARDIS monitor, which was showing a ship like looked like it had being pieced together out of scrap metal and had a union jack painted on the side.

"Us Brits do get about," I said in a put on posh British accent. "Top notch that!" The Doctor stared at me like I was crazy and Amy burst out laughing. I bowed and twirled an imaginary top hat. "Thank you!" I winked at the Doctor and reverted back to my normal northern accent. "But is that really the UK?"

"No," the Doctor grinned. "This is the United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland." He stared at me as he said 'Northern Ireland' and I snorted. "All of it, bolted together and floating in the sky. Starship UK. It's Britain, but metal. That's not just a ship - that's an idea. That's a whole country, living and laughing and ... shopping," Amy chuckled. "Searching the stars for a new home."

"Can we go out and see?" Amy asked excitedly.

"Course we can," the Doctor told her grinning. "But first, there's a thing."

"A thing?" She asked.

"An important thing. In fact, thing one," he picked up a magnifying glass that was resting on the console and looked through it at her almost like I didn't exist; lovely. "We are observers only. That's the one rule I've always stuck to in my travels. I never get involved in the affairs of other peoples or planets." I looked over my shoulder at him and stared in shock 'never get involved?'. Oh that liar. "Ooh! That's interesting." He was looking over my shoulder at the screen which was showing a young girl curled up on the floor alone crying.

"So we're like a wildlife documentary, yeah?" Amy asked moving closer to the screen and not seeing the Doctor and me walking towards the TARDIS doors. "Cos if they see a wounded little cub or something, they can't just save it - they've got to keep filming and let it die. That's got to be hard." We were outside now but Amy's voice still reached us. "I don't think I could do that. Don't you find that hard - being all, like, detached and cold?" The Doctor and I reached the girl and she ran away, I shrugged at the Doctor and he turned back to the TARDIS and waved so Amy could see him on the camera.

Amy was still smiling as she closed the TARDIS door behind her.

)0(

We moved into what looked like a market, the ceiling was pure glass and I saw Amy staring up and out in awe.

"I'm in the future. Like hundreds...of years in the future. I've been dead for centuries." Amy spoke in amazement.

"Oh, lovely. You're a cheery one." He took her by the arm and started to walk, leaving me in their dust. My hands flashed silver but I pushed the Meridian particles away.

"Not now," I hissed to myself as I followed the pair, who were chatting. "Just 'cause you're a little jealous." I stopped beside them just as the Doctor ran over to a nearby table and grabbed the cup of water sitting on it. He placed it gently on the floor and watched it for a moment, lying on the floor in front of it before he jumped up and placed it back on the table.

"Sorry." He said to the couple at the table, "Checking all the water in this area. There's an escaped fish." He tapped the side of his noise and then turned and re-joined us. "Where was I?"

"That's not right." I muttered in his ear; a ship this size the water should have vibrated with the engines.

"Why did you just do that with the water?" Amy asked.

"Don't know." He waved her off, "I think a lot. It's hard to keep track. Now, police state - do you see it yet?"

"Where?" Amy asked looking around. The Doctor spun and one foot and snapped his fingers, pointing at the same little girl as before.

"There."

I let Amy and the Doctor walk ahead of me as I watched the girl cry silently. Everyone walking passed her like she was invisible, and I growled; I had always wanted children but never really had a chance to let the Doctor know. I wanted a huge family, so I would never be alone again. But here was the Doctor leading another woman on his arm; granted he doesn't know it's me and Amy is engaged but they still acted like a couple and that… that made my blood boil.

The couple in question settled down on a bench facing the crying girl. I walked up and stood behind them.

"One little girl crying. So?" Amy didn't understand.

"Crying silently." The Doctor pointed out, "I mean, children cry cos they want attention, cos they're hurt or afraid. When they cry silently, it's cos they just can't stop. Any parent knows that."

"Are you a parent?" Amy asked suddenly, the Doctor ignored the question.

"Hundreds of parents walking past this spot and not one of them's asking her what's wrong, which means...they already know, and it's something they don't talk about. Secrets. They're not helping her, so it's something they're afraid of. Shadows - whatever they're afraid of - it's nowhere to be seen, which means it's everywhere. Police state." The girl stood as the lift bell rang and walked off, neither of them noticed, too busy looking at each other.

"Where'd she go?" Amy asked suddenly. I sighed.

"Deck 207, Apple Sesame block, dwelling 54A." I answered.

"You're looking for Mandy Tanner." The Doctor jumped in; trying to save face. "Oh," He pulled an ID wallet out of his pocket and handed it to Amy, "This fell out of her pocket when I accidentally bumped into her. Took me four goes. Ask her about those things - the smiling fellows in the booths. They're everywhere."

"But they're just things." Amy protested.

"They're clean." The Doctor explained, "Everything else here is battered and filthy - look at this place. But no-one's laid a finger on those booths. Not a footprint within two feet of them. Ask Mandy, 'Why are people scared of the things in the booths?'"

"No. Hang on - what do I do?" She dropped to a whisper. "I don't know what I'm doing here and I'm not even dressed!"

"Savannah will help you, won't you Savannah?" He turned his head to face me and I activated my TARDIS genes to hide. "Where'd she go?"

"I don't know, she does that sometimes." Amy shrugged.

"Well," The Doctor was still staring at where I was, invisible, "it's this or Leadworth. What do you think? Let's see. What will Amy Pond choose? Ha-ha, gotcha!" He checked his watch, "Meet me back here in half an hour."

"What are you going to do?"

"What I always do. Stay out of trouble." I barely suppressed my snort as he stood, "Badly." He leapt over the bench and walked away. Amy stood and shouted after him.

"So is this how it works, Doctor? You never interfere in the affairs of other peoples or planets, unless there're children crying?" He didn't respond and Amy turned and walked the other way.

I watched her go before I dropped my shield and sat down on the now abandoned bench, silent tears running down my face.

)0(

I stood a short while later and walked away. I headed back to the TARDIS but a woman stepped into my path; she had elbow length black curly hair and dark skin, a white mask was covering her face.

"Who are you?" I snapped. She pulled off her mask and I grimaced.

"I'm the Queen." I nodded my head to her in respect.

"So why are you here?"

"I need your help. You saw the water, you and your friend you know what it means."

"No engine vibration," I confirmed, "means no engine so how are we still flying?"

"Exactly."

"Do you have an answer?" I asked.

"No."

"Follow my friend to the engine room," I instructed her. "He may have a clue."

"Thank you." She slid her mask back on and left. I sighed.

"That's twelve monarchs I've met now, I wonder if they blog?"

)0(

I walked down Dean Street slowly looking for Amy.

"Amy!" I called out.

"Who are you?" It was the same little girl as earlier. I knelt down in front of her.

"Savannah, who are you?"

"Mandy." I smiled at her.

"Lovely name. Now Mandy a red headed woman was following you before, do you know where she went?" Mandy nodded.

"She went in the tent that covered one of the holes between decks and I hid around the corner. Some men in black came and took her away." She looked scared.

"Did you see where they took her?" Mandy nodded again.

"One of the voting booths."

"Can you take me there?" She nodded and I smiled. Mandy took my hand and led me down another side street.

The Doctor was already outside the booth when we got there, using his sonic on the doors.

"There you are! Where've you been?" He demanded. "Never mind help me get these doors open!" I squeezed Mandy's hand and let go, walking up to the Doctor.

The door opened suddenly and the tail end of a recorded message played:

**Just please, please get the Doctor off this ship!**

It was Amy's voice! The message replayed as the Doctor and I entered the room.**  
><strong>  
><strong>This isn't a trick. You've got to find the Doctor and get him back to the TARDIS. Don't let him investigate. Stop him. Do whatever you have to.<br>**  
>"Amy?" The Doctor asked, hoping for an explanation but he didn't get one. Amy turned off the recording. "What have you done?" She didn't answer, still staring at the screen where her face had been recorded. The Doctor didn't wait and jumped onto a chair to sonic the lamp above, "Yeah, your basic memory wipe job. Must have erased about 20 minutes." He jumped down to the floor.<p>

"But why would I choose to forget?" Amy asked.

"'Cos everyone does." Mandy spoke from behind me, "Everyone chooses the 'forget' button."

"Did you?" the Doctor asked.

"Stupid question." I sang at him but he ignored me, again!

"I'm not eligible to vote yet." Mandy answered, "I'm 12. Any time after you're 16, you're allowed to the see the film and make your choice. And then, once every five years..."

"And once every five years, everyone chooses to forget what they've learned. Democracy in action." The Doctor scoffed as he headed back to the monitors.

"How do you not know about this?" Mandy asked, "Are you Scottish too?"

"Oh, I'm way worse than Scottish." Mandy smiled, "I can't even see the movie." The Doctor tapped on the blank screen, "Won't play for me."

"It played for me." Amy glanced at me like she had an idea.

"The difference being the computer doesn't accept me as human."

"Why not?" Amy asked. The Doctor and I gave her a look, "You look human." She walked to his side. "Let Sav do it!"

"No, you look Time Lord. We came first. And good idea Pond! Savannah!" I stepped up but the machine remained silent.

"Oh too bad," I sighed sarcastically, the Doctor glared at me. I put my hand on the scanner and the screens flashed a message _Non-human not accepted._ "Happy now?" I snapped and backed away to lean on the opposite wall. The Doctor stared after me.

"What's your full name?" he asked suddenly. I didn't answer, "Tell me now or I take you home!"

"It's gone!" I shrieked. The Doctor and I stared at each other challengingly.

"So," Amy's voice broke our staring match, "there are other Time Lords, yeah?"

"No, yes, sort of; I did something stupid and she left. And the others are gone... Just me now. Long story. There was a bad day. Bad stuff happened, and you know what? I'd love to forget it all, every last bit of it, but I don't. Not ever. Cos this is what I do - every time, every day, every second. This. Hold tight. We're bringing down the government." The Doctor slammed his hand down onto the protest button and the door slammed shut trapping us inside but keeping Mandy safe outside. The Smiler in the booth in the corner turned to a vampiric view. The Doctor grabbed Amy and dragged her over to my side where she grabbed my hand.

"Say, "Wheee!"" the Doctor grinned as the floor slid open. We fell down the chute, Amy screaming the whole way.

)0(

We flew out of the chute and onto a large pile of rubbish; I rolled down and off while the Doctor helped Amy to stand. After she was safely on her feet he pulled out the sonic and started scanning.

"High-speed air cannon." The Doctor told us. "Lousy way to travel."

"Where are we?" Amy asked.

"600 feet down, 20 miles laterally - puts us at the heart of the ship. I'd say... Lancashire. What's this, then - a cave? Can't be a cave. Looks like a cave."

"Please stop contradicting yourself, it makes people doubt your mental health." I told him seriously.

"It's a rubbish dump, and it's minging!" Amy yelled as she threw a bit of rubbish.

"Yes, but only food refuse." He sniffed, "Organic, coming through feeder tubes from all over the ship."

I sighed.

"Do you bring all your dates here?" I asked and was ignored. Amy got down on her hands and knees.

"The floor's all squidgy, like a water bed." She told me.

"But feeding what, though?" the Doctor was talking to himself.

"It's sort of rubbery, feel it. Wet and slimy." Amy continued. A distant moaning started and the Doctor jumped up.

"Er... It's not a floor, it's a..." He put the sonic away, "So..." he left his sentence hanging.

"Hang on…are we…?" I didn't finish my question, just looked at the Doctor in shock. Amy stood.

"It's a what? Where are we?"

"The next word is kind of the scary word. Take a moment. Get yourself in a calm place." He took her hands, "Go 'omm'."

"Omm." She copied.

"It's a tongue." I told her before the Doctor could avoid it.

"A tongue?" She repeated.

"A tongue." The Doctor was over excited, "A great big tongue."

"I'm standing on a tongue….." I muttered, "Bloody hell."

"This is a mouth? This whole place is a mouth? We're in a mouth?" Amy was in shock.

"Yes, yes, yes, but on the plus side, roomy." The Doctor told her and I rolled my eyes.

"How do we get out?" Amy asked. The Doctor pulled out the sonic again.

"How big is this beastie? It's gorgeous! Blimey! If this is just the mouth, I'd love to see the stomach." I slapped myself in the forehead the moment he spoke.

"Think about your words Doc." I sighed. A strange grunting noise started.

"Though not right now, I don't want to see it now." The Doctor added hurriedly.

"Doctor, how do we get out?" Amy asked again.

"OK, it's being fed through surgically implanted feeder tubes, so the normal entrance is..." he turned the sonic around and we saw the mouth and huge teeth at accompanied it, "closed for business."

"We can try, though." She started too moved forwards.

"No!" The Doctor yelled. "Stop, don't move!" the whole of the mouth started to shift around us, "Too late. It's started."

"What has?"

"Swallow reflex."

"You have got to be kidding me!" I yelled glaring at the Doctor. We slipped and fell as the mouth continued to shake; the Doctor began using his sonic on the walls.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shrieked at him.

"I'm vibrating the chemo-receptors."

"Chemo-what?" Amy struggled to stand as she spoke.

"The eject button."

"How does a mouth have an eject button?" Amy asked again.

"Think about it!"

"No don't think about it! Do not think about it!" I yelled, knowing what he meant. The creature growled and a wave of something was heading towards us.

"Right, then." He straightened his tie, "This isn't going to be big on dignity. Geronimo!"

I slammed a hand down on my vortex manipulator and vanished.

)0(

I reappeared next to the Doctor and Amy in an overspill pipe back on the ship. The Doctor was examining the only door in and out of this place.

"There's nothing broken, there's no sign of concussion and yes, you are covered in sick." He was talking to Amy who stood as he spoke and noticed me.

"Where are we? And why aren't you covered in sick too?" She turned to me. I held up my wrist but didn't say anything.

"Overspill pipe, at a guess." The Doctor answered her, "And I am."

"Not you." Amy sighed.

"51st century girl, not the first time I've had to make a get away from a mouth." I shrugged.

"Oh, God, it stinks." Amy held her hand over her nose.

"That's….that's not the pipe." I told her.

"Oh." She smelled herself. "Whoo! Can we get out?" She asked the Doctor.

"One door, one door switch, one condition." The Doctor moved and revealed a 'forget button', "We forget everything we saw. Look familiar? That's the carrot." Lights came on and showed two Smilers in their booths in the corner, "Ooh, here's the stick. There's a creature living in the heart of this ship. What's it doing there?" The Smilers spun to show mad, "No, that's not going to work on me, so come on. Big old beast below decks, and everyone who protests gets shoved down its throat. That how it works?" The faces on the Smilers spun to show anger, "Oh, stop it. I'm not leaving and I'm not forgetting and what are you fellows going to do about it? Stick out your tongues?" Then booth doors opened, the two Smilers stood and walked forwards.

"For the love of all that is holly," I snapped. "Learn to watch what you say."

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Liz 10 without her mask. She pulled out a pistol and shot both Smilers through the chest. She twirled her gun around a finger before sliding it back into its holster.

"Oh I like you." I told her, grinning.

"Look who it is." The Doctor greeted her, "You look a lot better without your mask."

"You must be Amy." Liz stepped forward with her hand held out, "Liz. Liz 10."

"Hi." They shook hands.

"Eurgh!" Liz whipped her hand on her cloak, "Lovely hair, Amy. Shame about the sick." She turned and lead the way back out the door, outside Mandy was waiting. "You know Mandy, yeah?" She put her arm around Mandy's shoulders, "She's very brave."

"How did you find us?" The Doctor asked.

"Stuck my gizmo on you." She threw some sort of device at him, "Been listening in. Nice moves on the hurl escape. So, what's the big fella doing here?"

"You're over 16, you've voted. Whatever this is, you've chosen to forget about it." The Doctor told her.

"No." Liz 10 corrected, "Never forgot, never voted. Not technically a British subject."

"Then who and what are you, and how do you know me?"

"You're a bit hard to miss, love." Liz 10 explained, "Mysterious stranger, MO consistent with higher alien intelligence, hair of an idiot..." the Doctor looked like he was about to argue but ran his hand through his hair instead, "I've been brought up on the stories. My whole family was."

"Your family?" The Doctor asked. One of the Smilers began to move.

"They're repairing." Liz 10 explained, "Doesn't take them long. Let's move." She turned and walked away the rest of our group following behind. Liz 10 started to explain as we walked, "The Doctor. Old drinking buddy of Henry XII. Tea and scones with Liz II. Vicky was a bit on the fence about you, weren't she? Knighted and exiled you on the same day. And so much for the Virgin Queen, you bad, bad boy! Oh and you Vic-" I slammed a hand over her mouth.

"No offence meant your highness but rather than the history lesson can we focus on that." I turned her to face the approaching Smiler but Amy and the Doctor didn't notice. Liz 10 gave a small nod.

"Your highness?" The Doctor repeated as I let go of the Queen. Liz 10 and I shared a look.

"Liz 10, yeah. Elizabeth X. And down!" We both spun around to face the Smilers, drawing our guns and shot one each, "I'm the bloody Queen, mate. Basically, I rule."

)0(

Tory: Best line EVER!

Me: I know right!

)0(

We moved into the base of a Vator Shaft.

"There's a high-speed Vator through there." The Doctor and I stared into a caged area where some weird stinger like roots were visible banging up against the bars, "Oh, yeah. There're these things. Any ideas?" Liz 10 asked.

"Doctor, I saw one of these up top." Amy informed him, "There was a hole in the road, like it had burst through, like a root."

"Something familiar." I muttered staring at the tentacle like things.

"Exactly like a root." The Doctor corrected, "It's all one creature - the same one we were inside - reaching out. It must be growing through the mechanisms of the entire ship."

"What?" Liz 10 asked. "Like an infestation?"

"Someone's helping it. Feeding it." I pointed out.

"Feeding my subjects to it. Come on. We've got to keep moving." Liz 10 stormed off with Mandy following.

"Doctor?" Amy asked as he continued to stare at the root/stinger.

"Oh, Amy." He looked sympathetically at the creatures as they banged against the bars, "We should never have come here." The two turned and followed after Liz 10 while I continued to stare at the creatures.

)0(

Liz 10 led us to her bedroom and threw herself down on her bed after pointing Amy in the direction of the shower. Mandy sat down at the end of Liz 10's bed and at Doctor paced a complicated pattern into the maze of water filled glasses all over the floor. I slid onto the bed beside Liz 10 carefully.

"Why all the glasses?" the Doctor asked suddenly.

"To remind me every single day that my government is up to something, and it's my duty to find out what." Liz 10 answered. The Doctor stopped beside a table holding the Queen's white mask.

"A queen going undercover to investigate her own kingdom?"

"Secrets are being kept from me. I don't have a choice. Ten years I've been at this - my entire reign - and you've achieved more in one afternoon." Her voice went from harsh to amused. The Doctor resumed his pacing.

"How old were you when you came to the throne?"

"40. Why?" Amy walked back into the room putting her wet hair up as she went.

"What, you're 50 now? No way!" She sat beside Mandy.

"Yeah, they slowed my body clock. Keeps me looking like the stamps." Liz 10 explained. The Doctor sat down on the bed beside me seemingly unconsciously.

"And you always wear this in public?" he asked, still holding the mask in his hand.

"Undercover's not easy when you're me." Liz 10 told him, "The autographs, the bunting."

"Air-balanced porcelain." He held up the mask, "Stays on by itself, cos it's perfectly sculpted to your face."

"Yeah. So what?" Liz 10 asked, confused.

"Oh, Liz." The Doctor looked at her sadly, "So everything."

"I'm sorry." I squeezed the woman's hand. The door burst open and four hooded men entered.

"What are you doing?" Liz 10 shot off the bed, outraged, "How dare you come in here?"

"Ma'am, you have expressed interest in the interior workings of Starship UK. You will come with us now." The leader of the men answered.

"Why would I do that?" I stood up beside Liz 10 as she spoke. The man's head spun to show an angry Smiler. "How can they be Smilers?" Liz 10 looked at the men in shock and horror.

"Half Smiler," the Doctor started.

"Half human." I finished.

"Whatever you creatures are, I am still your queen." Liz 10 spoke to them. "On whose authority is this done?"

"The highest authority, Ma'am." He answered robotically.

"I AM the highest authority." Liz 10 pointed out angrily.

"Yes, ma'am." The Smiler agreed, "You must go now, Ma'am."

"Where?" She asked.

"The Tower, Ma'am."

)0(

We were escorted to a large stone room full of high-tech machines and on the wall and the floor in some places was grating through which we could see more of the creatures. Children were walking around the room, all of them dirty looking and carrying things for the men.

"Doctor, where are we?" Amy asked as her eyes moved around the room.

"The lowest point of Starship UK." The Doctor spun with his arms out, "The dungeon."

"Ma'am." A man greeted the Queen.

"Hawthorne! So this is where you hid yourself away. I think you've got some explaining to do."

"There's children down here. What's all that about?" The Doctor asked Hawthorne.

"Protesters and citizens of limited value are fed to the beast. For some reason, it won't eat the children. You're the first adults it's spared. You're very lucky." Hawthorne answered carelessly.

"Yeah, look at us. Torture chamber of the Tower of London. Lucky, lucky, lucky. Except it's not a torture chamber, is it?" He examined the console beside him, "Well, except it is. Except it isn't. Depends on your angle."

"I never thought….I never considered that humans could do this." I stuttered as I looked down a hole in the centre of the room. Liz to and the Doctor joined me inside the hole was a brain, the brain of the creature that was flying the Starship UK.

"What's that?" Liz 10 asked sounding horrified.

"Well, like I say, depends on the angle. It's either the exposed pain centre of big fella's brain, being tortured relentlessly..." the Doctor stopped.

"Or?" Liz 10 asked hopefully.

"Or," I spoke instead of the Doctor, "it's the gas pedal, the accelerator - Starship UK's go-faster button."

"I don't understand." Liz 10 looked confused.

"Don't you? Try, go on. The spaceship that could never fly, no vibration on deck. This creature - this poor, trapped, terrified creature. It's not infesting you, it's not invading - it's what you have instead of an engine. And this place down here is where you hurt it, where you torture it, day after day, just to keep it moving." A beam of electricity hit the brain, "Tell you what." He moved to one of the grated floor areas and lifted it, "Normally, it's above the range of human hearing." One of the extensions of the creature broke free, "This is the sound none of you wanted to hear."

I was crying openly now, I dropped to my knees.

"Stop it." Liz 10 ordered. "Who did this?"

"We act on instructions from the highest authority." Hawthorne answered.

"I am the highest authority." Liz 10 was yelling now, "The creature will be released, now. I said now!" No one moved. "Is anyone listening to me?"

"Liz. Your mask." The Doctor held it up as he spoke.

"What about my mask?" the Doctor tossed it to her.

"Look at it. It's old. At least 200 years old, I'd say."

"Yeah, it's an antique, so?" Liz 10 didn't understand.

"Yeah, an antique made by craftsmen over 200 years ago and perfectly sculpted to your face. They slowed your body clock, all right, but you're not 50. Nearer 300. And it's been a long old reign." The Doctor watched her carefully.

"Nah, it's ten years." She refused to believe him, "I've been on this throne ten years."

"Ten years. And the same ten years over and over again," He took her hand, "Always leading you..." He led her over to a voting area. "Here." The buttons read 'forget' and 'abdicate'.

I wiped my tears and watched the children moving around the room, they were stroking the tentacles and they weren't hurt. An idea formed in my mind.

"What have you done?" Liz 10 asked Hawthorne.

"Only what you have ordered. We work for you, Ma'am. The Winders, the Smilers, all of us." He turned on the screen and a recording of Liz 10 turned on.

**If you are watching this...If I am watching this, then I have found my way to the Tower Of London.**

The current Liz 10 sat down.

**The creature you are looking at is called a Star Whale. Once, there were millions of them. They lived in the depths of space and, according to legend, guided the early space travellers through the asteroid belts. This one, as far as we are aware, is the last of its kind. And what we have done to it breaks my heart. The Earth was burning. Our Sun had turned on us, and every other nation had fled to the skies. Our children screamed as the skies grew hotter. And then it came, like a miracle. The last of the star whales. We trapped it, we built our ship around it, and we rode on its back to safety. If you wish our voyage to continue, then you must press the "forget" button.**

Liz 10 stared at the button.

**Be again the heart of this nation, untainted. If not, press the other button.**

Her eyes moved.

**Your reign will end, the Star Whale will be released, and our ship will disintegrate. I hope I keep the strength to make the right decision.  
><strong>  
>"I voted for this?" Amy asked in shock, she turned to the Doctor, "Why would I do that?"<p>

"Because you knew if we stayed here, I'd be faced with an impossible choice. Humanity or the alien. You took it upon yourself to save me from that. And that was wrong. You don't ever decide what I need to know." He was shouting by the end.

"I don't even remember doing it."

"You did it. That's what counts."

"I'm... I'm sorry." She tried.

"Oh, I don't care. When I'm done here, you're going home." He walked away from her.

"Why?" Amy yelled after him. "Because I made a mistake? One mistake? I don't even remember doing it. Doctor!" He didn't even look up from the panels around the room.

"Yeah. I know. You're only human." Amy had silent tears on her cheeks.

"What are you doing?" Liz 10 asked the Doctor as he started to change settings on the instruments.

"The worst thing I'll ever do." He answered, "I'm going to pass a massive electrical charge through the Star Whale's brain. Should knock out all its higher functions, leave it a vegetable. The ship will still fly, but the whale won't feel it."

"That'll be like killing it." Amy pointed out.

"Look," the Doctor snapped, "three options. One: I let the Star Whale continue in unendurable agony for hundreds more years. Two: I kill everyone on this ship. Three: I murder a beautiful, innocent creature as painlessly as I can. And then I find a new name, cos I won't be the Doctor anymore."

"There must be something we can do, some other way." Liz 10 begged.

"Nobody talk to me." The Doctor yelled, "Nobody human has anything to say to me today!"

I stood and walked over to the Doctor.

"I'm no human." I grabbed his shoulder, "And I'm telling you to stop." I let go of him and grabbed the Queen, "Sorry about this Liz." I slammed her hand down on the 'abdicate' button. Several people around the room screamed at me to stop. The whale bellowed and the whole ship shook.

The shaking stopped and everyone looked at me horrified.

"Savannah, what have you done?" the Doctor asked.

"I freed the Star Whale from the pain." I smiled, "And I gave Starship UK the best present ever."

"We've INCREASED speed." Hawthorn yelled.

"It helps not to have your pilot in extreme pain." I told him smugly.

"It's still here?" Liz 10 asked, "I don't understand."

"The Star Whale didn't come like a miracle all those years ago; it volunteered. You didn't have to trap it or torture it; that's just human nature. It came because it couldn't stand to watch your children cry." As I spoke I had walked over to one of the children and ruffled their hair, "What if you were really old, and really kind and alone? Your whole race dead, no future. What couldn't you do then? If you were that old, and that kind, and the very last of your kind," I turned to the Doctor, "The very last but one, you and she couldn't just stand there and watch children cry."

)0(

The Doctor was standing alone on the observation deck of the ship. Amy shoved me towards him.

"From Her Majesty." She told him holding out Liz 10's mask, "She says there will be no more secrets on Starship UK."

"Thanks Amy," he turned to me, "you could have killed everyone on this ship."

"You could have killed a Star Whale." I shot back.

"And you saved it. I know, I know."

"Amazing, though, don't you think?" Amy interrupted, "The Star Whale. All that pain and misery... and loneliness." She looked sideways at the Doctor, "And it just made it kind."

"But you couldn't have known how it would react." He insisted still staring at me.

"Yes I could."

"How?"

"It's what I would have done and more importantly it's what you would have done."

"YOU couldn't." Amy backed me up, "But I've seen it before. Very old and very kind, and the very, very last. Sound a bit familiar?" He hugged her and I felt my heart break just a bit, but in the end it was my own fault. At least Amy had Rory to stop her from falling in love with the Doctor, "Hey."

"What?" he asked her.

"Gotcha."

"Ha!" he laughed, "Gotcha."

)0(

We were back in the market heading for the TARDIS.

"Shouldn't we say goodbye? Won't they wonder where we went?" Amy asked.

"For the rest of their lives. Oh, the songs they'll write! Never mind them. Big day tomorrow." Amy jumped.

"Sorry, what?" She asked. I frowned at her, hadn't she told the Doctor?

"It's always a big day tomorrow." He explained, "We've got a time machine. I skip the little ones." He unlocked the TARDIS.

"You know what I said about getting back for tomorrow morning... Have you ever run away from something because you were scared, or not ready, or just... Just because you could?"

"Once... a long time ago." He answered.

"Yes." I whispered, "And I regret it with all my heart."

"What happened?" She asked him.

"Hello!" He waved and Amy got the message, if he hadn't done it he wouldn't be here. I smiled sadly. A phone began to ring inside the TARDIS as I slipped under the Doctors arm and inside the door.

"Right. Doctor, there's something I haven't told you. No. Hang on, is that a phone ringing?" I could still hear Amy talking. She and the Doctor entered the TARDIS.

"People phone you?" Amy asked as they reached the console, I sat down on the only seat in the room.

"Well, it's a phone box. Would you mind?" He pointed at the phone and prepared to fly the TARDIS, I reached out with my foot and flicked a switch he had missed. Amy answered the phone.

"Hello? Sorry, who? No, seriously. Who?" she held the phone against her shoulder, "Says he's Prime Minister. First the Queen, now the Prime Minister. Get about, don't you?"

"Which Prime Minister?"

"Err, which Prime Minister?" she turned to the Doctor, "The British one."

"Which British one?"

"Which British one?" She asked. Her eyes widened at the answer and she passed the phone to the Doctor, "Winston Churchill for you." He took the phone happily and leant against the console as he spoke.

"Oh! Hello, dear. What's up?"

"Tricky situation, Doctor. Potentially very dangerous." I heard the voice coming out of the phone, "I think I'm going to need you."

"Don't worry about a thing, Prime Minister. We're on our way."

)0(

_In bed above, we're deep asleep,  
>While greater love lies further deep,<br>This dream must end,  
>This world must know,<br>We all depend on the beast below._

)0(

Me: Hey! I have a question! Does anyone know where I can get full copies of the Sarah Jane adventures scripts? I only ask because I can't find them on the internet. Thanks. 

Tory: Question time!

Ahsilaa: do you think you'll ever forgive the doctor for all he's done to you?

Tory: I think so yes; I still love him and River did say that I was married in the future but then again she didn't say to who….. but anyway I could forgive him but at the rate things are going with Amy it could take a while. 

Me: Spoilers here so don't read passed this point if you want the future to stay hidden. In 11 chapters from this point the Doctor finds out about Savannah and Tory being the same person. However, in 8 chapters, something even more unexpected happens. OOOOOOOHHHH…. I think I may hate myself….. 


	21. Victory of the Daleks

Victory Of the Daleks

)0(

Me: I have to apologise for the wait for this update but I've gone back to the UK for the holidays and I couldn't bring my laptop. I saved the files I needed but my grandmother had the wrong version of word on her computer so I had to wait for my dad to show me how to fix the problem. Sorry.

Tory: Question TIME! 

Ahsilaa: What does Savannah look like and if you could regenerate to look like anyone who would you look like?

Me: I'm not sure who that question is directed at but we both will answer. Savannah is Tory's Third regeneration and matches the description given in Journeys End which is chapter 17 in my notes but may be a different chapter on Fanfiction (she had pale white skin and raven black hair that fell straight to her waist; TARDIS blue eyes and an hourglass figure. The outfit I had chosen was much different from what I had worn in my second regeneration now I had; converse, black, on my feet; a matching black trench coat, in a similar design to the Doctors; under that I had a strappy top that showed a large amount of my chest and my stomach and lastly denim short shorts. I stared down at the rings on my finger and pulled them off, I slipped them onto a long chain and put it around my neck, it hung low enough for me to hide the rings in my cleavage, which I did.). But I think that matching her to a real person would take the magic out of imagining her so I won't tell you who inspired her.

If I could regenerate to look like anyone it would be… me but GINGER! *Tory shoots me a look*

Tory/Sav: That's a hard question but maybe I would try to look like my first face again, its description was based off Madd Madds and I felt more like real family when we looked similar. 

Me: Oh Tory! *throws arms around her* I love you too.

Tory/Sav: And then we could prank her mother with the idea of twins!

Me: She would die in fear if she found out there were two of me!*pause* Lets do it!

)0(

I felt the TARDIS materialise and walked towards the doors. The Doctor rushed in front of me and left the TARDIS first to find a group of soldiers all aiming their guns at him. The Doctor put his hands up, as did Amy when she stepped out. I came out last, closed the door and leant against it, unimpressed. The soldiers moved aside and allowed a man to pass through them, Winston Churchill.

"Amy, Savannah..." The Doctor held out his arm grandly, "Winston Churchill."

"Doctor? Is it you?" Churchill asked as Amy stared at him in amazement.

"Oh, Winston, my old friend!" the Doctor grinned and stepped forward to shake his hand but Churchill held his hand out and made a beckoning motion instead, "Ah, every time!" The Doctor said as if he was expecting this. I smirked.

"What's he after?" Amy asked.

"TARDIS key, of course." The Doctor answered.

"Think of what I could achieve with your remarkable machine, Doctor!" Churchill tried to convince him, "The lives that could be saved!"

"Ah," the Doctor looked over his shoulder to make sure the TARDIS doors were closed, "It doesn't work like that."

"Must I take it by force?" Churchill asked. I pushed away from the TARDIS doors with my shoulders and placed my hand carefully on the sonic blaster I had hidden in the waist band of my short shorts.

"I'd like to see you try." The Doctor was still smiling.

"At ease." Churchill ordered and the soldiers lowered their guns.

"You rang?" the Doctor asked as I relaxed.

Churchill turned and walked through the gathered men, we followed quickly; the Doctor stealing Churchill's walking stick along the way.

I saw Amy flinch as the roof of the corridor shook as an airstrike hit it from above.

"So you've changed your face, again." Churchill told the Doctor.

"Yeah, well, had a bit of work done."

"Got it, got it, got it!" Amy cheered, "Cabinet War Rooms, right?"

"Yup. Top secret heart of the War Office, right under London." The Doctor smiled at her happily.

"You're late, by the way." Churchill informed him and I scoffed quietly. We walked into the War Rooms proper and I cast a glance over the map on the table before I winced as I saw how much ground had being lost. A woman walked up to us and handed Churchill a clipboard and pen.

"Requisitions, sir." She said.

"Excellent." He was about to sign when the Doctor spoke.

"Late?" he asked.

"I rang you a month ago." I sniggered and Churchill signed his papers.

"Really?" the Doctor asked, how he was still surprised after this had happened so many times before I would never understand, "Sorry. Sorry, it's a Type 40 TARDIS. I'm just running her in."

"You'd get to places on time if you flew her properly, or had actually passed your driving test." I muttered, thankfully no one heard. Churchill handed the clipboard back to the woman and then spoke to her again.

"Something the matter, Breen? You look a little down in the dumps." The woman, Breen, hugged the clipboard to her chest.

"No, sir. Fine, sir."

"Action this day, Breen!" Churchill said in an attempt to try and cheer her up, "Action this day!"

"Yes, sir." She nodded, forced a smile and cast Amy and myself a glance before she walked away.

"Excuse me, sir," a male officer spoke up, "got another formation coming in, Prime Minister. Stukas, by the look of them."

Amy mouthed the word 'Stukas' at me. I grinned and whispered in her ear.

"Stukas are bomber planes made by Junkers, designed by Hermann Pohlmann. They flew for the first time on the 17th of September in 1935 but weren't introduced into warfare until 1936. They were retried in 1945 with an estimated 6500 built. I should know; I was there for most of it." I grimaced.

"Oh."

"We shall go up top then, Group Captain!" Churchill told the man. "We'll give 'em what for! Coming, Doctor?"

"Why?" the Doctor asked as he balanced Churchill's cane on one finger and then threw it in the air. Churchill snatched it as it fell towards the Doctors outstretched hand.

"I have something to show you." He passed the Doctor, who mouthed 'Ooooh' at Amy behind Churchill's back before following him out the doors. Amy giggled at his actions.

"Please show some respect." I sighed.

"What's got you all wound up?" Amy asked me.

"He's my commander."

"What'd you mean?"

"I work for him."

"Come on girls!" the Doctor called from further ahead and Amy dropped the subject as she sped up to join him in a lift with Churchill.

Amy slid passed the Doctor into the back of the lift and I joined her so that I could watch Churchill and the Doctor interact.

Churchill started the lift and drew a puff from his cigar the Doctor waved the smoke away from his face.

"We stand at a crossroads, Doctor." Churchill spoke, "Quite alone, with our backs to the wall. Invasion is expected daily. So I will grasp with both hands anything that will give us an advantage over the Nazi menace."

"Such as?" the Doctor asked. The lift stopped and Churchill opened the gate.

"Follow me." He commanded.

)0(

We were out on the roof of the offices, it was decked out like a maze using sandbags rather than trees or hedges. Near the ledge of the building standing on an overhang a man in a white coat stood staring through his binoculars at the sky.

"Wow!" Amy looked around in amazement.

"Doctor, this is Professor Edwin Bracewell, head of our Ironsides Project." Churchill introduced. The Doctor held up his hand in a 'V for Victory' formation.

"How d'you do?" Bracewell asked as he waved before turning back to look through the binoculars again.

I followed his gaze and spotted a formation of German planes approaching. The Doctor and Amy walked to the ledge while I spoke to Bracewell.

"May I borrow those for a moment sir?" I asked politely after I climbed the ladder and joined him on the overhang. He nodded and handed them over. I turned to look at the planes again, "Yes defiantly Stukas." I handed the binoculars back.

"And how do you know that young lady?" Bracewell asked curiously.

"Oh? That's easy; the aircraft is easily recognizable by its inverted gull wings, fixed spatted undercarriage and its infamous _Jericho-Trompete_ ("Jericho Trumpet") wailing siren, becoming the propaganda symbol of German air power and the _blitzkrieg_ victories of 1939–1942. The _Stuka'_s design included several innovative features, including automatic pull-up dive brakes under both wings to ensure that the aircraft recovered from its attack dive even if the pilot blacked out from the high acceleration." I paused a moment before smiling to myself, "Thank you Wikipedia."

"You are very well informed." Bracewell complimented me.

"Thank you sir, you need to be in my line of work."

"And what is that?" he asked curiously. I opened my mouth to try and come up with a convincing line; I couldn't very well confess to being Agent Phoenix could I? Especially with the Doctor listening! Thankfully I was saved by Churchill.

"Ready, Bracewell?" he asked the Professor, saving from answering anymore questions.

"Aye-aye, sir." He gave the thumbs up, "On my order! Fire!"

From a sandbagged area a short distance away a laser beam was fired at the German planes, shooting them out of the air one at a time. I stared open mouthed at were the German planes had once been.

That laser sounded familiar.

"What was that?" Amy asked, open mouthed.

"That wasn't human, that was never human technology. That sounded like... Show me! Show me what that was!" He ordered as he climbed up the ladder to join Bracewell and myself on the overhang.

"Advance!" Bracewell ordered.

"Our new secret weapon!" Churchill announced proudly as a Dalek passed through a gap in the protective sandbags. It was painted in army khaki, had a utility belt around its middle, a small union jack under its eyestalk and the lights on top of its dome head were covered in green paint.

My eyes immediately started to glow silver but the Doctor was too busy staring at the Dalek to notice. I clenched my fists and tried to control myself and the Meridian particles. I lost concentration as the Dalek spoke and silver light shot out of my fists, Churchill noticed and stared at me. He jerked his head and I followed him behind another set of sandbags.

"I have read files about a Victoria Savannah Williams…" I cut over him.

"Yes sir."

"Does the Doctor know?"

"No sir."

"Very well. While you are here you will follow all orders given by your commander and chief, namely me, understood?"

"Yes sir."

"I will not inform the Doctor of your identity Agent Phoenix."

"Thank you sir." I relaxed and gave him a small smile.

)0(

Churchill had taken us back to his office, leaving Bracewell on the roof, so the Doctor could look over the plans for the 'Ironsides'.

The Doctor was bent low over the table containing the blueprints while Amy leant against the nearby wall. I was watching from my position by the door; I wanted to be able to run if my emotions got the better of me, but I was also worried about Amy; why didn't she remember the Daleks?

"They're Daleks!" The Doctor insisted, "They're called Daleks!"

"They are Bracewell's Ironsides, Doctor! Look! Blueprints, statistics, field-tests, photographs. He invented them!" Churchill held out more plans to the Doctor.

"Invented them?" the Doctor took the offered Blueprint and threw it away, "Oh, no, no, no!"

"Yes!" Churchill argued, "He approached one of our brass hats a few months ago. Fella's a genius."

"A Scottish genius, too." Amy butted in, "Maybe you should listen to..."

"Shh!" the Doctor cut across her and I smirked, "He didn't invent them! They're alien."

"Alien?" Churchill repeated.

I turned as I heard a Dalek moving passed the open doorway. The Doctor remained silent behind me which meant he saw it as well. The Dalek paused and looked over the room, its eyestalk rested on me for a moment and it immediately moved away in fear. I sneered at it as it turned away and moved as fast as it could to put some distance between us.

"And totally hostile!" the Doctor finished as I turned back to face the room.

"Precisely." Churchill agreed, "They will win me the war!" he turned over a sheet to show a propaganda poster with a large Dalek.

Churchill walked passed me out of the room, I followed and after a few moments the Doctor darted around me to get to Churchill again.

"Why won't you listen?" The Doctor asked, "Why call me in if you won't listen to me?"

"When I rang you a month ago, I must admit, I had my doubts. The Ironsides seemed too good to be true." Churchill confessed.

"Respectfully sir," I said, "but if something seems too good to be true then it usually is." I pointed out.

"Yes! Right!" the Doctor agreed with me, "So destroy them! Exterminate them!" 

"But imagine what I could do with a hundred! A thousand!" Churchill tried to reason with the Doctor.

"I am imagining." He said darkly as a courier Dalek passed us by, "Amy, tell him."

"Tell him what?" Amy asked, confused.

"About the Daleks!" The Doctor sighed exasperated.

"What would I know about the Daleks?" Amy asked.

"Everything. They invaded your world, remember?" Amy looked blank, "Planets in the sky, you don't forget that! Amy... Tell me you remember the Daleks."

"Nope, sorry." Amy answered even more confused than before.

"That's not possible." He turned to me, "Savannah?"

"The Daleks," I scoffed, "are evil, soulless creatures. They took the Earth halfway across the universe and killed over 15% of the population of London." Amy and Churchill were staring at me wide-eyed, "Way worse than any German." I snarled and walked away, my anger finally getting the best of me.

)0(

I ran back into another room that looked like it was used for storage. I couldn't control my anger anymore. I let the Meridian particles take over and bathed the room in them. When the light faded the room was empty and the wall scorched.

I stood in the centre of then room, panting heavily. I looked around.

"Oh bollocks; they'll take that out of my pay." Suddenly the sounds of the Daleks lasers echoed through the room, I turned, blasted the door from its hinges and ran towards the source of the noise.

I burst into a lab where the Doctor, Amy and the scientist responsible for the Dalek were standing. The scientist had his hand missing and in its place was a stub with wires sticking out the end.

"What just happened, Doctor?" Amy was asking the Time Lord.

"I wanted to know what they wanted, what their plan was. I was their plan!" He ran out of the room.

"Hey!" Amy yelled after him before following him out the door, grabbing my arm to drag me after her.

The Doctor rushed towards the TARDIS with Amy, Churchill and I following.

""Testimony accepted!" That's what they said! My testimony."

"Don't beat yourself up." Amy told him, "You were right." The Doctor used his key to unlock the TARDIS, "What do we do? Is this what we do now? Chase after them?"

"This is what I do. It's dangerous, so wait here." He ordered. Churchill joined Amy and I in front of the TARDIS.

"What, so you mean I've got to stay safe down here in the middle of the London Blitz?" She asked.

"Safe as it gets around me." I silently agreed and watched as he waved and closed the TARDIS doors.

We watched as the TARDIS vanished.

"What does he expect us to do now?" Amy asked.

"KBO, of course." Churchill told her.

"What?"

"Keep buggering on!" Churchill and I answered together.

We waited a few moments before Breen entered with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Prime Minister."

"Yes?"

"Signal from RDF," she handed him the paper, "sir. Unidentified object. Hanging in the sky, Captain Childers says. We can't get a proper fix, though. It's too far up."

"What do you think, Miss Pond, Agent? The Doctor's in trouble and now we know where he is." Churchill held out the paper to me and I read it quickly.

"Yeah. Cos he'll be on that ship, won't he? Right in the middle of everything."

"Exactly!" Churchill lead the way out of the room and into the map room. It was the middle of and air raid and the lights refused to turn of. An officer tried flicking the light switch.

"The generators won't switch off! The lights are on all across London, Prime Minister!" he told us as we entered the room.

"Has to be them. Has to be the Daleks." Amy announced.

"Obviously." I drawled in my best Professor Snape impression.

"The Germans can see every inch of the city." Churchill ignored me and Amy, "We're sitting ducks. Get those lights out before the Germans get here!" An Officer ran out of the room to follow his orders, "Thousands will die if we don't get those lights out now."

"German bombers sighted over the Channel, sir. ETA 10 minutes, sir."

"Here they come. Get a message to Mr Attlee. War Cabinet meeting at 0300-if we're all still here." Churchill ordered.

"We can't just sit here! We've got to take the fight to the Daleks!" Amy yelled.

"How? None of our weapons are a match for theirs." Churchill looked defeated.

"Mine are but I'm too far away to do anything without killing myself." I shrugged.

"Oh, look, we must have something. Oh! Staring us in the face! A gift! From the Daleks!" She ran out of the room with Churchill hot on her heals and me following after.

Amy lead us to Bracewell's lab were the man himself was holding a gun to his head.

"Bracewell! Put the gun down!" Churchill ordered.

"My life is a lie, and I choose to end it."

"In your own time, Paisley boy," Amy went to stand next to him, "because right now we need your help."

"But those creatures...my Ironsides…they made me? I... I can remember things, so many things. The last war- The squalor and the mud and the awful, awful misery of it all. What am I? What am I?" Bracewell asked desperately.

"What you are, sir, is either on our side, or theirs. Now, I don't give a damn if you're a machine, Bracewell... Are you a man?" Churchill asked.

"Listen to me. I understand. Really, I do." Amy gently pulled the gun from his hand, "Look, there is a spaceship up there lighting up London like a Christmas tree. Thousands of people will die tonight if we don't stop it, and you're the only one who can help take it down."

"I am?"

"You're alien technology." Amy explained, "You're as clever as the Daleks are, so start thinking! What about rockets? You got rockets? Cos you said gravity whatsits, hypersonic flight, some kind of missile."

"This isn't a fireworks party, Miss Pond!" Churchill snapped, "We need proper tactical... A missile... or...?"

"Or what?" Amy watched as Churchill started to smile.

"We could send something up there, you say?" Churchill asked.

"With a gravity bubble, yes." He showed Churchill the plans, "Theoretically it's possible we could actually send something into space."

"Bracewell... It's time to think big!" Churchill had an idea, and I knew what it was.

"Oh I like how you think Sir!" I saluted, "Permission to join the boys sir."

"Granted." I ran out of the room.

"I get to fly a spitfire!"

)0(

I settled myself into the only unoccupied spitfire.

"But you're a woman!" a male voice came over the radio.

"I am Agent Phoenix." I answered coldly. Silence came down the line, "Are we ready to launch?"

"Aye ma'am!"

)0(

**Broadsword to Danny Boy! Broadsword to Danny Boy! Scramble! Scramble! Scramble!**

We launched and the boys flew into formation behind me.

"Alright boys do this right and we'll get back for tea." I told them as I glared up at the Dalek ship, "Danny boy contact the Doctor! The Daleks know we're here."

Our formation split as we flew over the hull of the craft

"Danny Boy to the Doctor! Danny Boy to the Doctor! Are you receiving me? Over. Danny Boy to the Doctor! Come in. Over."

"Loud and clear, Danny Boy!" the Doctors voice came over the radio, "Big dish, side of the ship, blow it up! Over!"

"You heard 'im boys!" I ordered. Danny boy took over.

"OK, chaps, let's put London back under cover of darkness. Tally ho!" We began firing.

"Cover my back, going in close!" the Dalek ship fired back, "Pull out, pull out." I followed Danny Boy as we pulled out but lost one of the boys on the way.

"We've lost Jubilee, sir! Over." We regrouped and tried again.

"'Flintlock's down sir, and the dish seems to be protected. Over. '"

All the other planes were down.

"Danny Boy to the Doctor... only me and Agent Phoenix left now." Silence came over the line and I flinched as it continued. The Doctor knew that I went by that name within UNIT, so now he knew that I was here but to him it was Tory not the Savannah he was travelling with, "Anything you can do, sir? Over."

"The Doctor to Danny Boy... The Doctor to Danny Boy. I can disrupt the Dalek shields, but not for long. Over." I let out the breath I was holding as the Doctor signed off, if he had asked to speak to me or mentioned Tory I would have been screwed.

"Good show, Doctor, go to it. Over." Danny Boy spoke, "One last run ma'am?" he asked me.

"One last run." I agreed.

"'Going in, wish us luck. Over. '" Danny Boy spoke to HQ.

"Amy," I spoke quickly, "If I don't make it know that you were the best friend I ever had aside from one woman, and a woman I haven't met yet but that's neither here or there, and you ask the Doctor about her and see if you can get her a message, her name was Donna Noble, tell her I'm sorry." I came back to the present and spoke to Danny Boy, "Let's go kick some Dalek but."

We flew low over the hull of the Dalek ship, firing the whole way. The Dish blew up and the lights of London turned out.

"Danny Boy to the Doctor...going in for another attack."

"The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy. Destroy this ship! Over."

"What about you, Doctor?" Danny Boy asked.

"I'll be OK."

"I'll take care of it." I was flying beside Danny Boy and saw him give me a look through the glass, I laughed, "Have you heard stories about me Danny Boy? Do you know what Agent Phoenix can do?" he nodded, "Then get the hell out of here!" Danny Boy turned and headed back to the ground, "Daleks, let's dance." I closed my eyes and concentrated on building up enough Meridian particles to blow the ship apart.

"The Doctor to Danny Boy." The Doctors voice suddenly came over the radio, "The Doctor to Danny Boy. Withdraw."

"What?" I asked, forgetting that he wasn't allowed to hear my voice or my name as the whole plane was glowing silver now.

"Withdraw!" he snapped, not noticing the change between me and Danny Boy, "Return to Earth. Over and out."

"But they'll..!"

"There's no time, you have to return to Earth now! Over!" I turned the plane grudgingly pulling my Meridian particles back into myself.

)0(

I landed and jumped out of the plane before anyone could try to assist me in anyway. I ran through the corridors to the TARDIS and moved inside.

)0(

"What the hell were you thinking?" I yelled as the Doctor entered the TARDIS, "You let them get away!"

"I had no choice. They had a bomb." I blinked in shock as he moved to the console.

"Oh…..sorry." he nodded, accepting what I had to say.

Amy moved over to my side and grabbed my arm.

"Who's Donna?" she asked. I saw the Doctor jump at the name and he turned his head slightly to the side so he could hear better.

"One of the three women in my life that I will never forget, she is the first, you are the second and the third is River Song." The Doctor jumped at that name as well, "I'm going to my room."

I walked to the first door I saw and pushed it open; The walls were all a dark shade of purple and black drapes were hanging from all four corners of the room to the centre; The only light came from the gothic chandelier, that the drapes were attached to; the bed was a double with a large wire frame and black silk sheets; on the right side of the room was a comfy looking leather armchair; well stocked bookcase; on the left side of the room were door dark wooden doors the closest one leading into a bathroom and the farthest the wardrobe.

"_Thanks old Girl." _I patted the doorframe before I gently pulled the door closed behind me.

A few hours later I was wrapped up in a thin silk dressing gown that barely covered me and curled up on the armchair with a book, 'How to tell him that life changing secrets, a pregnant woman's guide' it was meant for women trying to tell men they were pregnant but it still had some good pointers in it for telling secrets.

A knock came at the door.

"Come in!" I called without looking up, determined to finish my page. The door opened and the Doctor entered the room. I waved him forward without looking up and heard him sit opposite me.

"Who's the lucky man?" he asked gesturing at the book as I put it down.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Who's the father?"

"What father?"

"The father of the baby?" he asked.

"What baby?" I frowned.

"Yours."

"Huh?"

He pointed at the book.

"No! no, no, no! I'm not pregnant!" I laughed, "I just needed some help with telling people big important secrets."

"Oh?"

"I've always wanted children though." I muttered as I looked at the smiling couple on the cover of the book both of their hands around the woman's pregnancy belly.

"I was a father once," I looked up at the Doctor, "Still, all gone now….." he looked so depressed.

"The other one of your kind, the one you did something stupid to and made her leave," he looked up at me, "I think she'll come back."

"You do?" he looked so hopeful.

"Yeah." I smiled at him, "No way she could stay away."

)0(

The next day I walked into the console room slowly, Amy was their staring at the console in amazement but the Doctor was nowhere to be seen.

"Amy." I greeted her, she jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Oh hey Sav." She sounded sad.

"What's up?" I asked as I moved over to her. She sat down in the only seat in the whole control room and I leant against the console, careful not to press any switches.

"I just don't think I can do it…."

"Do what?" I asked worried.

"Marry Rory." She sighed and stood.

"Why?" I asked simply as she started pacing around the console.

"I think I love another man."

"The Doctor." It was more of a statement on my part than a question.

"Yeah. I've known him all my life."

"And in those 14 years for you he knew you all of 30 minutes." I told her, trying to be gentle, "Rory knew you even longer than that." Amy looked up at me with tear stained eyes and ran out of the room, "Amy!" I called after her but she didn't turn back.

I followed her out of the room but it was like fate was conspiring to keep me away, I ran straight into the Doctor. I stopped before I hit him and he immediately began to talk.

"You know Donna Noble."

"Do we have to talk about this now?" I asked exasperated as I tried to use my link to the TARDIS to find Amy.

"Yes."

"Couldn't we have done this last night?" I snapped.

"Last night you distracted me."

I threw my hands up in the air and turned my glare on the Doctor.

"And pray tell how exactly did I 'distract' you?" my voice was dangerously low.

"You," he blushed slightly, "weren't wearing much." He muttered.

"So you are going to blame your wondering eyes on me?" I scoffed, "No wonder Tory left you! You probably blamed everything wrong in your relationship on her!" his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Don't you dare say anything about her!"

"Why not? I know her better then you ever will." I screamed at him.

"And how is that?" he asked breathing heavily. I grinned suddenly; it was not a nice grin.

"Spoilers." I pulled up the sleeve on my trench coat and set my vortex manipulator.

"Who are you?" the Doctor demanded, his eyes slightly wide.

"Think about it, it'll come to you." I pressed the active button and vanished from his sight.

)0(

Me: Slight change of plan to the plan….errr did that make any sense?

Tory: No more than usual.

Me: So none at all then?

Tory: Pretty much, yeah.

Me: Well in the last chapter I said it would take 11 more until the Doctor found out about Tory, right?

Tory: Yes.

Me: That has changed, I've been finding it really hard to write episodes were the Doctor doesn't know Tory is Tory so throw out anything I told you about what may happen in the future of this fanfic. Okay? 

Tory: Right.

Me: Are you just agreeing with everything I say?

Tory: Yes.

Me: Why?

Tory: The sooner you write the sooner I get to see what happens!

Me: But….you're you…you've lived it….right?

Tory: I still like to see it all again. 

Me: Right…. Anyway next chapter is when the Doctor discovers who Tory really is…Ooooooohhh!

Tory: I'm all excited.

Me: Just a warning to all readers the next chapter has skipped out the remainder of the season and skipped ahead to Space and Time the two adventures for children in need.

Tory: The rest of season will be revisited by a later regeneration of myself. 

Me: Indeed. 

Tory: SG-1 freak.

Me: Indeed. 

Tory: It just occurred to me that we haven't placed a disclaimer in this fanfiction.

Me: Indeed.

Tory: *sigh* 

Me: *chuckles* I, Madd Madds, own nothing in this fiction apart from Tory and her Meridian particles. The rest is owned by the BBC.

Tory: Indeed.

Me: *slaps Tory across the back of the head Gibbs style.* That's my line!


	22. Space Time and the Truth

Me: Okay the following chapter is going to be rather confusing for everyone involved; lots of Wibily Wobily Timey wimey coming your way!

Tory: This chapter starts at the end of the two children in need episodes Time and Space, just after the Doctor has solved the problem. 

)0(

"Okay we're back in normal flight," I could hear the 11th Doctor talking on the other side of the TARDIS console, beside the doors. "The TARDIS is no longer inside itself, the localised timefield is no longer about to implode and rip a hole in all causality but just in case… Pond put some trousers on."

I waited for him to round the console.

"Hello honey." I grinned at him as he stared at me in shock.

"Savannah?"

"Savy?" Amy ran up and grabbed me into a hug.

"Amy!" I held her tightly.

"Savannah?" I heard Rory's voice before I saw him. I pulled out of Amy's embrace and looked at him carefully.

"Rory Williams!" I grinned and jumped into his arms, "How you doing?"

"I'm alright, bit mad travelling with him but what can you do?"

"You look like you're handling it well." I moved out of his arms but ignored the Doctor completely, "I'm not staying long, I'm just here as a favour to," I paused, "well I guess you could say a past life." I pulled a switch on the TARDIS console and the other three all grabbed for the railings as fast as they could.

"When did you learn to fly a TARDIS?" Amy yelled as the TARDIS flew through the vortex.

"Lifetimes ago in roughly thirty minutes." I answered, with a grin.

"What?"

"Oh! The easy answer is spoilers!" I snapped.

I landed the TARDIS.

"Where are we?" the Doctor asked carefully.

"Go and see." I gestured towards the doors. No one moved, "I'll go first if it makes you feel better?" I offered and without waiting for their answers walked out of the doors.

I had landed the TARDIS around the corner from the coffee shop and corresponding alley where I had first met my Doctor. I smiled as I caught sight of myself, the first me that is she who had long brown hair that was cut into 3 layers and fell down her back in waves, her clothes were normal for the 21st century, navy blue jeans and a white t-shirt but over that she had a tight fitting black waist coat.

I watched her walk past with a huge grin on my face.

Amy, Rory and the Doctor joined me, closing the TARDIS door behind them.

"You want to go down the street there." I pointed to the coffee shop.

"Why?" I sighed and turned to face the Doctor.

"You are so very thick, you know that right?" I asked before turning to Amy, "This will change his life for the better." I smiled and turned to Rory, "Good luck my friend." I pulled up the sleeve on my shirt and activated my vortex manipulator.

)0(

**For the events that happen to Amy, Rory and the Doctor re-read chapter 1 of TARDIS!**

)0(

I landed beside the TARDIS, it was sitting on the Powell Estate, and walked straight in; it was time I explained to the Doctor who I was. I stopped just inside the doors on seeing my younger self, Amy, Rory and the Doctor.

"Oh hello!" I said, slightly in shock, "You're meant to be gone by now." I remembered when this had happened to me.

"Eh?" my younger self said.

"To Amy's time! One year before the Doctor comes back!" I told her as I walked over to her side, I was about to grab her arm and pull her out of the TARDIS but thought better of it and let it drop to my side, "Chop, chop!"

"Right…" past me looked current me up and down, "Okay."

"Oh you'll be needing this!" I pulled my vortex manipulator off my wrist. "Standard cover story?" I asked to make sure she knew what she was doing.

"51st century human."

"Good!" I smiled at her, "Now off you pop!" I waved at my still confused pasted self. She didn't look like she was about to move anywhere so I used Rory's hand to push her towards the doors. She walked out and I immediately turned to the console.

I flicked up a switch with my foot and the TARDIS dematerialised.

"I know this is getting repetitive but how can you fly the TARDIS?" Amy asked in an angry tone of voice.

"I am a TARDIS." I answered.

"But….." Amy was at a loss for words and looked to her husband for help.

"Just accept it Amy," the Doctor snapped harshly, "she lied to us." I winced but landed the TARDIS without looking around.

"Amy, Rory, I've landed us in London 2012, you might want to go shopping." I muttered, still not looking around.

"But…" Amy tried to talk again but was cut off as Rory grabbed her hand.

"Come on Amy." He led her out of the doors quickly and closed them behind him.

I waited for the Doctor to start yelling. I wasn't disappointed.

"How could you lie to me like that?" he demanded.

"How could you leave me to die?" I snapped, rounding on him.

"I had other things on my mind."

"Oh I know!" I screamed, "She was blonde, how couldn't she be on your mind? I'm half surprised you didn't have her on something else!" He stepped towards me and pinned my back against the console using his hands on either side of my body to hold me in place.

"Don't you dare!" he growled.

"Don't I dare what?" I pushed on his chest with my hands, which were glowing faintly silver, he stumbled back a step, "Don't I dare say what I think about a woman who kept trying to steal MY man?" I took a step towards him and he backed away as my silver light flashed a meter out from my body in all directions, "Who was jealous beyond belief and who couldn't keep her glares to herself. The girl YOU constantly allowed to harm the TARDIS with blatant disregard for the fact that the Old Girl is alive! Who effectively raped her and sent you into an early 10th regeneration? What do you want from me? A complete acceptance of what she did? She killed you!" I felt the tears running down my cheeks but ignored them, "That's probably what you want though, isn't it?" I asked quietly, everything about me becoming more subdued, my Meridian particles retreating and fading, "She was Rose Tyler and she could do no wrong, right? I told your 8th self that you loved another woman and he said never, your 9th self had a choice between us and couldn't decide, and when 10 lost her he turned to me. Then what he did broke my hearts even more." I turned away from the Doctor and walked slowly towards the doors, "Goodbye Doctor."

"No!" he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him, "Don't leave me, not again."

"How can I stay?" I asked quietly. He let go of me.

"I thought you loved me…" he muttered.

"And I thought you loved me." I told him.

"I do." I looked up into his face, about to speak when the TARDIS started shaking, "What?" the Doctor yelled as he started running around the console, "What?"

The TARDIS slammed to a halt and the Doctor was thrown to the floor. I ran to the doors.

"Tory!"

And I was gone.

)0(

Me: That is probably one of the shortest chapters I've ever written…..

Tory: So write more!

Me: No I think the next bit deserves it's own chapter.

Tory: Fine.

Me: Nice to see you agree.

Tory: I may agree but that doesn't mean I have to like it.

Me: *huffs* 

tiva 100 (Guest): Can savannah have children?  
>I was curious because since she could travel in time could she accidentally<br>cross paths with her baby and cause time to explode?  
>Sincerely, interested reader.<span>

ME: I have honestly never considered that….I did think about Tory meeting her future self that had a baby bump but then all this trouble with the Doctor started…..I do have a plan to do with her 4th regeneration the 9th and 10th Doctors and children but that will probably be a different story and before I start writing it properly I want to go back over the first story (TARDIS) and make some corrections, add stuff in you know make it make a bit more sense. But I honestly haven't gotten any further than planning any of this so the only thing I can guarantee is the corrections to TARDIS. 


	23. Give your heart a voice

Me: Okay, to make up for the shortness of my last chapter I have made this one a musical! LOL! I've wanted to do this to Tory for so long! 

Tory: Yeah, Yeah.

Me: Don't worry you'll sound great! I just have to decide if you and the Doctor get to sing a duet!

Tory: *rolls eyes*

Me: I was thinking of 'All I Ask of You'… what do you think?

Tory: Very romantic but I don't think the words fit too well. 

Me: Humm you may have a point.

Tory: I always do.

Me: Even if I can't understand it half the time!

Tory: Don't flatter yourself; you don't understand me anytime!

Me: Good point! LOL! 

Tory: One last thing before we let you read on.

Me: 

**Bold is the Doctor**

_Italics is Tory_

_**Bold and Italics is the both of them together. **_

Tory: Enjoy! 

Me: We suggest listening to the songs as you read it really helps with trying to piece together the emotions the characters are feeling plus these are really good songs!

)0(

**Tory sings: 'Don't you worry' by Madasun and 'As Long as he needs me' from Oliver.**

**Doctor sings: 'When she was mine' by Lawson and 'When you loved me' by Richard Marx.**

**Both sing: 'All I Ask Of You' from Phantom of the Opera.**

)0(

I ran out of the TARDIS without thinking about what could be outside; whether it was dangerous or even friendly, I trusted the TARDIS to keep me safe. She always acted with her Time Lords best interests at heart and getting me killed would not help the Doctor. What I didn't consider was that me leaving the Doctor would also not be in his best interest. Damn it!

I burst out of the doors, ignoring the Doctor shouting out after me. We had landed in a clearing in the middle of a set of woods on a yet to be identified planet. I could see two different paths out of the clearing that led off in opposite directions to each other. I was trying to chose a path when the Doctor reached the TARDIS doors; he didn't step out but instead reached out a hand for me to take.

"Please come back. I know what I did was stupid. I know that it was wrong but I love you." I turned to face him slowly and opened my mouth to speak when music started playing out of nowhere. I tried to look around to find the source but discovered that I was stuck staring in anger at the Doctor.

"_Little boy on my telephone_," I started singing,

"_You`ve been away now you wanna come home_

_It`s kinda strange since you were the one_

_Who left me on my own_

_Don`t you worry_

_I`m doin fine_

_No don`t you worry_

_That you left me behind_

_Coz I love my freedom_

_And I love my life_

_So don`t you worry_

_Coz I`m doin fine_

_It`s a little crazy you decided to call_

_I was thinking about it just an hour ago_

_I was wondering if you`ve changed_

_I hope that you`ve grown_

_Won`t you let me know_

_It`s been about a year since I heard you`re voice_

_And I can`t pretend that I`m not curious_

_If you`re wondering why I`m not making a fuss_

_I guess I`m over us, so?_

_Don`t you worry_

_I`m doin fine_

_No don`t you worry_

_That you left me behind_

_Coz I love my freedom_

_And I love my life_

_So don`t you worry_

_Coz I`m doin fine_

_Don`t you worry_

_I`m doin fine_

_No don`t you worry_

_That you left me behind_

_Coz I love my freedom_

_And I love my life_

_So don`t you worry_

_Coz I`m doin fine_

_Don`t you ask me_

_If I still love you_

_Coz the day you left my life_

_You lost all your rights_

_Don`t you wonder_

_What I`m doin_

_But all you need to know_

_Is that I`m doin fine_

_Don`t you worry_

_I`m doin fine_

_No don`t you worry_

_That you left me behind_

_Coz I love my freedom_

_And I love my life_

_So don`t you worry_

_Coz I`m doin fine_

_Don`t you worry_

_I`m doin fine_

_No don`t you worry_

_That you left me behind_

_Coz I love my freedom_

_And I love my life_

_So don`t you worry_

_Coz I`m doin fine_

_Don`t you worry_

_I`m doin fine_

_No don`t you worry_

_That you left me behind_

_Coz I love my freedom_

_And I love my life_

_So don`t you worry_

_Coz I`m doin fine._"

The music faded away as I finished with a sob. The Doctor stared at me in shock.

"Tory…" he didn't know what to say to me. I sobbed again before turning and running down the right hand path, "Tory!" he yelled after me but I didn't turn.

)0( Doctor POV

"Tory." I whispered after her back. She vanished down the path and I knew I had to follow her but this planet was restricted; it had a unique atmosphere and plant life. The plant life released a natural pheromone that stopped the part of the brain that could tell lies from truth from working; the side effect was that the person affected became unable to do anything but sing their true feelings or what they believed to be true, like Tory she felt that she was fine but was actually breaking up inside.

I slumped against the TARDIS doorframe and slid to the floor. Amy would be able to tell me who to fix this; better yet Donna! She would tell me to go out there and get the girl! And I would!

I stood and stepped out of the TARDIS, closing the door behind me.

Suddenly the music started again, and I knew it was my turn to sing.

"**Everywhere I go  
>Everything I do<br>Reminds me of you**

**Just a picture on the wall  
>I'm surrounded by it all<br>Gotta walk before I fall, yeah**

**Fall out, out on the street  
>Streetlight, light up for me<br>So far from where I used to be**

**When she was mine  
>Everything was easy<br>Everything was simple  
>Never felt so good<br>When she was mine  
>I wanted to remember<br>Never missed a second  
>Now I wish I could forget<strong>

**Forget when she was mine, mine, yeah  
>When she was mine, mine, yeah<strong>

**What I miss the most  
>Is talking up all night<br>We laughed until we cried**

**Now I'm breaking at the seams  
>Dropping to my knees<br>Nothing left of me, no**

**Like stone turned into dust  
>My heart wasn't enough<br>So far from where I used to be**

**When she was mine  
>Everything was easy<br>Everything was simple  
>Never felt so good<br>When she was mine  
>I wanted to remember<br>Never missed a second  
>Now I wish I could forget<strong>

**Forget when she was mine, mine, yeah  
>When she was mine, mine, yeah<br>When she was mine**

**Wonder if she's out there  
>Wonder where she goes, she goes<br>Wonder what she's doing  
>Will I ever know, yeah<strong>

**Everything was easy  
>Everything was simple<br>Never felt so good  
>When she was mine<br>I wanted to remember  
>Never missed a second<br>Now I wish I could forget**

**Forget when she was mine, mine, yeah  
>When she was mine, mine, yeah<strong>

**I'm down on my knees  
>Gotta see her, gotta see her, gotta see her, yeah<br>I tried to forget  
>But I need her, but I need her, but I need her<strong>

**I'm down on my knees  
>Gotta see her, gotta see her, gotta see her<br>I tried to forget  
>But I need her, but I need her, but I need her.<strong>

**When she was mine."**

As the music faded I turned and followed the path that Tory took; I was going to find my girl and take her back!

)0(

I found her sitting in a clearing just like the one the TARDIS had landed in. She was sitting in the center of it on a log bench with her face in her hands. I heard the music start up again and assumed that Tory was about to sing and stepped out of the shadow of the trees to show her I was here.

Her head shot up and she jumped to her feet like she was going to run but then I opened my mouth and started to sing yet again.

"**I'm back at the corner****  
><strong>**Where we said goodbye****  
><strong>**I turn and I see you****  
><strong>**but don't trust my eyes****  
><strong>**You look at me****  
><strong>**And I can't breathe"**

I stepped towards her, slowly as she stared in shock.

******"Had every word perfect****  
><strong>**for when this day would come****  
><strong>**But standing here now****  
><strong>**I can't find even one****  
><strong>**All I want to say...****  
><strong>**Is written on my face******

**I close my eyes every time I wake up****  
><strong>**Cause every little thing makes me think of****  
><strong>**When you loved me...****  
><strong>**When you loved me****  
><strong>**And I don't really want to talk about the weather****  
><strong>**The truth is that I was better****  
><strong>**When you loved me...****  
><strong>**When you loved me******

**I'm sure that there's somewhere that you've got to go****  
><strong>**But give me one more minute****  
><strong>**One more memory to hold****  
><strong>**And wherever you're goin' to...****  
><strong>**Take this with you"**

She was shaking her head and Backing away from me.****

**"I close my eyes every time I wake up****  
><strong>**Cause every little thing makes me think of****  
><strong>**When you loved me...****  
><strong>**When you loved me****  
><strong>**And I don't really want to talk about the weather****  
><strong>**The truth is that I was better****  
><strong>**When you loved me...****  
><strong>**When you loved me******

**I try to wish you away****  
><strong>**You're gone today but****  
><strong>**you'll be back tomorrow****  
><strong>**This lie****  
><strong>**that I call goodbye****  
><strong>**won't let go****  
><strong>**Won't let me go...******

**I close my eyes every time I wake up****  
><strong>**(Every time I wake up)****  
><strong>**Cause every little thing makes me think of****When you loved me...****  
><strong>**When you loved me****  
><strong>**Oh, baby, when you loved me****  
><strong>**And I don't really want to talk about the weather****  
><strong>**The truth is****  
><strong>**I'll never be better than****  
><strong>**When you loved me...****  
><strong>**When you loved me"**

And then she was gone, I finished the song alone.

"**I'm back at the corner****  
><strong>**Where we said goodbye"**

I took her space on the log, elbows on my knees, face in my hands; I didn't know what to do.

)0( Tory POV

I ran from him again the last words of his song bouncing around in my head like a child on a trampoline. I knew now that I loved him, I had never stopped really, and that he loved me. But I couldn't stop thinking of how in my last regenerations final moments it had been Donna and Jack sitting with me and not the man of my dreams, not my Doctor. But he had been saving the world at the time and concerned with his lost companion, Rose Tyler.

I needed him to be able to live, he was MY Time Lord, MY Doctor, My love.

I grinned and ran back towards where I had left him, the man I was going to marry.

I reached the log clearing but it was empty, I ran straight through it and back to where the TARDIS had landed.

I burst through the tree line and saw the Doctor sitting with his back against the TARDIS doors. His head shot up and he matched my grin.

Music started coming through the trees again.

"_As long as you needs me...__  
><em>_Oh, yes, you do need me...__  
><em>_In spite of what you see...__  
><em>_...I'm sure that you need me.___

_Who else would love you still__  
><em>_When they've been used so ill?__  
><em>_You know I always will...__  
><em>_As long as you needs me.___

_I miss you so much when you're gone,__  
><em>_But when You're near me__  
><em>_I don't let on...___

_...The way I feel inside.__  
><em>_The love, I have to hide...__  
><em>_The hell! I've gone my pride__  
><em>_As long as you needs me.___

_You don't say the things you should.__  
><em>_You acts the way you thinks you should.__  
><em>_But all the same,__  
><em>_I'll play__  
><em>_This game__  
><em>_Your way.___

_As long as you need me...__  
><em>_I know where I must be.__  
><em>_I'll cling on steadfastly...__  
><em>_As long as you need me.___

_As long as life is long...__  
><em>_I'll love you right or wrong,__  
><em>_And somehow, I'll be strong...__  
><em>_As long as you need me.___

_If you are lonely__  
><em>_Then you will know...___

_When someone needs you,__  
><em>_You love them so.___

_I won't betray your trust...__  
><em>_Though people say I must.___

_I've got to stay true, just__  
><em>_As long as you need me."_

I tried to step towards him as the music faded but another tune started just as soon as mine faded fully away.

The Doctor smiled at me gently and started to sing.

"**I'm here, nothing can harm you  
>My words will warm and calm you<strong>

**Let me be your freedom  
>Let daylight dry your tears<br>I'm here, with you, beside you  
>To guard you and to guide you"<strong>

_"Say you'll love me every waking moment  
>Turn my head with talk of summer time<br>Say you need me with you now and always  
>Promise me that all you say is true<br>That's all I ask of you"_

**"Let me be your shelter  
>Let me be your light<br>You're safe, no one will find you  
>Your fears are far behind you"<strong>

He stepped towards me, still smiling and wrapped me up in his arms. I lent back against him so his chest was against my back. **  
><strong>  
><em>"All I want is freedom<br>A world with no more night  
>And you, always beside me<br>To hold me and to hide me"  
><em>[ Lyrics from: lyrics/p/phantom_of_the_opera/all_i_ask_of_ ]  
><strong>"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime<br>Let me lead you from your solitude  
>Say you need me with you here, beside you<br>Anywhere you go, let me go too  
>Victoria, that's all I ask of you"<br>**  
><em>"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime<br>Say the word and I will follow you"  
><em>  
><em><strong>"Share each day with me, each night, each morning"<strong>_

_"Say you love me"  
><em>  
><strong>"You know I do<br>**  
><em><strong>Love me, that's all I ask of you."<strong>_

The Doctor lifted me of my feet and spun me around the clearing in the air. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him lightly, before he had a chance to respond the music forced me to pull back and we sang once more.

_**"Anywhere you go, let me go too  
>Love me, that's all I ask of you<br>Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
>Say the word and I will follow you<br>Share each day with me, each night, each morning...**_

_**Say you'll love me too."**_

The music ended and no more started. The Doctor put my feet back on the ground but kept his left arm around my waist while the right brushed my hair out of my face.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"And I love you." He kissed me again and I stopped thinking about anything else.

)0(

Me: Everybody happy with that then? I am.

Tory: To the reviewer who asked about the one-shots they were taken down by the site for been too high above the M rating, personally I've seen worse than Madd Madds's but to each his own I guess. *shrugs*

Me: If people want to read them and you have an account PM me and I'll docx them to you, for those of you that don't you can give me an email if you want and I'll send it to you through that but I do ask that you don't repost them as your own work. Thank you. 

Tory: So what's with the dinosaur?

Me: Huh?

Tory: The blue baby Triceratops on your lap. 

Me: Oh yeah! I went to the museum of natural history today.

Tory: Oh?

Me: Yeah! That's where I got Timmy!

Tory: Timmy?

Me: Well his full name is Timey Wimey so I call him Tim or Timmy for short.

Tory: Timey Wimey? Really?

Timmy: Do you have a problem with that?

Tory: It can talk!

Me: It can type!

Me & Tory: *Look at each other and then run from room screaming*

Timmy: Over reaction much! *scoffs* 


	24. Bonus chapter

Bonus chapter: The Tory detector.

Me: This chapter Is dedicated to Way Worse Than Scottish for giving me the idea. Oh and SG-1 was better; who can beat O'Neil?

Tory: Don't just don't

Me: Meanie…

Tory: Focus!

Me: Oh right. 

Tiva100: thanks for answering my question!  
>i have another inquiry. will Savannah ever met any of the doctors other regeneration's?<span>thanks for being such a great writer!  
>sincerely, interested reader<span>

Me: Well she has already met 8, 9, 10 and 11. I was thinking about having her get into a shouting match with 6(he was the grumpy one right?) and having an adventure with 5. Both experiences would have to be wiped from their minds until they became 8 however. But I was also thinking that after Tory's next regeneration she will go back and meet up with 9 and 10 once more and do some of the episodes I missed out on (but not 11 I'm saving his for the next regeneration) or even one I came up with but I always find it hard to keep the Doctor in character when I write my own things. You can probably tell when reading my stuff and this problem applies to the other Doctors as well.

I also find it hard to come across ideas sometimes for these things so if you have a situation you would like to see don't hesitate to ask. That goes for everyone out there as well, anything you want to see just ask and thou shall receive.

And I was trying to work out which would be the best Doctor to get her pregnant and which would be the best to find out about it! I wonder if the Doctor would get jealous of himself? 

Tory: *musingly* It would be hard to write….

Timmy: But interesting!

Tory: *slightly scared* The Dino is typing again.

Me: I know! Trust me to pick up the LIVING Dino! It's actually kinda funny…..

Tory: *glares* No it isn't.

Me: *smirks, talks in baby voice* Orr is the big mean Human Time Lord TARDIS scared of the talking stuffed animal? 

Tory: *Glares*

Timmy: Mawahahahahahahaha!

Tory: He's laughing at me!

Me: *Professor Snape impression* Obviously. 

Tory: Meanie….

Timmy: lol.

Me: I think there was a point to this conversation when it started?

Tory: Probably.

Timmy: There always is, you just get side tracked EVERY TIME.

Me: Aww how cute is that! He's only known me a day and he already knows so much about me! *fake sobs and wipes away a fake tear* My baby's growing up. Basically that whole sentence just means good point Timmy.

Tory: Wasn't mine a good point? *pouts*

Timmy: Obviously not.

Tory: *Suspicious* You're pretty smart for only a day old! 

Timmy: *smug and proud* I am aren't i!

Tory: *opens mouth but is cut off by Madd Madds*

Me: Stop it! Stop it now!

Tory & Timmy: Yes mum.

Me: *growls*

)0(

"What are you doing?" I asked the Doctor curiously as I walked down the stairs to join him under the TARDIS deck. The Time Lord in question was sitting in his swing seat with a pile of components on his lap and various others scattered around him on the floor…..including a plunger…..

"What does it look like?" he grunted as he pulled apart two mega-magnets.

"I don't know," I answered with a shrug. "Kinda why I asked, don't cha think?"

"Good point."

"I knew I'd come up with one eventually." I quipped and he chuckled in response, "So what is it?" I asked after a long silence.

"A Tory detector!" he announced proudly.

"A what?" I asked sharply.

"A Tory detector!" he repeated, "Pass me the plunger will you?"

"Why do you need one?" I didn't move to get the plunger, "I am, after all, right here!"

"Ah but in the future you might not be but you will and I'll need this," he held up the mass of wires, "to find you!" he smiled proudly, "Now about that plunger?"

I passed it to him and watched as he just stuck it into the mass of wires and secured it with duct tape.

"You have got to be kidding me…" I muttered as he held it out to me proudly. It was a football sized mess of wires with a small screen and set of dials on one side and the plunger sticking out of the other.

"Isn't it great?" he asked excitedly. I stared at him for a moment.

"Erm….not much to look at is it?" he pulled it into an embrace, offended.

"It's a statement on modern art! Oh ain't modern art awful?" he tossed it over his shoulder and it hit the floor with a loud bang. I flinched at the noise but the Doctor turned his back to it and looked me over, "Why are you dressed like that then?"

I looked down at myself.

"Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked carefully; meaning my silk night dress, it was very low cut and rather form fitting.

"Well no," he was blushing slightly. He paused for a second and suddenly became braver, "Were you planning on wearing it anywhere in particular?" he asked cheekily.

I smirked and gave him a come hither motion with my finger. He stood and followed me up the steps easily.

"Just to bed, why, do you want to join me?" I asked innocently.

He smirked this time and gave me another once over.

"Not like I have anyone better to do." I pretended to be insulted.

"You don't have to come!" I turned away but didn't even manage to steps before she scooped me up into his arms.

)0(

Hours later when we were both in bed I rolled over and placed my head on the Doctors very naked chest.

"Earlier you said anyone…..didn't you mean anything?" I asked. I saw the Doctor smirk even though he kept his eyes closed. He wrapped an arm around me to hold me to his side.

"I didn't have anyone else to do." He muttered quietly.

"You cheeky sod!" I laughed and swatted him gently across the chest. He chuckled. I waited a few moments before speaking again, "I didn't have anyone better to do either." I told him cheekily before rolling over, "Goodnight Doctor." I told the speechless Time Lord a smirk firmly planted on my face.

)0(

Me: OWNED!

Tory: Thanks Way Worse Than Scottish she wouldn't shut up about this for DAYS!

Me: OWNED! The Doctor just got O.W.N.E.D! Lol.

Timmy: We won't be getting any peace for days*sighs*


	25. Questions and Answers 2

Me: Hope you all enjoyed that bonus chapter! It was great fun to write and I felt like I owed you something for waiting on my updates and not killing me when I take ages!

Tory: Yeah! Thanks for that!

Me: What NOT killing me?

Timmy: I'm thankful for that.

Me: Aww Timmy!

Tory: *glares at Timmy*

Way Worse than Scottish: Um hey! I actually forget what I suggested... Something abt a Tory detector I suppose! LOL!  
>Just wondering Madd Madds, are you insane? Because you don't seem sound of<br>mind seeing as you talk to fictional characters on your screen... On a side  
>note, love the writing, love Timmy (Timey Wimey) and I LOLed cuz that last<br>chap, half of it was u talking to Timmy and Tori! Keep it up, and might I make  
>a suggestion? Put a review of the previous chap so we know what the hell is<br>going on... :D bYYYE! LOVE YOU, Way Worse Than Scottish

Me: Errr what?

Tory: She wants to know what the hell is going on….

Me: Right….did she ask if I was insane?

Timmy: Yes, yes she did…..

Me: That was a rhetorical question, right?

Timmy: No I think she actually meant it.

Me: Seriously?

Tory: Seriously. 

Me: You are kiddin' me!

Timmy: nope!

Me: Oh….. yes I am.

Timmy: What?

Tory: Insane!

Me: In the last few chapters the Doctor discovered who Savannah really was, namely Tory. When they fought the TARDIS took them to a planet where they couldn't lie to force them to see reason. After this the Doctor tried to build a Tory Detector that failed and then they ended up sleeping together. Any questions? 

Tory: *sarcastically* Nice summary!

Me:*completely misses the sarcasm* I thought so too!

)0(

Me: And to sailormajinmoon you will have to put your address up in parts otherwise it wont get sent through to me… I will give you mine as an example and then just E-mail me something telling me who you are and what you want and I will get right on it, okay? 

Me address is: maddygarnett (just get rid of the spaces; I had to put them there so the site would let the address go up.) 

)0(

Tiva100:hiya,me again! any idea about the wedding plans? It cant be as simple as rivers wedding but not overly extravagant either, maybe some sort of time lord tradition? anyway, tell timmy i said hi and tell him i have a stuffed cow  
>named pears, and when pears heard about Timmy, she really wanted to have a playdate!<br>sincerely, interested reader

Me: Did you hear that Timmy?

Timmy: Yes.

Tory: So what are you going to do?

Timmy: *shrugs*

Me: You are only a few days old you are not allowed to give non-verbal answers! You are not a TEENAGER! 

Tory: What, like you?

Me: That is not relevant to the conversation.

Tory: *laughs* You are telling Tim off for something you do!

Me: I'm a teenager it's expected of me!

Timmy: *rolls eyes*

Tory: He's like a mini you!

Me: At least he's not like you!

*the argument continues*

Timmy: *sighs* They've been doing this all day… I think Tory is upset because she has to regenerate again soon… opps I shouldn't have said that! Oh and a play date would be lovely! Where would you like to meet? ;)

Me: *After Tory leaves room in a huff* About the wedding, I am in the first stages of planning it but I can tell you a few things; it will not be 11, 10 OR 9 that Tory marries, I will not tell you who it is you can guess if you like and the person to get the correct answer may ask for anything they wish of me, this includes one-shots, challenges ect and even writing them into the story. Enjoy. 

Also this is the second to last chapter of this book, the next will be called Ginger, you will find out why in the next chapter and anyone who guesses why beforehand will be offered the same rewards as above. (ask for anything they wish of me, this includes one-shots, challenges ect and even writing them into the story).


	26. Bump

I walked through the shopping mall quite content to browse over the items I could see in the windows without going inside. I was waiting for Jack- Captain Jack- and we had agreed to meet here because he needed help with a 'problem'; he hadn't told me what….. joy.

I smiled as I saw a pregnant woman slide down onto a bench in the middle of the hall; she had to be at four months because her bump was still small. She had short ginger hair that stuck out around her face crazily but one part just kept falling into her eyes, she pushed it behind her ear and froze in place as she stared at something down one of the darkened halls between two of the shops.

Her eyes darted around in a panic, she had seen something that terrified her. She looked towards me and our eyes met, we both froze…..oh no!

I ran towards her without a second thought; not caring about the shoppers who stared at me like I was crazy, that woman was me!

I slid to a stop in front of her.

"You…..you….." I couldn't speak.

"Yes me." She looked so sad. I sat down beside her quietly.

"Does he know, about the baby I mean?" I asked, staring at the small bump that I would carry one day.

Future me smiled, like she was remembering something funny.

"I didn't expect to get pregnant, you know, it just sort of happened." I laughed gently.

"Isn't that how everything happens with the Doctor?" she laughed but stopped quickly as whatever was down that hallway caught her eye again, she shuddered. I tried to turn around but she grabbed my hands.

"Please don't look." She begged, "Please."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because once you do it's all over."

"What's over?" I asked sharply but she didn't answer, just kept begging me with her eyes.

"Please."

I stared to turn again and the future me sighed.

"This is the longest I've ever held a regeneration y'know?" I looked at her and she nodded. "Three years, almost four, I've had this body and so many more to come but you," she looked sad, "you were one of the shortest."

"What happened?" I asked.

"I can't remember."

"What?" I asked in surprise and shock.

"The last thing I remember is talking to the ginger version of my future self." I stared at her in shock; the last thing she remembered was happening now.

I stared into her eyes a moment. I was about to die, my time was up. I kept staring into her TARDIS blue eyes that matched mine perfectly; they were the only thing that never changed no matter the regeneration.

"Is it a good life?" I asked desperately. "Will I be happy?" I was fighting tears. I was going to die.

Future me smiled and held up her left hand. On it were the two rings the 10th Doctor had given us. Then she pulled up her jean leg to show me an ankle bracelet and lastly pulled a necklace up over the collar of her maternity jumper; it was a bonding necklace only to be given when a Time Lord told his mate his true name.

Tears where trailing down my face, but I smiled through them.

"Thank you." I muttered. I gave her hands one last squeeze before standing. I turned away from her ignoring the tears falling down her face; she was lying to me about not remembering and that had me worried; what could be so bad that she didn't want me to know what it was?

I sighed and turned down the hallway. It was time for me to die.


	27. Chapter 27

Me: so I've got good news and I've got bad news.

Tory: Bad news first.

Me: TARDIS, HTL-TARDIS and Ginger are going to be taken down.

Timmy: Don't fear! They will be back!

Me: I'm rewriting TARDIS at the moment to make it make a bit more sense for everyone involved, even I found it hard to follow when I was re-reading it!

Tory: they will be taken down in a month and the first chapter of the new version will be put up at the same time. Don't worry you won't be reading the same thing the basic core of the story is the same but I'm adding more detail.


End file.
